Forbidden Hunger
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Humans are enslaved by vampires and to love one is forbidden. Dean is one such vampire who vowed to never love again until he saw the copper haired woman for sale and his heart said otherwise. This is their story. Rated M! COMPLETE!
1. Two Worlds

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_This is an AU where vampires are the dominant race and humans are nothing more than slaves and food. What few humans aren't enslaved are in hiding and scattered in small pockets. I kind of got the idea from the upcoming film Daybreakers…..

* * *

_The vampires had overrun the Earth enslaving the few remaining humans. They were brought into servitude fulfilling the needs of both food and sex for their undead masters and mistresses. Those who remembered what it was like outside of servitude yearned for the day they would be liberated from the vampires, free to walk without fear of punishment or being attacked._

* * *

"The next round of auctions is coming up. We need to find a few more slaves."

Dean looked up at his father who held the auction announcement in his hand. John slapped the paper on the table and slid it across to his son. Dean looked it over knowing they needed to purchase some younger slaves as several including Bobby were unable to perform the tasks required of them. It was left up to Ash and Andy to pick up the slack.

"And maybe this time you can get a girl or two. The scenery is rather drab if you catch my drift," John said in his gruff tone.

"Hey Sam bought the last ones so take it up with him. I was out trying to round up the runaways remember?" Dean looked over at his brother who was strolling in. Sam stopped in the doorway noticing the two looking directly at him.

"Uh did I miss something?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh just discussing your taste in slaves," John grumbled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look for the last time the females went for too much and you told me to go no higher than 50."

"Right," Dean chimed in smirking at his brother. Sam glared at his brother with fangs exposed. Dean shot up flashing his own ready to fight Sam. John stepped in slamming both his sons into the stone wall. His pupils dilated as the anger surfaced within.

"Knock it off both of you!" He hollered letting his own fangs show. "For being over 2,000 years old you two act like you're five! Now grow up!"

Dean and Sam continued glaring at the other even as John released his grip on them.

"Dean go with Sam and purchase some new slaves. And I want younger stronger ones. Don't let them tug on your heartstrings. Remember, humans are manipulative and highly deceptive and will try almost anything to escape. Right Dean?" John shot a look at his oldest as Dean shrank in place.

"Right sir," he nodded. The last time he took pity on a slave it was the one named Cassie and she had seduced him, fucking with his mind so she could escape. John had become enraged when he learned of what happened and nearly killed two slaves in the process. Dean should've known better but now he keeps his distance from the slaves except when to give food and clothing and take them to the doctor for medical care.

Sam left to shower and get ready as Dean had been ready for some time. He knew his brother would be a while so he sat back down and looked over the auction listing. Perhaps today they would be in luck as this time there were several groups of young females for sale. Maybe they could come back with fresh stock and for once appease their father.

* * *

She was with eight others in the small cramped room waiting for their fates to be determined. The smell of urine and feces filled the air as she sat on the lone dry tuft of hay. She was dirty and her clothing tattered from the long dangerous trek. She knew what happened to humans who were caught by the hunting parties: A life of servitude which was putting it nicely though some slaves were treated well by their masters and mistresses. But that was only a handful for most treated their slaves cruelly, punishing them for the smallest of infractions but some would even do it when no crime had been committed. She had come to hate the vampires as they had slaughtered her family when she was five leaving her alone in the cruel cold world. She had grown up fighting to survive and keep one step ahead of the hunting parties.

But it was one of her own who had betrayed them. One she trusted with her very life only to have them captured in exchange for material wealth.

"Damn you Jake," she muttered as the door was swung open letting the sun flood the room. She raised an arm to her eyes shielding them from the painfully bright light. Fresh air rushed in purging the vile stench of human waste.

"Get em cleaned up and ready!" A strong male voice barked out. She felt a pair of rough hands jerk her up on her feet and haul her away towards another building. Once inside the door her clothes were ripped away exposing her naked body for anyone to see. She shivered as this room was damp and had a chill in the air causing her nipples to stand erect. She felt humiliated as the vampire handlers shoved her in the shower where another waited to scrub her down. Her hands were bound and hung above her head while hot water cascaded over her dirty flesh.

She anticipated the same rough hands to bathe her but to her shock gentle feminine hands cleansed her body washing away the dirt from her body. The same hands then paid attention to her matted dirt caked hair picking away the twigs which were entangled in her long copper tresses. She wanted to stay in the wonderful cascading water longer but soon she was jerked away and onto the next handler who dried then dressed her. It was what those who were being auctioned off wore. Being a woman she was clad in a simple dress which was snug around her hips and breasts but it was as such intentionally to drive the price higher when she was put on display.

"Let's go," the handler barked pulling her by the rope that tied her hands together. She initially resisted but a hard smack across the face put her back in file and she followed with head hanging down. The next time she looked up she was in a line with other females and males who were going to be sold that day. Most were no older than 18 or 19 with some as old as she. It seemed vampires liked their slaves young and ample and she was probably considered old by their standards.

"This way Councilman," a nasally voice rang out. She looked up seeing two men enter the room. One was older with silver hair and spoke with a slight lisp. The other was much younger, about her age and dressed in a rather expensive looking black suit with crisp white shirt and tie to match. He was slightly taller than the older man with dark hair and tanned skin. But it was his eyes that frightened her, two dark pools which reminded her of a predator on the hunt and she was its prey. He walked down the line examining them, sometimes pausing to look them over before moving on to the next.

"I see this time your raiders found a much more vibrant looking stock, Alistair," the Councilman turned and looked at him. Alistair smiled as he knew the vampire was pleased.

"This time one of their own led us to them. Money talks rather loud and clear," Alistair chuckled.

"Indeed it does," the Councilman spied her and hurried towards her. She felt her blood run cold at the first touch. His hands and fingers were icy to the touch as they caressed her warm soft skin. He leaned in inhaling her scent and felt his primal hunger awaken. It was then he wanted her.

"When does she go up for sale?" he turned facing Alistair.

"She is in the last group sir," he answered.

"I must have her," he whispered to himself. She swallowed hard and looked straight ahead as he hovered before her. No breath came from his lips as he brought his face within inches of hers, close enough to almost kiss her. He quickly pulled back and turned to face Alistair.

"Excellent work on this group," he commended the trader.

"Thank you Councilman Saltzman," Alistair bowed slightly as he left the room. He waited until the vampire left and called for someone else. She watched as a burly looking man appeared with a bag in one hand. Her heart raced as she anticipated what was in it. With wide eyes she watched him pull out a gun of some kind along with a bottle of reddish brown liquid.

"These arrivals need to be marked," Alistair ordered. The man nodded and started at the end closest to her. She listened as the first slave screamed in agony at the sensation of the needle piercing his skin. She closed her eyes and fought to block the sound but his cries echoed loudly in her ears.

One by one they cried out until he reached her. She fought to stifle any cry as the first poke punctured the nape of her neck but the pain multiplied until she couldn't withstand it no longer. Her cries rang out as the symbol took shape forever identifying her as a slave.

* * *

Dean and Sam approached the market greeted by several female vampires scantily dressed and making lewd gestures at the brothers.

"Hey Dean…."

"Why don't you ever come around anymore?"

"Baby we miss you."

Sam rolled his eyes and dragged his brother past the prostitutes and towards the arena. In earlier times it was an arena for animal auctions but now humans were sold and traded instead of livestock. They made their way towards the tables to sign in and be assigned a number. Sam filled out the paperwork while Dean looked around seeing a larger than usual crowd. He spotted a few prominent members of society here along with several councilmen.

Dean scanned the crowds and groaned when he spotted one individual in particular weaving through the sea of faces.

"So the Winchesters show their faces today," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well if it isn't society's best known pretty boy," Dean mouthed off. "So tell me Saltzman are you here to find more toys to play with? What's wrong did the last ones break? You really should be careful with them since they don't come with a lifetime guarantee."

"With the snide remarks as usual," Saltzman chuckled. "Tell me something Dean, fallen for any humans lately?"

Dean's face darkened and his fangs slipped from his gums as his anger slipped. Sam jerked his brother back before he could do anything he regretted the next day.

"Dean don't do it," his brother gently warned.

"Wasn't planning on it," Dean straightened up before turning on his heels and heading inside as the Councilman's taunts faded on the wind. He wondered how that asshole ever got to such a position in the first place. Oh wait that's right Daddy pulled some strings.

They took their seats and waited for the sales to begin. Some were drinking blood and treating it like a spectator sport which disgusted Dean. He didn't agree with enslaving humans but he complied with what society dictated and oversaw his father's while he was away.

* * *

She heard the crowd above chanting and hollering as the first group went out causing her heart to sink. Soon it would be her up there and she knew he would be watching with that predatory stare and determination to possess her body and soul.

**Yes I am borrowing Ric from Vampire Diaries...He fits in well here.....Please drop a line to let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again.**


	2. Two Foes, One Human

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam had succeeded in purchasing three new slaves, two girls of about 18 and one girl of about 15. The younger one would be useful in the household while the other two worked alongside Ash and Andy. Bobby would be placed in the household. His father didn't believe in running slaves ragged as it would only cost him more in the long run. No, he valued his property and took good care of them but did not hesitate to delegate punishments when needed. Sam shuddered at the time Andy was lashed across the back 150 times for breaking several of the fine China plates. Dean had to rush him to the doctor where he stayed for two weeks. Andy never broke another item afterwards.

Dean was starting to get bored as he let his eyes wander anywhere but at the platform where the last group was being brought out.

"And finally ladies and gentlemen the last and best assortment of slaves for your viewing and purchasing pleasure," Alistair announced. Dean shifted his eyes back to the platform as the humans were marched out. Sam was quickly taking notes on each one deciding on which ones would be worth bidding on. Dean continued watching the procession feeling a slight pang of empathy for those poor creatures. He knew some would go with violent and cruel owners while some would be fortunate and be brought into more civil and warmer homes. Dean liked to think his father's estate was the latter.

It was then he saw her being marched on the platform and everything else fell into the background. She walked with a defiant stance showing the vampires she wasn't going down so easily. Her eyes a piercing grey that reached down deep within his soul, places he didn't know existed. Her body was toned and lean; obviously from years of training and fighting for survival. And her hair was a rich shade of copper and auburn that flowed freely behind her shoulders. It didn't help her dress was hugging her body in all the right places either. Dean realized they had to have her or rather he had to have her.

One by one the last group was sold off some went in pairs but most went alone. Dean waited anxiously and rubbed his hands over and around one another as they finally reached her.

"Sam you need to bid on her," Sam looked over at his brother.

"Dean we have enough slaves and besides Dad's gonna freak if we spend over what he gave us."

"So? I'll make up the difference! Just please get her," Sam swore he heard a tiny hint of beseeching in his brother's voice. It was apparent he saw something in this one that Sam wasn't picking up on.

"Alright fine," he caved in. "But you know Alaric's got his eye on her as well."

"What?!" Dean jerked his head to the left as Alaric smirked and waved his fingers at Dean. Dean knew he was against serious competition for the red haired one but he would what it took to make her his. Something pulled at his being, an invisible pull that the vampire never experienced in his 2,000 years until this day.

"And for sale is this stunning red haired woman caught outside of New Orleans. As you can see her body is well built, suitable for hard work in every meaning of the word," Alistair announced. Some snickered and chuckled at the last part of his statement. Dean felt ill at the mere thought of some of these vile disgusting excuses for vampires slouching all over her.

"I will start the bidding at 10, 000," Alistair started. He knew the price would go much higher as red haired slaves were a rarity and this one was no exception. Her beauty and body would fetch a commanding profit for the dealer and he didn't have to lift a finger. He watched as the vampires started a bidding frenzy, determined to outbid the other. The woman cringed as they fought over her like a damn commodity. She was a human! A human with emotions and a soul!

"30,000!" One voice shouted.

"40,000!" Came another voice. Dean waited until the bids slowed and fewer and fewer vampires remained in the bidding war. Sam looked to his brother and waited for the signal. The price was up to 70,000 and the younger vampire was beginning to grow anxious as the price climbed even higher. Dean merely smiled calmly then nudged his brother to make the bid.

"95,000!" Sam called out effectively ending the bidding. Dean watched Alaric knowing the son of a bitch was up to something.

"Ah I hear 95,000! Do I hear 100,000?" Alistair listened for several moments before staring the closing call.

"95,000 going once, 95,000 going twice….." Alistair raised his gavel and started to lower it when Alaric made his move.

"150,000 dollars!" Dean glared at the councilman while Alaric simply smirked knowing Dean couldn't pool that much money before the closing gavel. The red haired woman started shaking visibly hoping the other would win. She looked to the blonde haired vampire pleading with her eyes for him to outbid the other. Dean saw those rich slate pools crying out to him and before he knew it he was shouting out, "200,000!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed. "Are you out of your damn mind?! You don't have that kind of money!"

"I don't care Sam! I have to have her!" Dean ignored his brother's arguing and waited for Alaric to make his next move. Alaric's dark eyes remained locked with Dean's emerald pools as it was now down to them.

"Oh Winchester….You always did fall for a pretty face. But this time you're not winning," Alaric stood up and keeping his eyes trained with Dean's shouted out, "1 million!"

Dean's eyes widened and soul shattered as Alaric had won. He didn't have that kind of money, even if he did call upon every favor every owed to him. Sadly he bowed his head in defeat as Alaric smirked and reveled in his victory. The woman's heart stopped as the blonde one lost out to the other. Fear crept inside her as those dark hungry eyes moved to her.

_You belong to me now……_His voice whispered in her mind.

"And sold to Councilman Saltzman for one million dollars!" Alistair beamed from ear to ear as the amount spent on one lowly human had brought him unimaginable wealth. He knew the Saltzman family had endless wealth and resources as they were one of the most powerful vampire clans.

Alaric watched his latest conquest be dragged away and he quickly hurried down the steps to fill out the necessary registration forms and ownership paperwork. Dean bristled as he watched Alaric round the corner and out to the hallway but not before flashing one last smirk towards him before turning his back to the vampire.

"Damn it!" Dean carded his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Come on Dean, let's pick up our slaves and head home," Sam tugged at his brother's arm feeling initial resistance but sensed it give way to reluctance as Dean slumped over and remained quiet as they headed towards the registration office.

* * *

The red haired woman was pushed in a holding cell and waited to meet her fate. She wasn't going to give up without a fight and hoped the bastard was caught off guard. The door swung open and Alaric stepped in shortly followed by two servants. She sat up and held her head high blatantly showing her defiance.

_Your defiance will be short lived……_

_Get the Hell out of my mind vampire!_

Alaric chuckled then motioned to the servants to bring his newest addition along. She struggled with the humans kicking one in the shin and the other in the jaw with her elbow. The two groaned and collapsed to the ground in pain. Alaric growled, irritated at his inept slaves. He moved with lightning fast reflexes pinning her to the wall. His face contorted and twisted in anger while his pupils dilated until nothing remained but two hollow orbs which she could see the fear within her eyes.

"That was inappropriate," he snarled. She couldn't move and barely able to breathe as his hand was tight around her throat. "You have a lot to learn about respecting me, human."

She felt his iron grip loosen allowing the precious air to fill her airways and lungs. She breathed in but gasped in pain at the sharp pain stabbing her chest. The two human slaves stood up and grabbed her by the arms. She struggled the entire way to the waiting vehicle.

Dean sulked the entire way home not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Sam.

"Dean, why did you want that human so bad? What was so special about her you nearly went bankrupt trying to buy her? I mean I just don't understand you sometimes ya know?"

Dean kept silent not wanting to partake in this discussion. He wasn't even sure why he did it but when he thought of the red haired human, the vampire sensed the same yearning he did at the auction arena.

"Dean are you even listening?" Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Dean!"

"I don't wanna talk about this Sam," Dean muttered. "And don't mention this to Dad alright?"

"I didn't plan on it," Sam drawled.

"Good," Dean said ending the conversation. They rode home in silence with new slaves in tow.

John was waiting for them on the front steps when they finally arrived.

"Bout damn time," he called out as the brothers pulled up. Sam opened the back of the trailer and started bringing the slaves out for John to examine. The patriarch approached and slowly a grin crossed his face as he looked over the fresh stock. He meticulously inspected each one looked more and more pleased with each inspection.

"I'm impressed," he turned to face his sons. "You two did excellent."

Dean gathered the humans and led them towards the house where Bobby was waiting. He was now the human overseer of the younger slaves and it was his responsibility to teach the new arrivals the rules. The older slave waited patiently inside the entrance way watching the younger ones being brought inside single file. He hoped that these slaves would listen when he said there are consequences for missteps. They looked so scared and uncertain. But there were some of the fortunate ones as John was a good master until he was crossed. He waited until they were gathered around him then Bobby went into his speech.

"You are fortunate as Master John is a good owner who will take care of you as long as you take care of him. Follow the rules of the estate and you shall be treated well. But break them and Master John will hand down swift and painful punishment."

The young humans listened close as Bobby went over the house and property rules. They were easy to follow and Bobby hoped they would remember to follow them.

* * *

Alaric watched as the defiant slave continued fighting the human servants as they pulled her in the bathroom to clean her. He was going to thoroughly enjoy breaking her as he had not had a challenge in a very long time.

"Master Alaric," he turned to see a stout dark skinned woman bow slightly then straighten up.

"Yes Missouri," he answered.

"This new slave is a problem. I can sense it within her soul, Sir."

"Do not be concerned as I have everything under control. Now see to it she is dressed and bathed then bring her to my chambers."

Alaric turned and strolled down the hall leaving Missouri to tend to the new arrival. She knew what his intentions were but it wasn't her place to question his actions.

**Next update soon....Did you really think I was going to make it that easy for Dean?**


	3. The Favorite

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric waited in his personal chambers as his slaves prepared her. He continued writing the letter to his father who was away on business in another city. His family dominated this part of the country. Humans once referred to it as the Great Lakes region but now the Saltzman clan dominated the old state of Michigan and resided comfortably in the central part. Their raiding parties crossed the country capturing humans as the Law permitted for raiding parties to hunt for humans in other territories. It was stealing of marked humans which was prohibited and punishable by death. Alaric was determined not to let anyone steal this one, above all Dean Winchester. He knew his rival wanted her as bad as he had only he had the financial resources to acquire her.

Missouri led her down the hall with a hand firmly on her shoulder ensuring she wouldn't escape. The young one had continued to fight as she was bathed and dressed nearly tearing the dress in the process. Missouri had to intervene and hold her tightly by the back of the neck so the others could finish dressing her. The overseer knew this one was trouble the second she laid eyes on her. It was the hard stare given to the older woman then the manner to which she refused to bow to Master Alaric. Well if she got caned across the back it was her own damn fault.

They reached the door to his chambers stopping directly at the center of the door. Missouri knocked on the door.

"Enter," he called out from the other side. Missouri turned the door knob and pushed it open while at the same time pushing her inside. Alaric looked up to see Missouri standing with her hand on the younger one's shoulder. She could see he was dressed in slacks with dark blue shirt partially buttoned up exposing his smooth toned chest. His feet were bare indicating he was at ease.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Missouri nodded and pressed her lips tightly together.

"Yes she did, Sir. She continued to fight the slaves until I restrained her."

"Thank you Missouri, you may leave now," Missouri nodded then took a slight bow before leaving her alone with the vampire. She stood rigid watching as the vampire rose then approached. His eyes darkened the closer he came until she realized he was within inches of her face.

Alaric tilted his head in inhaling her scent. The earthen tones of her essence purged the vampire's being threatening to break the restraints within. The ancient hunger was building ready to burst forth if he remained so close to her. She watched the vampire pull away and retreat to a corner of his chambers and pour whiskey in a glass tumbler. Alaric eased his ancient form in a chair all the while never allowing his eyes to drift from her. The vampire took a drink then slowly pulled the glass away before speaking to her.

"Even as you stand here you remain defiant. Why?"

She merely glared at him refusing to answer. Alaric set the empty glass aside and stood before the fireplace. The flames made him look even more sinister in her eyes. She remained frozen in place as he invaded her personal space placing his hands on her bare shoulders. His fingers pushed the spaghetti think straps aide letting the expensive gown fall to the floor. The only thing left on her was the diamond studded choker.

"Get away from me," she jerked her head away when his fingers caressed the side of her face.

"Such rebelliousness," he whispered. She waited for the right moment to strike as he started lightly kissing her neck and shoulders. She had to fight the urge to belt the vampire instead opting for a more appropriate hit.

_I know you plan on striking me…..If you don't want to face my wrath you will submit….._

_What are you gonna do? Beat me? Starve me?_

_No….But I will track down the rest of your little hunting party and slaughter them all…._

_NO!_

Alaric knew she was right where he wanted her.

"Then you won't resist me," he hissed in her ear. "Will you Brooklyn?"

"How did you?" She demanded. Alaric didn't answer instead continued to run his mouth over her body. Brooklyn couldn't let him hurt the others, the ones who got away as they had to keep the hope alive and carry on fighting the vampires in their leader's absence.

His hands reached up pulling her to the side of the bed. Brooklyn felt her body being pressed into the bed face first but her head was turned to the right allowing her to breathe. Alaric peeled away his shirt and pants kicking the expensive slacks aside. He didn't wear anything underneath as it made it easier for what he was about to do. Brooklyn felt the cold weight of his undead body wrap around hers. The chilled lips trailed up and down the nape of her neck hitting her in all of the right places. Brooklyn fought and railed against it but she couldn't hold on for much longer. Alaric felt his fangs lower as the warmth and strong earthen scent of the human sent his primal urges into overdrive.

Brooklyn gasped, feeling the vampire dig his nails in her hips as he slowly eased inside. She remained pinned against the bed unable to move as Alaric slowly slammed his hips against her. Alaric lifted her slightly upward allowing him to penetrate deeper filling her completely with his rock hard cock. The heated velvet of her body's walls drove the vampire mad with bloodlust the longer he remained inside of her. She was definitely worth the money he spent. Brooklyn stifled a small cry when he nipped the tender spot on her neck drawing tiny droplets of blood to the surface. The vampire greedily licked the crimson spots up feeling the energy course though him with such force. He needed more! Brooklyn felt her hair being swept to the side exposing more of her slender neck to him. Terror filled her being as she knew what was about to happen and braced her body for what came next.

Sharp fangs tore into her shoulder sending short but fierce pangs of pain where ivory met flush flesh. Brooklyn cried out sensing the light traces of blood running down her back and shoulder pooling on the sheet below. Alaric continued feeding from his slave feeling the energy from her blood fill every cell of his ancient undead being. He heard her cry out again this time as her body reacted to his steady pumping tightening around him edging his body closer to climax. It was music to the vampire's ears which on only served to fulfill his needs. Alaric withdrew his fangs, licking his lips as his body erupted and spilled hot ropes of seamen inside her. Brooklyn whimpered at the thick heated sensation as it spread through her lower body. She felt the vampire's wet tongue lap at her blood stained skin until no trace of crimson remained. She was shocked when the gently pressure of his lips replaced the blood stained tongue where moments before his deadly fangs had been embedded in her flesh.

"I own you," his voice hissed quietly in her ear. Brooklyn closed her eyes knowing he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Sadly she realized she would be his "favorite" slave.

Alaric pulled back his slave then the lush bedding and lowered both their bodies into the waiting silken sheets. The smooth cool bedding enveloped their forms creating a soft barrier between the cool damp air of the house and two warm bodies. Brooklyn knew Alaric's body was warm thanks to her blood coursing through his veins. She slid across the bed but immediately his strong arms shot out bringing back against his body.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear while caressing her body. "You belong to me."

* * *

The younger slave glared daggers at the door to Alaric's room knowing what was going on for she had been there once as well. Hell, she had been the one he sought solace with and she reveled in the position. That is until the red haired bitch was brought to the estate. She didn't even want to be in his bed while she was so willing!

"Ava!" Missouri barked. "You have cleaning to do!"

Ava glared again at the door before marching off. Missouri watched the younger slave seethe as she had been demoted in a manner of speaking. Before the new arrival she had been Master Alaric's top slave but now she was nothing more than a lowly house slave.

* * *

"Dean you're doing it again!" Sam barked. His brother had been pacing back and forth for the last few hours in the front room. He knew Dean was thinking about her again and it was starting to get under Sam's skin.

"That bastard! He knew I wanted her and he pulled it!"

"Dean, there's nothing you can do. She belongs to Alaric and don't think about stealing her either. The Law is rather clear on that little crime."

Dean knew the Law all too well. He knew stealing the slaves of another vampire equaled a death sentence. But it didn't stop him from finding a way to see her. He knew Alaric would be in town tomorrow and chances were she would be there as well. He'd wanna show her off given he was always a smug bastard who loved flashing his material wealth and property around. Honestly Dean didn't know how the Council put up with him.

"Dean!" John barked as he entered the room. "Tomorrow I need you to take Andy and Ash into town and gather supplies for winter. Once the first snow comes it will be harder to get the necessities for the slaves."

"Yes Sir," Dean nodded. John noticed something was wrong with his eldest. "Dean is something wrong?"

"Uh no," he quickly said as he made a hasty exit towards his room. John's eyes followed until Dean vanished up the stairs and down the hallway.

"What's gotten into him?" John asked Sam. Sam knew he couldn't lie to his father so he fessed up.

"There was a slave for sale today, a red haired one," Sam started.

"Those are rare," John interrupted.

"Well this one she was beautiful I will admit but Alaric won her. He placed a bid of one million dollars knowing Dean couldn't beat him or even come close."

John nodded but worried his son would obsess over the slave of another. He didn't want another episode like he had with Cassie. John had become so enraged he nearly killed two slaves. Later after his temper had cooled, John had taken extra steps to ensure the slaves were well taken care of.

"Just keep an eye on him Sam. You know what Dean is capable of when he wants something."

Sam nodded and returned to the book which was placed neatly in his lap. He decided to head with Dean tomorrow as he had the sinking feeling his brother would get in trouble with the Saltzmans if their paths crossed.

**Wonder what's gonna happen next??? Update sooon.......**


	4. First Encounter

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The air was chilled as the sun began rising over the horizon. Dean drove the pickup with the trailer securely latched on the hitch. The slaves, Andy and Ash, rose silently in the back as they knew not to speak to their masters unless spoken to first. Sam could feel his brother's anxiety oozing from him as they took the one road into town.

Mount Pleasant served as the main area of commerce for the region. It was here vampires could sell and buy slaves, purchase goods and services including sexual services. Those were located on the North side of town away from the vibrant downtown region. Dean killed the engine and hopped out with Andy and Ash in tow. It was the responsibility of the slaves to carry all purchases and load them in the trailer. John had written a specific list and instructed the boys to stick to it though the guys always managed to sneak a little extra something for themselves without John's suspicion.

"Let's start at the market and get what we need for the slaves," Dean barked. Sam waved the slaves on and the trio headed towards the large brick building which housed the vendors. Dean walked the opposite direction to where vampires gathered and socialized. Some would bring their slaves along to show off and for fellow vampires to sample. He scanned around for Alaric not seeing him yet. But Dean knew he would appear and hopefully so would she.

"Hey Dean!" Dean turned around to see a familiar face.

"Hey Jessica!" Jessica bounced up and hugged Dean tightly.

"Where's that brother of yours?" She smiled hoping to see Sam.

"Back at the market getting food and supplies," Dean hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "He's still there and knowing Sam he'll be there for a while."

"Yeah that's Sammy," she sighed. "So what brings you over here?"

Dean paused unsure of what or how to tell her he was infatuated with Alaric's new slave and was devising a way to get her and make her his.

"You're waiting for Alaric I know."

"How did you know?"

"Dean, he's my brother. I saw her yesterday and got a chance to delve into her thoughts. She was thinking about you."

"About me?" Dean gasped.

"Yeah she was hoping you would buy her. It seems my brother's taken a shinning to her."

Dean subdued the anger rising within him. Alaric had been running his filthy hands over her body and doing who knows what else to her. Jessica could see rage knocking on the door and quickly placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"My brother is coming though. He always did love showing off."

"Yeah," Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. Just then another hand dropped on his shoulder followed by the familiar but annoying tone.

"Well it looks like they let just about anyone here nowadays," Alaric taunted as Dean shoved his hand off him. "What are you doing here Winchester?"

"Getting supplies Saltzman," Dean bristled. Jessica shot a warning look at her brother. Though he and Dean didn't see eye to eye she was still friends with the Winchesters.

"Oh well I didn't see your brother or your little slaves…." Alaric scanned the crowd.

"They're in the marketplace," Dean huffed. He was letting Saltzman get under his skin which was something he vowed never to allow happen.

"Well shouldn't you be there as well? I mean you really should keep an eye on your slaves after what happened with Carrie, Katrina, Christina…."

"Cassie!" Dean snapped. Alaric arched an eyebrow and smirked at his adversary.

"Hit a raw nerve did I? Oh I am just oh so sorry…." Jessica stepped in as she was growing weary of her brother's mind games.

"Alaric knock it off! You got your jollies now leave Dean alone!" The older Saltzman backed away and retreated to his Suburban and opened the door.

Dean could hear him telling someone to step out and watched as Brooklyn emerged from the black SUV. Her attire was appropriate for the weather. She was dressed in a heavy but gorgeous emerald dress with leather shoes and heavy cloak with hood. Part of her hair was pulled back keeping the loose strands free from her face. Dean felt those soulful grey eyes land on him revealing the same pleading look from the day before.

Alaric caught Dean gazing upon his slave and immediately blocked her from his view. His dark eyes burned towards the vampire.

"Jessica I will be home later," he cast one last warning look at Dean before pulling out a pair of leather bands and securing them around Brooklyn's wrists. Dean managed to catch the pained expression on her beautiful face as the bonds were tied in place. Her eyes slowly rose up to his pleading with him one last time before she was forcefully dragged away.

"That's Brooklyn, my brother's new slave," Jessica said sadly. Dean turned around seeing his friend looking back at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she spoke of the slave. "She has battled him since the moment she was sold. Those are the ones who break the worst. Her soul is defiant and passionate but my brother will not stand for it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"When my brother wants something he gets it," Jessica flashed a brief but sad smile before heading back to her home. Dean grew more determined than ever to get Brooklyn away from Alaric. He quickly got an idea.

* * *

"Jessica!" Jessica turned around spotting Dean sprinting towards her.

"Dean what's wrong?" He shoved a slip of paper in her pocket.

"Please give this to Brooklyn," he pleaded. Jessica was hesitant.

"I don't Dean I mean Alaric hasn't let her out of his sight since he bought her."

"Please Jessica I'm begging you. Ever since the day I saw her something stirred within me. Something I never felt before. I have to know what."

Jessica felt Dean's eyes beseech her to do this one favor. She knew doing such risked her brother's anger but then again he could be such a prima donna.

"Fine, I'll try to give it to her," Dean grinned from ear to ear and scooped the smaller vampire in his arms swinging her around.

"Thanks Jessica," he said with every ounce of gratitude he held.

Dean strolled back towards the marketplace locating Sam as he was wrapping up his shopping excursion. Andy and Ash had their hands full to say the least but somehow managed to make it back to the trailer and load up everything.

"Get everything?" Sam nodded as he paid and got his receipt.

"Yep and managed to get each of us a little something," he grinned as he handed over the small pouch to his brother. Dean opened it up seeing the golden amulet on the thin black cord.

"Sam this is great!" Dean slipped it over his head and continued to admire the talisman between his fingers. "Thanks!"

Sam merely shrugged and flashed a goofy grin. "I saw it and thought it was something right up your alley."

Dean nodded and hopped in the truck and threw it into gear as they headed home. He hoped Jessica would come through. Sam noticed his brother was a bit lighter in his mood as they drove back down the road.

* * *

Alaric continued showing Brooklyn off receiving a flood of compliments from Councilmen and prominent members alike. Some offered great sums of money for just one night with her while others offered services and beyond. Alaric turned each and every proposition down as he wasn't willing to share Brooklyn with anyone. He continued parading her around until he decided it was time to go. He was anxious to continue breaking her in as she was still not fully broken yet.

The leather straps tightened as Alaric pulled Brooklyn away towards the waiting SUV. She jerked back but Alaric proved to be stronger. With a simple flick of his wrist she was being slammed against his body and coming face to face with calm but dangerous eyes.

"Don't push it Brooklyn. You are starting to test my patience."

Brooklyn hardened her stare at the vampire before he roughly pushed her in the back and took his place beside her. The driver started up the vehicle and directed it towards the North. She watched as Alaric pushed a button and the divider separating the driver and passengers came up. Brooklyn swallowed hard feeling the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. Her body froze as the cloak was unclasped then pulled away. Alaric grinned while his hand pulled the level lowering the seat until it was flat.

"Please….." She begged but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Please what? Take you right here and now? I'd love to," he whispered as his hands shoved the skirt up to her waist exposing her naked lower body. His icy touch caused her to gasp as he fondled and stroked her inner thighs then heated folds between her legs. The vampire grinned as he felt his slave's body respond to him then slowly undid his own pants and belt. Brooklyn could only lie there as he positioned his hips and grappled her thighs then buried his cock deep within her.

The driver veered off the road and towards a hidden clearing so his master could carry out his needs with his slave. He shut his eyes and waited while the glass muted any groans or cries from the other side.

"I saw the way he looked at you. The way he wanted you….." Alaric snarled in her ear as he continued thrusting inside of her. "You're mine Brooklyn."

Brooklyn could only look up seeing the animalistic glint in his eyes and hair tousled on top of his head. She felt her body being lifted off the seat giving her master all the access he needed and wanted. She dare not strike as Brooklyn knew he would make good on his word and hunt down the rest of her hunters. Instead she kept silent letting the vampire have her body as he saw fit. Brooklyn felt a tight sensation coiling deep within her body and realized what it was. Alaric sensed it too as his body was nearing climax with every snap of his hips. She closed her eyes and arched her back as the wave crashed into her. Alaric watched his slave's face twist and contort at her body's tightening around him.

She opened her eyes as his fangs slid gleaming in the fading light. His movements were inhuman in speed as he arched over sinking his fangs into her other shoulder. He couldn't get enough of her blood as it was so pure and refreshing compared to the others he had fed upon over the last 2,000 years. The rest of his body followed and exploded within her. The hot sticky come filled her body, coating the hot walls that clenched around his softening cock. The intensity of the vampire's orgasm increased tenfold as the essence of the human pulsed through him prolonging the sexual ecstasy he felt. Brooklyn found herself fisting what little of the seat she could as the pain of Alaric's nails tore at her skin and scraping against her hips.

Alaric was lost in the sea of pleasure wanting it to last as long as possible. It was a high unlike any other he felt or endured and the vampire loved every moment of it. Hearing the soft cries of the human beneath him caused him to sigh as he fed for a mere moment longer before forcing himself to withdraw. The vampire carefully licked the wound watching the puncture holes shrink then vanish altogether. He slid a nail across his wrist watching the thin red line form then tilted the bleeding limb above Brooklyn's open mouth. Three drops landed on her lips the slipped inside her mouth. If any vampire dared to touch her his blood would be sensed in her veins.

He didn't move despite his waning orgasm and remained pressed on top of her kissing her neck and lips. Brooklyn didn't respond and even resisted initially until his words echoed in her ears.

_Remember my warning….._

Brooklyn cringed as she responded to his advances thinking of her group and praying they were still alive. Alaric kept her pinned beneath him feeling his cock responding to her. He fisted her hair in his hands as he slowly started pumping within her once again.

**I have another chap ready to go......**


	5. Punishment

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean hoped Jessica could get the note to Brooklyn. He wanted her to know he was sorry for not being able to beat out Alaric that he would never do to her what he was doing or would do in the future. His soul wouldn't permit it. As he strolled down the hallway his sharp eyes spotted a gentle warm glow coming from the library. He walked in spying Sam bent over a book as usual.

"Now what are you reading?" He teased as he approached his brother. Sam looked up and rubbed his eyes then glanced at the clock.

"Oh just a little research," he shrugged.

"On what?" Dean leaned over to grab the book but Sam snatched it before he could get it.

"Nothing," he stood up keeping the book out his brother's reach.

"Oh really? Then why are you being so hush hush about nothing," Dean tackled his brother to the ground and the two wrestled around until Dean snatched the book from his hand and leapt to his feet.

"Bitch," Sam called his brother.

"Jerk," Dean casually responded. He flopped down in the chair facing the fireplace and flipped through the pages. His emerald depths shot up to Sam as he arched an eyebrow.

"Really Sam? You're reading about this?" Dean slammed the book shut in disgust.

"Dean," Sam started. "You need to think about the possibility here. It's happened before. Think about Mom and Dad."

Dean shook his head. "Sam it's a damn fable, a myth! Just because you believe in this chick fluff doesn't mean I'm buying what you're selling."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean," Sam countered. "I mean really who are you trying to kid here? Me or yourself?"

"Sam this is the real world! This was written centuries ago by some poor lonely bastard who wanted to prop up the hopes of every hopeless and helpless romantic out there!"

"Okay fine," Sam huffed. "Why is it when you saw her you acted the way you did? You can't even give me a straight answer. You've been moping around the estate for the last two days thinking about her."

"Her name is Brooklyn!" Dean snapped angrily.

"I rest my case. Dean she's your…."

"Don't say it!" Dean growled and grew angrier.

"Soulmate," Sam finished. "Dean why is it so hard for you to think it let alone say it? Is this because of Cassie? Because you gave your heart to her and she used you? Dean you need to get over that."

"I am!" he barked.

"I think not," Sam countered. "Look if you decide to finally come around and read up on the subject, I'll leave this here."

Sam placed the book on the table and left Dean to stew alone in the library. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to see his brother seated with arms crossed and eyes transfixed on the roaring fire. Sam shook his head and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jessica watched and waited for her brother to return. She promised Dean she would try to deliver the hastily scribbled letter to Brooklyn and she was a vampire of her word. Her persistence paid off as the Suburban rolled up and Alaric stepped out. Brooklyn appeared two steps behind him wearing the leather straps across her wrist. Jessica shook her head at the sight as she viewed the whole enslavement as vulgar but she was in a very small minority. Sure there were vampires who helped humans escape their masters but those vampires risked death along with the humans.

Alaric waited for Brooklyn to slip his coat and boots off before proceeding further inside. Brooklyn placed the articles in the foyer then knelt down upon her knees waiting for further instruction. He called out for Ava who was more than eager to be of service to the vampire.

"See to it Brooklyn is bathed and prepared for me. I will be in my chambers."

Ava bit back her irritation as he turned and walked up the stairs. Jessica decided this was her opportunity.

"Ava," she calmly called out. Ava looked up to see the blonde haired vampire approach.

"Disregard my brother's orders as I will see to her myself. The stables need to be restocked with fresh hay."

"Yes Mistress Jessica," Ava said with some relief. Jessica watched the slave head out the door towards the stables then pulled Brooklyn to her knees. Brooklyn was at a loss for words as the younger vampire guided her towards the slaves' bathing room. Jessica closed the door and looked at frightened slave and flashed a warm smile.

"Don't be afraid I am not like my brother. I am Jessica and I know Dean Winchester, the vampire you saw at auction."

"You….you do?" Brooklyn stammered. Jessica nodded as she drew up the bath and fetched the towels. Brooklyn started to pull away the soiled clothing letting it fall to the floor and gather around her ankles. The human eased her body in the steamy bath and reached for the soap and cloth. Jessica pulled the letter out of her pocket.

"He wanted me to deliver this to you," Brooklyn spied the folded paper in her hand. "I don't know what you did but he's desperate to reach you."

"But I did nothing," Brooklyn gently argued.

"Ah but you did," Jessica countered. "He tried bidding for you did he not?" Brooklyn nodded.

"There is something special about you. Something that reached out to him that day."

"What does it say?" Brooklyn asked. Jessica unfolded the letter and started reading it aloud.

_Brooklyn, _

_I learned your name from Jessica and it is a beautiful name. I am sorry I could not outbid Alaric that day at auction but that has not deterred me from seeking a way to find you. I hope you can understand I am not giving up until I have you. I cannot explain what it is but when I laid eyes upon you I was swept away by your defiant soul and the fire that burned within. If this finds its way to you please tell Jessica I am forever in her debt for this as I know this was a dangerous request. Please do not give up hope. _

_Dean_

Brooklyn was moved by his words though they came from a vampire. She knew some vampires and humans broke the barriers and found love with one another but it was rare and they didn't come out and announce it either as Law prohibited such relations. The only relations allowed was between slave and master and that was sexual in nature. It was the right of the master or mistress to bed any slave of their choosing and Alaric was taking full advantage of it.

"Mistress Jessica," Brooklyn started to say. "I would like to respond."

"You don't have to call me Mistress when we are alone," Jessica interjected. "And you have my permission." She winked at the human as Brooklyn finished bathing. The vampire fetched some paper and a pen and watched as Brooklyn wrote a return letter. Though her mind hollered it was a trick, her soul was screaming the opposite. She remembered the bright emerald pools which were brimming with sorrow as she had been sold to Alaric and her heart had shattered. Why did she feel such sentiments towards this vampire? She had not even uttered a single word to him.

Jessica took the finished letter and tucked it away in her pocket and helped Brooklyn into the simple blue dress which was cut low in the front revealing soft flush skin and a peek of each breast. The diamond choker was wrapped around her throat accentuating her appearance.

"Don't test my brother's patience or anger him," Jessica offered up. "He has been known to hand down severe punishments upon slaves."

"Why do you not stop him if he is so harsh upon others?" Brooklyn tilted her head waiting for her to answer.

"The Law is what we must follow and since my brother is on the Council I must be cautious in my actions. I do not agree with enslavement but I cannot go against the Law."

Brooklyn noticed the empathy in the vampire's eyes and could not be angry at her. She too was trapped by the boundaries which society had placed upon her as well. Jessica placed the leather straps back on her wrists and led the human out the door and up the grand staircase towards Alaric's chambers.

Alaric was sprawled on the bed when Jessica entered with Brooklyn.

"Jessica why are you bringing her in?" Alaric sat up.

"I dismissed Ava as the stables needed to be cleaned. Besides dear Brother why question when I did a much better job with the human."

Alaric looked her up and down admiring the work of his sister's hand. "I apologize for my snap judgment Sister. She is beautiful."

Jessica smiled and excused herself leaving Alaric alone with Brooklyn. The vampire jumped off the large bed and approached his slave. She had to fight the urge to turn and look away but forced her stare at him remembering Jessica's advice.

"Tomorrow I have a surprise for you," he said. Brooklyn was afraid to ask but heard her voice as she asked what it was.

"You will just have to wait until then," he teased. She shuddered in anticipation of Alaric's little surprise suspecting it couldn't be good for her. Their eyes remained locked together until the vampire flinched first breaking the trance. Alaric led her by the leather cuffs to the center of his room where a bar was suspended from the ceiling. Brooklyn swallowed hard as he tied each wrist through a leather loop then securing the human in place. She struggled a little against the restraints but it was no use, he had her secured.

"You tested my patience earlier today in the marketplace and that cannot go unpunished," Alaric produced the dagger from his pants admiring the craftsmanship. Brooklyn's heard thundered in her chest as he approached the terrified human. She watched helplessly as the delicate material fluttered to the floor in large erratic shards. The vampire set the blade down then picked up the cane knowing this would do the trick.

He stood behind her with cane held over his head. The vampire saw the small tremors running through her body as he handed down the first blow. Brooklyn cried out as the rough surface tore her skin and flesh apart letting the blood run freely down her back. But he didn't stop there as Alaric continued striking out repeatedly hearing her screams grow louder and higher. Her pain was his pleasure as the human gasped and panted trying to block the pain. Her body tensed and locked up with every blow against her. Alaric continued his cruel punishment not caring if the carpet was soaked in red as it could easily be replaced. He had a lesson to teach.

Brooklyn continued crying for mercy for him to cease the beatings until she felt the blackness sweep over her sending into a state of numbness. Alaric watched the human slump over in the restraints and immediately halted the caning. The exterior was coated in the slave's blood and brought it to his face and ran his tongue all around the rough surface. He licked his lips and tossed it carelessly aside, focused on the one before him.

The vampire cut her down and dropped her on the bed and examined her injuries. Some were deeper than others. The tracks of her tears were drying against her skin as he looked over the damage he caused. He reached out dabbing his fingers in the shallowest one and licked his fingers of the sweet tasting elixir.

"Now perhaps you will no longer disrespect me," he whispered in her ear before fetching Missouri to assist in cleaning his slave.

**Alaric is rather sadistic huh?**


	6. Letter of Hope

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Missouri gasped at the sight of the slave as she was sprawled on her stomach on Alaric's bed. Her arms and legs were spread out around her on the large mattress. The older slave was stunned at the severity of several gashes and promptly went to work. She noticed Brooklyn's erratic breathing as it would be shallow one breath and deep the next. Faint wheezing sounds rattled in her chest which brought a sharp stab of sorrow to Missouri's soul. She had never seen Alaric be so harsh and cruel but he must've had a reason to be as such. With gentle hands, Missouri started along her sides and outer areas of her back, mindful of the ugly marks.

"Oh child what did you do?" She wondered aloud as her fingers weaved the cloth between gashes. The door opened behind her and Alaric returned with a bowl in one hand. He placed it beside Missouri's things and sat on the opposite side of the bed. The older woman finished cleansing the wounds before grabbing the bowl which contained a thick liquid with a silver glow which was tinted with a hint of lilac. The blend would help the healing process but some would need stitches to assist in the healing.

"Missouri how is she?" Alaric finally asked. She detected the coldness in his tone but said nothing to acknowledge it.

"She will heal Mater Alaric but several will need stitches as the wounds run very deep."

"Then do it," he commanded. Missouri nodded in silence and fetched the needle and suture. She sterilized the needle with the light of the candle beside her the threaded the thick strand. Brooklyn was still as she was still unconscious. Missouri was thankful she was unable to feel a thing given how deep she had to go with the sharp object. It would dissolve as she healed and exterior would fall out on its own but knew the skin would be crisscrossed with the ugly scars of Alaric's hand.

Several hours passed and Missouri worked tirelessly to seal the last two injuries. She got the deeper more severe ones tended to and worked on the shallower ones. The other injuries had ceased bleeding and started to clot on their own.

"There," Missouri leaned back in the chair and wiped her brow. She took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment before cleaning Brooklyn's back again. With a clean cloth in hand she swiped the area free of drying blood before using the blend. The liquid was thick and cool as it was smeared over the human's flesh. Alaric had watched with keen eyes as Missouri finished up. She wrapped the entire backside with bandaging and gauze as it needed to be covered to prevent infection.

"I shall fetch the doctor for antibiotics," she gathered her basket and excused herself leaving Alaric alone with her. The vampire covered her body up to the waist with the sheet as he sat there watching her breathing. Slowly the human's eyes opened and looked around but didn't attempt to rise as the pain flared through her body effectively keeping her in place.

"Hurts…." She winced. Alaric dropped to his knees and looked her in the eye.

"Will you disrespect me again?" The vampire asked.

"No," she whispered meaning it.

"Excellent," he grinned and reveled in his victory. Missouri arrived several minutes later with the doctor in tow. He looked down at the slave and could only imagine what he had done to her in this room.

"Alaric she will need to take these," he passed a bottle over to the vampire. "One three times daily with food."

"I understand," Alaric nodded then fished out a small wad of cash for the physician. "This is the best there is correct?"

"Yes, the most efficient out there," he accepted payment and tucked it away in his pants. "If she does develop fever or signs of infection, I will need to see her immediately."

"Of course," the vampire said in an eerily calm manner. Missouri escorted the doctor out and hoped Brooklyn would pull through. Alaric knelt back down and looked at the pained expression on his slave's face. He had made his point known.

Jessica had heard the shouts and screams of Brooklyn echo through the estate. Every shrill cry made her wince as she sat in the library trying to focus on her reading but Brooklyn's agony proved to be too great to withstand. Closing her book, she retrieved her cloak and headed out the door. Alaric wouldn't question her as she had done it in the past when he had punished other slaves. She raced to the stables and had Ava saddle up her horse. The slave's eyes followed the steed and it galloped away towards town.

* * *

Dean was looking over the inventory of supplies for the slaves when he heard the sound of hoofs thundering on the ground. He hurried to the window and saw the figure of Jessica on her horse riding madly towards the gates. The vampire grinned hoping she brought news and raced out to meet her. Sam saw the younger vampire and also went out to meet her.

"Sam!" The sight of the taller brother made her smile and for a moment forget Brooklyn's pain. Sam helped her down and quickly took her in his arms.

"I was wondering when you would come see me," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I had looked for you at the market but Dean said you were purchasing supplies then my brother showed up," her bright tone turned dismal at the mention of her brother. Jessica turned to Dean and pulled the note out.

"This is for you," she handed the older brother the response letter. Dean grinned like a kid at Christmas and fumbled with the folded up letter and started to read it.

_Dean,_

_Your words touched me though we have yet to meet. When I first saw you something had struck a chord deep within my being. Something that said this vampire is not like the others, that he won't hurt you as Alaric now does. I saw a gentleness in your soul that perhaps you are unaware exists, a human side perhaps if you wish to call it that. I feel alone here so alone…._

_All I am is property, an object to serve a vampire with sadistic wants and needs. My heart aches every day I am here locked up as he carries out his blood lust upon me. All I wish is to be free once again. I will never surrender the hope I carry within me as someday I know deep down you will come for me. _

_Brooklyn_

Dean was hurt and thrilled by her words. She had bared her soul in so few words, her dream and pain intertwined together. He needed to get her out of there but how?

"Excuse me," Dean rushed off to get a response ready leaving Sam and Jessica alone.

"I worry about my brother. He is hung up on this slave, Brooklyn. You should've seen him earlier. He was angered at the notion of her being his soulmate. But then he dashes off to write another letter without thinking twice."

"Sam, I've been friends with you both for centuries and after Cassie ripped his heart out I can understand why he acts as he does," Jessica spoke on Dean's behalf. "I didn't tell him what Alaric did to her earlier."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She must have angered him for I heard her cries ring through the manor. I think he caned her Sam," her eyes watered up as the cries of the slave replayed in her mind. Sam wrapped his arms around her comforting the distraught vampire.

"We must not tell Dean about it for it will only fuel his rage towards Alaric," Sam declared.

Jessica nodded and sniffled. "My brother has powerful connections and resources and he will make her vanish if Dean tries anything. Not even I would know where she would be."

"I know Jess, I know," Sam kept his arms around her while running his hand up and down her back.

In the kitchen, Dean was already finishing up his letter. He kept Brooklyn's tucked in his pocket refusing to let it reside anywhere else. The vampire didn't want to acknowledge this human could be his soulmate but Sam had a strong argument saying otherwise. He had skimmed through the book observing some of the so called symptoms he had experienced when he laid eyes on her. He was afraid to write it as it may scare her or if Alaric did intercept the letter bring any further rage than what he would have if his eyes were to land upon his words.

Dean looked around and found a small flower in the vase on the shelf. He plucked it and pressed it on the table before wrapping it up in the letter. Perhaps this would help ease her hurting soul.

"I am going to get you," he vowed as he folded the paper one last time. He knew Jessica would keep him informed as much as she could without stirring Alaric's suspicions. He would have to start planning her liberation now.

"Sam I need to head into town," Jessica said regretfully.

"Of course," Sam smiled down upon her. "Just be careful alright?"

"I can handle myself," she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Sam feigned hurt and rubbed the area all the while smiling at her. They both turned spotting Dean trotting down the pathway towards them.

"Jess are you leaving?" Dean asked.

"I have to head to town. Gotta keep up the charade," she winked and took the note from his hand. "I will get this to her I promise."

"Jess, you don't know how much this means to me," Dean said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Dean, after seeing the way you've been moping and pining for Brooklyn, I think seeing your spirits lifted is payment enough for me," she hugged her friend hearing him sigh.

"Thanks," he said finally releasing her then helping her up on the horse. They watched as she galloped out of the gates and towards Mount Pleasant. Dean hoped he would see Jess soon and even more so a letter from Brooklyn.

* * *

Missouri arrived with a small tray of food and water for Brooklyn who was now awake and in extreme pain. For the slave it felt as if her skin was on fire, burning away flesh and skin with every beat of her heart. She placed the tray by the bed and down at the pathetic form of the slave.

"You need to eat child," she said with a tone that left no room for argument. Brooklyn weakly nodded and slowly pulled her body up, careful not to let her back touch the bedding as the slightest bump or brush caused her cry in agony. Missouri waited with patient eyes as she slowly ate then took the antibiotic with the water. The older woman pulled out a small bottle and shook a pill out then handed it to Brooklyn.

"What is this?" She asked quietly and examined the tablet.

"Pain medication," Missouri answered shortly. "It will help you sleep so take it."

Brooklyn popped the tab and chased it with water before relaxing back on the bed. Just then Alaric appeared with another vampire behind him. The arrival carried a small bag in hand. They rounded the bed as Missouri was leaving and bowed to him. Brooklyn looked over at her master as he and his quiet companion sat down before her. Alaric shot out grabbing her wrist and pointing to it.

"I want it here. I want all to see she belongs to me and no one else," the silent one nodded and pulled the needle and dark blue ink from the bag. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as she knew what Alaric's little surprise was. The vampire kept her wrist firmly in place allowing for the other to set to work. The potent painkiller started to set in as the first few jabs of the needle hurt at first but slowly turned into nothing more than pressure to her skin. Alaric watched as her eyes grew heavy until they closed sending the human into a deep seated slumber. When she awakened the ink would be set and the Saltzman crest would be on display for all to see.

**And so the love between vampire and human slowly blossoms.....**


	7. Plans

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I know several of you have a rather huge disdain for Alaric but he is crucial for the story but just sit tight and hold on for the ride!

* * *

Jessica returned and hurried inside as the clouds gathered threatening the first winter storm of the season. The wind had picked up bringing a bone chilling cold to those who were caught in it. She burst through the door and slammed it shut as the first flakes began to fall. Jessica always did despise winter wishing she was at the other estate in Barbados. Her family practically owned the island so why they didn't go there in the cold months was beyond her. Missouri greeted her and quickly removed the cloak gloves and boots.

"Welcome home Mistress Jessica," she bowed. Jessica bowed back as she harbored a great respect for the older slave.

"Thank you Missouri," she greeted. "How is Brooklyn?"

"She is healing though I fear she will be permanently scarred for life," Missouri confessed. Jessica was afraid she would say that as the sharp cries which echoed through the manor were those of great suffering and agony.

"I take it my brother is with her?"

"No, Alaric is tending to business as your father is still away."

"Excellent, I wish to see her," Jessica trotted up the stairs and down the hallway towards Alaric's chambers. The letter was secure in her pocket as she reached the double doors and paused momentarily. Her keen hearing detected the sounds of the human's heart beating steadily on the other side while her breathing was deep and rhythmic. The vampire pushed down upon the lever and forced the heavy door inward granting her access. The fire was still roaring filling the grand room with comforting warmth as Jessica crossed to the bed. Brooklyn was fast asleep with her upper body uncovered with the exception of the bandages covering the still healing wounds.

"Brook," she gently stirred the human. Brooklyn groaned and shifted on her stomach as she attempted to open her eyes. The painkiller Alaric had been administering was highly potent keeping her in a lull until he determined otherwise. Jessica tried another tactic.

"Brook, I have a letter from Dean," Jessica watched as she struggled to awaken and finally summoned the strength to force her eyes open wide and lift her body partially off the mattress ignoring the pain flaring in her back. She didn't care that her breasts were exposed as being in Alaric's presence quelled any modesty she held onto. Jessica slipped the letter out and handed it to her watching her eyes light up as she saw the pressed flower between the pressed layers of paper. The human's eyes watered as she started to read his response.

_Brooklyn,_

_I hope this reaches your hands safely as I know Jessica is risking a great deal by being our courier. I hope you like the flower as knowing with what has happened it could bring some light to the darkness in which you are being put through. I cannot stop thinking about you and those gorgeous grey depths which revealed the beautiful soul within. A soul which sought me out and brought me in and refused to let go. I know we have not spoken or touched one another but I yearn to touch the soft skin and silken copper strands of hair. I wish to hold you tight and chase away the demons which haunt you now in Alaric's presence. To kiss those soft full lips slowly and passionately. I will find a way to you and when I do it will be the happiest day of my life…._

_Dean_

Brooklyn smiled as the tears trickled down her face. Jessica was touched to as she had read the letter along with her and was rather shocked that her old friend had such a way with words. Who ever thought he was a hopeless romantic at heart?

"Thank you for doing this," Brooklyn whispered.

"Brook I am Dean's friend and I have never seen him so happy until he saw you. You two belong together. I can feel it and see it."

Brooklyn smiled weakly and relaxed back into the pillows. For the first time in a long time she felt at ease. Jessica looked down and noticed the traces of the tattoo on Brooklyn's wrist and gasped.

"What did he do to you?" Brooklyn looked away. "He marked me," her smile dropped.

Jessica perked her head up hearing the faint footfalls of her brother coming down the hall.

"Alaric is coming back. Hide your letter and flower," Brooklyn passed both to the vampire and watched them vanish in the folds of her dress just as Alaric stepped in the room. He stared at his sister and slave before closing the door behind him.

"Jessica what brings you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am merely checking on your slave for Missouri was tending to a more pressing matter," she covered. Alaric bought the excuse and nodded.

"Thank you for watching Brooklyn as she is still healing," she watched her brother kneel down to Brooklyn's level looking into her eyes. Brooklyn had a distant look in her eyes which he attributed to the painkiller.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the human.

"It still hurts Master," she breathed painfully.

"Of course it will," he answered quietly. "I brought some of this," he pulled out a small vial and popped the cork. Jessica watched as he tilted Brooklyn's head up and placed the lip of the vial to her lips and raised it which forced the contents in her mouth and down her throat. It coated her throat and gave off a cooling sensation as it slid further inside her body. Brooklyn felt her body tingle and go numb then heavy before her eyes slowly closed once again.

"Alaric what was that?" Jessica looked over with questioning eyes.

"You must not worry my dear sister," he chuckled. "It is nothing bad only a way to speed the healing up."

Jessica didn't dare question him as she needed to be there for Dean and Brooklyn both. Instead she merely excused herself and made a quick exit. Alaric turned her wrist seeing the detailed tattoo on his slave's wrist. Adrian had done an exquisite job with the family crest as it stood out prominently against her pale skin. He continued to admire the work until a light rapping on his door snapped out of the trance he was in. Alaric looked up to see the captain of his guard, William, enter the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you Alaric but we have business to discuss if you recall."

Alaric nodded and stood up letting Brooklyn's wrist slip from his hand as he walked away from the bed and towards the vampire.

"Do not worry about Brooklyn as she is asleep and will not hear us. Please come in William," the vampire stepped in and closed the door behind him. Alaric poured two tumblers of whiskey and offered one to his guard to which William took.

"You wanted to speak with me if you recall," Alaric nodded and took a drink.

"Yes we need to discuss the arrangements in heading down to my family's estate in Barbados. I wish to put some distance between my slave and Dean Winchester."

"Ah yes, him," William finished his whiskey and Alaric poured more. "Why is he a threat?"

"I won her," he gestured towards Brooklyn, "and Dean attempted to purchase her. I suspect he is plotting to steal her."

"Is that so?" William asked carefully then looked at the slave sleeping on the bed. "She is exquisite I will admit."

"I would not put it past him William. You didn't see the way he looked at her, the manner to which his eyes lit with a hunger for the human. It was almost as if he were…"

"In love?" William finished.

"Not what I was thinking but something similar yes," Alaric corrected. "But we must move soon before the snows come from across the lake. I need for you to start grouping the security detail as I wish to travel fully armed and ready in case we have any unwanted travelers follow us."

"But of course," William smirked. It if was one thing he thoroughly enjoyed was bringing out the full metal jacket in every meaning of the word. He rarely had the chance to utilize his full array of armaments and now he was getting that chance again.

"Excellent. Prepare what you need and gather what men will ride with us. I plan to travel to the port of Saint Louis and then head to New Orleans where we will travel to Barbados."

"When do you desire to leave?" William inquired.

"For now I am remaining here until the snow ceases then I shall leave. I wish to leave by the end of the week."

"Then I'll prepare for your journey," William smiled before leaving. Alaric knew he could rely on the captain of the guard to assist in his plan as William was less than keen on Winchester. The vampire finished his whiskey and set the tumbler down. He casually strolled across the room and lowered his body on the bed, careful of the injured slave.

"You angered me so yet you are still my favorite," he whispered to her. "Soon we will be far from here where I will never have to worry about Dean Winchester again."

* * *

Dean finally sat down with the book in his lap as his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had waited until Sam retired for the night to his room knowing the younger Winchester would heckle him for relenting. The fire offered warmth and light for the vampire as he flipped open the book and began reading about soulmates.

_In some lore there is an idea that two souls were destined for one another. While the idea of a soulmate varies from culture to culture, most refuse to acknowledge the reality of its existence and dismiss it as a story or myth._

"Yeah that's what I think," Dean said to himself before reading on.

_While most will never know their soulmate within their lifetime, for the fortunate few it is a feeling he or she will never forget. The instances that have been documented all have several commonalities. When the two lay eyes upon one another an invisible pull has been described upon first glance._

"Mere coincidence," Dean muttered.

_Most have described the overwhelming urge to be with the other even if they do not know his or her name or even uttered a single word to them._

"Okay this is getting creepy," Dean commented.

_If someone or something is keeping the two from being together, one will do whatever it takes to be with him or her. The drive to be together has been known to border on insanity for some the longer they were kept apart. _

"Alright that's it," Dean slammed the book shut and tossed it to the floor. "No more bedtime stories for me."

The vampire started to rise but paused as he found his eyes fixed on the book. He stared at it for several moments before scooping it back up and sitting back down. As he started to read again unaware Sam was watching from the hallway. The younger brother cracked a smile before leaving Dean alone once again.

"Told ya Dean," he whispered before retreating back up the stairs.

Dean finished reading the passage letting the ancient words absorb into his mind.

_Once together, the souls of the two lovers become bound together once they consummate their newfound love._

Dean gulped and felt his face turn red at that last statement. If Brooklyn was his soulmate they would have to…..

He quickly dismissed the silly child like notions of sex and being with another. Dean knew he was still hurting deep down after Cassie but then once he had seen Brooklyn it was as if the pain was slowly starting to subside and be purged of his being. Sighing, the vampire got up and headed towards his own room with thoughts of Brooklyn racing through his mind.

"I am going to get her," he told himself.

**Next update soon.......And William is the character William Lennox from the Transformers films....I think he's sooooooo hot!**


	8. Revelations

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean tossed and turned in his bed feeling something was missing. He would reach out for someone that wasn't there, someone who should be there with him.

"Brooklyn," Dean sat up panting hard. He looked around the room sadly realizing he was alone. The snow continued falling outside covering the ledge in a coat of white. Dean always loved snow but this time, it was different. He wanted to share his love of it with her and his love.

His love? When did he think that? He flopped back on the bed and looked over seeing someone now there stretched out beside him.

"Hello Dean," Brooklyn said. Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes to find her still there. She was clad in the white dress from the auction house and damn was she ever beautiful. Her grey depths were swimming with hope and sorrow.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Brooklyn smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so," she whispered. "This is your soul's way of making you see what's been in front of you since the first day you laid eyes upon me."

"It can't be true….That's just a myth!"

"Is it Dean? I mean here you are having a conversation with someone who is in your mind as we speak."

"Touché," he admitted.

"Dean the myths are real. You are my…."

"Soulmate," Dean finally admitted it.

"As you are mine," Brooklyn said with a smile creeping up upon her lips. "Please believe it and open your heart. I cannot stop thinking about you. My soul, it's crying out for you right now even as I lie unconscious beside him."

Dean saw the smile fade until a haunted expression crossed her face.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Brooklyn nodded and looked away.

"Yes," she whispered. "After the market he…… and then later he whipped me after Jessica visited me."

"That bastard," Dean growled. Alaric had hurt her and he couldn't do a damn thing about it!

"Please come for me…..My spirit is broken and soul is crying."

Dean saw the tears running down her face and reached out to wipe them away. He was stunned as his thumb touched warm skin. Brooklyn leaned in to his touch and covered his hand with hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to feel you," she sighed deeply. Dean leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Brooklyn responded to him and slid her hand around his neck pulling him in closer. The pull grew stronger as their bodies touched. Dean shifted her beneath him feeling his need rise within. His hands reached out ripping away the white dress exposing her naked body. He pulled away his shirt and sleep pants showing nothing beneath the clothing.

"Dean…Please…." She gently pleaded with him. Dean nodded and looked down upon her with lust desire and above all love in his eyes. He felt her shift her body for him allowing him to ease inside her waiting body. The vampire gasped as their bodies were now locked together. His lips hungrily searched for hers as he slowly thrusted inside, wishing to be gentle and tender with the human. His hand caressed her body wanting to explore every inch of his human's form.

The vampire and human continued making love on the bed feeling their bodies near climax. Brooklyn moaned panted and writhed as her body relented to the onslaught within. Dean gasped at his lover's body tightening around him milking his cock with damp heated walls. His body drew closer with every steady thrust until his was gently crying out her name. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist keeping pinned against her as he rode out the powerful waves.

It was like a clean rush, a high for them both as their souls mated into one. Dean looked down noticing her eyes were now a rich hue of jade just like his. It was true! The vampire smiled feeling so foolish for not listening to his brother. Brooklyn looked up at him confused over his knowing smile. The vampire leaned in kissing her with every fiber of love within his being knowing she could feel it too.

Dean pulled back and kissed her forehead before moving off her and stretching out alongside her. He pulled the blanket over their bodies then drew her in his arms.

"I should've never doubted it," Dean whispered as he stroked her face.

"Doubted what?" She asked.

"This," he answered. "About how every soul has its match and not many find their soulmate but I did. I found you."

Brooklyn nodded and kissed him sweetly before pulling back and saying, "You finally realized what your heart's been telling you Dean. But now you need to wake up."

"Wait Brooklyn please…." He pleaded but she snapped her fingers and whispered the three words his heart yearned to hear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered before he was being swept away and waking up in his own bed….Alone.

* * *

At the same time each one woke up feeling the emotions of the other. Brooklyn carefully looked around to find Alaric lying beside her with his arms carefully draped over her body. She replaced her head back down on the pillow letting the feelings she experienced in her vivid dream flow through her. Dean was her soulmate and they couldn't even be together. She closed her eyes feeling the tear slip past and down her cheek. The vampire opened his eyes knowing she was awake beside him.

He sensed her sadness and sorrow and knew it was over that damned Dean Winchester. His anger bubbled to the surface but then remembered the injuries on her back. Alaric reached over and peeled one of the bandages on her back and grinned. The wounds were healing rather nicely and started to scab over. She could handle it.

Brooklyn felt her body being turned over and back against the mattress. She prepared for the pain but it didn't come. The human was shocked over the absence of the flaring pain that followed when the slightest touch occurred. She looked up straight into her master's eyes. The predatory look was back and she knew what he wanted.

"You're healed enough," he growled then pulled the sheet back exposing his own naked form. Brooklyn lay there with defeat flashing in her eyes as the vampire lifted her hips then shifted his and slid inside. Brooklyn sobbed as he pumped inside her fulfilling his sexual needs. Alaric leaned over kissing her neck and bare chest, nipping at the human's erect nipples and eliciting a reaction from her. She cried out and arched her body upward at the first wave which crashed inside of her. Alaric moaned at her body's tightening as he felt his body edging closer. His hips snapped harder and faster against her then buried his fangs deep within her flesh. Brooklyn sobbed harder as the vampire's body spilled inside her filling his slave's body with hot thick ropes of his release. Alaric continued pumping hard against her even as his orgasm began to wane.

"You will never be with him!" He hissed in her ear as he pulled back. "Never! You are mine by every right!"

Brooklyn softly sobbed and looked away from her master's hateful stare. Alaric withdrew from her body and pulled her in his rough grasp holding in the familiar possessive manner as before. She tried to suppress the vile thoughts and attempted to think of the blonde haired vampire with rich soulful eyes who had visited her in his dreams. She knew he would come for her but didn't know when. As he held his slave Alaric knew he would have to leave sooner than he wished but if it meant getting her as far away from Winchester as possible he would do it. The vampire decided to wait until after he got up to notify William about the change in plans.

Soon it would be over and he would never have to worry about that insipid Dean Winchester or his brother Sam. Brooklyn closed her eyes and bit back the bitter tears but one slipped out landing on the pillow below. She need to escape but knew any attempt or anything Alaric suspected as an attempt would result in swift cruel punishment at his hand again. So she stayed there, in the vampire's cold embrace and willed her body to sleep.

* * *

Jessica had seen William walking down the hall and wondered what was going on knowing it wasn't a social call. She knew her brother didn't call upon him he and his guards were needed for something. Feigning innocence and blocking her mind from his invasive thoughts, Jessica emerged from her room and "ran" into William.

"William it is a pleasure to see you," she flashed a false smile. "What brings you here?"

"Alaric merely called upon me for business, none of which for you to be concerned with," William grinned. Jessica knew not to question the motives of either her brother or William as it would arouse their suspicions. Instead she merely bowed and continued on her way towards the kitchen. She had to find a way to reach Dean about this development and knew how to do it.

* * *

"Dean!" John bellowed out from down the hall. Dean groaned wondering what his father wanted now. Ever since the day they brought the new slaves home John had been rather happy which was scary in his book. John was seldom happy or even showed any signs of the emotion after their mom died at the hands of hunters so long ago. Still it was a nice change and he wasn't about to question his father's good mood.

John was in the study when Dean rapped lightly on the door. "Come in," the older vampire called out. His dark ancient depths watched his son enter and close the door behind him.

"Dean, we need to talk," his father said with a hint of concern. "I have noticed lately you've been rather depressed and down. Tell me son, what's going on with you? Does it have to do with Alaric Saltzman's new slave?"

Dean tried to avoid his father's questioning stare but the force and sheer will of John's eyes kept his in place. "Yes," he confessed. John rounded the desk and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I think it's time I told you the truth about your mother," Dean sat across from John wondering what he had left out for all these centuries.

"Your mother was not a vampire, but a slave. When I was serving to the South in Kansas I met her as you had met Brooklyn. It was then I knew she was the one, the one that my soul hungered for. But she belonged to another and I could not bear to be without her."

"What did you do?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"One night while her master was away on business, the human overseer had been called away to another part of the house leaving Mary alone. She saw her opportunity and escaped where I waited and we fled to here where we lived in comfort and happiness with you and Sam until that night…." John's eyes grew cold and pained. "The bounty hunters had found us as her master had been alerted to her escape. I fought them off but one was a vampire who overpowered me while the others….."

John's eyes welled with tears as he could hear her screams fill his mind. The way those bastards bound then dragged her away back to Kansas where the vampire who owned her killed her in a cold rage.

"Dad I didn't know…" Dean whispered but John waved it off.

"I told you this as I figured out what she was to you and I cannot stand to see you suffer the same fate as me. Tell me when is Jessica due to return?"

"I don't know," Dean sighed heavily. "The snow is falling hard and I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Well perhaps I can help you," John said with a weak smile. "I want my son to be happy and besides it gives me a chance to strike back at the Saltzmans for what they did."

"Dad, it was them that killed Mom?!" John nodded his head.

"Yes it was Alaric's brother who killed her."

Dean grew angered at this revelation that it was a Saltzman who had destroyed his family. His rage welled rapidly inside but John immediately quelled it.

"Dean, going in there enraged and wild will only get you and Brooklyn hurt or killed. Now tell me what you know about her and Alaric's activity."

Dean nodded as he started to tell his father everything he knew about her and what Alaric had done.

**Well now did anyone see this one coming......Next update soon!**


	9. A Plan Slowly Forms

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

John sat back and angrily shook his head. The Saltzmans were all alike with the exception of Jessica and even then he wondered if she was adopted. Dean sat across from him watching him with his sharp emerald depths as he stood and walked around the desk to the shelf behind him. John pulled a book partially from the shelf, watching a part of the furnishing pull away to expose the vault concealed beneath. He carefully twisted the knob until the combination, 11-2-83, clicked the mechanism and pulled it open. The patriarch pulled a set of keys from a hook and closed the heavy door allowing the vault to become hidden once again.

"Dad what are those for?" Dean asked as he accepted the key ring.

"To the South I have a property outside of Columbus and in it is a means for you escape. If you're serious about stealing her from Alaric you better be damn well prepared."

Dean nodded and toyed with the keys wondering what his father had hiding Ohio. But John wasn't finished yet. Once again turned to the desk he opened a drawer with a false bottom containing several stacks of cash. He knew someday the money would be useful and this was that time. Quickly John stuffed the money along with fake credentials inside the bag and slammed the drawer shut. He knew the penalty for assisting in stealing a slave but he was prepared to face whatever the Council threw his way. In fact, it was the same Council that didn't carry out the traditional death sentence when he had stolen his beloved.

_Council gathering….2,000 years before…._

_John stood before the Council bound in silver chains. The heavy cuffs burned against his wrists throat and ankles as the vampires before him weighed his fate. He knew the punishment was death by burning but the vampire didn't care. They had ruthlessly robbed his Mary away from him, back to the bastard Saltzman in Lawrence. Word had traveled back to him about what he had done to her after the bounty hunters returned. He had started out slow, letting her bleed slowly until she was weakened to the point of near death. Then the vampire had brutalized her in ways that made even the strongest of hearts cringe. They said her cries could be heard across the cold prairie, carried by the howling winds. The torment carried on well into the night and next day until her master hung her up and torched her dying body watching as flesh melted away with the flames leaving only a charred skeleton behind. But she got no peace as the vampire smashed what little remained of Mary letting the ashes and fragments scatter to the wind._

_Now he was there to face his own punishment. He spied Alaric Saltzman seated to the left. His dark eyes were callous and cold as his mouth was turned up in a smirk as equally cold. John knew the vampire had done something as the way he sat and remained silent while the high members whispered amongst themselves. He heard them mention death several times then their voices dropped and went silent as they turned to face John. _

_"John Winchester you have here by been found guilty of stealing the slave of one Maximilian Saltzman. The penalty is death but for you the Council has decided otherwise."_

_John froze in place as he had expected to die but now the Council was about to hand down a different punishment. What had the Saltzmans done!?_

_"You, John Winchester, will not die but live with the pain and guilt of knowing you will live alone in this world without the human Mary Saltzman."_

_The vampire was stunned as he was led away never letting his eyes shift from those of Alaric. The smug bastard grinned wider as John cursed and hollered out at the vampire though his hollow threats fell upon deaf ears. _

"Dad!" Dean snapped his fingers bringing John out of his trance. He shook his head and ran his hand down his face in an attempt to gather his composure.

"I'm alright Dean. I was just…."

"Remembering what they did?" John nodded his head and closed his eyes feeling the pain of losing Mary rush through all over again.

"I can't watch you lose her Dean. My family will not suffer under the hands of the Saltzmans again!" The ferocity in John's tone made Dean shudder a little as he had never seen such rage in his father's eyes until now. Not even when he had nearly killed two slaves did the animalistic fury match to what he was seeing burning in those rich depths. Dean knew he was risking death by helping him steal Brooklyn and John was ready to take the Saltzmans head on.

* * *

Brooklyn continued letting the hot water fill the granite tub and finish preparing Alaric's bath. After the vampire had carried out his carnal needs and dozed off with her wrapped tightly in his arms. She had willed her body to sleep and felt the pull of Dean's soul until her master cruelly pulled her awake and ordered the human to draw up his bath. The human turned off the faucet and ran her fingers through the steamy water feeling it was just right. She stood and turned running into Alaric in the process. She felt her body lock in place as she stood there frightened in his presence.

"I am sorry," she whispered meekly while bowing her head. Her body tensed as it awaited punishment for her stupidity but the vampire merely tilted her head upward and looked straight into her fearful eyes.

"You are forgiven this time," his tone said otherwise but she dare not question him. Brooklyn started to undress her master letting the clothing fall onto her waiting arm. His strong body was now completely uncovered as she removed the last item. Alaric felt the gentle brush of her fingers as she had popped open each button slowly then slipped his shirt off followed by the expensive pants and belt. As her fingers ran along his waist and hips, the vampire felt it rising once again.

"On your knees," Alaric grabbed her shoulders and roughly shoved her down to the floor. Brooklyn knew what he wanted and took his waiting cock in her mouth. The vampire tilted his head back groaning aloud as her mouth moved skillfully back and forth. The heated wetness created a delicious friction agaisnt the sensitive smooth skin. Brooklyn latched her hands onto his rock solid thighs keeping steady as he fucked her mouth. Alaric snapped his hips harder against his slave feeling his climax nearing. His thrusts quickened and the moaning grew louder until the vampire cried out exploding in Brooklyn's waiting mouth. He kept her there and continued pumping his softening cock inside her as the hot wet mouth was heaven to him.

Brooklyn continued running her tongue along her master's soft cock knowing the worst was still to come. Alaric pulled her up forcing the human to her feet. He glared at her then shoved her towards the sink and flipped the water on. Brooklyn felt her head being forced under the mild pressure then her mouth was pried open.

"We need to clean that dirty mouth now don't we?" He hissed in her ear. "Don't we!?" He yelled this time.

"Yes," she sputtered between gasps of air.

"Yes what?!" he growled.

"Yes Master," she coughed. Alaric fisted her copper tresses and tugged her head and upper body back from the sink and turned off the water. He pushed her hard to the floor watching his slave fall upon all fours. Water dripped off the strands of auburn as Alaric watched her shiver on the floor. Her small frame was now violently shaking as Brooklyn anticipated her master's actions, realizing he wasn't through with her yet.

With one swift rip the dress was gone, torn to shreds and now on the ground.

"Get in," he barked coldly. Brooklyn fought back her tears as she slowly stepped in the hot water followed by Alaric. The vampire wasted no time in pouncing on the human and shoved her body against the edge of the tub. The unforgiving edge dug into her waist as his nails buried into her hips holding her tight. Brooklyn sobbed as he roughly forced his cock inside and pumped hard against her unwilling body. Her soft cries muffled as Alaric covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't want anyone to hear; no, only he got to hear her this time.

"I am never letting you go…." He nipped and kissed at her neck and shoulders. "Never…"

Water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor as Alaric continued placing his mouth all over her wet skin tasting the human with every touch of his lips. His chest rubbed against her back irritating the stitches which still remained in her back but Alaric didn't care at this point. He was getting close, so damn close….

"You're my favorite…." He growled in her ear. "Always be my favorite…."

His grunts deepened as her body tightened around him. Brooklyn's groans and cries were stifled by his large hand as she felt her body being forced towards release. Alaric grinned and thrusted harder against her and leaned over in her ear, "I knew you loved it. The way I fuck you in bed and here…."

Brooklyn's fingers pressed against the cold granite as her master grunted and rutted against her spilling his release inside her once again. His fingers slid down past her stomach and hips then teased the sensitive area between her legs. Brooklyn struggled and fought but it only fed Alaric's carnal lust as he continued pumping inside his slave taking her over and over.

"You know what happens when you disobey me Brooklyn…." He bit down on her shoulder breaking skin and flesh. Brooklyn cried out and sobbed uncontrollably as Alaric fed from her feeling him suck then lick the blood from the fresh puncture marks on her neck. He licked and lapped away the blood even when it had long since gone. The waning orgasm soon faded away as Alaric continued kissing and caressing her wet body but the human knew it was the calm before the storm.

Alaric rested against her feeling his slave's heart thunder loudly in her chest. He grinned as she was anticipating what was coming. Good, she feared him. Brooklyn felt her body being hurled out of the tub still wet and into the bedroom. The leather straps were fastened around her wrists securing her in place. Alaric circled around her with cane in hand making a point for the human to see it.

"I told you punishment would come when you refute me," he gripped her chin keeping her head up. Her eyes were trained on the cane in his free hand and prepared the blows to follow. Alaric grinned sinisterly at the sheer terror reflecting her grey pools. The vampire vanished behind her and the first blow crossed her bottom and thighs. She screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat turned raw and red. Alaric watched the bright pink skin turn crimson as the blood flowed down along the back of her legs and ass. His fury was unabated as he continued lashing the helpless slave until her head went limp and the screams ceased.

Alaric dropped the cane and freed the unconscious woman letting her slump over his shoulder. He put her on the bed then fetched for Missouri to tend to the new set of wounds.

* * *

Dean saddled up his horse and headed out in the snowstorm. Jessica had sent a dispatch alerting him about William's arrival to the estate. He knew something wasn't right when Alaric was summoning the captain of the guard. Whatever the reason for the visit, Dean felt it wasn't good. As his steed rushed out into the blinding white, Jessica was on her way, unaware that Ava had spied the vampire charging off.


	10. Reprecussions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The snow started to lighten as Dean rode harder towards town feeling his mount's hoofs pound hard against the ground. Something had driven him to mount up and face the harsh wrath of nature and towards town. He could feel….pain and suffering which was not his own. The vampire knew it was Brooklyn's as Alaric was hurting her, hurting her body and soul. The burning sensation started at his bottom then spread to the back of his thighs and it was then he had to stop as the agony burned to levels not even he could withstand. Even before he leapt off his horse, the tears were rolling down his face. His body slumped against the solid oak as the wind lifted and scattered his anguish cries.

* * *

Brooklyn sobbed in the pillows as Missouri was once again assuming the position of nurse. The older slave was internally disgusted with how cruel Alaric had been. The lashes across her back were red and irritated while the stitches had embedded deeper within her flesh. Infection loomed if Alaric didn't allow her to heal and it was that Missouri feared the most. Already hints of fever tingled across her skin. Missouri continued to run the cold cloth over her wounds then back in the water which was already a deep hue of crimson.

"Oh child," she whispered sadly. "You didn't deserve it this bad."

Her heart went out to Brooklyn as being Alaric's favorite also meant being his favorite to punish and hurt as well. Alaric stepped in with Adrian on his heels. The physician swallowed by a startled cry at the sight of the human slave. His rage had reached new boundaries this time and the victim was his slave.

"Fix her," Alaric said coldly without ever so much a glance over his shoulder. Adrian clutched his bag precariously to his chest and sat down across from Missouri. She watched the physician jump into action and pulled a syringe and small vial from his bag.

"Doctor Adrian what is that?" Missouri asked carefully.

"It is a very powerful antibiotic," he explained as he tightened the tourniquet around Brooklyn's limp arm. Adrian lightly flicked a finger forcing the thin blue vein to come forth and offer itself up for what he was about to give. Brooklyn didn't even wince at the needle piercing her skin and allowing the clear fluid to be pushed through. "I will have to return later to give the next dose."

The physician frowned as something caught his eye. Leaning down, he brushed back the strands of copper and put his hand to her forehead. "She has a fever," he looked up at Missouri and watched the slave pick the smaller human up with the slightest of ease and towards the bathroom. To Hell with what Alaric thought, the infection was taking hold of her body. Alaric sensed her heart was racing almost threatening to burst at times. The vampire realized he had gone too far with his abuse of the slave. He could only stand by and watch as Adrian and Missouri worked to keep the infection from taking total control of Brooklyn….Unless….

No, he vowed never to turn another human after Jenna. But he couldn't stand by and watch his prized possession slip through his fingers either. Alaric bid his time and waited until both had left and it would be then he did a little healing of his own.

* * *

The pain finally subsided within Dean's body and the vampire mounted back up still shaky all over. The snow stopped permitting him to see the outskirts of town ahead. He urged his horse on, feeling the stallion thunder across the open plain that surrounded town. He always did love this horse as Augustine had been his faithful mount since he was a colt. The large black horse pawed at the ground as they came to a stop in the main square. The cold didn't bother vampire or equine as they were the only ones about at the time.

"Dean!" The vampire looked up seeing Jessica approach on her roan mare.

"Jessica," Dean grabbed the reins as she hopped off. Her face was the picture of trepidation as she pulled him by the hand. "We need somewhere private as out here my brothers have spies."

Dean let her drag him into a small door which was a store house her family owned. She locked the door and closed the curtains leaving them in the dark. Jessica turned and faced her friend knowing the news she was about to give would upset him to say the least.

"Jess what is it?" Jessica bit down on her lip as she fought to find her voice. Dean looked down with wide anxious orbs as he waited for her to speak.

"William was visiting my brother," she blurted out. "It can't be good Dean."

"Did you hear anything they said? Did it concern Brooklyn? Please Jess if you heard anything…."

"No I didn't as they were in his chambers. But whatever it is it can't be good."

"When is anything concerning your brothers considered good?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean this is serious," Jessica snapped. "Alaric is plotting something and it requires the captain of the guard's assistance."

"Easy Jess, I know this is serious," Dean paused before confiding in his old friend. "Dad's helping me."

"Your dad? Your dad, the same one who owns slaves, dad?" Jessica looked up with bewilderment.

"He told me about my mom. She was human, Jess. She was his soulmate."

Jessica covered her mouth at this revelation. "But your brother killed her after the bounty hunters found her and my dad."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and took him in her comforting embrace. "I didn't know Dean. I was a child and sent away until I was 18. I didn't know," she hiccupped back a sob for her friend. Dean gently pushed her back and sadly shook his head.

"Jess I don't blame you. I blame your brothers," he said with finality. "They destroyed my family and I'll be damned if Alaric keeps me away from Brooklyn."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," she grinned through her tears. "I will have my personal servant deliver a message in the guise of conducting errands for me. Alaric won't question it and neither will the other slaves. Nancy will come by tomorrow in the morning."

"Thanks Jess," he hugged her once again feeling hope return to his soul.

"What are friends for? Now if you can get that brother of yours to come out more often," she smiled at the thought of the younger brother.

"Who? Geek boy? Good luck getting him out of the library or study," Dean snorted.

"I'm sure if my name comes up he'll break away from those dusty old things."

Dean shrugged and left through the back door while Jessica went through the front, that way no one would suspect anything. He mounted Augustine and felt his faithful companion gallop towards home. He hoped Jessica could keep her spying secret as he feared for her safety if Alaric found out.

* * *

Adrian and Missouri had moved Brooklyn to the couch by the fire, hoping the warm gentle flames would make her more comfortable. A light blanket was draped over her naked body as she continued fighting the fever that now raged through her body. Adrian gave her another dose of antibiotics. The vampire couldn't help but to feel sadness for the lowly human. He didn't agree with the way Alaric treated the slaves, especially the red haired one, but he had seen what inciting his wrath would do. So he kept his thoughts to himself and continued to battle the infection inside her body.

"Missouri, keep cold cloths and packs on her body. I'm going to give her fluids," Adrian went to fetch his other supplies leaving the older woman to battle the searing heat of her body. Alaric stepped closer and knew he would have to leave sooner than later. He could help in the healing process on the way to the family estate.

"Master Alaric," Missouri said quietly. "The fever's devastating her body."

The vampire remained silent and looked down at the human.

"Missouri fetch more cold packs and water," Missouri stood and left leaving Alaric alone with the human. He sat down upon the foot stool and pulled a knife from his pants. His dark cold eyes watched the blade slice across his skin then waited for the blood to well to the surface. Turning the human's head, Alaric tilted his wrist letting the threadlike strands of scarlet gather then drop into her slightly agape mouth. He kept his wrist elevated over her mouth until the pale cherry hues of her lips were coated in thick warm crimson.

Alaric withdrew his wrist and licked the wound closed. The minute amount of blood would be enough to help her body's meager defenses fight off the infection. She was very weak but he could make the trip to Saint Louis comfortable for her until she was well. Missouri reentered several minutes later with fresh cloths and packs for her patient. She noticed Alaric standing over Brooklyn with his wrist at a strange angle. She wondered what happened in her absence as she approached.

"I have more cloths and packs Master Alaric," the vampire turned his head and nodded curtly. Missouri changed the water and dipped the freshly pressed linens in the bowl. He kept silent and slipped out his chambers and down the hall.

Ava caught the sight of the vampire alone and decided it was the time to tell him what she saw. The human slid out the door of the room she was cleaning and stopped in front of the vampire. Alaric glared down at the human as she looked up with innocent appearing eyes. His hands curled into two hard fists as his anger rushed towards the surface.

"Master Alaric, I observed your sister taking off in the snow towards town."

"She is my sister, she can do whatever she pleases," he huffed shoving the slave out of the way and marching down the hall. He didn't feel up to slapping or belting the human for crossing his path as he had bigger concerns at the moment. Ava seethed as the vampire stormed off refusing to hear her out. She would just have to find another way to get his attention.

William arrived in record time and entered through the back door where Alaric waited.

"Alaric what's the matter?" He saw the darkened expression in his friend's eyes.

"Brooklyn has an infection from the wounds on her back and legs. I fed her a small amount of my blood to help her immune system fight it off but I wish to leave for Saint Louis tomorrow."

"Consider my men ready for your command," William said as a thin smile crept up on Alaric's mouth.

"Be ready tomorrow night. I will have the slaves gather what I will need tonight and load up my vehicle."

William nodded and headed further in the house where he had an eye on one of Alaric's slaves. He knew his old friend didn't care as to them humans were nothing more than property.

Jessica arrived home and spotted William's mount in the barn. The alarm went off in her mind as she hurried inside. The sounds of grunts and cries reached her sensitive ears and she darted up the stairs two by two then down the hall. The vampire paused at the doors and peered through the small gap in the door to see not Alaric but William on the bed fucking one her brother's slaves. Jessica turned away disgusted by the sight and marched towards her brother's chambers.

As she neared the heavy set doors, Jessica stopped detecting a presence nearby. Quietly she crossed the hallway where a figure was pressed against the wall. The vampire lashed out snatching soft flesh and skin in the dark. A tiny voice yelped in surprise and pain as it was revealed to be Ava lurking in the shadows.

"What are you doing?" She demanded coldly.

**Will Jessica figure out what the sneaky Ava is up to?**


	11. Caught!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Ava stared back at the vampire as Jessica demanded for a second time, "What are you doing?! If you do not answer me then I will get it out from you!"

Her heightened sense of smell picked up traces of her brother's scent heading down the hall. Jessica started to suspect Ava was up to something and feared she had seen her leaving for town earlier.

"I was looking for Missouri as I am through cleaning the stables and guest rooms."

"She is unavailable Ava," Jessica said with the coldest tone she had. "But since you are through with your duties I shall assign another. Go down to the cellar and clear away the dust and cobwebs from the wine racks. Do not come up until you are through."

"Yes Mistress Jessica," Ava bit back the bitter edge in her voice but Jessica could hear it. She knew Ava had been angered when Brooklyn was brought to the estate. She had been shoved out from Alaric's bed and replaced by the younger slave which enraged her. Jessica watched the slave turn and head towards the cellar and waited until she could hear the slave's footsteps turn faint then silent. She then pulled the small candelabra on the wall and slipped unnoticed through the small gap in the wall.

* * *

William reentered Alaric's chambers and approached the human on the couch. Her naked body covered by a thin sheet which was becoming stained with fresh blood. Some of the wounds on her back were infected and weeping pus in random spots. The disgusting stench of infection spread through the room making the vampire's nostrils flare and face cringe. But still, her beauty was unmatched by any other slave Alaric had ever owned. The coppery locks glowed in the gentle light of the fire as the shadows danced across her face.

"I take it you like my selection in slaves," William turned around at the sound of Alaric's voice. He grinned then nodded. "This one is not like any other you've owned."

"Which is why I need to leave tonight before Winchester gets wind of anything I do," he sighed.

"What do you mean? Is there a spy amongst us?"

"I am afraid so," he looked over at the other vampire. "I suspect my dear sweet little sister is our little Benedict Arnold."

"What shall we do?"

"I have an idea," he motioned for William to follow him.

Jessica watched the slave from the hiding place in the cellar as she dusted and cleaned the wine racks. She had to know if Ava was ratting her out to Alaric. The slender figure moved busily around ensuring every spot was wiped twice before moving on. Ava knew this was Jessica's way of keeping her out of the way and away from her business.

As the vampire continued to watch her, Alaric lunged down the steps and covered her mouth with his hand.

"So you're the one who's been spying for the enemy eh? Jess I'm disappointed in you. I thought blood ran thicker than water."

Jessica struggled against her brother as he dragged her away and up the stairs. "Oh Ava was spying for me alright, only she wasn't aware of it. I tapped her mind the whole time and saw you gallop off towards town to meet Winchester and the many other times including when you were their little courier. You were going to help him steal my slave!"

Jessica continued fighting Alaric all the way to her chambers where William was waiting. In his hand was a small syringe with liquid silver inside. It was enough to keep her incoherent.

"Maybe teaching you a little lesson in betrayal will do the trick," William stepped forward and plunged the needle in her neck and forced the contents into her immortal body. Jessica screamed in pain as the poison raced through her veins. Alaric dropped her on the bed watching her writhe and curl up in agony.

"You broke my heart Jessica, you broke my heart," Alaric said coldly before stepping out and returning to his own chambers.

* * *

Missouri continued tending to the infected wounds as fever raged through Brooklyn's small body.

"Dean…." She whispered the vampire's name. Missouri raised an eyebrow at the name and continued cleaning the wounds until every single one was free of pus. The older woman grabbed the ointment Adrian had left and rubbed it over the wounds. Her heart was breaking for the slave as she had never seen such brutality before.

"Child I am sorry," she sighed sadly. Alaric stepped in noticing Missouri continue to cleanse the wounds. The smell of infection wavered and wasn't as strong as earlier. The vampire motioned for the other slaves to enter and quickly they surrounded the unconscious slave. Missouri stepped back and watched the others wrap the feverish body in several thick blankets then carefully lift the bundle up and out of the room. Another slave entered and gathered Alaric's possessions and clothing along with Brooklyn's clothing and packed them in the steamer trunks.

"Take them to the Suburban along with Brooklyn. I will be there shortly."

The slave bowed and waited for his fellow slave to return before hoisting the first trunk down the stairs. Alaric looked over at Missouri who was silent throughout the whole thing.

"My father shall be arriving here in a day along with my brother. For now you will be responsible for running the household in my absence."

"Is Mistress Jessica alright?" She asked.

"She is not feeling well and wishes to not be disturbed," Alaric lied but knew she would buy the excuse.

"As she wishes," Missouri acknowledged. Alaric turned and left his chambers leaving Missouri to clean up. The vampire hurried down the stairs where William was waiting along with eight of his best men. All bowed their heads then straightened up as Alaric approached.

"Is everything in place?" Alaric asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course Alaric," William said with a smile. "Too bad you did that to your sister as she would've gone after Winchester and given me a chance to eliminate him."

"Knowing my adversary he will learn of my plans and come after us. So don't worry William," the dark haired vampire smiled in anticipation.

"The roads are clear so we should make Saint Louis in a day," Alaric waited for the human to open the door for him. The vampire stepped in and sat beside Brooklyn who was wrapped in several blankets. Her body shivered as the fever raged on showing no mercy to its victim. Alaric looked over sensing the tiny movements beside him.

"Dean…." She moaned in pain. Alaric glared at the human knowing she was calling out for him.

* * *

Dean sat up and touched his forehead feeling the burning heat against his fingers. He ran his hands over exposed flesh and felt the heat all over his body.

"Brooklyn," he whispered. The pain in his back had subsided hours ago giving way to the dull throbbing which continued to plague him. Dean hurried and grabbed his gear and hollered out to Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he rushed through the house. John grabbed his son by the shoulders and spun him around.

"Dean calm down!" John shook his son. "What are you screaming about?"

"I need to get her now!" Dean couldn't explain it but he broke free from John's stronger grip. John put his hands up then retrieved his keys from his jacket pocket.

"Take my truck."

Dean gripped the keys and slipped them from John's hand and nodded at his father before rounding up Sam and heading out the door.

* * *

Nancy grew concerned for her mistress as Jessica had not summoned her to give her list of errands to the human. She finished up the dishes and wiped down the counters and tables before heading up the stairs and towards Jessica's room. She knew the vampire hated how some treated enslaved humans but Jessica had always shown compassion towards Nancy and even finding a small token of her appreciation from time to time like the cross she wore which was hidden by her dress. The cool silver against her skin was a comfort to the human offering solace during dark days.

She arrived at the doors and lightly rapped on them then quietly called out her mistress's name.

"Mistress Jessica, it's me Nancy," she knocked again then slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Nancy peered inside and saw the still form of the vampire on her bed. Upon first glance any human slave would've dismissed it as the vampire at rest. But to Nancy something was off and the alarms were blazing in her mind. Cautiously she stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind her.

"Mistress are you alright?" Jessica didn't stir. Nancy moved forward as the fear filled her body. The fire gave off a soft orange glow across the vampire's normally cool pale skin revealing nothing outwardly wrong. Nancy hurried to the side of the bed and knelt down to the vampire's face. Her lips were tinged in blue and Nancy gasped in horror.

"Missouri!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and raced out the door.

* * *

The small caravan moved south, keeping off the main roads and on the secondary routes. Brooklyn remained still beneath the blankets but continued whispering Dean's name. Alaric ignored the pleas coming from beneath the huddled mass and focused on being in the warmth of Barbados and away from Dean Winchester. The driver eased the vehicle onto another road going deeper in the woods. The human knew where he was going for he had driven the route countless times for his master and his master's father.

"Will, when you are hungry I had the kitchen slave pack you something to eat," Alaric motioned to the basket in the front seat.

"I will wait until you are off in Saint Louis," he responded. Alaric nodded and lowered the seat until it was flat and curled up beside his slave refusing to let her go even as he slept next to her. Will drove on checking through the rearview to make sure William was right behind. He pushed the accelerator harder kicking the speed up to 75.

"Keep up," William looked over at the driver who sped up keeping several car lengths behind the black SUV.

* * *

The pickup truck came to a screeching halt at the gates of the estate and Dean leapt out before Sam had the door open on his side. The vampire burst through the door unable to pick up Brooklyn's or Alaric's scents. Sam caught up and started up the stairs with Dean behind him. The younger vampire had honed in on Jessica's scent and sensed something was wrong with his beloved.

"Jess!" Sam stormed in her chambers and nearly dropped to his knees at what he saw. Missouri was examining the vampire while Nancy looked on.

"Someone poisoned her with silver," she motioned for Nancy to step in. "See here where this injection site is?" Nancy nodded her head. "This little bit of liquid is silver."

"I'm going to kill Alaric!" Sam bellowed from behind them. Nancy yelped in surprise at the sight of the brothers standing behind them. Missouri stood up and addressed the vampires.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," she greeted them cordially. "Nancy fetch me some cloths and water," Nancy hurried out and brushed by the brothers.

"Where's Alaric?" Sam demanded before Dean could ask. Missouri looked up at him with a cool expression.

"My master has left and I am in charger until his father and brother arrive tomorrow."

"Where did he go?" It was Dean's turn to question the slave.

"My master does not inform me of his travels. But he did pack his belongings along with the slave girl Brooklyn's. He did leave about a few hours ago but other than that I do not know anything else."

Dean spun on his heels and rushed towards Alaric's chambers where the faint hints of infection wafted across the vampire's sensitive nose. He knew it was Brooklyn who was ill as Alaric's scent was strong and healthy. Dean walked through the room and examined everything closely. Any small clue as to where the bastard was heading was crucial and Dean went through every drawer and shelf until he was standing before the couch. Her scent was strongest here and it was at the spot Dean dropped to his knees and ran his hands over the fading warmth. The deep earthen scent tingled his nose as the comforting scent filled his being.

"I'm coming," he told the spot before standing to rise. As he turned, Dean spotted as slip of paper sticking out from the fire place. The vampire snatched the scorched fragment and noticed the name Saint Louis on the unburned part.

"Saint Louis…." Dean whispered to himself. "That bastard!"

**And the hunt is on!!!**


	12. Arrival

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_Will is Will Carlton from season 1's episode Dead in the Water and Haley is Haley Collins from Wendigo

* * *

Dean hurried back to the estate and barreled through the doors. He didn't say anything as he charged up the stairs taking two at a time. He had to grab a few things before leaving for Saint Louis as he wanted to be ready to fight Alaric. Dean knew the vampire would fight dirty and dirty was what the son of a bitch was going to get. John stepped in to the sight of his son hurling clothes in a trunk and weapons in a bag. He knew there would be no time for Dean to head to Columbus.

"Dean," he called out to his son. But Dean kept tossing stuff in the trunk ignoring or unaware of his father's presence.

"Dean!" he barked and this time Dean stopped and spun around.

"Dad, I have to go…." He begged but John shot up a hand.

"I know how the Saltzmans work Dean and believe me you will catch up to them. You won't catch up in my truck. Finish packing and meet me in the kitchen."

Dean wrapped up packing and summoned Ash and Andy to bring his bags down. The vampire hurried downstairs towards the kitchen where John was waiting as promised. In his hand was a set of keys that Dean had never seen before.

"Follow me," Dean walked behind the elder vampire out the back door and out to the small stone building that neither he nor Sam had set foot in. Their father had made it clear they were never to set foot in there but had not stated why. Dean was about to find out why.

John opened the door and lit the nearby candle before heading inside. He fumbled around with the switch plate on the wall and grinned when he found the right one. The room flooded with light revealing a vehicle hidden under a cover. The walls were lined with various articles and notes he had kept over the years.

"Dad, what is all this?" Dean looked at the drawings and articles.

"When I served in Kansas I was part of a special brigade that hunted beings that threatened our superiority as the dominant race. Werewolves, shapeshifters, skin walkers, you name it I had hunted it. The Council has a deep seated fear they will be overthrown and so when vampires became the dominant species, they created units specializing in tracking down and eliminating such threats."

"Wow," Dean was in awe of the vast information plastered all over the stone walls. John nodded then turned to the vehicle in the middle. He fisted some of the nylon material and jerked it off revealing what was hidden beneath. Dean's mouth dropped and his eyes went open at the sleek black car. John beamed at the prized classic car and ran his hand over the hood.

"1967 Chevy Impala," John proudly announced. "I won it in a poker game of all things. She's in tip top shape, runs great and has all original parts. This beauty will get you to Saint Louis."

Dean looked across the room as his father tossed the keys. John watched his son snatch them from the air with the reflexes of a cat.

"Dad are you sure?" He asked. John nodded firmly.

"Son," he rounded the car towards Dean. "This human is the other half of you, you two need to be together. Besides, it gets that bastard Alaric where it counts," he grinned widely at the image of Alaric getting what was coming to him. The feelings were mutual between father and son.

"Get going," John barked in a fatherly tone at Dean as he pushed the doors open. The light of the sun filtered in giving the black paint on the Impala a shine that would put the large star to shame. Dean hopped in and turned the ignition hearing the rumble coming from beneath the hood.

"I love this car," he grinned from ear to ear and threw it in gear. Andy and Ash were waiting with his bags and hurried to put them in the trunk. John opened the door and handed a small wad of cash to his oldest.

"Don't worry about Sam, he'll be back soon and I'll fill him in. Now get going," John shut the door and stepped back to allow his son to take off and head to the port city of Saint Louis.

* * *

Alaric awakened several hours later and noticed they were approaching the Chicago limits. The sun had since long set over the Western sky which provided the small caravan cover to travel. The vampire drew back the blankets feeling the one against her damp with sweat. He placed a hand across her forehead noticing it was soaked in a layer of perspiration. Her fever was in the last throes of its dominance and struggling to keep hold. Before he even considered touching her, she would need to be bathed and scrubbed down.

The smell of infection was slowly fading away but it still lingered on her skin and clothing. Alaric realized he perhaps had gone too far in punishing the slave. He had lost time with her and decided to take action. The vampire tilted her head back and parted her bottom lip from the top. With a small dagger he had hidden in his pants, Alaric slit a thin line across his wrist and turned it over allowing the tiny red drops to drop into the human's waiting mouth. Brooklyn stirred slightly and lightly sighed but was deeply entrenched in fever to notice what was happening. Alaric kept his limb suspended above her mouth letting several more drops of precious blood touch her lips before licking the cut clean.

The vampire watched over his slave as she continued on the slow difficult road to recovery. When she was well enough, Alaric was going to more than make up for lost time with her. He would back off the lashings and punish her by other means. Alaric watched as her breathing slow then turn steady as her weakened body gave way for the cursed blood. He flashed a wicked grin revealing the pointed fangs beneath.

"Just wait until you're healed," he whispered in her ear and ran a finger across her cheek.

* * *

Dean followed the main roads knowing none of Alaric's allies and spies would recognize his car. He kept the Impala's speed at 75 to avoid any unwanted attention. The vampire was a little bit familiar with the port city but it had been years since he was there last. He had not left the comforts of home in several centuries as he had no purpose to wander far. Travel was light and Dean was thankful for it. He estimated Alaric had about 3 to 4 hours start which would put them past Chicago and south to Saint Louis. Most roads and highways were well maintained and didn't need as much maintenance unlike when humans were the dominant ones.

The vampire remembered the plague that wiped out the majority of the human species and left vampires in control. It was then the age of humanity ended and the age of vampires began. Humans never stood a chance.

He thought about the first time he laid eyes on Brooklyn, thought about how his ancient being filled with warmth, warmth he long since thought dead. The way her eyes locked with his and the vampire could see straight into her soul. Though their gaze was but for a few brief moments, it felt like an eternity to him. He could hear her soul singing to him, pulling at his own soul. The dream they shared, while hot in every meaning, brought them closer together.

Dean relaxed in the seat and let his lips slowly crack upward into a gentle smile. The remainder of the drive flew by. The flat praries of Illinois gave way to the woodlands of Missouri as the vampire crossed over the Mississippi.

* * *

Saint Louis was modest in size, unlike the vast metropolis of Chicago or New York but held small town charm. Many of the residents spoke French as the founders were of French origin but were fluent in English as well. Creoles, Cherokee, Choctaw and Spaniards walked freely among one another commencing in trade and commerce. The docks were bustling with steamboats and personal pleasure boats. Slaves were unloading shipments and loading exports to Europe and beyond. Further down was the auction house which was bustling with sales and trades of humans.

Alaric saw the slave ship docked and knew a fresh shipment of humans had been brought on shore. But he wasn't interested in purchasing humans, not today anyways. The SUV arrived at the maroon brick townhome on the Mississippi and came to a stop. His slave, Will, rounded the back and let his master out while the slaves from the house rushed out and unloaded his belongings. Alaric looked over as the slaves were careful in carrying Brooklyn inside. The overseer stepped out and bowed in respect to the vampire.

"Alaric," the vampire greeted.

"Dixon, I see things are arranged?" Dixon straightened up and nodded his head.

"Of course," he answered. "Unfortunately the river traffic and current of the Mississippi will not allow for departure until tomorrow night."

Alaric cursed beneath his breath and stared out at the docks. The number of vessels had increased since his arrival and the water was moving rather swiftly.

"I shall stay here tonight. I brought a slave with me who needs to be bathed and put in fresh clothing. She has been very ill."

"Of course," Dixon turned and motioned to the waiting slaves. In an instant they scattered and rushed around the house. "Your escort can stay in the adjoining townhouse as there is a door that allows for passage between the two."

"Excellent," Alaric said quickly. "We may have company in the form of Dean Winchester later this evening. He is insistent on stealing the slave I brought with me."

"I see," Dixon said shortly. "I shall alert the sentries in case our friend decides to call upon us."

Alaric clasped his hand on the other vampire's shoulder. "You truly are a loyal faithful friend."

Dixon smiled and motioned for Alaric to follow him inside. "You must be hungry. Come, for I have an ample supply of blood or if you still like it, human food."

* * *

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the roaring fire across the room. The human realized she was clean and dressed in a simple cotton dress. The sweat drenched vile smelling cover was gone and in its place was a thick but soft blanket made of the finest wool. Her body was still weak from the fever as she felt the fatigue and exhaustion remain entrenched within. The door opened and a girl around her age stepped in. She was slender with wavy shoulder length brown hair and intense dark eyes. Her dress was lighter than what Brooklyn had seen in Michigan. Under the light brown over skirt a white layer ruffled beneath.

"Good, you are awake," she said in a pleasant tone and lowered the tray she carried on the table by the bed. Brooklyn looked over at the steaming bowl of soup and fresh baked bread. A tall glass of water was what looked the most appealing. She hadn't had a single thing to drink since Michigan and couldn't remember when the last time she had water. Brooklyn forced her body up against the pillows as the slave spread out the food.

"What's your name?" Brooklyn asked in a weak voice.

"Haley," she replied. "Now you need to eat so you can take this," she pulled the pills from her apron. Brooklyn knew those were the antibiotics she had been on. "Now I was given explicit instructions to make sure you eat and you will eat," her tone left no room for argument. Brooklyn just sighed as she was used to being ordered around. She was a slave just like Haley and had no freedom or will of her own.

Haley handed over the heavy clay bowl and Brooklyn had to admit the smell was wonderful. She took a small hot spoonful, allowing the soft flavorful vegetables to settle in her mouth. She swallowed it down and realized just how hungry she was. Haley looked over and saw the lash marks on her back. She gasped and looked away. Brooklyn finished her soup and tilted her head towards the human.

"It's alright if you look," she said. "I was punished by my master."

"I am sorry," Haley whispered.

"Don't be," Brooklyn smiled sadly at her. Haley took the bowl and handed the bread over to her. Alaric entered to see his slave awake and eating. The vampire smiled and walked across the room. Brooklyn looked up with fear in her eyes.

"My slave is up and eating," he brushed the hair back from her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Master," she relaxed. Alaric nodded and looked to Haley.

"Leave us, but leave the water. I do not wish to see my slave relapse," Haley gathered up everything but left the bread and water for Brooklyn along with the capsules. Brooklyn felt her heart sink as she was left alone with the vampire.

**Sorry about the slow update....Thanks everyone for the support!**


	13. The Waiting Game

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean eased the Impala down a dark alley by the river where no one would see it. He grabbed the curved blade from the front seat and slid it inside his jacket. The Law was clear on carrying weapons and he wanted to steer clear of the authorities. The vampire remained in the shadows where no human could see him.

His destination was the row of townhomes along the banks for that was where Alaric would be. It was where the elite gathered before booking passage to New Orleans and beyond. Sure vehicles were available but most, including the Council, preferred leisure to practicality. It was a sign of their arrogance and power. Dean shuddered at the blatant display and started again towards the townhouses ahead. It was that same smugness and pride that made him despise the Council and all they stood for.

The vampire's vision allowed him to see through the veil of the night and hurried between buildings. The small plaza and fountain came into view which marked the beginning of the so called upscale side of town. The opulence made Dean ill as he continued to remain concealed in the darkness knowing they would be on alert. His flashing emerald eyes spotted the SUV and watched the house for movement. He could hear voices inside but couldn't figure who was speaking. His eyes shifted up to the second floor where a shadow cast across the window then saw Alaric stand at the window.

"Bastard," Dean muttered.

* * *

Brooklyn looked over at Alaric who was standing by the window. His posture was rigid and the human could tell he was confident about his situation. She had finished the bread and water and now watched the vampire turn to face her.

"We will be staying here tonight," he slowly crossed the room and eased his larger frame on the bed. Brooklyn sat there as he ran his fingers over her face then sweep through her hair. She knew what the touching and looks meant.

"You are better," he whispered. Brooklyn swallowed hard and fought to keep her body from shaking. It would only fuel Alaric's need.

"Yes Master," she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Alaric gripped her chin and forced her head up.

"Open your eyes," he snapped. Brooklyn forced her eyes open and found her eyes trapped within his hypnotic ones. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

She felt the cool lips press against her skin starting with her jaw. His fingers traced along her shoulder until they brushed along the thin strap. Alaric slowly pushed one side down exposing her chest and breasts. He pulled back tugging his own shirt off and tossed it aside. She kept her eyes straight ahead and steady with his. Though he said he would be easy, she didn't believe it for a second.

Alaric peeled away his pants and showed off his naked body. The vampire dragged the blanket away then ripped the dress away from her body. A cool breeze tickled her skin as goosebumps formed in response. Brooklyn felt vulnerable on the bed. She felt the weight of the bed shift as the vampire crawled up her body. He pulled her down until she was flat against the mattress then pressed his crushing weight on top of her body. Alaric felt her legs wrap around his waist followed by her slender arms linking behind his back.

"Mine," Alaric hissed in her ear. Brooklyn couldn't speak and when she tried tiny gasps escaped her lips. The vampire kept his word and went slow with his slave. He found his rhythmic pace more enjoyable than when he was rough and fast.

* * *

Dean kept hidden in the large tree watching as two human slaves came out and retrieved the trunk and bag.

"They leave tomorrow at first light," one said.

"The river's too swift right now and all the traffic has the docks tied up," The other said.

Dean knew when he needed to strike. He decided to stowaway on the boat when the humans loaded it. They wouldn't know what he looked like so it would be easy. His eyes went to the window on the second floor now that the shadows had gone still. The vampire didn't have to guess what was going on within. His blood boiled at the thought of Alaric hurting her and nearly gave away his hiding place. The humans froze and darted their eyes across the road in a vain attempt to find the source of the snapping sound. Dean held tight and could sense the fear radiating from them both.

"Let's get back inside," Dean heard one say in a nervous tone. He watched the humans hurry inside while balancing the bag on top of the trunk. Their jerky movements rocked the steamer trunk but the bag remained on top as they reached the door and stepped inside.

"Humans," Dean rolled his eyes. If he wanted to kill them he could've done it with one strike but he wasn't interested in them. The vampire kept watch maintaining the patience of a wise sage. He learned early that acting before thinking would only get a vampire hurt or killed. So he sat and kept his eyes focused on the house while his hearing remained alert for any signs of approaching trouble.

* * *

"You will like Barbados," Alaric whispered and ran his hand down Brooklyn's arm. "It's so warm and beautiful. My family owns a large plantation with a beach of its own. Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"No Master," Brooklyn answered. A part of her had always wanted to see the ocean but not in the manner Alaric wanted.

"The ocean is a clear blue and warm with fish of many colors and vast coral reefs. I used to go there a lot when I was younger."

Brooklyn remained quiet but kept her attention on the vampire.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No Master," she whispered.

"You will learn," he caressed the side of her face. "Do you know why I bought you?"

Brooklyn shook her head, "No Master, I do not."

"I desire a companion," he brushed his lips over her neck. Brooklyn shuddered afraid to ask him what he meant. "Someone to stay by my side and carry out my every want and need."

"A slave," Brooklyn muttered which earned her a smack on the face. She grimaced in pain as the stinging sensation grew.

"You speak like that again and next time I won't be so kind!"

"I am sorry Master," she lowered her head. Alaric's cold features softened back up and the vampire acted like nothing happened. He gently stroked at the angry red handprint then leaned over kissing then running his tongue over the hot skin feeling it cool beneath.

"Of course you are," he responded. Alaric wanted the human in every way possible but refused to turn her. But there were other ways to bestow immortality upon the human. Once they arrived in Barbados, he would seek out the witch to do just that.

"It's time to rest," Alaric pulled the blanket over the human's naked body then covered her form with his own. Brooklyn couldn't sleep and looked at the fire hoping that Dean would come. She didn't want to go to Barbados! She wanted her freedom but knew with every passing day that dream was getting further out of her reach.

* * *

Dean felt the emptiness pitted within his soul knowing it was her. He couldn't read her thoughts but could feel her emotions, which was a blessing and a curse. He heard the clock strike three in the morning and knew dawn would be coming soon. He looked over and spotted a ship arriving at port and come to a stop at the slip. Something told the vampire that it was the vessel Alaric planned on taking ton New Orleans. He had to get aboard.

"Change of plans," he muttered. Quickly he leapt down from the tree and hurried along the street, careful as to not be caught. The vampire reached the outer docks and ducked behind a group of crates. He picked up the scent of three humans and one vampire coming from the South and peered around the corner to see the vampire leading three slaves up the ramp to a waiting vehicle. Dean waited until the engine became distant and silence greeted his ears. He carefully scanned around to see nothing but a few cats scurrying around for mice and rats. Vampires had seen the value of the animal and had come to revere them unlike humans who had been cruel towards them and other living beings.

The large grey tabby hissed at the approaching vampire and ran behind the crates where he was just hiding. Dean listened and sniffed the air before proceeding aboard. He detected two humans and one vampire. The vampire was resting as were the humans as he jumped over the rail and on the deck. His feet made no sound against the slick wood or as he crept along the railing to door that led below. He treaded down the stairs without so much as a squeak from the wooden planks as he went deeper in the bowls of the vessel. The scents of the humans and vampire grew stronger the further he went and passed the rooms where the three occupants were at rest. Through the darkness he spied the door ahead and picked up his pace before anyone would awake.

Dean sneaked inside and scouted out a good hiding place. He hoped he was on the right vessel but then saw the insignia of the Saltzman clan on several crates and any doubts were erased. The vampire pulled out a flask and took a long drink of blood knowing it would be a long wait until the others started coming aboard. Nestled tight between to stacks of crates, the vampire closed his eyes and hoped the connection with Brooklyn was still there.

**Next update soon!!!!**


	14. I Knew You'd Come

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The slaves drew up Alaric's bath knowing the vampire would soon rise and wish to bathe before embarking on the next part of his journey. The water was perfect in the granite tub and the humans hurried away before the vampire awakened.

Alaric woke up knowing it was about five am based on the hands of the clock. The sun would be rising within the next two hours and he hoped to be gone by then. He looked over at the sleeping slave seeing her bare back and bottom exposed from beneath the sheet. The scars were there but the infection was gone leaving nicely healed wounds behind. Alaric ran his hands over her warm skin letting her scent entice his senses and bring around his arousal. He turned the sleeping human over on her back watching her wake up slightly dazed and unsure of where he was.

"Where…." She started to say but Alaric cut her off with his lips. Brooklyn was caught off guard by his movement and felt her arms being pinned above her head and legs being parted.

"It's time to wake up," he whispered with lust dripping in his voice. Brooklyn could only nod and tilted her head back giving her throat better exposure to the vampire's waiting lips. Alaric nipped at the warm thin skin as he snapped his hips against her.

* * *

Dean was awake and tuned in to the sounds of activity on the deck above. He could hear the heartbeats of the humans above as they loaded up the ship. Dean could also hear the unnatural steps of the vampires that were aboard as well. He listened closer picking out the voices of four vampires and the rest being humans. The vampire kept tight in his hiding place at the sounds of the doors opening below and the vampire stepping out. Dean hoped the smell of the cargo would mask his scent as the vampire walked towards the door. He closed his eyes and covered his body with a blanket. The vampire stepped inside and slowly made the round through the cargo hold. His sharp nose picked up the smell of the cargo inside. They were to deliver food for the human slaves in New Orleans and Baton Rouge. The dehydrated meat and produce carried no smell but it was the scent of the fresher items he could smell. Dean heard the footsteps creaking towards him and froze. The vampire froze in front of Dean's hiding place and looked over the cargo. The ropes were secure and he nodded to himself before moving on.

Dean sighed in relief as the door closed and he carefully looked up through the blanket. He could hear the activity above pick up and sensed departure time was getting close. The vampire flung the blanket back over and remained still.

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the water Alaric ran his hands over her. The vampire had finished having her in the granite tub and now reveled in it. The slaves entered and started bathing them both, careful not to rip open the scabs on her back and bottom.

"We leave soon," he said in a low tone. "We will be in New Orleans by tomorrow then set for Barbados. I promise you will come to love it."

Brooklyn nodded and and sighed as she was still exhausted from what little sleep she had gotten within the last 24 hours. Alaric sensed his slave was tired and slid across to where she sat.

"You will get plenty of rest once we board. But for now," he turned her around and pressed her to the rounded edge. Brooklyn felt the vampire penetrate her entrance and slowly thrusted inside of her. The humans turned and made a hasty exit leaving the vampire alone to fulfill his sexual needs with the human. Brooklyn fought against her body as it responded more that eagerly to the shifting of the vampire's cock inside of her hitting the receptive bundle within.

She stifled a cry but Alaric didn't notice or didn't care as he was lost in the throws of sexual ecstasy and rooted against her as his body tensed and the tight coiling took hold inside. The piercing fangs tore her shoulder open spilling the warm elixir from the human's body. Alaric lapped and licked at it as his body let go and exploded inside. Brooklyn whimpered, feeling the hot thick ropes coat her body's walls. Alaric pulled away and ran his tongue over the two puncture wounds then rested his forehead against her back. His hands slipped up the front feeling wet hot skin against his fingertips. He went higher and teased the the erect firm buds on her breasts. He couldn't wait to get to the estate. No one to bother him and he would have his human anyway and anywhere he wanted.

"Slave!" He hollered and watched the same slaves reappear.

"Dress her and put out my clothing. I need to board soon."

"Yes Master Alaric," they said in unison.

The female helped her out of the cooling water and quickly dried her off, careful not to miss an inch of skin.

"This way," she guided Brooklyn towards the bedroom and wasted no time in dressing her. The male assisted Alaric out and dried off the vampire's body. Alaric walked into the room naked and began to dress. He looked up to see Brooklyn now clothed and hair up. She was seated by the fire with her hands resting neatly in her lap. He finished putting on his shirt and slipped on the shoes laid out before him then grabbed the leash and collar he had made for her.

Brooklyn saw the collar and her eyes flew wide with terror. But she couldn't move as her body refused to budge. Her eyes looked upon it seeing how intricate and detailed it was. Strands of woven leather were laced with thin strings of silk and cotton. Alaric knelt down and fastened it around her throat then attacked the leash. There was no need for the bonds around her wrists now that they were in Saint Louis and soon to be out of the country.

William waited by the front door for Alaric to come down. The night had been quiet, too quiet for his liking and suspected the journey wasn't going to be a simple one. The captain of the guard looked over his shoulder and saw Alaric coming down the stairs with Brooklyn several steps behind. The vampire smiled at his friend and bowed down.

"The boat is ready and current had slowed during the night," he relayed.

"Excellent, we were leaving for the docks right now."

"The guard is outside waiting for you," William held the door open for Alaric and allowed him and the slave to step outside first. The guardsmen were standing in formation with weapons ready for use.

"We will walk for I wish for all to see my slave," Brooklyn shuddered as she felt the eyes of the vampires in the vicinity stare at her. The icy stares stabbed straight into her soul as some licked their lips with thoughts of what they wanted to do to her. She was thankful the walk was short.

* * *

The vessel was standard by any means but this one was several feet larger and wider to allow for more cabins below. Brooklyn got a good look at the exterior and was in awe at the size of the boat. It was white with black trim and the sails were tied down against the masts. The deck was spacious allowing for deck chairs on one side. She could see several human slaves finishing up the scrubbing and cleaning just as they started up the ramp. Her eyes locked with the slaves' for a brief fleeting moment before they vanished below leaving her as the only human topside. Alaric heard the vampires on the docks talking in hushed tones about his slave and smiled at the jealousness that flared through them. They were but second class and lower high class vampires, those who yearned to be on the same status as he. But being a Councilman gave him so much more and this was but one of those privileges.

Dean heard Alaric's voice and listened as his heavy footfalls started towards the door. They came down the stairs and continued down the small corridor then stopped. The door opened and he could hear Alaric go inside followed by the second set of steps. It was her! The pull returned with a fierce vengeance and Dean had to stop himself from jumping up and getting her right then and there.

Alaric shut the door behind them and unhooked the leash. Brooklyn's eyes adjusted to the limited light and noticed the spacious bed against the wall alone with the dresser and small bathroom off to the side. The vampire slid the cloak off from around her neck and hung it on the wall. The cool air rushed over her arms and shoulders causing goosebumps to form. The light traces of his fingers along her skin made the human shiver beneath him. Alaric left a trail of light kisses down her throat and shoulder before guiding her towards the bed.

Brooklyn felt her dress slipped down her chest the over her hips and thighs before pooling around her ankles. Alaric bent her over placing her hands on the edge of the bed as his let his pants slide down to the floor. He grabbed her hips holding her still as he forced his way inside. Brooklyn cried out in pain at the intrusion but the vampire covered her mouth muffling her screams. She thought her body was going to be ripped apart with every single rough thrust of Alaric's hips.

Dean could hear Alaric and grew angry inside. He knew attacking in the daytime while still docked would only give his adversary the advantage. But the sorrow within his soul was just so strong he couldn't ignore it. Tears ran down his face as he heard the vampire groan and grunt in carnal lust. As soon as they left port he would strike. He vowed to take Brooklyn as far away as possible from the Saltzmans as possible.

* * *

The smell of sex and seamen filled the cabin as the vampire rested comfortably beside his slave. Brooklyn sobbed quietly as her body burned with pain. She could feel the boat start to shift as it was released from the moorings and allowed to drift away into the deeper part of the river. Alaric felt her body trembling with sobs and tightened his arms around her body. She would soon come to love her new home and live to serve him.

Dean continued to listen to the activity above listening to the calls to feed the slaves their lunch then dinner as the sun started to set. The scent of food wafted through the cracks of the planks and filled the cargo hold. The vampire's nose tingled with the mixtures of human vampire and food scents. He continued to listen as the footsteps came down the steps and the doors to the slaves' cabins opened then closed. The sounds of the vampires moving around above ceased but they were still on deck as the deck chairs had shifted under the weight of their bodies.

Alaric stood and cleaned up before heading up to get some fresh cool air. He looked over at the slave as she slept on the bed. Her fiery red hair covered her face and neck masking her eyes and the collar around her neck. The vampire wasn't afraid to leave her there as they were now on course to New Orleans. There was no sign of Winchester or any report of his presence in Saint Louis.

Dean heard the steps of his foe go up the stairs to the deck and knew it was his time to act. He slipped from his hiding place and walked on the balls of his feet knowing the others could hear as sharply as he. The door was silent and the vampire was grateful for it as he picked up Brooklyn's scent. He let his senses guide him to the door in the middle of the hall and paused.

With a shaky hand he turned the knob and pushed the door open. The overwhelming smell of sex slammed him like a brick wall as he entered and closed the door. His eyes spotted the still form of the human on the bed. Her body was naked but he couldn't see the scars from Alaric's abuse. The collar also remained concealed by her flowing red locks.

If he still had a heart, it would be thundering in his chest as he neared the one his soul had cried out for since that day at the auction.

"Brooklyn," he gently placed a hand on her back. The woman opened her eyes and saw the dark figure of the vampire and gasped. Dean quickly clamped a hand on her mouth and quickly she stopped.

"I'm not him," Dean whispered. "It's me, Dean."

Brooklyn felt the hand pull back allowing her to speak. Her heart started to pound as she felt the touch of the one she had dreamt about.

"I knew you'd come," she said with joy in her voice.


	15. Free Of The Bonds

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean wrapped the sheet around her body and spotted the collar around Brooklyn's neck. His eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"What the hell is this?" He hissed.

"My collar," she hung her head in shame.

"This has to go," he sneaked his hands around and unhooked the leather collar. He dropped it in disgust and gently rubbed her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. Dean tilted her chin up seeing the deep humiliation in her eyes.

"Never again will you have to bow down to him," Dean struggled to keep his anger in check for Brooklyn's sake. He ran his hand gently down her back and paused. The raised lash marks felt rough against his skin.

"What did he do to you?" Brooklyn looked away not wanting him to see her tears. "My god, he degraded you didn't he?"

"Yes," she choked a sob. "He beat me, a lot. He would…..he would…" Dean put a finger to her lips.

"Don't say another word Brooklyn. Tonight I'm giving you what you so desire the most: freedom."

Brooklyn nodded unable to look him straight in the eye. She felt dirty and below him after the treatment she received from Alaric. He had beaten it into her that she was nothing more than property, a commodity for his twisted pleasure. Dean felt her cower on the bed and the vampire gave her comfort in his arms. She had been through Hell at the hands of Alaric and now sat before him a broken and dejected human.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did to you," he growled.

* * *

Alaric sat on deck enjoying the cool evening air. The vessel continued down river with the current pushing it onward. He looked along the riverbanks spotting slaves farming on the plantations that bordered the Mississippi. The vampire noticed this part of the country was more slaves but then again there was a huge concentration in the West as well.

"Alaric," William sat down beside him noticing the smile on his friend's face.

"William, I see you are enjoying the passage to New Orleans?"

William nodded and smiled, "Of course. The winters in Michigan are so brutal and cold. New Orleans is warmer and humid offering some comfort for us."

"Yes indeed," Alaric leaned back in the chair watching the other boats and barges pass by heading north to Saint Louis and Chicago. The odors of human sweat and tears crossed over the river blending with the smells of the river. The vampires reveled in their victory as the captain maintained course to Louisiana but were unaware of what was occurring below.

* * *

"We need to go now," Dean said with urgency. Brooklyn nodded and swallowed hard. This was it; she was going to escape the cruel hands of Alaric. Dean flung open the trunk and found a light dress as they were going to have to swim.

"Here," he helped her dress and noticed she was shaking all over. Though she was elated to be escaping, the part of her soul that was broken by Alaric was in control. Dean was determined to break his mental hold on her and show the human she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

Dean quickly tied her hair up and looked at her once more. Her eyes reflected the fear and uncertainty inside but saw the specks of hope peering through the dark slate.

"It's okay," he reassured her again. "Brooklyn look at me," he held her face in his hands.

"I'm scared," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know you are and please you have to believe me when I say you don't have to be scared after this. I won't let him find you. I promise."

Brooklyn nodded and wiped her eyes before letting him take her by the hand and quietly slip from the cabin. She didn't look back as they hurried down the hall to the steps and noticed the light above from the moonlight growing stronger with every step they took. Fear still gripped her soul but Dean squeezed her hand gently as if to remind her he was there with her. She forced herself to breathe as they started up the steps. Behind them one of the doors opened and a human slave peered out. She saw the vampire and human and quickly shouted out in alarm.

"Escape! Escape!" She screamed. Dean and Brooklyn raced up the steps and ran along the deck to the backside of the boat. Alaric and William heard the frantic cries and looked at one another.

"Winchester!" They hollered in unison. The vampires bolted from the chairs and charged to the back where Brooklyn and Dean were headed. Dean heard the racing footfalls of the vampires close in on them and he pushed his legs harder and spotted the back of the deck several feet ahead. Alaric and William spotted the white cotton dress of the human and Alaric pushed on determine to get his slave back.

Dean saw the lantern hanging on the side of the ship and snatched it along the way. He turned around long enough to smash the oil fueled lantern and feel the heat of the flames behind them. Alaric and William froze as the flames grew higher and fiercer blocking the vampires.

They reached the back of the ship and saw the drop wasn't very high to the river below.

"Brooklyn, you go first," Dean helped her up but she froze and gripped onto the railings with a death hold.

"No, I can't," she shook her head and cried. Dean knew he didn't have a choice and pried her fingers off the cold metal and pushed her over. Her yelp of shock followed her down before she splashed in the river. Dean saw her start to swim to the Western shore and prepared to take the plunge. The vampire leapt off the top of the deck house and pounced on Dean knocking him back on the deck. Both displayed their fangs as they battled and rolled around. The fire had spread blocking the way for any other vampire to help.

"I am so going to love watching you burn Winchester," the vampire snarled. Dean freed a fist and belted the vampire in the jaw and felt him roll off. He jumped to his feet and raced to the rails. With one leap the vampire hoisted his body over the edge and into the cold waters of the Mississippi.

* * *

The current was swift but Dean was a strong swimmer. Brooklyn, despite being a strong swimmer herself, was becoming exhausted as her movements were erratic then slow then became erratic again. She was gasping hard for air as her arms and legs ached and screamed with every thrash and kick. The human pushed and pushed her body but fatigue was winning and she could feel her head slipping beneath the surface. Brooklyn broke through the surface and inhaled then felt her body give way and fall beneath again. The riverbank was so close but her body couldn't hold out and gave out. The water was cold, like a million needles stabbing at her exposed skin as she fell further in the murky depths.

She didn't feel the strong arms wrap around her and pull her up to the surface.

Dean carried the unconscious human on the bank and in the woods away from the vampires' line of sight. He gently laid her down on the ground and noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Brooklyn," Dean started to panic as she remained unresponsive. Her lips had turned blue and her skin had an ashen tone to it. He started to resuscitate her and compressed his hands on her chest. Still, she didn't wake up but Dean wasn't ready to give up. He had come so far and wasn't going to lose her. The vampire continued chest compressions and mouth to mouth until she started coughing and he rolled her on her side to help clear her lungs of the silt and water. Brooklyn promptly vomited up water and food and breathed hard and painful. Dean steadied her with an arm around her waist as her body continued to purge itself.

The human pressed her palms on the ground and breathed in and out hoping to calm her rattled nerves down. She wasn't in the ice cold Mississippi but dry land. Solid hard dry land. She coughed hard feeling a fit set on and the large hands of the vampire continue to comfort her. She turned her head to the right and saw the blonde haired vampire looking back with concern in his deep jade depths. Brooklyn just fell into him, weary and weak from the difficult swim.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered.

"I can't…..I'm so tired…." Brooklyn groaned and closed her eyes. Dean hoisted the small human over his shoulder and darted through the woods unsure of where he was.

* * *

The second schooner arrived to pick up the slaves and vampires from the burning wreckage. Alaric was wrapped in a blanket and stared at the flaming remains of his family's vessel sink beneath the surface. His eyes burned with hatred as the flames reflected off his dark dangerous eyes giving them an even darker appearance. William came by his friend's side and noticed the vampire seething in the loss of his favorite slave. In his hand was the collar that was made for Brooklyn.

"When I get her back she will suffer for her mistakes. I will make sure she never entertains the idea of escaping me again," his hand curled around the leather band. "As for Winchester, death will be too good for him."

"What do you suggest we do Alaric?" William turned and looked over at Alaric.

"We dock at Cape Girardeau and return to Saint Louis. I will need to gather the funds necessary to retrieve my stolen property."

"What about your father and brother?"

"They will understand. After all, they did destroy the love between John Winchester and the slave Mary. It is nothing more than collateral damage to us."

The coldness in his tone sent shivers down William's spine. He knew what the Saltzmans were capable of and whatever he had planned for the slave and vampire would make death look like desirable.

* * *

Dean hurried along the old trail following it to the side. He didn't want to leave a trail of his own and kept to the underbrush. The steady beating of the human's heart was music to his ears as she was still alive and breathing. The vampire maintained his hurried pace and came upon an abandoned cabin in a clearing. It looked as if it had not been used in years. Dean paused at the edge of the trees and listened for movement. His sharp hearing heard the crickets and animals around them and nothing more. His sense of smell picked up nothing human or vampire and he cautiously headed towards the building.

The door was unlocked and quickly Dean headed indoors. He gently put Brooklyn on the nearby bed and looked for firewood to start a fire. He was in luck. A cord of wood was on the rack and dry to the touch. The vampire opened the flue and loaded the fireplace and got a fire going. His attention turned to his human who was clothed in soaking wet clothes. He stripped her down of the cold heavy cotton and hung them up by the fire. Some blankets and towels sat in a nearby cabinet and he made good use of them. As he headed back, Dean spied the tub and got an idea.

Brooklyn woke up to the warmth surrounding her cold body. She opened her eyes and looked down at the water noticing she was in a tub of some sort. Dean continued cleaning her body and hair until the silt and dirt from her little swim was gone. Her posture was calm and relaxed as she sat in the hot water and continued to warm up.

"You don't have to look over your shoulder," Dean said softly. Brooklyn tensed up at his voice and searched around for Alaric. She still feared he would jump out at any moment and take her back to Michigan where she would suffer at his hand.

"Brooklyn calm down please? It's just us out here," Dean pleaded with her.

She could only nod and hugged her knees to her chest as the vampire poured water over her one last time. Dean gently helped her to her feet and got a good look at the scars that crisscrossed her back legs and bottom. The vampire was horrified at the length Alaric went with beating her. Some were healed and started to scar while others were still fresh but scabbed over. His heart sank as he thought of the pain and anguish she suffered.

"I will never let him hurt you again," he vowed.

**Next update soon.....**


	16. Breaking The Ice

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the bed watching Dean move around the fire with intense grey eyes. The vampire felt the weight of her gaze even with his back turned to the human. He had wrapped her in the thick warm blanket while he prepared something hot for her. His clothing dried as he worked alongside the flames boiling water for tea and food. The vampire learned this was a safehouse for escaped slaves and the vampires that helped them. It was hidden deep enough in the woods and away from the main routes of travel that humans could rest and regroup before heading north or south.

Dean let the tea steep in the water before handing it over to her. He watched her reach out with shaky hands and take the steaming cup from his hands.

"Thank you," she muttered. Dean sensed the hesitation inside as she brought the cup to her lips and took a drink. The liquid burnt the tip of her tongue but she didn't show her discomfort as she still feared repercussions for showing the slightest hints of disagreement in any form. The green soothing liquid coated her throat and windpipe creating a deep warming sensation throughout her body. Suddenly she didn't feel cold any longer. Dean smiled at her before finishing up at the fire and ladle the stew in a bowl. While human food did not provide nourishment like blood did, the vampire still felt cold and heat and a steaming bowl of stew could warm him up.

Dean gently pulled away the half empty mug and replaced it with the bowl. Brooklyn looked up unsure of what to do.

"Brooklyn, go ahead. I got it for you," Brooklyn nodded and started to eat.

"How are you feeling?" He brushed away a strand of damp copper and studied her reaction. She winced slightly but relaxed after a tense moment. The human kept telling herself this was the one who saved her from her cruel master but the vivid images of Alaric's constant abuse remained fresh in her mind and prevented her from opening up.

"I am okay…." She drawled.

"I know what he did to you and I understand it will take time for you to open up. But I am not going anywhere. I will be right here when you finally do. But know that you are the one who stole my heart."

Brooklyn forced a smile and brought her eyes to his. Dean could see she wanted to return the feelings and he knew deep down she felt the same way. The human continued eating as she had forgotten when it was she ate last.

"Did you want more?" Dean offered.

"Can I?" Brooklyn asked meekly.

"You never have to ask," Dean took the empty bowl and filled it to the rim. He handed it back to Brooklyn and watched as she started to eat with less caution and more confidence. As she continued to eat, he checked her clothing and felt it was dry.

"Your dress is dry," Dean held it up but Brooklyn shot up a hand.

"No," she shook her head. "Please don't make me wear it. It's what he made me wear when…"

Dean quickly nodded and put it back on the line.

"Don't worry, I'll find something else for you to wear. I'm sure this safehouse has something extra."

Brooklyn nodded and smiled a small smile. She continued eating feeling her stomach feel full for the first time since she was captured and sold. Dean rummaged through the drawers and found a pair of pants and shirt which would cover her body and provide some warmth. He smiled and nodded to himself with satisfaction before turning around to see Brooklyn helping herself to more food. The human gasped and looked at him with wide panicked eyes.

"It's alright you don't have to be frightened. If you want more then get it. I made it for you," Dean said. Brooklyn nodded and sat back down on the bed and dove into her third serving. Dean wondered just how much if any food Alaric gave her. Obviously it was a decent amount as she appeared to have a full face and body.

"Thank you," she said again and ducked in the blanket. As she sat down, Dean spotted the hints of the tattoo on her wrist. He kept his mouth shut for he didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. He sat down beside her watching her every move for the slightest hint of fear from the human. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the spoon was scraping along the bottom of the bowl. Embarrassed she dropped the bowl hearing to clatter to the floor. Dean scooped it up and placed it in the sink. He turned and saw her cringing on the bed like she was anticipating another round of caning. The look of terror that dominated her features broke the vampire's heart.

"Brooklyn, it's okay. Look, I'm not upset," Dean dropped to his knees and searched out for her hands taking them in his.

"I can't do anything right," she sobbed.

"Brooklyn, listen to me," Dean said gently. "It was an accident alright? You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked down at her knees knowing the vampire was right. She was free of Alaric but yet she remained gripped in fear, fear of him finding her and making her pay for running away. Dean realized how deep the wounds ran with his human and resolved to make things right.

"Alright," she spat out. Dean let a smile crack his lips into a thin smile. He watched the human's lips begin to curl up.

* * *

Alaric stormed off the dock and up the incline to the mansion. It was a common house that only Council members were allowed access to and the vampire intended to use the amenities within.

The slave opened the door and bowed as the Councilman and his captain of the guard hastily entered the grand double doors. The slaves inside took the wet clothing from both vampires allowing them to head up the stairs. In the bathrooms more slaves hurried to fill the baths for they knew what would happen if the vampires had to wait.

Alaric ripped his clothing off and tossed them aside then stepped in the steaming bath. As the female slave started to bathe his back, Alaric turned around and threw her in the tub ripping her dress apart in the process. His nails dug into her soft sides as he thrusted inside. The dark haired girl cried out at the painful intrusion. The vampire was enraged over the loss of his slave and decided to take it out on the human. She continued screaming out but Alaric smacked her across the face. The human went silent as he grunted and exploded within her. The vampire panted and withdrew from the slave girl leaving her wide eyed and teary against the edge of the tub. He looked over at her with cold dark eyes and spoke in an equally cold tone.

"Get out," he hollered and watched the young girl leap out and race through the door naked and violated. Alaric slapped the water with an open palm, angry and humiliated that he was outwitted by a lower class vampire and a fucking human!

* * *

The clothes were slightly baggy but Brooklyn didn't care as anything was better than the dress she had been wearing. The shirt was soft and long sleeved giving her a sense of security while the pants were loose but comfortable. Brooklyn was sprawled out on her side with the blanket up to her shoulder. She watched as Dean cleaned up and made sure there was sufficient firewood for the next visitors to the house.

Dean stood up and tended to the fire once more before turning towards Brooklyn. He noticed her eyes didn't hold fear or apprehension but were calmer in nature.

"How ya feeling?" He pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. Brooklyn sat up using her arm to brace her upper body upward.

"Better," she nodded. "I'm sorry for being so jumpy," she apologized.

"Brooklyn, you don't ever have to apologize to me for anything. I will never lay a hand on you in malice," he leaned over and lightly caressed her face. The vampire stayed frozen and observed her reaction to his touch. The human sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned into his hand feeling at ease for the first time in a very long time.

"I won't do anything to hurt you or anything against your will. I felt your pain and suffering as if it were my own."

"You did?" She opened her eyes. Dean nodded.

"Yes, it was nothing no human should ever have to endure. But somehow you held on and prevailed through the nightmare," the sincerity in the vampire's voice was genuine and something inside of her shouted as it being so.

"Such was the life of a hunter," she said with a heavy heart. "You learned to manage and deal with the pain. It was part of surviving."

"Why were you a hunter?" Dean asked carefully. He hoped to get her to open up by steering the subject away from Alaric.

"My parents were slaves and I escaped when I was 9 and was found by a hunter named Markus DeTaurius. He raised me like I was his daughter and taught me everything I needed to know. When I was 17 I headed out on my own and teamed up with Jake and several others," Dean picked up the hint of bitterness at the mention of the one who betrayed her.

Brooklyn slipped back beneath the blanket feeling tired all of a sudden. She yawned and felt her eyes growing heavy as the lull of sleep beckoned. Dean slid his hand away and pulled the blanket further up her body.

"Thank you," she whispered sweetly. Dean smiled back and stood to head to the other bed. As he turned Brooklyn shot out her hand and wrapped it around his.

"No, I don't wanna be alone tonight," she pleaded with him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked with hope in his voice. Brooklyn nodded and scooted back giving room for the vampire to slid in next to her. Dean eased his larger frame in the modest sized bed and covered both of them with the thick blanket. Brooklyn closed the space between them anxious to feel him beside her. She slid her arms around his taut waist and nestled her head on his chest.

Dean enclosed his arms around her small body and picked up on the shaky form slowly relax in his embrace. Ever since he saw her he dreamt of this moment. He wasn't going to rush her into things and wanted his human to heal on her own terms. Soon her heart slowed and breathing was steady and deep. He smiled as she was lost in the depths of slumber and tilted his head down to lay a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night Brooklyn," Dean whispered. He laid there and listened to the beating heart of his human and thought back to what he had read about soulmates.

_The connection between soulmates is so intense and strong that if one was to die their soulmate would not survive without the other and die._

_Some cultures believe even vampires have soulmates and they can include humans. If a human and vampire are soulmates the human must embrace immortality or the bond will break upon the human's death._

Dean wondered how he was going to tell her that little detail. He decided to wait until she was better before mentioning it. For now, he was content to have her in his arms. Something told the vampire once they consummated the bond between them she would be willing to turn and become like him. He laid his weary head on the pillow, careful not to disturb his human.

Tomorrow they would hurry back north and retrieve the Impala then put as much space between them and Alaric as they could.

**Okay FF is acting up so until the emails start popping up check often on your fav or alert lists as it will reflect the updates there. **


	17. Going Slow & Easy

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning to the rays of light streaming through the window and hitting her in the face. She rubbed her eyes and looked around realizing she was in the safehouse with Dean. The vampire was still asleep and she found his features alluring to say the least. To the freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose to the blonde hair that was tousled, Brooklyn couldn't but help to find him beautiful. Sure she had seen vampires up close and they wound up dead by her blade but this one, this one saved her and not only that, they were connected. Connected by a deep intense spiritual tie that would never break unless one of them died.

She pulled back the blanket exposing the broad shoulders and strong back. Looking down at Dean then at his body, the human lifted a hand and touched along the spine and shoulders. She shuddered as tiny sparks of electricity surged through her. Was this the connection they held? She wanted to know more and slowly sat up to get a better look at the sleeping vampire. Dean was on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He was wearing but a shirt and boxers but she didn't get upset or freaked out by the minimal clothing. He wasn't Alaric.

The human continued running her hand along his body unaware that Dean was awake but kept his eyes closed as the feel of her touch was more than any spoken word could describe. He felt the sparks course through his ancient body letting the thick warmth spread and fill every fiber of his being. He continued to let her run slender fingers over his back and neck hoping it would never end. His wish wouldn't be heard as the sound of footsteps creaked along the porch outside. The vampire sprang to his feet and guarded Brooklyn from what lurked outside. His fangs slid out and body tensed as the doorknob rattled then turned. The figure on the other side pushed the solid door open and stepped in.

Dean snarled and jumped landing hard on the stranger. His pupils dilated and became hollow black saucers. The intruder struggled and dropped the bag of provisions in his hands allowing for the supplies to spill across the floor.

"Damn it get off me!" Dean froze on top of the man and looked down at an old familiar face staring back at him.

"Deacon?" He stared down in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me you heathen," Deacon snapped. "Now would you kindly get off of me?"

Dean helped the elder vampire to his feet and gathered the spilled supplies. Deacon looked over at Brooklyn then at Dean. He cast a weary glance at the younger vampire.

"They're looking for her," he said.

"Damn, Alaric works fast," Dean muttered. "Thought the fiery exit would've bought us more time."

"Never underestimate the Saltzmans, Dean. You of all people should know that."

"We didn't realize this was your place," he motioned around. Deacon nodded and went about putting up the supplies.

"Yes, well I view the enslavement of humans as vulgar and disgusting. The way some of our kind treat them is horrendous to say the least. Cattle are treated better than most humans. And before you say anything, I pay my humans and treat them as family. Only when I am in public is when we play the roles of master and slaves. Most came willingly to me as well since many humans know I am an ally."

"But how can you keep humans?" Brooklyn spoke up.

"You must understand something human. Most vampires are reviled by what is referred to as manual labor. They feel such work is beneath them and the humans in my care are paid well, taken care of by my personal physician, are never abused and refuse to leave as they know what awaits them out there."

Deacon pointed to the door. Brooklyn just nodded and remained seated on the bed as Dean flashed a look.

"I'm sorry," she whispered reverting back into a scared human. Dean ran his hand down his face and looked at Deacon.

"Deacon, he abused her, he raped her and beat her. Her back is covered in scars from his methods of discipline! If you don't believe have a look!" He went to Brooklyn's side and gently turned her around and lifted the shirt exposing the angry red lines that marked her back. Deacon gasped at the sight. Of all the centuries he had been a vampire, this was one of the worst cases he had ever seen of a human being beaten by a vampire.

"Dean, I understand your concerns but why her? What is so special about this human?" Deacon looked hard at the human watching her tremble on the bed.

"She's my soulmate Deacon," Dean said with pride. Deacon's mouth dropped and he had to sit down.

"Impossible!" He spat.

"No, it's not! The legends and myths are true! When I laid eyes on her at the auction it hit me! I felt the pull, the need to be with her that day! I'm not letting Alaric take her away!"

Deacon raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "Easy there son, you don't have to rip me apart explaining it. I've read the stories and I know the signs. It's just hard to digest what you've told me. But then again your dad had claimed the same and those damned Saltzmans destroyed him."

"But why didn't Dad die? I mean the pull is so strong that death is the only thing that can destroy it."

"There is something about the Saltzmans you don't know about. They are skilled in the dark arts and when they punished your dad they cursed him, ensuring he didn't die and join his beloved," Deacon placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to see you go through that either. I am sorry for not initially believing you but I wanted to be sure."

Dean nodded and smiled at Deacon. He looked over at Brooklyn who was now sitting cross legged on the bed watching both vampires. Dean sat down beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"You can trust Deacon," he said. Brooklyn just nodded and looked up at the older vampire. Deacon spotted the tattoo on her wrist and reached forward and gently turned the limb up.

"This will give her away," he pointed at the crest. "We need to conceal it or burn it off."

Brooklyn frantically jerked back her wrist and hid behind Dean. She wildly shook her head and repeated the word no over and over in fear.

"I think we know what Brooklyn wants," Dean arched an eyebrow. Deacon nodded and looked for something to cover the marking. The vampire spotted the leather scrap and fetched an awl and strip of additional leather. Dean watched as he fashioned a makeshift cover within minutes and brought it over to the human.

"Put out your wrist," Brooklyn extended her wrist and watched as the vile marking vanished beneath smooth leather. She smiled as her eyes no longer had to see the reminder of her captivity. Deacon noticed the human's features light up as he tied the strap in a crisscross pattern giving it a little design.

"Thank you," she said. Deacon nodded and saw the gratitude in her eyes. He knew she had been through so much trauma just by looking into those sad grey eyes. It was the least the vampire could do. Deacon turned to Dean.

"Now what are you going to do? You can't go back home, they'll be expecting that."

"My car is in Saint Louis…."Dean started to say.

"Leave that to me," Deacon said. "I will take several servants and head north as I plan on making a trek up there for commerce related reasons. It will keep them from suspecting anything. Stay here until I return."

"Thanks Deacon," the vampire lifted a hand.

"Dean, you are but family to me and after seeing how much you deeply care for her….."

"Alright don't get weepy and sentimental," Dean waved his hands. Deacon let out a good natured laugh.

"But I must leave for a while but will return. Dean, have you fed recently?"

"Yeah, yesterday," he responded.

"Good," Deacon nodded. "It may be a few days before I return."

Brooklyn listened close hearing the vampire's words. If Dean didn't feed…..She shook her head and pushed the fears aside. If he needed to feed before Deacon returned, she would let him feed from her.

* * *

Deacon promised to return soon and hurried out the door leaving the human and vampire alone once again. Outside the clouds rolled in and the rain pounded against the house as the thunder rolled. Brooklyn loved the rain and went to the window to watch it fall. Dean came up behind her and slid his arms around her and felt her small slender ones lay on top of his. The vampire rested his forehead on her shoulder just reveling in his human's presence.

"I've never ridden a horse before," she said out of the blue. Dean lifted his head and looked at her.

"I could show you," he offered. "I have my own horse."

"You do?" Dean smile at her piqued curiosity.

"Yes, his name's Augustine and he's a beautiful black steed. I've owned him ever since he was a foal. He's fast and strong but you would like him and I know he would like you."

"I would love that," Brooklyn smiled and her eyes lit up. She turned around and faced the vampire finding his eyes hypnotic but beautiful too. The rich shade of jade swirled with silver as she leaned in closer. Dean tilted his head inward and felt soft warm lips meet his cool ones. Brooklyn pulled back in surprise and startled Dean by her quick with drawl.

"Brooklyn what's the matter?" Dean slid his hands up and cupped her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Brooklyn, it's alright. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for yet. Remember my promise."

The human nodded and fell against his chest. She wanted more with the vampire, so much more…..

Dean gently tipped her chin up bringing her eyes level to his. Tears welled in her eyes as he realized she felt like she had let him down in some way.

_You will never let me down……_

_You can read my thoughts????_

_Yes, all vampires can….._

"He did that when he bought me…" Brooklyn said. "He invaded my thoughts and threatened to hurt my friends. So I let him do whatever he wanted to me if it meant keeping them safe."

"My god," Dean muttered. Brooklyn nodded and turned to stare out the window.

"Help me….Help me heal Dean," she whispered and lowered her head. The vampire nodded and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. The weight of his touch eased her aching heart and brought comfort to her soul. She leaned back into his body letting his arms encircle her. The vampire felt her turn and look up at him. His brow furrowed in confusion and concern as she reached out to bring his face down to hers.

"Brooklyn….." Dean began but was cut off by her mouth pressing against his. He let her take the lead and set the tone. Whatever she wanted he would give. The human went slow, deepening the kiss and feeling the vampire follow her lead.

Human and vampire remained lock tight in one another's embrace for what seemed like an eternity until Brooklyn pulled back then put a light kiss to his lips before withdrawing a second time. Dean ran his thumbs across her cheeks and just looked hard and deep into those endless grey depths until she broke the spell he was under and brought him down with her upon the bed.

The vampire sprawled out beside his human as she curled up beside him and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to give her body to him yet but Brooklyn would when the time was right.

**YAY!!! FF is up and running again!!!!!**


	18. Fighting BackThe Warrior Awakens

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn rolled over and reached for Dean only to find a cold space beside her. Her eyes flew open and she shot up and off the bed. The human wandered from room to room looking for him and heard the door close.

"Brooklyn?" The vampire called out. Brooklyn smiled and hurried back down the hallway. Dean turned towards the sound of her excited footsteps relieved she was still there. Brooklyn stopped a foot from the vampire and pulled him down for deep soulful kiss. Droplets of water fell off his spiky tresses and onto her face.

"I woke up and you were gone," she said sadly. Dean smiled and bent over feeling her lips meet his.

"I was out looking for intruders or signs of other vampires. So far nothing," Brooklyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Good," she said. Dean peeled off the wet leather jacket and hung over the back of the chair. The fire he started before leaving roared and towered up into the chimney. The entire house was warm and comfortable which was what the vampire wanted.

"Are you hungry? Because if you are I can make something," Brooklyn grinned and nodded.

"A little," she shrugged. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30 in the evening. You slept all day and night," Dean sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"I must be really exhausted," she said unsure of why she slept for so long. Dean suspected it was from Alaric feeding off his human and not feeding her sufficient amounts of food.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Better but still very tired," she yawned and stretched her legs and arms.

"Why don't you rest some more? I can wait to make something for you," Brooklyn shook her head.

"I'll be alright," she answered.

"Alright, I'll get something made," he touched her face letting his fingers run along her skin as he stood to find something for his human. Brooklyn decided to look around the house and see what else Deacon had stashed away. She was finally beginning to explore her world after Alaric and every step she took seemed to empower her that much more.

Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see his human look around the main room. She swept her fingers over the sofa chair and stand as her eyes wandered to the photos and paintings that adorned the walls. Deacon had done a wonderful job in making the safehouse more comfortable for the weary traveler or runaway slave.

She roamed from the main room to the tiny room off to the right and peered inside. It was a pantry of sorts stocked with cans, bottles, jars and boxes of everything and anything one would need. The human deduced the vampire had been helping humans for some time based on the state of the house and copious amount of supplies, both food and medical. She reminded herself to thank Deacon when they crossed paths again.

The vampire let the pot boil on the stove and went to find Brooklyn. He looked in the pantry but she wasn't there. Frowning, he turned around only to find her standing right behind him.

"What? I thought you'd hear me," Brooklyn's smile dropped. Dean shook his head and sighed.

"I wasn't listening…..I was looking for you," he cupped her face.

"I thought vampires' hearing was keen and sharp," she teased playfully. The hints of a smile played upon her lips.

"It is but," he leaned in to kiss her then quickly pulled back, "your scent is a dead giveaway."

Brooklyn made a strange face and scrunched her nose. Dean realized his poor choice of words.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant your scent as in invisible scent, not the other kind."

Brooklyn laughed at the vampire as he struggled to explain himself. She caressed the side of his face and neck calming him down.

"Dean, it's alright. I understand what you're trying to say."

He nodded and led her by the hand back to the dining area where he had set down a place for her at the tiny table. Whatever he had cooking smelled tantalizing to her senses.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She stared at the single place setting.

"I…." Dean started to say but Brooklyn was already grabbing another bowl and spoon for him.

"Will sit and join me," she finished for him. Her insistent tone made the vampire nod and sit down beside her. She dished out the stew and handed one bowl to him. Together, they dined in one another's company unaware of the presence outside watching the cabin.

* * *

"Alaric, will you please quit pacing?" William leaned against the fireplace. Alaric paused and snapped his head towards the other vampire. His eyes darkened and fangs slid down as he rushed William and slammed him against the wall.

"She is mine! Mine! And that bastard Dean Winchester stole her!" William flashed his own fangs and roughly shoved Alaric away.

"And we'll get her back but slamming me against a wall isn't the answer!" He growled. Alaric's face returned to normal and straightened his clothing.

"I'm sorry William, I should control myself better."

"Alaric, I'm your closest friend and confidant, and of all the centuries we've known each other I have never seen you this enraged."

Alaric knew William was speaking the truth and turned to pour a tumbler of whiskey for him and his friend. He passed one over and together they drank in silence waiting for one of the bounty hunters to return with news of the whereabouts of the vampire and fugitive slave. When he got the red haired human back oh the things he was going to do to her.

The very thought made him smile in anticipation.

* * *

Brooklyn was curled up beside Dean watching the fire begin to die down. Though she didn't let her guard down, the human was at ease and safe with the vampire. Dean knew she was happy as he felt her soul speaking to him. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep and felt the smile climb up his face. The vampire picked her up and eased her on the bed. He drew the blankets up and kissed her on the lips letting his stay pressed against hers taking in the soft heat of her mouth. The vampire would never tire of those full luscious lips.

He finally pulled back and turned to clean up. As he dropped the bowls in the sink, Dean froze and listened. Someone was outside, watching and listening to their every move. His eyes darkened and fangs slid down as he prepared to face the unwelcomed visitor. Dean looked down at Brooklyn knowing he had to protect her. The vampire scooped her up and stashed his human in the pantry. As he shut the door, the front main door burst open and the vampire raced inside.

Dean was slammed against the wall and couldn't fight back as the intruder was stronger than him.

"Well, if it isn't Winchester," he grinned in delight. "Where you are the human isn't too far behind."

Brooklyn woke up to the commotion outside. She realized Dean had hidden her in the pantry. The human put her ear to the door and heard Dean and another vampire locked in bloody battle.

"No, no Dean," she whispered. Brooklyn couldn't stay in there while he was fighting alone. She turned the doorknob but the door was locked. Still, she pounded and fought determined to get out of her makeshift prison.

Dean hurled the vampire across the room and staggered to his feet. The stab wound on his side bled freely covering his shirt and pants in dark crimson. The intruder grinned and licked his lips of the blood coating them.

"You know Alaric's offering a tidy little bounty on your head and for the human," he taunted Dean.

"Alaric's not getting her back!" Dean lunged and leapt on the vampire delivering blow after blow on the bloodsucker. But he started to get weak from the rapid loss of blood and the vampire sensed it.

"Getting slow Winchester," Dean shouted in pain as the vampire punched him in the side. He rolled over and doubled up. His handsome features were distorted and scrunched as he suffered in agony. The bounty hunter stood and grabbed the silver chains. He was going to take so much pleasure in dragging Winchester back to Alaric.

* * *

Brooklyn felt Dean's pain and was balled up on the floor. She had to get out before the vampire succeeded in taking them back to Alaric. She couldn't and wouldn't go back! She would rather die before being his slave again. Fighting back the pain, she forced herself to her feet and spotted a thin piece of wire sticking out from one of the racks. Brooklyn snapped it off and picked the lock, desperate to get to her vampire. She continued jimmying the lock until it clicked and the solid oak door became ajar.

The vampire heard the door open and dropped Dean to the ground. The scent of the human was overpowering as he crept to the door with eyes wide and dark. Alaric wanted the human returned unharmed, too bad for him what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Brooklyn heard the footfalls of the bounty hunter and spotted the sword hiding behind the wall. She clutched the blade tight and waited.

The door was ripped off the hinges exposing her to the vampire on the other side. Brooklyn yelped in pain as she was dragged by the hair and flung on the bed. The sword was snatched from her hands and tossed aside. The vampire leered at the human and started towards her with a predatory look in his eyes. Fear initially gripped her but Brooklyn saw Dean listless on the floor and felt the adrenaline pumping fast and furious through her body. She threw every ounce of strength she had and shot her leg out nailing the vampire in the chest. He stumbled back and tripped over Dean before landing outside in the mud. Brooklyn grabbed the sword and charged after him. Anger and rage replaced fear and sorrow.

The vampire bounty hunter was crouched on his feet ready to fight the human. He wasn't about to be beaten down by a lowly meal. Brooklyn was as equally ready. She wasn't about to let some bottom dwelling piece of crap take her back to that bastard!

"You're a hunter," the vampire hissed. Brooklyn smirked and nodded her head.

"And a damn good one," she added. "Bring it on Dracula."

"How dare you insult….." Brooklyn knew that would deal a blow to the vampire's ego as they all seemed to revere that damned vampire. She crouched down and held the blade tight as he charged at her.

"Come and get it," she muttered as the thunder drowned out her words. Her body tensed more the closer the vampire got and everything she knew kicked in at that very moment. The human's body twisted as she jumped and wielded the sword. She cried out in anguish, pain, love and suffering as the blade sliced through the vampire's neck separating head and body. Brooklyn landed in a crouched position on the soft ground with the rain pelting her hair skin and clothing. Droplets continued falling from her hair and skin as she panted hard. Dean's pain still lingered in her body but the adrenaline had killed it long enough for her to destroy the threat.

Using the sword as leverage, Brooklyn stood up and headed to the head and body of the vampire. The ground ran red with blood, a sign of her victory. Smiling, she fisted the hair and carried the sword over her shoulder like a warrior returning from battle. The pit in the back would serve her well.

"Don't fuck with my vampire," she said hoping any other vampire witnessed what transpired and carried the message far and broad.

**Wow talk about a shift in persona huh??? Well she said it best....Don't fuck with her vampire!**


	19. Two Souls Become One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn watched the remains of the vampire burn bright even as the torrent continued. The smell of charred flesh and smoke mingled together but it didn't bother her as she knew that with one less vampire out there it bought them some time. But the attack also meant they were getting too close for comfort.

Giving one last look at the smoldering pile in the pit, the human dredged through the mud and back to the safehouse. She had managed to fix the door so it would close and lock and made sure it remained tight as she stepped inside. Brooklyn slid down the door and hit the floor as it hit her at once. The adrenaline ran thin in her blood giving way to the pain she was feeling. Her side ached and throbbed as Dean recovered on the bed. The vampire was was unconscious and still with a large bandage covering the stab wound. She had to change it twice as the wound had bled through.

Brooklyn scooted up the door and pushed off and towards the bed. Dean was pale and ashen in color which frightened the human. She didn't realize he had lost so much blood but knew what needed to be done. Brooklyn spotted the knife on the table and clutched it in her hand. She sat down on the edge of the bed and forced Dean's lips apart. The blade cut through her skin burning where metal tore tender flesh. Brooklyn hissed in pain but bit back and tilted her bleeding wrist towards his mouth. Her heart pounded as the first drops splattered on his lips. She kept her wrist close to his mouth in case he woke up.

The vampire stirred slightly at the sensation of the warm thick elixir coating his lips and dribbling down his tongue and throat. His gums itched as the deadly fangs protruded from their resting places. Brooklyn saw the movement and pushed the open wound down until it was resting on his lips. She felt his mouth open wider and the scraping of his fangs as they sought out the source. Slowly they pierced her skin, sinking deep into the delicious flesh beneath. Brooklyn gritted her teeth but held fast as her vampire fed.

Dean felt his body absorb the fresh blood and begin healing his body. He knew it was his human doing this. Brooklyn felt the fangs retract and release her wrist. She wasn't disgusted at her blood coating his lips and even reached out to run her finger along them and smear the metallic goodness on his tongue.

"Rest now," she whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of things here."

The vampire willed his body to rest as Brooklyn busied herself with cleaning up the mess in the house.

Dean woke up to see Brooklyn sleeping soundly beside him. The house was back to normal before the fight and even better looking in some instances. He looked down at the bandage on his side and peeled it away revealing perfect unbroken skin. It was her selfless act of love that brought him back from the brink. His heart swelled and the vampire felt the love he held for her grow even stronger.

Brooklyn rolled over and opened her eyes to see Dean awake and looking better. She smiled and looked down at where the injury was. With one hand the human traced her fingers over the site feeling warm solid skin beneath her touch.

"Brook, what happened?" He finally asked. Brooklyn sat up and rested her chin on her knees.

"After the vampire hurt you, he went after me but something woke up inside of me and I fought back with everything I had. I think I caught him off guard and I sliced his head off. He's probably a pile of smoldering ash and wood in the pit."

"You….you killed the other vampire?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter remember?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Dean shrugged and felt stupid for not remembering.

"It's alright," she stroked his hand. "My body didn't forget."

"I wish I could've seen it," Dean sighed wishfully.

"I have the feeling you will see it again," she dabbed the cloth at his forehead.

"I hope so," he smiled.

"I was worried sick you weren't going to pull through…..Until…."

Dean took her hand and held it to his mouth, pressing his lips against her open palm.

"You don't have to say another word."

Brooklyn looked away and dropped the cloth in the water then pulled it out to wipe away the blood from his skin. Dean watched the way she swept the cloth over and around not missing an inch. She peeled away the bandage and tossed it in the fire.

"There, not a mark on you," Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks, doc," he teased. Dean knew he had to tell her and decided to do it now.

"Brook, I need to tell you something," Brooklyn dumped the water and returned to the bed. She sat down, confused and quiet. Dean sat up and captured her hands in his.

"Dean, what's wrong? Please, tell me?" She started to shake.

"If a vampire has a human for a soulmate, the human must decide if he or she wants to become one of us. If the human chooses not to, then upon death, the vampire will die too."

Brooklyn tilted her head trying to comprehend what the vampire was trying to tell her. Dean worried she would panic and bolt from the house. He tightened the grip on her hands partly out of fear and partly out of desperation to keep her there.

"Dean….I…." Brooklyn battled to find the words but found her tongue fumble with every syllable.

"I won't force that choice upon up but you know what will happen. I didn't want to tell you but I don't want to keep anything from you either. "

Brooklyn swallowed the solid lump in her throat and nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure if that was something she was ready to face yet. Dean saw the storminess in her grey eyes and pulled her towards him.

"We don't have to talk about this right now," but the vampire hoped she would eventually warm up to the idea and let him sire her.

"Thank you," she whispered. For now, the human wanted to be held by him. The fire warmed his cold body as he gently leaned down for slow gentle kiss. He felt a hand rest on the back of his neck, bringing him down lower. Dean dared to shift their bodies and lowered hers against the mattress and met no resistance from his human. He pushed harder and felt the hot swollen lips part wider letting him slip his tongue past and inside. The heated cavern of her mouth was more than he had ever imagined, even in his dreams. He wanted to know every part of her body no matter how small or minute it was. The soft silken hands ran down his bare back sending shivers up and down his ancient spine. The vampire gently broke contact, hearing a small groan of protest from the one below.

"Are you sure Brook?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied in a husky tone with eyes half lidded. Dean nodded feeling the need taking over reason. He removed the oversized shirt and tossed it aside. The human's toned smooth upper body glowed softly in the light of the flames which only fueled the hunger within. Brooklyn arched her back and gripped the sheet as the cool lips trailed down her body. Dean heard the moans escape his human's lips and grinned against her skin.

The zipper slowly came undone followed by the sensation of soft worn denim sliding down her legs and from her body altogether. She felt vulnerable in that moment and looked up at Dean. The vampire watched as her eyes filled in narrowing the grey ring around her pupils. She shifted her eyes to his pants and sat up with hands outstretched. He crawled up letting her unhook the button and tug the zipper down freeing the solid weeping cock within. She started pushing the denim away but Dean took over and shucked the clothing aside.

The vampire smiled at her as he came up behind her and slid his arm around her wrist. He wanted her yes, but Dean wanted to explore her body and commit every curve to memory. Brooklyn sighed and leaned her head to the side exposing her tender neck for him. Dean started with her face, showering her lips and face with gentle meaningful kisses before moving lower and along her jaw line then down her neck. He nipped lightly at her skin hearing her take a deep breath before exhaling in contentment. The vampire continued kissing her skin and lightly running his fingers over her body.

Brooklyn had never been touched in such a way, so delicate and caring but passionate at the same time. She wanted the vampire but controlled her urges letting him keep control. The sexual energy was charged between them ready to explode at any moment. Brooklyn breathed hard and shallow unable to keep it in much longer.

"Dean…." She whispered and ran her hands over his body. Dean turned her around seeing the need threatening to burst at any moment. He knew she needed release just as he needed it. Placing a hand on her scarred back, Dean lowered her back down on the bed and carefully brought his body down upon hers. She shifted her hips and legs allowing him to rest at her entrance. The vampire felt the head of his cock pushing in and shuddered all over. He looked down to her as his human nodded and pulled him down wanting the taste his lips against hers again. The vampire pushed against her feeling the tight channel welcome him in. The clenching heat almost made him come right then and there but Dean forced his body to stop and started thrusting his hips.

The shadows danced across the walls as the human and vampire made love. Dean carded his hands through her fiery locks while she dug her heels into tight globes of his ass wanting him deeper inside. Brooklyn felt her lower body coil and tighten as the hints of orgasm began. Dean snapped his hips harder feeling her near climax. He loved experiencing what she was feeling in the heat of passion and it forced his body closer to a climax of its own. Dean felt his fangs lower unsure of why. Brooklyn opened her eyes to see his sharp canines gleaming in the fire. She wasn't afraid or worried and merely showed her neck for him.

"It's alright," she said in a thick voice. Dean shot his head down and sank his teeth into her flesh. Brooklyn cried out but slid her arms around his back and waist keeping him there. The penetration of his fangs and cock was more than she could handle and screamed his name as she came. Dean groaned and thrusted faster as he fed from his human feeling her sexual energy course through the sweet thick elixir and into his waiting veins.

Brooklyn cried out as she sensed his body nearing climax. The feelings and sensations couldn't be described by any known word or language. Dean gently slid his fangs out and licked the two tiny holes seconds before he exploded into her accepting body. Brooklyn raised her hips letting him go deeper still and fill her with every drop his body spilled.

It was then it happened.

Dean's eyes went wide as he saw the grey morph into emerald and silver. She had his eyes! Brooklyn smiled as his deep jade pools turned to slate. The power ran between them filling both of their souls. Dean felt a part of her remain as Brooklyn felt a part of him linger within her. They couldn't explain it but knew that was what happened. Dean looked down as beads of sweat coated her face and neck, plastering her copper locks to her forehead. The lovers stayed locked together well after the sexual peaks had waned. Dean kissed her over and over feeling as if the he had been lifted from the dark and into the light.

"Nothing will keep us apart," Dean swore to her.

"I know," she responded with a serious tone. "No one fucks with my vampire."

"So I heard," Dean teased. Brooklyn giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"And I feel sorry for the poor bastard that tries to get between us next."

Dean stroked her face and hair watching the expression of contentment and love wash over. The vampire slid the blanket over their bodies and spooned his body with hers. She held his hand and ran her thumb along the top while watching the fire.

"Dean, you'll know when to turn me when the time's right. Now is not that time," Brooklyn said. Dean nodded as she would let him sire her but not now. The nestled down in the bedding letting sleep overcome them both.

**YEAH!!! FF is working again!!!!!**


	20. John's Mission

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Sam tried reading but tossed the book to the floor in a huff. Jessica was going to recover but with Maximilian at the estate, he wasn't exactly welcomed there, especially after Dean had fled with Brooklyn. But Nancy, Jessica's personal slave, did come by on the way to town to keep him updated on her progress. The human had even managed to slip letters to the young lovers which helped to ease his aching heart. But it didn't take the place of having the petite blonde vampire in his arms.

John worried for his oldest as Alaric had dispatched the best bounty hunters to track Dean and the human slave down. He hoped they had found somewhere safe until he could reach them. He planned to leave and allow Bobby to run the day to day business of the manor as he had done so before. Sam would be there for face value as his youngest hated running the manor but knew the basics in case he needed to. He trusted the human as he had proven his worth several times in the past. The light rapping on the door made him look up to see the human standing in the doorway.

"Master John you wished to see me," John waved him in.

"Close the door," Bobby closed the door and crossed the spacious office to the desk. He noticed the vampire appeared distracted and preoccupied.

"Bobby, I need to leave for a few days. As you know Dean has left and went to Saint Louis but with bounty hunters looking for him I need to find him before Alaric does. I need you to keep the estate running in my absence."

Bobby nodded, "Yes Master John."

"Good," John nodded. "You know what to do if the Saltzman's come here. The Law prohibits them from vigilante action but they are underhanded and deceptive so keep alert."

Bobby nodded and watched in silence as John packed and gathered several weapons. He grabbed a wad of cash for the trip down and made sure he had plenty of supplies. The vampire looked up at the older human seeing fear ringing his eyes. John smiled sadly at him and rounded the desk towards him.

"Bobby," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell Sam to keep his chin up and be there for Jessica. We owe her so much for what she did for Dean."

"I will," he assured the vampire.

"Take care of Sam," John hugged the human then grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Bobby turned letting his eyes follow the vampire's backside until he vanished down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Nancy returned from the market and hurried upstairs for she had note from Sam to give to her mistress. She spotted Maximilian leaving her room and waited until the vampire was walking down the hall. Once she figured it was safe, the human walked briskly towards Jessica's room and closed the door behind her. She turned around to see the vampire sitting upright and looking at the fire. Her father had put her on a sort of house arrest for her part in Dean's plot and kept it from the Council.

"Mistress Jessica," Jessica looked over to see the human standing at the foot of the bed. In her hand was a letter Sam had written. Her eyes lit up as Nancy passed it over to her.

"Thank you Nancy," she clutched the letter to her chest. "My father won't let me leave even now as I am getting stronger by the day. I suppose I should be grateful for his silence. But I don't regret what I did."

Nancy admired the vampire for such steel will and determination. She bowed then turned to leave but Jessica called her back.

"Yes Mistress Jessica?"

"Come back a little later as I will have a letter for you to take to Sam," Nancy smiled at the vampire and nodded before leaving. Jessica knew she would have to figure out a way to tell Sam she was being held prisoner within her own home. For now, she would read his letter and let his words soothe her soul. Her father and brother knew Sam was fond of her and frowned upon the budding romance between the two but neither one cared and continued to see one another.

* * *

Nicholas Saltzman was a ruthless vampire. His family had ruled the former Upper Midwest for centuries and reached the status through blood deception and corruption and anyone who dared to question the patriarch's power suffered at his very hands. He stood watching the slaves out in the courtyard scurrying to clear the snow from the drive and walkways. His dark flashing eyes were like those of a shark, hollow and empty but somehow managed to strike fear in the hearts of this enemies and victims. He had arrived but hours before and learned of what Dean Winchester had done in Missouri. The patriarch of the Saltzman clan did not tolerate common thievery of what belonged to his family. He knew the Law prohibited him from taking matters into his own hands, but that didn't mean someone else couldn't do it for him.

"How is your sister?" He turned to see Maximilian standing in the center of the room.

"She is better, Father."

"Excellent," he returned to watching the slaves. "Has your brother made contact with you?"

"No but he remains in Cape Girardeau at the house."

"Knowing your brother I suppose he wants to oversee the reclaiming of his slave personally. I hope he succeeds in finding her."

"And what about Winchester?"

Nicholas turned around with a sinister grin plastered upon his timeless face.

"Leave that little detail to me my son."

Maximilian grinned with an equally disturbing smile then made his exit leaving Nicholas to watch the humans toil in the snow.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn soaked in the tub, taking in one another's company and basking in the afterglow. The bond was sealed connecting both human and vampire's souls and wouldn't break unless one died. Brooklyn smiled to herself and leaned further into Dean.

_I never would've imagined that I had a soulmate….Let alone a vampire….._

Dean heard her amusing thoughts and was thinking the same thing. He didn't think after Cassie he would find another one to share his heart with. But he did and the vampire was alright with it.

"We should leave soon," Brooklyn said breaking the comfortable silence they shared.

"I know," Dean said. "If one bounty hunter can find us, then more won't be too far behind."

_And I'm not going to let them get you….._

"I saw a map on the desk and I think I know where we are," she turned around to face her vampire. Dean noticed her eyes light up.

"Alright, well we better leave at daybreak," Dean started up and out of the tub taking Brooklyn with him. She was starting to feel tired and let him dry and dress her before they both retired for the evening. Dean watched over Brooklyn as she fell asleep in his arms. The tense fearful look he had seen that day in the auction was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a serene expression was now in control.

Tomorrow they would leave the place they had called home for but a few brief days and make the journey to freedom.

* * *

Alaric sat in the study waiting for news of his slave's whereabouts and possibly her capture. He stood by the fire watching it snap and crackle within its confines. It had been two days since she escaped and it was two days too long for him. The need to taste her blood was becoming harder and harder to ignore driving to the brink of madness. The blood he had been feasting upon didn't have the same richness and sweetness that would put him in an intoxicated state of ecstasy.

He picked up the glass and hurled it across the room watching it shatter against the wall covering it in streaks of red and coating the carpet in shards of glass. Her blood was a drug and the vampire was addicted. He heard a knock on the door and growled in irritation at being disturbed.

"Who is it?!" He shouted in anger.

"Master Alaric, I have a letter from your father," the slave calmly replied. Alaric hurried to the door and almost ripped it off the hinges when he flung it open. The human held out the envelope and presented it to the vampire. Alaric took it and closed the door behind him as he wanted to be alone. He slumped in the chair and ripped the envelope open with shaky hands. The familiar penmanship illuminated in the light of the flames as he read Nicolas' words.

_Alaric,_

_It was brought to my attention that one Dean Winchester brazenly stole your slave two nights ago. I will provide whatever funds and/or resources that you will need to see to it she is returned to you. As for Winchester, do not, I repeat, do not lay a hand upon him no matter how angry and enraged you are. Leave Winchester to me as I will make sure he gets what is rightfully deserved. _

_We are Saltzmans and we always get what we want even if someone else pays the price. _

_Father_

Alaric folded the letter then tossed it in the fireplace ensuring no evidence of what would transpire was left. Their family had bottomless resources and money so it wouldn't be a hindrance in his quest. The vampire sat down with a deep look of concentration on his face as he plotted out his next move. He had heard back from several bounty hunters but waited on two. So far the immediate area had turned up nothing as he had suspected and told the hunters who had returned to spread out further and deeper even if it meant encroaching onto Westrna lands. The Council had an unspoken agreement that hunting for runaway slaves was permissible on other vampire's lands but it had to be discreet for the Law was clear on hunting slaves.

The vampire resolved to respond his father's letter and request more money to increase the bounty. He needed her back!

* * *

John had driven all night to Saint Louis and spotted the docks in the distance. He wasn't tired and had fed on enough blood to sustain him through the drive. The pickup truck eased into the downtown area and John immediately headed to the market. He hoped to find one of his allies doing business there and maybe information about Dean. John scouted the alleys as he rolled by hoping to spot the Impala. He knew Dean would put it somewhere no one would think to look or rather no elitist vampire would think to look.

It was the last alley he saw the car. It had been untouched despite being out in the open.

"Dean, I knew you'd do it," John pulled up behind the Impala and pulled out the spare set of keys. He opened the door and noticed nothing was disturbed which brought a sigh of relief to the vampire. John locked the car back up and left the truck in the alley to head towards the market. He hoped someone would be there, someone who knew where Dean may have taken off to. But the vampire knew to exercise caution as any of the Council or Saltzman clan could be around and that was the last thing he needed.

The crowds of vampires and their slaves provided some cover for John while he searched out for any familiar face. He heard murmurs of a vessel catching fire and sinking over night along with a human escaping her master. John quickly realized it was his son Dean and the human Brooklyn who the vampires talked about. They had made it! But now he feared Saltzman was closing in or rather his cronies were. John continued to weave through the throngs of bodies picking up mingling scents of body odor, fear and blood. The market in Saint Louis was notorious for the off the street brothels where humans serviced vampires both sexually and for blood. Though the Law prohibited open markets of such a nature, it didn't prohibit it from occurring underground.

He drew the cloak tighter around his neck and pulled the hood over his head as he spotted the telltale uniform of the Saltzman's elite guard. John ducked to the right and ventured to the auction area where a new arrival of humans were being sold and bought. He paused to watch as the two young women were shivering in the cool morning air and holding onto one another in desperation as the vampires shouted out bid after bid. Though he owned slaves, John didn't agree with how the slave traders treated the humans prior to auction.

"Even cattle are treated better," he muttered with disgust and turned away. John continued to dodge the elite guard and allies of the Saltzman clan as he reached the edge of the crowd.

As he cleared the last person, a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder. John froze feeling fear creep in.

**Next update soon.......**


	21. A Rainy Night In Missouri

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"John? John Winchester?" John gulped hard and slowly turned around expecting to be staring straight into the face of a guard. As his eyes landed upon the one who stopped him, John recognized the rugged features of his old friend Deacon.

"Deacon," John quickly embraced his friend. "Of all the places and times…."

"John, I saw them. But here is not the place to talk. Follow me," Deacon led the way with John and the two humans followed up behind. Deacon had a small building he used to stay in when conducting business in Saint Louis. It was on the outskirts of town away from the central district of townhomes and fountains along the river. Deacon locked the door behind them and motioned for John to sit.

"Dean came to my safehouse but didn't realize it was my place until I stopped in to drop off supplies. He had the slave with him, the red haired one. Dean was very protective of her."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," John sighed. "Did he say anything? About where they're going or if they were headed here?"

"I told Dean I would get the Impala for him as they need a way to travel but that was yesterday. But the Saltzmans have dispatched bounty hunters to find them."

"Damn it," John cursed. "Do they know about your shelter?"

"Not that I know of, but it doesn't mean they won't find it and come upon them."

"I know that Deacon," John now grew worried that Dean's escape would come to a short violent end. Deacon could see the grief stricken expression looming in John's eyes and handed over the keys he obtained from Dean.

"I told Dean I would bring his car back to him but I think you should do it. My safehouse is about a day's drive to the Southwest. Take the old interstate going that way and veer off the main road outside of Fredericktown. It will be a dirt road going into the national forest. You'll find the house out in the woods in a clearing."

John nodded and clutched the keys in his hand.

"I'll try to keep the storm troopers off your trail for as long as I can. Fortunately I still have enough clout to throw some weight around," Deacon chuckled.

"Thank you Deacon," John smiled and rushed out the door as Deacon turned to his slaves.

"Well, what are two waiting for? We have trading to do," the humans nodded and soon the masquerade of master and slaves was on display for the public.

* * *

Brooklyn filled a small sack with dried meat and vegetables and a canteen with water. Dean knew she would need to keep up her strength for if he needed to feed his human had to be healthy as well.

"Are you ready?" Brooklyn nodded at her vampire.

"Yeah I guess," she said hesitantly. Dean placed his hands on her shoulders steadying the shaking human.

"Brook, we have no choice. I almost lost you last night."

"I know….But what if Deacon returns and we're not here," she said.

"Which is why I left that letter," he reminded her. "If someone other than Deacon comes they won't understand what it says."

"I suppose you're right," she grabbed the sword and tied the scabbard against her back. Brooklyn wasn't about to go out wandering without some way to defend herself. Being a hunter for almost 20 years had taught her that. The pair gave the cabin a last look over before leaving. He had helped to fix the doors and they were working like new.

Taking her hand, Dean stepped outside first, listening for anything or anyone that might be waiting for them. Brooklyn felt his body freeze and the wire thin tension running through his body. She kept in place like a statue until Dean finally moved and together they headed away from the house. The sun was deceptive for them as they proceeded with caution along the worn trail. Its purpose was unknown but for the vampire and human it gave them a means to head further away from Alaric.

She was dressed in pants and simple long sleeved shirt with a pullover to block the chill. Dean didn't need as much clothing but opted to keep the cloak he wore as it could double as bedding for his human when she needed to rest at night. The birds were chirping overhead as the sun struggled to break through the thick foliage above. The further north they headed, the deeper and thicker the woods became. Brooklyn kept up and didn't break a sweat as they followed the path and came upon a clearing.

"Let's stop here," Dean suggested. Brooklyn spotted a boulder and sat down to take a drink. She wasn't hungry yet but took a couple of strips of dried meat out to give her body more energy. The human had crisscrossed the country during her time as a hunter and always remembered to stay hydrated and keep one step ahead of hunger.

Dean tilted his head upward noting it was already getting later in the day. Soon it would be night and Brooklyn would need to rest.

"I'm not tired yet," she called over looking at him. Dean knew she had read his mind and chuckled lightly. Brooklyn took another drink and put the canteen back in her bag.

"Alright let's get moving," she hopped up off the rock and grabbed a stick along the way that would suffice for a hiking staff and weapon. The vampire and human started back up passing an old cemetery dating back from the 1660's which had been long since neglected and forgotten. The scent of decaying flesh was very faint even to Dean's keen sense of smell. All that he detected was earth and animal around the area. Brooklyn guessed they had hiked almost 10 miles since starting out in the morning and hoped they could put more distance between them and Alaric.

* * *

John kept a sharp eye out for the dirt road as he neared Fredericktown. The Ozarks loomed to the right as the Ozark Plateau sat to the left. So far no law enforcement or guard had been seen but to the vampire it didn't shit. When he served they would dress in plain clothing to patrol for werewolves and shapeshifters. As far as he knew they still employed the tactics. His eyes scanned from side to side as the buildings started to come into view. He spotted the turn off nearly missing it as it was well hidden in the brush. The Impala eased onto the road and along the bumps and dips. John continued for several miles realizing how deep in the woods Deacon's safehouse was.

"He didn't take any chances," John told himself as he finally reached the edge of the clearing and came up to the house. The vampire sat in the car waiting to see if anyone moved from inside. His body tensed and hearing sharpened as he sat there for several tense minutes, minutes that John perceived as hours until he finally got out and edged towards the front door. As he reached out for the brass knob, he paused and picked up the scent of charred flesh. Curiosity got the better of him and John exercised caution while rounding the house and towards the burn pit out back. The remains were still smoldering when John came upon them. He grabbed a stick and poked the pile finding bones mixed with ash. John leaned in closer seeing something sticking out on top. His fingers swooped in plucking the fang from the ash. He quickly concluded these were a vampire's remains but didn't see the amulet his son wore.

"It's not him," John smiled thinly and continued sifting through until he spotted something hard. It was a ring but not just any ring.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath when he remembered where he had seen this particular ring. It belonged to an elite group of slave hunters or bounty hunters as some called them. John pocketed the item and charged through soft mud and grass to the front of the house. The elder Winchester hurried inside to find the house in good shape. His eyes scanned up and down and around as he proceeded through the front room. He picked up two scents: one human and one vampire. Hoping they left something behind, John started at one end of the room rummaging through papers and books but turned up nothing. Still, he didn't give up and moved on until he stopped in front of the desk. The letter was sitting out for anyone to see and John recognized the handwriting as Dean's.

_As the sun sets the bird flies free from its gilded cage. Darkness falls across the land as the shadows stalk the light seeking to kill the hope it contains. Harbingers of evil walk the face of the Earth quelling all faith in those who oppose. _

John paused and figured out what Dean was saying. He and Brooklyn were still alive but on the run from Alaric's goons. He continued reading on.

_Freedom awaits those who fight. Agents of good trek a perilous journey and come upon the den of iniquity. _

John realized where they were heading and grabbed the letter then raced out.

* * *

Dean found shelter for the night inside a rocky outcrop along a creek. It provided shelter from the approaching storm which was what they needed the most. The vampire laid out the cloak and allowed Brooklyn to stretch out on it. The soft wool didn't itch and gave enough protection from the hard ground. She looked up at the vampire with those wide grey eyes pulling him to her soul. Dean snuggled in beside her and pulled the cloak over them both. Lightning streaked across the sky followed by the relentless deluge from above. Brooklyn rolled over and buried her face in her vampire's shoulder. Dean kissed the top of her head and tugged the cloak tighter around their bodies as the storm went out of control all around them.

The vampire focused on the steady breathing of his human hearing how calm and rhythmic her heart was. He hoped they would reach Saint Louis then turn west to Denver. Dean wondered if Deacon had returned to the safehouse and found his note. Thunder clashed all around them but the rocky shelter held steadfast keeping vampire and human safe and dry. The vampire stayed awake keeping watch for any other bounty hunters as his human slept comfortably in his arms.

John headed along the back roads hoping to spot Brooklyn and Dean but the blinding sheets of rain prevented the vampire from seeing anything. He knew there was no other option but to pull over somewhere and wait for the storm to cease. The patriarch hoped his son and the human found a place to wait out the storm.

**Next update soon....**


	22. The Scent Isn't Cold

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning to the sounds of the deluge gone but replaced by the gentle steady beating of raindrops. The rain would wash away Brooklyn's scent along with his buying the runaway lovers time. His delicate sense of smell inhaled the fresh scent of rain as it cleansed the Earth below. He always did love the smell and today it held even deeper meaning.

The vampire looked over to see his human still asleep wrapped in the cloak. Her copper hair peeked out from the top and spilled onto the soft patch of grass. He could hear her breathing and heart beating in rhythm. She was perfect in every way. Dean knelt down beside her and gently shook the sleeping form.

"Brook, Brook we need to go," Brooklyn groaned and pushed the thick cover from her eyes revealing half groggy orbs.

"Sleeping on the ground sucks," she whined while stretching out her legs arms then cracked her back and neck. Dean winced at the loud crackling sounds her joints and bones made but his human wasn't bothered by the sounds emanating from her body. Her piercing grey eyes scanned the woods as she rose and shook the cloak handing it back to the vampire. Dean flung it over his shoulders securing tight then reached out for his human's hand and together they carefully wandered back out onto the trail.

* * *

Alaric watched the rain pound against the windows as he waited on word from his scouts. It wasn't that he didn't trust the hunters it was more of he knew Winchester would go underground in a manner of speaking in order to elude capture. His anger rose and need for the slave teetered on the brink of madness.

"I see dear brother you're brooding as usual," Maximilian greeted him as he leaned in the doorway. Alaric turned around stunned to see his older sibling there in Cape Girardeau.

"What are you doing here?" He crossed the room taking his brother in a tight embrace.

"Father wanted me to give you this," he passed over the medium sized pouch containing a small fortune within. "Gold, silver and jewels to entice the bounty hunters which I believe is in response to your request for an increase in the reward for your slave."

The sinister grin crossed the younger vampire's face as he peered in the bag at the riches that awaited the one who returned his slave.

"And I am remaining to offer up any assistance you may need. As you well know I am not well liked by the Winchesters," Maximilian snickered.

"Of course I am well aware of that," Alaric indicated. "Remember how John begged and pleaded with the Council to spare her? How pathetic he looked, such an embarrassment to the vampire race. Begging to spare the life of a dirty filthy human who wasn't worth the price I paid for her. She would fight me every step of the way making it difficult."

"Now no need to grow bitter about that again Maximilian. We need to focus on the future and when I get Brooklyn back and we can inflict further pain upon the Winchester clan," the older vampire's eyes flashed with a deep coldness that was only rivaled by Nicholas's endless orbs.

"Now tell me what I can do to help," Alaric clapped a hand on his shoulder and together the brothers walked down the hall as Alaric laid out what to do.

"Ah to get back out in the wilderness again…..It'll be just like when I served in the hostile steppes of Russia," Maximilian said in a dreamy tone.

* * *

John arrived back in Saint Louis hoping to find Deacon. The markets were crowded but not like they were when he had first arrived. Now the auctions held older weaker humans for sale and John knew what fate held for those poor souls: A long sad journey to the slaughterhouses of Denver where they would be butchered and their flesh and blood sold in the fine markets of the West Coast and Southwest. He shuddered and shoved the bloody images from his mind as he dodged the crowds. Not many vampires had been to the killing fields as most refused to see or even partake in the act for it was below their stature. It was left up to the vampires who had no souls or didn't care about life to the point that slaughtering humans and hearing their screams and cries for mercy fell upon their deaf ears.

He kept the hood tight around his head and throat for the guards were still around and keeping an eye out for Dean. John suspected there was word he was no longer in Michigan and the guard were told to keep watch for him as well. His eyes scanned the top of the crowd but the familiar figure of his friend was nowhere to be seen as he slipped between bodies with swift fluid movements. The powerful invisible wall of scents and odors ranging from jasmine to human waste blended and waved through the air giving off a pungent tinge. He broke free of the tight packed bodies and carefully crossed the plaza and fountain and into the rows of fancy townhomes.

John decided it would be best to keep watch on the Saltzman house in the hopes of learning what Alaric was planning. He knew the vampire was still down in Cape Girardeau but it didn't stop the extensive reach he had in every aspect of vampire society. He listened in on Dixon as he spoke with another vampire.

"Maximilian has arrived in Cape Girardeau," John gasped at the name not only because of what he did to his beloved Mary but he was one of the fiercest fighters in the Russian Steppes. He had demonstrated a cold blooded ruthlessness that rivaled Nicholas's. Maximilian had slaughtered humans left and right for the smallest of infractions then would bathe in the blood of his victims while forcing the surviving humans to watch him bask in the obscene victory.

"It will only be a matter of time before they find the human and Dean Winchester. Maximilian is a skilled tracker as you remember reading about what happened in Kiev 300 years ago."

"I recall it clearly Dixon," the vampire agreed then shuddered.

"Well the reward has gone up but Maximilian will be the one to bring them back when they're caught. Alaric isn't taking any chances."

"Wise decision," the unknown vampire commented.

John knew Dean and Brooklyn were moving targets now that Maximilian was joining in the hunt.

* * *

Maximilian loaded up the saddle bags and tightened the saddle. He preferred to track his quarry down the old fashioned way: on horseback. The scent of the human shouldn't be too old but with the recent rainfall the trail would be all but washed away. But then again he loved a challenge like Alaric did.

"I have the word out you will be the one to bring the human and vampire to when they're captured," Alaric handed his brother the silver shackles. With gloved hands Maximilian loaded the cuffs and chain in a separate pouch.

"I don't want Winchester harmed. I want to be the one to destroy him," Alaric's voice dropped to a cold hateful tone.

"Believe me brother the bounty hunters won't be stupid to defy you. After all, Father hand selected everyone," Maximilian reminded him as he got on his mount. The bay stallion was the finest in the state, able to go through any terrain and outpace the fastest Thoroughbred. Alaric watched his brother take off down the lone road through town and west along the old trail.

"Soon I'll have what is rightfully mine back," his fangs slipped down at the hunger gnawing within.

Maximilian felt the stallion trotting as if he knew the one riding him was searching for someone or something. The vampire started north along the river to where the boat sank several nights before. His dark eyes kept down to the soft mud as the horse kept its steady pace. The horse and rider continued for several more miles before the reins pulled back and the bay slowed down. Maximilian spotted the ruined wreckage of the Saltzman schooner ahead and brought his mount to a complete stop.

The vampire hopped off and scoured the small bluffs along the shore. He was hoping to see signs of disturbance amongst the foliage and didn't have to look long. The branches and brush were snapped and bent, too much for a deer or cougar to do. Maximilian examined the damage more closely and spotted something tangled in the leaves. He carefully plucked the single red strand and knew he was on the right path. The vampire leapt on his horse and raced up the break in the bluffs into the dense curtain of trees. As he rode along, Maximilian noticed that the rain had not washed away all of the footsteps created. They were deep in the mud indicating something or someone was being carried.

Maximilian continued to follow the faded path and knew he was on the old trail.

"You think you're clever do you Winchester?" Maximilian grinned flashing bright sharp fangs as he rode hard down the path.

**Sorry bout the late update!!!!**


	23. Hunter Vs Vampire

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OCs'…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn watched the corpse burn in the night as Dean rested on the cloak. He was still healing from the attack and Brooklyn knew soon they would have to move.

* * *

_Earlier in the day….._

It was three days since they had escaped and now were somewhere deep within Central Missouri. The route to Saint Louis was teaming with bounty hunters and others who wanted to cash in on the reward for Brooklyn. The vampire and human were forced to trek through less desirable avenues. The weather had went from cold pouring rain to warm and dry which allowed for their scent to linger upon the foliage as they pushed onward.

Brooklyn had to rest as the thick mud was bogging her down. Dean turned around and lifted her out with ease. Luckily it wasn't a large area to cover and soon they were back on hard ground. Their clothes were getting muddy and bogging Brooklyn down but she didn't say anything. The sun helped to dry her pants and shoes making progress easier as the day wore on.

It was about late afternoon when the vampire found them.

Brooklyn was resting on a large rock when Dean detected the scent. Immediately the vampire leapt from the tree where he had been keeping watch and raced back to his human. He broke through to the clearing but froze when he saw what awaited him. His fangs unsheathed at the tall vampire who held a knife to his human's throat. Brooklyn's eyes were wide with fear as the blade thinly sliced her skin.

"This little bitch is gonna be my windfall," he hissed. "You on the other hand…."

Dean kept his eyes trained on the intruder sizing him up as he planned what to do next. He watched the vampire lean into his human's ear and cruelly taunt her.

"When Alaric gets his hands on you…..I'd love to be the fly in the room for that little reunion…."

Brooklyn struggled and in the process the sharp edge of the blade cut deeper into her skin. The human's blood trickled down her neck and chest. Dean felt his anger sharply rise when the vampire licked the streams off her skin. His arrogance was what Dean needed to attack.

The vampire jumped from his spot then launched from tree to tree and landed hard on the back of the bounty hunter. Brooklyn landed on the ground with two vampires on top of her pressing her tight against the soil. She spied the knife several feet away and struggled to get free from her captor. Dean fisted the jacket of the attacker and lifted him off his human then hurled him against the large oak tree. While her vampire continued to battle with the bounty hunter, Brooklyn focused on getting the knife. Her sword was resting by her gear which was too far away. She had to act!

Getting to her feet, the human sprinted along the ground and snatched the deadly blade from the ground. It gleamed in the late day sun as it swung in her hand. It was crafted of silver which she knew would do the trick. As she rounded back to her vampire, she caught the bounty hunter lifting Dean up and smashing his limp body to the ground.

"Dean!" She screamed and forced her legs to move faster and harder. Her blood and adrenaline mixed together, giving the human strength and speed that nearly rivaled a vampire's. The bounty hunter grinned and flashed his fangs at her but the display merely enraged her as she tightened her grip on the handle and prepared to fight the vampire.

"Isn't this sweet? A little human thinks she can take me on," the vampire laughed with arrogance. The overconfident vampire had no clue who he was dealing with as she jumped from a dead sprint and kicked the creature in the throat. The hit sent him reeling backwards towards the ground as Brooklyn came at him. She held the knife with the precision of a seasoned hunter and danced around him waiting for her target to lunge out.

"You want me," she crouched down while continuing to move. "Come and get me."

The challenge was set and she waited for the bastard to get up. Brooklyn knew enough about vampires that their arrogance was an Achilles Heel for most but not all and this one was living up to that generalization. The dark haired vampire snarled like a dog at leapt to its feet. The orders were not to hurt the human or feel the wrath of Alaric. He could do it as he had done with thousands of other fugitive slaves in the past.

It took a swipe at her but Brooklyn ducked and shifted to the right. Her rich grey hues were focused on the vampire but she remained aware of her surroundings. It was one trait she had mastered well thanks to Markus. The vampire hissed and made another break for her but for his troubles was stabbed in the arm. The pure silver burned his flesh and skin which made it wail in pain. Its eyes went black with a cold anger that made Brooklyn shiver internally. But she held her ground, knowing it was more show than anything. Well this human wasn't going to surrender without a fight. She would rather die first than be Alaric's slave again.

Dean groaned and shook as the stab wound in his back refused to heal. The bounty hunter had laced the dagger with silver ensuring not only did it not heal but weakened him substantially.

_The dagger…..It has silver on it too…._

Brooklyn heard his words and changed tactics. When the vampire lunged she swiped at it hitting whatever exposed areas of skin she could. The more she stabbed and slashed, the weaker their would be captor became. It was like watching the matador and the bull do the dance of death. Dean tried to stand but crumpled to the ground with every attempt. He tried to dismiss the pain but the silver was potent and deadly depriving Dean of precious energy with each try to rise. Brooklyn grabbed her back and winced in pain as Dean writhed in agony on the ground. The vampire saw her drop to the ground and went on the offense. The sounds of heavy footfalls forced Brooklyn to open her eyes and spot the vampire as it came in for the proverbial kill. The sharp jolts coursed through her body putting her at the disadvantage. Still, she had to fight, had to win or suffer at the hands of Alaric. The thought of his hands running all over her body made the human bristle and force herself up.

_Stand up Brook! _

She heard Dean's voice echoing in her mind and like an obedient soldier she stood and crouched down with knife aimed for the vampire's heart. Brooklyn had one shot at this and had to made the hit count or else. She kept still with knife pointed outward and waited with baited breath.

"Just a little more…." She said beneath her breath. "Come on you bastard!"

Brooklyn jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs as she plunged the blade deep into the heart of the vampire. She twisted the handle not caring if blood splattered on her face and neck and hands. The vampire immediately froze and dropped to the soil as the human stabbed it over and over with its own weapon. Dean could only watch as the feral look took over his human's beautiful grey depths twisting her features as she continued to carry out her rage on the dying vampire. The swift deep stabbing motions made him cringe as he didn't realize how deep her fury went.

_Brook….He's dead….._

Brooklyn snapped her head up at her vampire then looked down at the corpse of the bounty hunter. Instantly she dropped the blade and fell back on her bottom. Blood dripped from her fingers and collected in the soil staining it with red. Her eyes reverted to the soulful slate hues he loved so dearly. Brooklyn stood and hurried to her vampire as he lay there, weak and frail on the ground.

"Dean…." She caressed his face streaking it with thin ruby lines. Dean smiled weakly at his human feeling the poison eat away at his core. Brooklyn saw the full jade fade to a lighter, lifeless shade and felt the dread setting in.

"You're not dying on me," she still had the dagger in her hand and knew what had to be done. Brooklyn quickly cleaned her hand and grabbed for her sword as it didn't have silver on it then ran the sharp edge along her palm. The human hissed in pain as her skin was cut open and blood flowed freely through the wound to the surface. She dropped down and cradled Dean in her arms and steered the bleeding wound to his mouth. He didn't protest when the rich copper tang coated his tongue and throat and pierced her hand with his fangs. Brooklyn just held tighter as he fed from her and smiled down at him.

"Take what you need Dean, I'll be fine," she whispered. Dean didn't respond and continued to feed. The vampire could sense the blood of his soulmate penetrate every cell of his body, purging them of the foul substance. Brooklyn sighed in relief knowing he would be alright. After several moments more, Dean slowly withdrew and licked the wound closed feeling better but not up to full strength. Brooklyn spread the cloak out and maneuvered him onto the thick material before turning her attention to the remains of the vampire.

Dean laid there and observed as she set the corpse ablaze watching the flesh melt off the bones exposing solid white to flames and ash. The smell of charred flesh and entrails polluted the air but by the time any vampire figured out what was going on they would hopefully be long gone. Brooklyn watched the orange yellow and blue twist and dance around which brought a smirk to her face.

* * *

_Present…._

Brooklyn curled up beside Dean and held the sword in her hand, ready to use it if another unfortunate vampire dared to challenge them again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her vampire. Dean smiled faintly and nodded his head at her.

"Better thanks to you," he whispered.

"Good," she smiled widely at him. "Now rest up."

He laughed lightly as she rolled over to face the fire and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Maximilian reached the cabin and tied his mount up in the woods. His unnatural sight monitored the cabin for any movement while his ears perked up for any sounds that may come from within. His lightly sniffed the air detecting nothing out of the ordinary though the recent rain had washed away any scent trails.

Satisfied no one was around he crept inside and looked around. Once he shut the door, Maximilian was bombarded with a tidal wave of scents and odors. He rounded the room as the scents increased in strength the closer he neared the bed and fireplace. The vampire paused at the bed and ran a gloved hand over the soft well made sheets. He pulled back his hand and inhaled the invisible trails on his fingertips. The sinister grin began to form when he picked up the scent of a vampire and human on the tips of leather.

"You were here," he said to himself. "I am on the right trail now. I have to be at least two days out from them."

Though he knew his brother wanted the human returned unharmed, Maximilian wanted to learn what made her so alluring to his brother that he would have such a high price upon her. A little taste wouldn't hurt anyone…..

As he turned around another scent caught his attention. It was stronger more powerful than the other two. He knew this scent but from where? The name escaped him as he hurried out the door and back to his steed. Whoever else was there was either looking for the human or helping them. He knew it was the scent of a vampire for no human could have such a commanding aura around them.

Quickly he mounted and directed his horse on the old dirt path leading away from the cabin. If Maximilian learned the identity of the other vampire he would make sure they paid for harboring something belonging to the Saltzmans.

**Next update soon.....**


	24. Pain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn had changed into the spare set of clothing she thought to pack. The weather had turned cooler once again but still she had been dressed in less in worse conditions. After burning the vampire they had pressed on knowing they would have to go past Saint Louis and further north. They didn't know Maximilian had seen past Dean's attempts to cover their trail was several days out and closing in with every mile.

Dean was back to full strength after feeding from his human. He didn't like using her as a sort of blood bank but Brooklyn knew the risks and had no after thought of allowing him to feed from her. He too had changed clothing and now the vampire and human had made it to Central Missouri.

The river was low and Brooklyn felt the trepidation creeping inside once again. Dean picked up on her fear and gently squeezed her hand.

"I can't….I can't swim this….No….." she continued shaking her head.

"Brook we have to," Dean broke it to her. "If we cross any bridges we'll be spotted and that's what they'll expect. I won't let go of you I promise."

It was hard for Brooklyn to even look at the water without remembering the night she nearly drowned when they escaped Alaric. Dean knew she was recalling that night with frightening detail but they didn't have another option. If they crossed any of the bridges they would be spotted instantly. He looked around and saw the lowest point. Several large sandbanks were jutting up from the water's surface which would provide them with a little dry land to trek but would hopefully ease Brooklyn's troubled soul. But then he sensed something else, something she had not told him and questioned silently if she had suffered an unspeakable terror when in captivity.

"Brook, we need to go," Brooklyn was shaking uncontrollably as the panic took control.

"No, please….I can't….." she said weakly. Dean looked at her straight in the eyes and kept her gaze locked with his.

"Brook, whatever they did to you it won't happen here. I will have you," Brooklyn felt her knees buckle but Dean wasn't about to let her fall. Gripping her hand with ferocity, the vampire pulled her to the water's edge and walked straight into the murky water. Brooklyn couldn't scream, as her voice was frozen. The water was ice cold as they were now up to their chests. Dean held her tighter as they made it to the first sandbar. He noticed she was afraid to look anywhere but at him which was good as he hoped it would keep her focused. They made it halfway across and now had to cross the deepest part of their trek. Here the current was swifter as several large branches swept past them. Brooklyn turned her head as the images of the torment threatened to replay. The water had been numbing and she couldn't feel anything for nearly a day after. Her captors had laughed when she begged them to stop. They had called her a filthy disgusting human, nothing more than food to them.

"Brook," Dean's voice gently snapped her from the painful recollection.

Brooklyn realized she was breathing hard and her eyes had been closed as tight as they could be. Dean feared for her but they were almost there.

"Brook, you know you can do this," Dean encouraged his human. She took a deep breath and put her trust in her vampire and let him lead her back in the water. Adrenaline poured into her veins and felt her legs propel her forward. Branches and sticks scraped against her legs but the protective layer of denim kept them from hurting her.

"We're almost there Brook," Dean hollered over his shoulder. Brooklyn continued to keep her head above water despite the pack on her back and shoulders. Dean didn't see the large branch coming towards them until it was too late.

Brooklyn hollered in pain as the sharp splintered ends ripped along her side and hip. Silt and water coated the fresh wounds and the human cried out as her body felt like it was on fire. Dean watched with horror as the blood flowed down the river and Brooklyn was now fighting to keep her head from dipping below. She stuck a hand along her side and felt where wood had ripped soft skin and flesh apart.

Dean kept kicking and pushing water behind watching the shore start to grow larger and closer. The current had picked up in intensity but to the vampire it was but a mere inconvenience. Brooklyn tried to kick and swim but her body was growing weaker from the blood loss and exhaustion. Dean's toes scraped across soft bottom then his other foot landed on the bottom. He continued dragging his human feeling the current decrease and the land increase. The vampire picked Brooklyn up and rushed for the shelter of the woods.

* * *

Maximilian kept on horseback following the fresh tracks. He had to admire Winchester for his strategy but he was no match for an expert military trained tracker. He had found slaves on less but this quarry was still a challenge nonetheless. He remembered hunting down humans in the steppes of Ukraine and in treacherous sands of the Mojave. No matter what the human did, there was always something left behind.

The faint scent of the human made his fangs drop down and the hunger came to light. He had remembered to bring supplies but the vampire wanted to taste the blood of the human slave Brooklyn along with a few other parts of her body. What Alaric didn't know couldn't hurt him.

* * *

Sam watched as the elite guard patrolled past the estate. He knew the Saltzmans were behind this but he wasn't afraid of the overdressed goons. Nancy had managed to slip a letter to him from Jessica but was almost caught by the elite guard. But Sam managed to hide her until they passed then hurried her out the back way.

_My Sam,_

_I am recovering from my brother's ruthless attack but my father is determined to keep me here from seeing you. He has guards posted around the manor which is why I have Nancy doing my bidding. I do not regret my actions as your brother is now with the one his heart truly belongs to. When this nightmare is over I will denounce the Saltzman name and be with you. For now though we must keep the light between us brighter than ever even when adversity threatens to keep us apart. _

_Jessica_

Sam had written a response and now patiently waited for Nancy to come through when she ran errands again. Bobby noticed the younger vampire brooding around the manor and sadly shook his head. He knew the Saltzmans could be cruel and heartless and this was but one of those times they threw their power around to intimidate others. He was unaware that Maximilian had been dispatched to find his brother and Brooklyn. All Sam knew was Nicholas sent handpicked bounty hunters to find them but had received word that some of lesser vampires now were in the fray. Sam knew they were only interested in money and blood, not honor or Law. He looked out the window once again watching the snow come down in a solid white curtain.

* * *

Nicholas Saltzman sat in his study reading the latest update in the hunt for Dean Winchester and the fugitive slave. He had been going over everything on the Winchester clan and had received information John was not at the estate. The vampire knew he was searching for his son but had managed to keep hidden from any trackers. Another dispatch from Alaric revealed Maximilian had set out to find them and it would be he who would return the vampire and human here. Nicholas went for the liquor cabinet and dispensed his favorite whiskey into the crystal tumbler, no glass for his family. He had already sent a plea out to the Council to charge Dean with theft of property and now waited for their response. Though Alaric was a member of the ruling body the Law allowed for the Council to convene without all of its members in special instances. But then again his son wouldn't object as it was Dean Winchester who would have to face the assembly.

For over 2,000 years his family had ruled this area with an iron fist and Nicholas wasn't about to let a lower class vampire make him look like a fool. He did not let such actions go by without being punished. He had sent slaves off to Denver for less and didn't think twice about killing another vampire. He had done it before when he was younger and rising to power and wouldn't bat an eye now. Whatever his sons needed to succeed Nicholas would provide it.

* * *

Dean gently put Brooklyn down on the ground and ripped away the torn shirt and pants. Dirt clogged the wounds and sticks protruded in flesh. Brooklyn whimpered as he carefully pulled the small twigs and other debris out.

"I'm sorry Brook," he said sadly. "I'm trying to be as gentle as I can."

"I know," she hissed between gritted teeth. Dean knew if he didn't clean the wounds infection would set in and she could die. "It just hurts so bad…."

Dean leaned over and kissed her forehead. He found what water remained in the canteen and knew he would have to use the precious liquid to clean away the dirt. But they needed shelter and source of water so she could heal.

"Brook I need to move you to a safe place. This may hurt," Brooklyn let a shrill cry out when her vampire carefully picked her up. The forest echoed with her painful screams. The exposed flesh burned as it rubbed against itself and continued to throb when Dean had her in his arms and moving further into the woods. He remembered reading about this area and how caves dotted the landscape. Some were used by humans as shelter while others were used by vampires smuggling outlawed items. Dean kept is sharp emerald orbs moving from side to side until he spotted something off in the distance.

The cavern was wide and deep with a rocky outcrop at the entrance. He hurried inside and juggled his hurt human while placing the cloak down on the ground. A fire had to be started and water needed to be found. Brooklyn was weak from dehydration and slowly started slipping into shock.

"Dean…" she looked up to her vampire. Dean sat down beside her and noticed the wound continued to bleed despite the last dry article being pressed against it which was acting as a bandage.

"Shhhh, don't speak," he said. "Just keep still Brook."

Brooklyn just closed her eyes and nodded as Dean attempted to do basic first aid on her. If they were at the estate it would simple, but out here his resources were greatly limited and scarce. He rummaged through the bag seeing that Brooklyn had packed a few medical items. The vampire pulled out the gauze, tape, ointment and painkillers. He searched further looking for suture and a needle but no such luck. Dean felt despondent as he looked over the meager items but decided to give one last look over through the bag. He searched the side pockets again and felt the tiny pouch tucked deep at the bottom. The waterproof sack held what he was looking for.

Feeling a renewed sense of hope and urgency, Dean grabbed the canteen and hurried off to find water. He found a creek a few yards from the cave and filled the canteen up. He would need to boil it somehow but realized he could do it in the canteen. He hurried back and spotted a peculiar looking plant to the right. The vampire held it delicately between his fingers and realized it was meadowsweet.

"Nature's painkiller," Dean grabbed a handful and raced back to Brooklyn.

**Next update soon..... **


	25. The Hunt Is On

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean tended to her wounds paying close attention to her reaction. He had to wait for the water to cool down before pouring it over the gaping wound. The vampire removed the large pieces of rocks and twigs and stopped the bleeding by keeping pressure over the worst area. Dean got a better look at the extent of her injuries noticing her thigh wasn't as bad as where she was struck by the floating branch. Brooklyn woke up and watched as her vampire sterilized the needle in the fire before threading the suture.

"Brook," he whispered.

"Hmmm," she groaned. Dean noticed her forehead glistened in the fire and quickly put his hand to her forehead. Infection was already setting in.

"Damn it," he growled and quickly started going to work. Brooklyn was too far gone in the depths of illness to feel the first stab through her skin. Dean was fast and precise and silently thanked his father for teaching him first aid. John believed in having his sons prepared for anything and possessing the basic knowledge of survival and medical skills. The vampire ran more water over the area then wiped it with the gauze.

"The worst is stitched," he said to himself before starting on her thigh. The gash was smaller and shallower than her side injury and Dean was thankful it didn't hit a major artery as Brooklyn would've surely bled to death. Wasting no more precious seconds, Dean started on her leg and put five modest sized stitches in place. He then rubbed the ointment on her leg then covered and taped it. His attention then went to oozing wound above. Dean had managed to find some antiseptic in the bottom of the kit and carefully scrubbed the area. Brooklyn groaned and stirred as he worked to clean her and Dean went slower.

"I'm sorry Brook, I know it hurts," he poured the remaining water over it then rubbed the ointment in and bandaged it up. Dean knew his options were limited on what to do. He pressed his hand to her forehead and felt the fever burning higher.

"You're burning up," he tried to stay calm but the panic was breaking through. "I'm going to get more water," the vampire didn't want to leave her but she needed water. "I will be back, I promise," he kissed her forehead and felt the heat against his lips.

* * *

Maximilian was now two days behind them. He continued to ride hard and rest his mount when needed. As he rode on, the vampire inhaled the surrounding air and picked up the stronger scents.

"Soon human you will be back where you rightfully belong," he said to the wind. His shifted downward to the fresh tracks in the dirt. To untrained eye they would appear to be scratches in the dirt. But to the vampire, they were signs of two individuals on the move.

"Winchester you again try to throw me off but you fail to see I can still hunt you down."

He dismounted and examined the partial prints in the soil. The first print was the larger of the two and the vampire concluded it was Dean's track. The second was smaller which told the vampire it was the human's tracks. With a lone finger, Maximilian traced the outline of each print then looked from beneath the brim of his hat and followed the trail with his eyes.

"They're gonna try to cross the river and head up to Des Moines….that bastard," Maximilian leapt on his horse with ease and dug his heels into the steed's sides. If they made it to Des Moines, he wouldn't be able to capture the human or the vampire. It was the last holdout and had banned any bounty hunters from capturing runaway slaves. The Bayeaux clan ruled over the French municipality and wouldn't hesitate to make an example of any vampire who dared to hunt within the city.

"Damn French," Maximilian snarled as he took off.

* * *

Dean returned with more water and quickly set the canteen over the fire. He ground up the meadowsweet and waited for the water to heat up. The vampire could only sit and watch as his human suffered through the ravages of fever and infection. He pushed the sweat laced strands of hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Without antibiotics readily available, he was out of options and knew what had to be done.

While the crushed meadowsweet brewed in the water, the vampire slit his wrist open and tilted the bleeding wound and watched as the droplets fell into the steaming cup. He told himself it was a way to heal her, that if he didn't do it she would die and Dean wasn't ready to let her go.

"Brook," he maneuvered her upper body onto his lap and gently parted her lips. Brooklyn slowly lifted her eyelids open and revealed a distant look in the rich grey depths. She didn't recognize Dean as he peered down with alarm at her listless expression. The vampire pressed her lip down with the cup and meticulously poured the drink down her throat. Brooklyn could only look up with vacant grey eyes and accept the steamy but tangy offering. The tiny voice in her head said not to worry as he was helping her get better. So she didn't fight but even if she had the strength the human wouldn't for she trusted the vampire with her very life.

* * *

John hurried down the back roads away from Saint Louis and back to the West. He didn't know where he was going but only knew he had to find his son before Alaric's brother did. Word traveled fast that Maximilian was out in the hunt and John knew he wouldn't rest until the human was returned to his brother. He immediately got an idea and turned back to the South towards the town of Sterling.

Deacon had arrived home glad to be away from Saint Louis and all of the throngs of vampires. He preferred the silence and solitude of his manor which was situated outside of town. Most of the vampires living in Sterling wanted nothing more than to be left alone by the Council and their Law and carry on in simple living off the land. Here slavery was practiced but humans and vampires coexisted though the humans knew their place in society and didn't need to be reminded of their stations. Their masters protected and took care of them in exchange for labor and blood which the humans would gladly give than be a slave to one of the powerful cruel vampires in larger cities. Deacon had been here for centuries as his father was one of the original Council members until his death. He always held the suspicion Nicholas Saltzman was behind the deed but couldn't prove it. Still the Council granted him a place in the Assembly which gave him a degree of power and influence.

He was seated in den area when the rumbling came over the distance. Deacon looked up and out the window spying the Impala rolling up the narrow drive. He knew it was John and didn't have to ask why he was there.

John stepped out of the car and hurried up the gravel drive towards the front door when it swung open and Deacon appeared on the steps.

"John, did you find him?" John shook his head and nervously carded his large hands through his raven hair.

"No, I lost their trail after the cabin. He left a note in code and I knew what Dean was saying but when I returned to Saint Louis I couldn't pick up his scent or the human's. Deacon, Maximilian is out there."

"They don't stand a chance out there," Deacon motioned for John to follow him inside.

"Maximilian can track a week old scent through a foot of snow in the dead of winter," Deacon explained to John in an agitated tone. "Probably wants to keep the Saltzman name from being tarnished. I mean your son did pull the impossible John."

The hints of a smile cracked the corners of the vampire's mouth and John couldn't but help to smile as well.

"Well we Winchesters never were ones to give up on the ones we love," he admitted.

"So I've noticed," Deacon said in one breath. "Anyways, the Council or the Saltzmans know that safehouse is mine and I intend on keeping it that way. But back to the subject – finding Dean and the human. The Saltzmans play dirty….well I intend on playing dirty as well."

John watched as his friend pulled back a bookshelf and exposing a hidden space which held weapons and pouches along its walls. Deacon scanned the items and settled on the crossbow then grabbed several silver tipped arrows then a bottle of dead man's blood. The liquid played Hell on a vampire's body and Deacon knew it would come in handy for John.

"Now there is a place they may head to- Des Moines. It's a French settlement and they despise bounty hunters. If Dean knows about the town I suspect that is where they'll head. The best way is to take the old wagon trail north across the river. The only thing along the way are several villages and towns but they aren't a concern as the inhabitants despise the Council and anything associated with them."

"Thanks Deacon," Deacon smiled and took his friend in a brotherly embrace.

"Go get them John," he escorted him out to the Impala.

**The race is on....Who will reach them first???**


	26. Dean's Healing Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean remained vigil by his human's side as she continued to rest. The vampire could see faint hints of color slowly start to return to her ashen skin giving Dean the hope she would soon be better. Her clothing hair and skin were soaked in sweat as it rolled down her arms face and neck in fat heavy drops. It was the fever I the last throes of its dominance over her small body, a sure sign his human was turning a corner in the fight against the infection within. He knew it was his blood running through her veins that allowed for this but it wouldn't turn her as he would have to drain her to the point of death then feed her his blood to make her one.

Brooklyn started to mumble incoherently in her sleep and instantly Dean had her in his arms.

"Shhhh, I'm here," he whispered softly. She appeared to hear him as she groaned and shifted towards his body. He looked down at her face watching the fire cast shadows upon the glistening skin giving his human an almost ethereal aura to her. Dean placed a hand upon her heart feeling the racing within had slowed slightly, another positive sign. He knew when Brooklyn woke up she would be thirsty and had water ready when the moment arose.

Dean knew they had to get to Des Moines as he knew it was the one place bounty hunters could not set foot in to find runaway humans. It was still almost another four days away to the North but they had to try. The French inhabitants had immigrated to the area and ruled by the powerful Bayeaux clan. They did not share the views on enslaving humans as other vampires and refused to let the bounty hunters in their city and make a mess of it in the search for runaway slaves. The Council, in response to this decree, refused to let any member of the family in the Council or Assembly but the hollow threat didn't change their minds. The family went so far as using physical means to get the bounty hunters out which earned the wrath of the Council, especially the Saltzmans. But the matriarch, Cassandra Bayeaux, waved off Nicholas's little fit as she was as wealthy if not wealthier than them and also had endless resources at her disposal.

The city was their last chance.

Dean grabbed the strip of cloth from his shirt and ran it over and around Brooklyn's neck and face hoping to give her some relief. The fire continued to provide the crucial warmth she needed to be comfortable and relaxed. Shivering would only impede the healing and every second was critical for them both. The vampire ran the cloth one last time over her skin before picking up the cup with the cool meadowsweet tea and poured a little bit more down her throat as it seemed to be helping keep her hydrated. It probably tasted better than the water on its own.

"Brook please get better," he leaned over and rested his forehead on hers. His fingers ran through her damp locks but it didn't matter to the vampire if they were wet or dry; what mattered was his human, healthy and well.

* * *

Cassandra Bayeaux was an impressive stature of a vampire. Her imposing frame and wavy black hair along with timeless green eyes was enough for anyone, human or vampire, to bow in her presence. She ruled the settlement known as Des Moines and commanded respect for all who resided or visited her domain. Like her family, she held a total disdain for slavery and found it rather vile to say the least. For humans to treated worse than cattle and in such degrading and dehumanizing manners made the vampire shudder as she stood at the window and watched the activity of the square below. Cassandra had received word about Dean Winchester making off with Alaric Saltzman's prized human slave and the news brought a smile to her ageless face. The Saltzman and Bayeaux clans weren't exactly the neighborly type to one another and that was fine with her. Their arrogance and sense of self entitlement was disgusting and the manner they carried themselves screamed pompousness. She preferred to be modest and down to earth with the residents of her beloved home. Many were former human slaves who found sanctuary amongst the vampires and existed peacefully with their undead neighbors.

The vampire suspected the renegade vampire and slave would attempt to come here and she had every intention of allowing them shelter.

"You wished to see me," Cassandra turned to find her top aide standing in the doorway. Castiel was smaller in stature but held a fierce loyalty to the Bayeaux family and on several occasions had the honor of expelling bounty hunters with his own two hands. He was dressed in simple pants and shirt with leather boots; his dark hair was slightly disheveled from what appeared to be laboring in his beloved garden. But the soulful blue hues of the vampire could strike into the very core of anyone who dared to look hard enough. They were a bright shade of cerulean as he approached the matriarch.

"Yes it has come to my attention that the Saltzmans are searching for Dean Winchester as he freed Alaric's prized slave. I want you to keep me posted on anything that happens. While I would intervene directly, I wish not to incite any war between clans. For centuries we've been able to harbor humans and allow them freedom that under other vampires is a mere dream. The action would give Nicholas Saltzman an opportunity to attack Des Moines and wipe us off the map."

"I will keep my ear to the ground as they say," he bowed before turning out to tend to his garden. Cassandra knew he would keep her informed as he had spied on the Council before posing as an assistant to one of the members. His confidence and beautiful features presented an advantage in gaining the confidence of other ruling members and clans. It was this way which kept Cassandra informed of the recent events in Missouri. She wished she could've seen the look on Alaric's face when Dean had snatched the human from his tainted hands.

* * *

Night fell across the sky as Dean remained in place by Brooklyn's side. Her body was soaked in a thicker layer of sweat as her body continued fighting the fever and expelling it from her weakened form. He continued wiping all exposed skin and wringing out excess moisture. The vampire had fashioned a small bowl from clay, found further back in the cave, to hold water for wiping her skin.

"Dean…." She groaned as her eyes slowly lifted open. Dean dropped the cloth and quickly took her hand in his stronger ones. The touch of her soulmate soothed her nerves as the human relaxed into him. A faint smile crept up on her lips.

"Hey….Welcome back," the vampire's voice was broken and brimming with emotion.

"Hurts….." she groaned.

"I know," he kissed her lips. "The tree hit you and nearly went straight through you."

"So tired……" she sighed heavily as her head rolled back on the side.

"Shhhh, just rest," he murmured. "When you're better we will head to Des Moines. They don't take too kindly to bounty hunters there. They let humans live in peace and freely among vampires."

"That would be nice," she shifted her eyes to his. "As long as I have you."

Dean grinned widely at her raw expressive tone and words for he too wouldn't go anywhere without her.

"How are you feeling besides tired?"

"Thirsty," her voice cracked. Dean nodded and fetched the canteen feeling the cool metal against his fingertips. He lifted his human up and balanced the opening to her waiting lips. Traces of the precious liquid spilled down her chin but the rest made it past her lips and trickled down the human's parched throat moistening the dry scorched surface within.

Brooklyn struggled to drink but ended up coughing and choking instead. Dean quickly put the water down and sat her up as she continued heaving and hacking. Her face turned red as she struggled to take in a breath.

"Brook it's alright," he ran his hand up and down her back until the coughing spell passed and felt the weight of her body lean into him. "You okay?"

Brooklyn draped her arms around his waist and felt as if her limbs were dead weights attached to her torso. She was in no shape to move and relied on Dean to reposition her on the cloak. The vampire was only but too happy to help her as she was awake after a day of waiting and worrying.

"I love you so much," he tightened his embrace and inhaled his human's scent despite the additional scent of sweat and infection. The rich earthen fragrance rose above the rest and filled his being with the familiar and comforting warmth that he experienced in the arena.

"I love you too," she whispered before falling back asleep.

"Brook?" Dean looked down and noticed she was now sleeping once again. But the vampire sensed it was not a sleep of sickness, but one of recovery and restoration of health. The deep steady breathing was music to his sensitive ears and Dean slowly lowered her back down on the cloak. He lovingly wrapped part of the thick wool over her body and sprawled out on his side, watching her sleep.

* * *

Maximilian was about a half day away from the river and the trail was still strong. The elder Saltzman knew it was because they weren't too far ahead of him now. He didn't wonder why they had slowed down and instead counted it as his good luck. The steed had begun to tire and the vampire acquiesced the exhausted beast and found a small clearing to light a fire and allow for his mount to rest. There was no need to push his horse hard when he was finally closing in on the vampire and human.

The fire burned brightly as he took a long hard drink of blood. It was about a day or two old but still good though Maximilian preferred fresh warm blood. The horse was happily chewing on a patch of fresh grass leaving him to his thoughts. Tomorrow the vampire hoped to have the human back to Alaric and Dean Winchester being dragged behind his horse with a rope around his neck.

**Next update soon....**


	27. Oath of Revenge

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Maximilian chose to take his time as he rode along the trail. The air hung heavy with the earthen tones of the human's scent as it mingled with the vampire's. He wanted to toy with them a little, string them along before making his move. As long as the scent remained strong, Maximilian continued at his leisured pace.

* * *

Dean woke up and felt the cool air rush around his open arms. His human was missing. The vampire bolted upright and quickly scanned the cavern but emptiness greeted his eyes.

"Brook!" He called out as his feet propelled him from the safety of the cave and out in the open. He came to a dead stop and listened to what his hearing perceived to be splashing water. The vampire turned a sharp right and darted through the underbrush and shrubs as the sound increased with every thundering step. He burst through the last line of foliage and discovered the source of the sound.

Brooklyn was swimming in the clear warm water feeling the sweat and sickness wash away. Her clothes were drying on a nearby rock with sword resting at the water's edge. She didn't expect to feel so much better but didn't want to cast a shadow over her good fortune. The soothing gentle waters continued to ease the few aches remaining in her body. Dean watched as his human vanished beneath the surface then emerged several seconds later. The sight of the human looking so refreshed and healthy as she started back to the bank made the vampire smile.

Dean crouched down and remained quiet until she looked up and let out a startled cry.

"Brook why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked as he pulled his shirt off then his pants.

"I tried but you were sound asleep," she shrugged and launched her body back to the center of the creek. Dean just sighed as he entered the water. It was unusually warm but the vampire suspected it was fed by a hidden hot spring somewhere. Brooklyn was standing but the water was still up to her shoulders as Dean dropped his body to her level. Slowly he lifted his hands to her face, cradling her head and running this thumbs across her cheeks. The vampire heard his human's heart beating in steady rhythm and not the erratic racing of earlier.

"I was so worried you didn't make it," his voice shook and cracked.

"I didn't think I would either," she whispered and sadly looked at the rippling water. Dean tilted her chin back up seeing the deep overwhelming grief in her eyes. Brooklyn felt the endless jade depths reaching out for her, pulling her towards them. Their mouth slowly came together fitting perfectly together. Dean felt his human push in but the vampire pulled back and his human stared in bewilderment at his sudden rejection.

"Dean what is it? Did I do something wrong?" She choked and bit her bottom lip.

"No," he smiled immediately erasing her fears. "It's just you've been so sick….." Brooklyn grabbed the back of his neck and hungrily took his mouth in hers. The vampire initially resisted fearing a relapse but the need within claimed his body. Brooklyn grinned into his mouth as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist giving him access to what he so badly missed. The solid erection nudged against her inner thigh feeding her excitement with ever brush. His human shifted her hips down impaling her body on his rock hard cock. Dean broke away amidst Brooklyn's vocal protesting but quickly the protests morphed into pleasure as he nipped at her neck and shoulders. The vampire sensed his human's head go back revealing more of the sweet skin for him to kiss. He could hear the mewling in her throat as he thrusted slowly inside letting her body accept every hard inch.

Brooklyn sharply gasped and writhed on top of him as her lower body coiled and clenched around his cock in an intense orgasm. The vampire groaned and pinned her against him as she rode wave after wave. His arms wrapped tighter still around her back though felt the small frame of his lover writhe and thrash against him. Brooklyn's body shuddered in the water which only fed the heated charge between them. Sharp short bolts of unspoken emotion raced between as Dean snapped his hips harder against her the closer he neared release. The primal instinct crept up from the depths of his soul and felt the needle sharp fangs extend from their resting place.

"Do it…." Brooklyn's voice broke the silence. It dripped thick with lust and love turning him on even more. The way the words fell from her lips and hung in the air sent jolts of sexual energy flowing between them as Dean snapped his hips harder before piercing the soft flesh of his human's shoulder and neck. Brooklyn cried out but not in pain but in ecstasy as she felt him taste the thick warmth running from the bite marks. He pulled back at the moment his body rocked then exploded inside filling her waiting body with thick hot ropes of release.

"God I missed you…." Dean whispered. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

Brooklyn could hear the raw unchecked fear and love in his deep soulful voice and brought tears to her eyes. Dean saw the teardrops brimming along the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall at any second. Without thinking, the vampire quickly kissed them away then pressed his lips tightly to her forehead.

The human and vampire remained connected together as they drifted as one through the still water refusing to break the tight intimate connection they shared.

A little later Dean and Brooklyn found themselves in the cave huddled together by the warmth of the fire. The heat was a welcome relief to the dampness upon their skin. It didn't bother the vampire but it wasn't comfortable either but for Brooklyn, she had to warm up.

"Here," he handed her his shirt. "It's dry."

Brooklyn pulled it down over her head and body almost feeling better instantly. She balled the fabric up to her nose and inhaled the deep rich scent that belonged to him. It was musky and earthen but completely Dean. She smiled over at her vampire then at the fire. Brooklyn hoped they would reach Des Moines before they were caught. She knew of the area but had never seen it with her eyes.

* * *

Maximilian slowly stretched and hopped on his horse for the next leg of hunt. The sun was setting to his left as the creatures of light sought shelter from what would come out under the cover of darkness. Off in the distance a lone wolf howled and an owl screeched nearby. He loved the night as after all vampires were by tradition and legend beings of darkness. But he loved the sun and all its warmth. As his mount continued along the depressed trail, the tracks turned fresher and less disturbed the closer he approached the river. Though he could easily take a bridge over the Missouri, Maximilian decided to follow the trail even if it meant crossing the icy waters.

"You two are making this way too easy for me," he said with a snicker.

* * *

Brooklyn was finally dressed in her own clothing as they were dry enough to wear. Dean was hoping she would stay in his shirt a little longer as he loved how she looked in black. That and not wearing anything underneath left little to his imagination. Sighing, he slipped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. They had to leave again but this time with her being healthy they could make more progress and maybe even make it to their destinations a day sooner.

The human sensed his apprehension as she too was worried they had lost time with her injury and illness. They weren't aware Maximilian was hunting them down and closing in even as they sat around the fire. Her eyes focused on the sword nearby, ready to shed vampire blood at any given moment. The human wanted to take out as many vampires that stood in their way as possible. But she wanted Alaric's head being severed from his body and she wanted to be the one to do it. The vampire caused her so much pain and agony for the time she was in captivity. Brooklyn didn't want any other human to suffer the same fate as she had.

"Alaric's gonna pay," she vowed to herself. "His blood will be shed by my hand."

Dean heard her quiet oath and would help in making her dream a reality.

**I know this one's a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to get something posted!**


	28. Help Is On The Way

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning still secure in her vampire's arms. The fire had died down, reduced to a smoldering pile of glowing ash. The human stretched and relaxed in his arms not eager to move just yet. Dean looked down at his human's form, seeing the scars from Alaric's hand had slowly vanished leaving faint lines in their wake. He gently caressed her arm and kissed her bare shoulder leaving his lips against smooth skin.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Hey," she groaned in his embrace. Brooklyn rolled around anxious to see her vampire's eyes. They truly were the windows to his soul and the human had found she wasn't able to get enough of them. Dean carded his hand through her tousled copper locks which rippled with crimson, ruby and auburn hues in the dying light of the flame. The passion inside was waking up and the vampire leaned in and hungrily tasted her lips. Brooklyn was only more than happy to oblige her love and shifted beneath him giving herself freely to him again. Their bodies, naked from a long night of love making, fit together into one as they swayed in flawless rhythm on the thick wool cloak. Brooklyn ran her mouth over his neck and shoulders and lightly lapped her tongue along his jaw and lips. Dean held her hips higher and pushed deeper inside of her. He let out a sigh of bliss the further his cock slid feeling the snug but hot walls enclose around him.

The walls of their shelter resonated with the sounds of their undying promises of love mixing with the quiet moans and groans of human and vampire.

"Never….let….. you…..go….." Dean huffed before piercing her neck with his sharp deadly fangs.

"Oh god…yes….." Brooklyn cried out before her body erupted and coated her lover's cock with the hot release from her body. Dean shivered as she climaxed around him, milking his cock harder and tighter. The vampire clutched her tighter then with one swift motion flipped her up until she was impaled on his solid erection. His mouth stayed on her skin letting the sharp taste of sweat, sex and most importantly, her coat his tongue and lips.

Brooklyn held his face firmly in her hands holding his eyes level to hers while their bodies carried on below. The rich slate hues sparkled as the sun peeked through and illuminated her skin and hair. She was even more beautiful right then and there refueling Dean's drive to protect her from Alaric at any cost. Her soul was exposed at that very second, baring every deep seated raw untamed thought feeling and emotion for him.

_I love you….._

Brooklyn nodded with her eyes glazed over. _I love you too…._

Dean held her still as his body exploded within hers. Brooklyn cried out sharply, feeling the thick hot ropes spill inside marking her as his.

_Yours always……_She tilted her neck for her vampire but he didn't take her. Brooklyn looked over as her vampire was cutting his palm open and watching his blood surface through the gash.

_It's alright….._Brooklyn gently took his offering and with trust in her gorgeous eyes tasted his blood. What she felt was beyond anything she could describe or had even experienced. The rush was clean and propelling, sending her soul to places she didn't know existed. Her body felt light and spirit enveloped in the essence of the vampire. Whatever it was, it now resided within her, claiming her as its own. Dean smiled caressed her skin and body as he shared in what she was feeling. For his human it was like a drug, a powerful addictive drug but minus the detox. She felt him reach within her as he was now truly a part of her and she was a part of him.

Dean gently pulled his hand away then licked her lips of crimson. Brooklyn took a deep breath wanting to feel the power rushing through her veins before coming back down from the sexual and blood high and to reality. The serene sated expression on her face gave Brooklyn an angelic innocent look, one that Dean had committed to memory.

The vampire ran his hands up and down her sides and legs as they clung to one another on the floor of the cave. The sun was now bearing down on them couple warming their bodies even more.

"We need to go," Dean urged her.

"Yeah, we do," Brooklyn stole one last kiss before grabbing her clothing and sword and running to the stream for a quick bath. Dean wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Maximilian stared at the Missouri seeing how low the might river was. He knelt down to examine the chaotic prints in the soft mud.

"So, she didn't want to cross," Maximilian grinned. "It appears the little water torture Alistair's goons used had a deeper effect than originally thought. Alaric will love this."

Hopping back on his mount, the vampire started across the river towards the opposite bank. He was still eager for a little taste of the human and if Dean Winchester stood in his way, well there would be a little surprise for him too. The current proved to be in his favor as he made it halfway across with ease. The prints were still in the sand and untouched by the waters. Maximilian rode on crossing the deeper part of the river and felt the current pick up but not enough to impede him or his horse. The steed had been nothing but faithful and true as he was now feeling like he was closing in on the human and vampire.

Brooklyn and Dean were back on the trail moving faster than the past few days. They hurried on, hoping they would soon be near Des Moines.

* * *

John sped faster towards the settlement, hoping his son and human were already there. He hoped Cassandra Bayeaux had seen or heard about their whereabouts. Alaric's bounty hunters were moving the same direction as he had, thanks to Deacon's dispatches. Thought he had always been a bit hard on his oldest son since their mom died, deep down he loved that kid more than anything. There wasn't anything John wouldn't do for Dean or Sam.

He saw the first indications of civilization in the shape of farms and houses that dotted the countryside in greater frequency. The flat plains gave way to gentle rolling hills exposing only the highest tops of the buildings ahead. The Bayeaux clan didn't believe in extravagance and kept their buildings simple but efficient, a reflection of their humble origins in the South of France. John admired how they didn't flash around their wealth as it was a sign of arrogance to the vampire.

The plaza was alive with humans and vampires carrying on with commerce and trade while sharing coffee at the outdoor cafes. John couldn't but help to smile at the way they all coexisted and formed such tight bonds and networks without seeing one another as vampire and human. Some waved to him and of course he waved back and flashed a brief smile as he turned towards the manor on the right.

John stepped out of the Impala, nervous and anxious as he looked up at the estate. It was about the same style and size as his back in Michigan though there was a beautiful fountain in the center of the vast front lawn. Two unicorns and horses stood on hind legs, challenging anyone to take them on. Water came from their mouths and collected in the pool that surrounded the statues. John thought it was exquisite and gorgeous, taking a moment to admire it. He took one last look at the marble fixture and headed to the front door. Taking a deep breath, John rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and stepped back. The door opened and a man stepped from behind. He was several inches shorter with dark hair that was slightly tousled and bright blue eyes. He was dressed in pants and shirt with no jewelry or other fashion adornments. John wondered if he was a servant.

"No, I am not a servant," the man replied with politeness. "How can I help you sir?" His voice was quiet but firm as he addressed John.

"I am looking for the lady of the manor, Cassandra Bayeaux. My name is John Winchester," at the mention of his name, the man's eyes went wide and immediately John was ushered inside.

"Please follow me," the man motioned for him to follow. "My name is Castiel. I am one of Cassandra's most trusted aides."

Castiel seemed to float up the stairs with little effort while John thundered up the steps until he was at the top. The vampires hurried down the hall until Castiel made a sharp right and pushed a set of grand doors open.

"Cassandra," Castiel bowed then straightened up, "John Winchester is here."

Cassandra was standing at the window as she turned around to greet her guest. John was taken aback by the strong handsome features of the matriarch and immediately bowed as a show of respect. Cassandra chuckled as she rounded the desk and stood before John. She brought her fingers under his chin and slowly brought him up. John straightened up his body and introduced himself.

"I have been wanting to meet you John Winchester," she held out a hand. Her accent was a hint of French and possibly Creole. John gripped it firmly and nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Please don't be afraid," she reassured him. "I want to help you."

"Have you seen my son? I haven't heard anything from him since he left about a week ago in Michigan. Deacon mentioned they may come up here."

"Deacon, ah yes, a good vampire. He and I go way back," Cassandra said as she poured out the best whiskey she owned into two tumblers then handed one to John. John felt the smooth taste of the aged whiskey slide down his throat. She sure did know her alcohol.

"Anyways," she started, "I have not seen your son or the human though Castiel has been keeping his ear to the ground and listening for any news. I'm sure you're aware that Maximilian Saltzman is hunting for them."

"Yes I am," John finished his drink. "That is why I'm here. I will accept any kind of assistance you can spare. I fear for Dean and the human as we all know the Saltzmans can be cruel and cold which is putting it lightly."

"John I am well aware of it all. But while I cannot send out any armies or anything large scale, I can offer you Castiel and a small amount of supplies. I hope you understand for I have my own people to protect and Nicholas Saltzman has been looking for a reason to attack me."

"Anything you can give I will greatly appreciate," John smiled gratefully. "It is best to remain small scale anyways. I must admit though, this town is so different. When I came in, humans and vampires were conducting business and treating one another as equals."

Cassandra grinned and gushed inside at his strong compliments. "It wasn't easy at first but the vampires who reside here despise slavery of humans and here provided them the opportunity to live among humans and treat each other as friends and equals. We are but a humble settlement and want nothing more than to be left alone. But if provoked I will defend my home and citizens."

"You a truly a strong woman Cassandra," John said with a smile. "I can see why Nicolas Saltzman seethes inside."

"Well anything to see the bastard sweat and seethe is worth the effort," she grinned back.

Castiel just stood tall by the doors listening to the flirtatious exchange between the two. His friend had been alone too long and perhaps a little friendship or something more could come from this meeting.

"I will provide you with fresh blood, any weapons you might need and other supplies. If you find them bring them here and I shall provide sanctuary for them."

"Thank you," he hugged Cassandra, not caring if he looked weak in that brief moment. Cassandra gently stepped back and held his chin up. She could see worry and apprehension mixed with hope and faith in his dark eyes.

"It is always my pleasure," John blinked at her as he heard the flirting in her voice. He didn't know what to say and Castiel stepped in providing relief for the uneasy vampire.

"Follow me and I shall help you load your vehicles," Cassandra retuned to watching the town below.

**Next update soon.....**


	29. Holding Ground

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

John finished loading the Impala with Castiel looking on. The younger vampire was intrigued by John as he loaded the trunk and slammed it shut. Castiel was aware of what occurred between him and the Saltzmans 2,000 years ago. The Council had sentenced him not to death but had cast an incantation preventing him from dying when Mary was put to death. He could see why John despised them with every bone and fiber in his immortal body.

"Ready?" John looked up. Castiel nodded and slid in the passenger side. Almost instantly he could detect the scent of Dean though it was faint even for his keen senses. John eased in behind the wheel and started the engine without saying a word. He knew Castiel was on edge as he sat there perched in the seat like a bird ready to take off.

"You know you can lean back and relax," John said in a gruff tone. Castiel merely nodded and sat back in the seat as John veered the car out of town.

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean crossed several roads without being spotted as the forests gave way to plains. Their cover was lost exposing them to anyone or anything. What little bit of trees there were had started to appear far and few between as they continued north. The sun was bearing down on them but the pair continued on with a fervent need to reach the safety of Des Moines.

"How much further do you think it is?" Brooklyn asked as they stopped at creek.

"Maybe another day," Dean answered with uncertainty.

Brooklyn just nodded and finished her water before stretching her legs and arms. She had dropped a small amount of weight but it would return once she was out of survival mode and within safety's arms.

* * *

Maximilian reveled in the sun as the trees vanished behind him. He picked up the pace as they were within a day or two to Des Moines. He had enough toying with the human and vampire and now it was time to make the kill. With heels kicking his mount's sides, he rode hard out onto the open prairie letting the wind feed the trail for him. The human's scent was stronger now, as she was healed and healthy.

Dean stopped and turned around causing Brooklyn to nearly fall behind him. The human looked around wondering what had caught the vampire's attention.

"Dean what is it?" Brooklyn crouched closer to the ground.

"Run," He said. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"No!" Brooklyn defied him. "I am not leaving you here alone."

"Brook please run," Dean drew out his words. "A vampire's caught our scent. It's coming for you."

"Then I'm staying here with you."

"No Brook!" Dean turned around flashing his fangs and wide black pupils. But the human was undeterred and drew her sword, holding it tight by her side. Her grey eyes were alert and sharp as they scanned the waving whisps of grass looking for any sign of what was coming. She wouldn't have to wait long.

The sound of thunder approached over the horizon as the bay broke the across the ground. Maximilian spotted Dean first then Brooklyn as she remained crouched to the ground. His mouth curled up exposing pearl white fangs gleaming in the sun. Dean saw the features of Maximilian Saltzman and knew it was Alaric who sicked the vampire on them. Brooklyn's hands curled tighter around the handle as the low rumble of hoof beats shook the ground beneath her feet. She would aim for the horse, taking it out and giving them a level footing against Maximilian.

"Dean who is that?"

"Maximilian Saltzman," Brooklyn felt sick at the mention of the name and knew she had throw everything she had at the vampire. There was no way in Hell she was going back to Alaric. She would rather die first.

They watched as the horse stormed closer to them feeling the earth shake violently now. It was almost as if the horse had the powers of Hell at its call. Brooklyn wasn't afraid and held her stance as Dean prepared to strike.

"Winchester," Maximilian jumped up in the saddle while keeping a tight grip on the stallion's mane all the while keeping his eyes on the other vampire. With one fluid motion he grabbed the silver cuffs, careful not to let them touch his skin. The leather gloves provided protection against the pure element.

The vampires' eyes locked with the other's as Maximilian leapt from the speeding beast and landed on top of Dean. Brooklyn was immediately rushing to his side but the vampire had a few tricks up his sleeve. Maximilian waved his hand hurling the human to the ground. Brooklyn tried to get up but the unseen hands kept her pinned to the ground.

"I'll be with you in a moment," he grinned at Brooklyn before turning back to Dean. Maximilian retrieved the silver cuffs but the flash of silver against the sunlight alerted Dean to what he held. With a hard well placed kick to the wrist, the vampire watched as the shackles flew through the air and landed a few feet away. Dean seized the opportunity and kicked the vampire off his body and down on the ground. Maximilian jumped to his feet and lunged for his foe tackling him on his back. Dean kicked and flailed his arms but he felt like a turtle that was flipped over on its shell and struggling to get up.

Maximilian clamped his hands around Dean's throat proving his strength surpassed those of the other vampire's.

"You stay," he belted Dean across the jaw, alternating between fists.

"Dean!" Brooklyn cried out as she struggled to get up. The harder she fought, the further worn down the human became. She could only look on helplessly as Maximilian slid the silver dagger which was hidden in his belt and stab her vampire in the shoulder. She screamed in agony as the pain sliced through her flesh sending sharp searing shots throughout her body.

"You son of a bitch!" She cursed Maximilian who merely laughed at her empty threat. The vampire pulled another dagger out and flashed a sinister grin at the human before burying the blade deep within Dean's other shoulder. Brooklyn wailed and shouted as his pain turned into her pain. The human jerked her head from side to side and felt the bitter tears run down her face. Maximilian hovered over and stared at her like a fresh kill.

"I always wondered what you tasted like….." The tips of his fangs dragged along her neck. Brooklyn felt the weight of his hypnotic stare but refused to look which only angered the vampire even further. In a fit of rage, Maximilian buried his fangs deep within her throat tasting the thick metallic elixir coat his tongue and throat. Brooklyn's body tensed which only increased the human's suffering. Dean couldn't fight back let alone move as the silver burned his flesh. The touch of pure silver weakened him dramatically rendering him immobile and feeble.

"Brook…." He choked and felt the world around him go black. The last sound his sharp ears picked up was that of his human screaming and crying above the sick sounds of Maximilian grunting in pleasure.

* * *

Alaric read the correspondence from his brother and grinned from ear to ear. He had Dean and Brooklyn in his custody and planned on returning to Saint Louis within the next two days.

"Soon she will be home….." the vampire thought of all the things he wanted to do the human when she was back. First he would show her who she truly belonged to. Of course he would go before the Council and present his case against Dean Winchester and his father along with Sam for added measure. The Winchesters would not be a threat to him any longer.

He tossed the paper in fire then turned to make the necessary preparations for his slave's return. Alaric stared at the collar on the desk and held it up to his gaze. He was going to make sure it never left her pretty little throat ever again. The thought of fisting her hair as he claimed her again filled the vampire with carnal lust and hunger. Alaric subconsciously licked his lips and watched the flames rise and fall from behind the gate for a few moments longer before sitting down and preparing a response to his father.

* * *

John slammed on the brakes and felt the Impala shudder before coming to a halt. Castiel was jilted by the sudden jerk in the car but didn't say anything as they stepped out. John jumped out and sniffed the air picking up the scents of two vampires and one human.

"They were here," he called out to Castiel. The younger vampire held his nose to the air and inhaled deeply picking up the three distinct scents.

"They're headed southeast….." Castiel pointed. John closed his eyes and feared the worst. His son and human had been caught before they could arrive to the safety of Des Moines.

"Then why are we still here!?" John barked and hopped back in with Castiel already inside the Impala ready to go. He had quickly learned that riding with the vampire was a frightening ordeal in its own right. His hand went straight for the door handle and clenched it tight as John raced down the road.

Dean closed his eyes as he was continued to be dragged behind the horse. Maximilian had made good on his oath and had the vampire being pulled along the ground with the noose around his neck. The silver shackles were fastened against his wrists preventing the vampire from going anywhere.

**Uh oh.....**


	30. The Right Track

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off the ground. The plains and trees around him started spinning uncontrollably forcing the vampire to close his eyes. The silver shackles burned in his skin, rendering him powerless to help his human.

Brooklyn! Dean remembered hearing her cries when Maximilian tore at her throat, tasting the thick warm blood she gave so willingly to him. The vampire forced his eyes back open and scanned the surrounding area and spotted her tied up by the tree. Her beautiful red hair covered the pain stricken expression that dominated her face shielding Dean from further agony. The vampire felt a dull throbbing between his legs and didn't have to guess why it existed.

"That…son….of….a…bitch," Dean growled feeling the rage being fanned deep within his body.

Brooklyn started to come around and forced her head up. She could feel the ropes biting into her wrists and ankles as the human jerked her body. Brooklyn cried out sharply when her wrist jerked involuntarily allowing the cord to dig deeper in her skin. Dean saw his human staring across the clearing at him, scared and alone. He knew Maximilian was working to dehumanize her so Alaric could punish her more easily when they returned.

Maximilian hiked back up the trail to the camp and noticed his prey was where he had left them several hours before. The human caught his presence and turned her head down not wanting him to see what his hand did to her the night before.

_Previous evening…._

Dean was unconscious when Maximilian found a suitable place to stop for the night. The human need to rest as Alaric wanted her refreshed and presentable, not tired and sickly. The horse came to a stop grateful to have a break from dragging the dead weight behind it.

Maximilian slid off his mount and hoisted Brooklyn over his shoulder then placed her on the ground. The puncture wounds on the human's neck had all but vanished leaving no trace of his attack. The vampire dragged the human to a nearby rock and draping her over the smooth surface of the boulder on her stomach. Brooklyn woke up and groaned as her head was throbbing and muscles screamed in pain. She could barely register Maximilian's hands ripping away the pants and shirt exposing her naked form for him to take.

"I'm going to have so much pleasure in this," he hissed in her ear. The chills ran down her spine as cold dead lips pressed against her neck. The human tried to scream but the vampire's reflexes were faster and a hand clamped down on her mouth. Her screams muffled in the large thick hand, keeping her quiet as his other hand undid the belt and pants.

"Don't scream," he warned her. "Or Loverboy over there will suffer."

Brooklyn closed her eyes forcing the tears to roll down her cheeks and neck. Her screams turned into sobs as the vampire cruelly thrusted inside. The human's breathing turned shallow and erratic as Maximilian rammed his hips against hers, pinning the human to the rock. Brooklyn couldn't stand to open her eyes and see the sorry state her vampire was in. Maybe she should've ran when she had the chance…. No, Maximilian would've found her and been worse to her if she had fled. No, the vampire's sharper honed senses could find her in the middle of a rainstorm and no matter what Brooklyn would've done she knew the end result would sadly be the same.

The sharp fangs tore into her skin once again as the vampire felt his body tighten and coil before bursting inside his unwilling partner. Brooklyn forced the scream from her lungs and chest not caring if it died in Maximilian's palm. The vampire thrusted faster, taking his pleasure from her pain and suffering. The human cringed at the burning sensation spreading throughout her body but it was excruciating where the vampire continued fucking her hard. Brooklyn closed her eyes tightly as the first crest breached her body. She forced her thoughts to Dean and the day they could finally be free and together.

_Present Day…._

Maximilian leered at the human and leaned down deeply inhaling her scent. Alaric was a master when it came to choosing slaves. He wished he had the intuition his brother possessed but didn't let the sparks of jealousy burn into a raging inferno. Brooklyn could feel his hungering eyes looking lustfully upon her. She tried to keep focused but his will was stronger.

_Soon you will be where you rightfully belong human….._

* * *

Nicholas continued to monitor what occurred south of his home. It appeared his eldest son had captured the renegade human and the vampire and now was returning to Saint Louis to meet with Alaric. The patriarch sat deeper in the chair as he silently planned out the case against Dean Winchester. Alaric would have his own ideas yes, but Nicholas could be very persuasive with his oratory gift. It was one of the reasons Alaric sat on the Council.

The vampire stretched and rose before checking on his youngest, Jessica.

Jessica was slightly weak but almost healed from the attack by Alaric. She had regained her strength and could move from the bed to the warmth of the chair facing the fireplace. Nancy had remained faithful by her side keeping her mistress company and tending to whatever duties were needed. The clammy pale skin was soon ebbing away and the flush tinge started to return.

"Have you heard anything from Sam?" Jessica turned to her servant.

"I haven't been allowed to leave for two days Mistress," Nancy hung her head.

"My father is surely behind this," Jessica muttered. She knew they were doing everything in their power to keep Sam away from her. It was the Saltzman way to punish those who dare to cross paths with them. Well Jessica despised it with every bone in her body. Her brothers were spoiled rotten little brats who threw around the family name when they wanted something. And her father….well Nicholas wasn't exactly the loving type. He was more concerned with appearances and keeping anyone who dared to challenge his authority in their or rather what he saw was their appropriate station. She was tired of these games.

"My daughter you are up," Nicholas appeared in the doorway. Nancy bowed and took her leave brushing by Nicholas on the way out. Jessica continued to stare at the fire as the door was heard clicking shut. Nicholas approached his daughter, watching her body tense and fingers dig in the armrest of the chair.

"I am feeling better," she answered a bit too quickly.

"You are angry with me," the words were expressed as a statement and not question. Jessica remained tight lipped, refusing to look at her father. Nicholas sighed and blocked the fire with his body. Jessica just stared at the crisp button up shirt before her.

"Sam did nothing wrong," Jessica growled. Nicholas slammed his hands on top of hers, forcing the younger vampire to meet his deadly gaze.

"You are dead wrong my daughter," he flashed his fangs in a show of authority. "Samuel had a role in that filthy brother of his stealing Alaric's slave! Even if all he did was let Dean slip by he still played a part in it!"

"Why is you must continue to inflict pain upon them?! Maximilian got his vengeance 2,000 years ago when John was punished! Dean and Brooklyn are soulmates!"

Nicholas flinched when she yelled it out. The darkness that swept over his face made her feel a small spark of victory but it would be short lived. The patriarch merely smiled and straightened up before walking out the door. Jessica shuddered as she knew the sinister grin meant only more pain was to come.

* * *

Alaric charged up the trail, anxious to beat his brother to Saint Louis. He wanted to personally greet his slave and watch when she was separated from Winchester. The heartbreak alone was worth the long uncomfortable ride north. He was going to stash the human away in a safer place….One where no one could get her. Alaric was still determined to curse her with immortality once he could bring the witch in. While he was in Cape Girardeau, the vampire had located another witch, one who could do the spell. It wasn't easy but Alaric had succeeded and agreed to her price.

The vampire looked to the right and saw the slow moving river meander along the banks. It triggered memories of the night Dean Winchester had stolen his property and the anger started coming back. He would not be made a fool of again.

* * *

Dean sobbed as the rocks and thorns ripped at his skin. He felt as if he'd let her down in the worst possible way.

_No you didn't……_

_Yes I did….._

_Dean….you tried but they were too strong….._

_It doesn't make it things better….._

_I know….._

The heartache in Brooklyn's voice shattered the vampire's own. Brooklyn didn't blame Dean for Maximilian catching them but knew her gentle words of reassurance wouldn't make him think any differently. Dean had promised her freedom but failed miserably and the vampire would never forgive himself for it.

* * *

"Where are they?!" John slammed the vampire against the ground. Castiel calmly kept watch for any unwanted visitors as the Winchester patriarch continued his questioning of the bounty hunter.

"Why should I tell you?" The vampire hissed knowing his silence was killing him inside. John looked over at Castiel who shrugged his shoulders and returned keeping his eyes trained around their surroundings. The bounty hunter watched as the silver blade appeared from John's leather jacket and glistened in the light of the setting sun.

"Because if you don't….." John stabbed the dagger in the shoulder of the vampire hearing him shriek in pain. He twisted the handle around to make sure his point was being made before ripping it out. Flesh was torn as the serrated edge slid through the wound while blood flowed freely.

"I will stab this straight in your heart," John traced the tip along the bridge of the vampire's nose down to the tip and letting it come to rest. The bounty hunter stared at the blood slickened blade knowing John meant business. The vampire had two choices: Tell John that Maximilian was just there and a day from Saint Louis or remain defiant and face a slow grueling death.

"You can go to Hell," the vampire spat in John's face and almost instantly the blade was plunged deep within the vampire's chest.

"Damn it," John cursed as he wiped the blood on his pants. Castiel trotted down the path and looked down at the bounty hunter, spotting something on his hand. He knelt down and plucked the ring off his hand.

"I think we're on the right track," John took the ring and spotted the crest perched on the turquoise stone.

"I think you're right Castiel," his eyes darted towards the blue orbs looking at him. They narrowed in response as the vampire nodded his head.

**Next update soon....**


	31. Ripped Apart

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Saint Louis was subdued when Alaric arrived. The auction market was closed due to holiday but some still carried on trade and other commerce in the square. The vampire jumped off his horse and handed it off to a waiting human slave before stepping inside the manor. He dropped the riding gloves on the long table and kicked off the riding boots on the entrance mat.

"Alaric," the vampire looked up to find his father standing on the bottom stair.

"Father," Alaric was stunned to see the patriarch away from home. Nicholas tilted his head at his son's shock.

"Were you not expecting me?" Alaric quickly shook his head and hurried to his father's side.

"You never stay far from home. I was just surprised to see you here," he choked. Nicholas chuckled at his son's loss for words.

"There is much you don't know about me," he grinned uncovering the perfect canines. "But here I am and like you I am awaiting the arrival of our guests."

The smile slowly crept up on the younger vampire's lips as he slowly nodded his head.

"Before I left home, I learned something about your human and Dean Winchester," Alaric's smile instantly dropped and the sneer of anger rushed in its absence.

"Your slave and the vampire appear to be soulmates," Nicholas watched as his son's expression soften slightly but remained angry as the words soaked into his mind.

"How is it possible!?" Alaric demanded.

"Your sister, when provoked, can prove to be quite the songbird. And by the way, she's doing better in case you were wondering."

"I didn't try to kill her," Alaric defended his actions, "I wanted her to be out of the way until I got my slave back."

"Of course you weren't trying to kill her," Nicholas dismissed his son's defense. "But still, there are other ways to keep her hindered other than pumping her body with liquid silver."

The tone of Nicholas's voice made Alaric stand in place, erect with fear. His father was sending him a warning. Next time the patriarch wouldn't be so kind.

"I am sorry," Alaric looked at the floor as he realized he had overstepped his bounds with his little attack on Jessica. Nicholas let him squirm for a few moments longer before approaching his son. He placed a hand on his shoulder startling Alaric.

"There will be no next time," he looked hard into Alaric's dark eyes.

"I understand," Nicholas smiled thinly and nodded.

"Good," he said shortly. "Now come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Maximilian kept riding on as he wanted Dean to feel pain and agony the entire way. No rest for the thieving vampire. Brooklyn continued whimpering and lightly sobbing the entire way feeling the pain of her vampire as every scratch and cut ripped his skin. Her head ached when his ached, her body screamed when his body screamed. Brooklyn swore her body would break from the torment but to her amazement it held steadfast, as the connection between them persevered through the physical trials.

The outskirts of Saint Louis drew closer with every hoof beat against the road and Maximilian smiled wider. Since he was the one to bring back the human and vampire, the bounty would remain in the family, not that it mattered but still, it was the principle of the thing. Some of the vampires that lived along the route spotted the human and vampire and rushed along the edge of the road to gaze upon the notorious Dean Winchester and the human Alaric Saltzman had moved Heaven and Hell for to get back.

Dean's sharp hearing picked up the comments and whispers amongst the throngs that gathered.

_She's beautiful….._

_It's no wonder Alaric wanted her back…._

_He could do better……She isn't that stunning…._

_Oh be quiet! The human's beauty is one that no one has ever seen….._

_I'd like a taste of her……_

_I could do so many things to her….._

_I can hear her heart beating…..Such a lovely sound…._

_Her scent is overwhelming…._

Dean wanted to rip them all to shreds but the silver burned deeper in his skin preventing the vampire from acting on his impulses. He couldn't see his human's face but already knew it reflected the sorrow within her heart and soul. Some vampires hissed and cursed at their own while some felt sympathy for Dean. The rope around his neck tightened its merciless grip threatening to sever his head from the shoulders. Dirt kicked up filling his mouth and eyes, blinding him from seeing the buildings loom taller ahead.

Alaric and Nicholas stood at the entrance to the city watching as Maximilian proudly sat tall in the saddle with the human draped over the horse. They spotted the vampire being dragged behind and grinned at the sorry sight of their foe. His tan skin caked in mud dirt and leaves while his spiky hair was flat and dull with mud tangled in between his tresses. His clothing was torn and soiled exposing the solid frame beneath. Alaric inhaled the air picking up the scent of his runaway slave. The vampire closed his eyes allowing his senses to be filled with the aura he missed so much.

Maximilian came to a halt and slid the human off the horse and into the vampire's waiting arms. He watched as his brother gathered Brooklyn in his arms then rushed back to the house. Nicholas walked around the horse and knelt down beside Dean. Dean blinked his eyes and struggled to see but could only pick out shadows thanks to the dirt. He groaned in pain as the patriarch fisted his filthy hair and forced his face towards him.

"Dean Winchester…..You dared to steal from me and for that you will pay," Nicholas slammed the helpless vampire's head against the road before wiping his hands on his pants in disgust.

"Get him secured," Nicholas turned and walked away leaving Dean still bound by the silver shackles. The guard appeared and hoisted him to his feet only to have William belt him in the solar plexus.

"Time to go," the guards dragged Dean away towards the holding cell.

* * *

Brooklyn couldn't move as fear had taken over and kept her rigid in place. The slaves washed the dirt and mud from her body and noticed the stitches on her side. One ran her fingers over the human's side then withdrew her fingers when she winced. The tub was drained then refilled twice until Brooklyn was completely clean and presentable for Alaric. Swift hands dried away ever drop from her smooth skin then clad her in the black mesh slip. It opened in the front but it was kept closed with a silken belt. Brooklyn felt exposed as her hair was done up and tiny diamonds were slid into place. She wanted die right then and there.

Alaric sat in front of the fire with a tumbler of whiskey firmly in one hand. The other held the collar he recovered the night she had escaped. He took the last drink and hurled the glass in the fire. The remaining alcohol made the flames briefly rise higher before they died back down. His eyes remained transfixed on the dancing hues of orange and yellow until his nose itched and fangs dropped at the familiar scent that now filled the air.

He spun around to find the human standing in the middle of the room, a shadow of her former defiant being. Alaric walked over making sure she saw the collar flapping in his hand. The human's eyes widened at the sight and he noticed the panic spilling over in her eyes. The vampire stopped within inches of the slave and backhanded her across the face. Brooklyn's head snapped violently to the right as she stood there stunned at the violent greeting.

"That was for running from me," he growled in her ear the smacked the other side of her face.

"That was for fucking that bastard Winchester. Yes, I know about that," Alaric stared at her with malice in his eyes. Brooklyn shook in the mesh slip as her body felt chilled all over despite the warmth of the roaring fire.

"It is time to make you understand once and for all who you belong to," Alaric placed the collar on the stand and returned his attention to the human. He leaned in to her neck and lightly kissed the the area over the vein.

"It's been too long…." His voice had turned dark and predatory. Brooklyn closed her eyes and swallowed hard when he nuzzled her throat. The tips of his fangs ran lightly over her skin, teasing her moments before the vampire pierced her skin and tasted the warm sweet thick elixir coating his tongue and lips. Brooklyn cried out as he was forceful in taking her blood. Alaric groaned as the human's blood coated his tongue lips and throat sending the vampire into a state of blood lust and carnal sexual lust. While keeping her pinned against him, Alaric made quick work of his belt and pants letting them drop and pool around his ankles. He pawed at the sash and ripped open the slip allowing him to slip past the thin barrier of mesh and touch the soft burning skin. Alaric roughly fondled her breasts before sliding his hand between her legs.

Brooklyn was pushed back on the edge of the bed until she was pinned between the mattress and vampire. Alaric didn't remove his hand and instead thrusted three fingers roughly inside. Brooklyn couldn't fight back and felt her eyes rolling back into her head and body slump against his body. The vampire grinned as she tried fighting back which only turned him on even more. Alaric felt the human's body reacting to his touch and pulled back his hand. The human's skin now gave off an invisible powerful scent only he could detect. It was like blood in the water to a shark. Ripping apart the thin garment, Alaric grabbed Brooklyn's hips and thrusted inside. He nipped and licked her skin tasting the salt from the droplets of perspiration beading on her skin. Brooklyn thought of Dean as the tears rolled down her face and gathered on the sheets. The mascara lining her lashes blended with her tears leaving black streaks in their wake.

Alaric knew he would have to break the human again but this time he was determined to break the human once and for all. The vampire felt his body tighten then erupt into the human's. His fangs dropped upon release and embedded into tender warm flesh. Her heart pounded loud in her chest and thundered in her ears.

* * *

Dean looked around at his bleak surroundings knowing he was trapped. The sharp jolts through his body again and again and the vampire knew it was Alaric who was responsible. The pull to be with Brooklyn screamed inside his soul driving him to the brink of madness. He hollered in agony and battled against the silver shackles not caring if the cold cuffs made his skin burn. The need to be with Brooklyn was blocking out all other feelings and sensations. William watched as Dean continued screaming and hollering while the chains clanked and scraped against stone. The captain of the guard had been watching him for some time now and it was downright entertaining.

"He hasn't ceased since we brought him down," William turned and addressed Nicholas.

"That is the thing with soulmates – The need to be with one another is just too strong to ignore. It has the power to drive one or both to madness as it is here with our guest in there."

William nodded and excused himself leaving Nicholas alone with Dean. He opened the door and stepped inside letting the heavy door slam behind them. The heavy thud echoed through the stone walls drowning out his footsteps. Dean continued growling and writhing on the floor unaware of Nicholas's presence. The Saltzman patriarch knelt down and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck. He got his face into Dean's and narrowed his dark dangerous eyes at him.

**Next update soon.....**


	32. Pain Is Dealt Like A Deck Of Cards

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC"s…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric fastened the collar around the human's neck, tying it in a knot for added measure. He noticed the slave's eyes were pointed downward at her feet. She didn't want to see the vile thing back against her skin but felt the undeniable pressure of leather and silk tightly wrapped around her throat. Brooklyn sat naked on the stand as she knew it was his way of humiliating her though it was just her and the vampire in the room. The human fought hard to suppress her tears but lost the war as hot streaks raced down her face. Alaric's eye caught the trickling drops and forced her head up.

"Why are you crying for him!?"

Brooklyn sat silent letting her tears speak for themselves. She wasn't going to give the vampire the satisfaction of hearing her say she was grieving for Dean and the pain he continued suffering.

"No matter," he shrugged, "He isn't going to be a threat to me anymore."

The vampire gazed upon the family crest which was now exposed. The leather covering was burned after she was recaptured. The covering had enraged Alaric causing him to belt the human across the face. But his temper had cooled down but the human knew he was treading a thin line and the slightest agitation would send him into another blind rage.

* * *

Nicholas remained in the holding cell with Dean, watching as the vampire hollered and shouted for his human.

"You are such a disgrace to our race," he spat in disgust. "You're constant pining and whining for a lowly human is sickening to say the least."

"Go to Hell," Dean growled through his pain. Nicholas responded with the tip of his boot slamming against Dean's ribs, cracking several with one powerful blow.

"You Winchester men are like cavemen- Clinging to the bottom of the evolutionary chain. It's no wonder your family never secured a seat in the Council."

Dean glared at Nicholas, wishing he could rip the bastard's throat out and feast on his blood. Nicholas picked up on his thoughts and knelt down to Dean's level, gripped his chin and dug his sharp nails into Dean's jaw. The Saltzman elder's eyes went to empty hollow orbs leaving only a thin ring of blue visible.

"You sit here as if you did nothing wrong….."

Dean just stared at the vampire. His biceps bulging through the thin shirt as the tendons in his neck stuck out, tense and tight. The vampire was using every ounce of strength left in his weakening body to show Nicholas he wasn't afraid of him. Nicholas just clenched his fingers deeper breaking the skin beneath his fingertips. Dean kept his face stoic, refusing to let him see the discomfort that lingered beneath. Where Nicholas pierced the skin, it burned and seared making Dean hate the vampire even more.

"When the Council hands down your punishment for stealing Alaric's property you won't be so proud and defiant. I think I will hand down my own punishment beginning with that estate your family owns in Michigan. The one by the lake that sits on the cliff and overlooks the harbor."

"You bastard," Dean spat letting his stone face crack slightly.

"I told you Winchester, you fuck with me and the consequences would be dire."

Nicholas snapped his fingers and William entered a few seconds later.

"You wish to see me Nicholas," Nicholas released Dean leaving five red marks upon his face. The cuts healed until no trace was left. But after Nicholas was done with him, healing would be only one of his concerns.

"Bring the witch," William bowed then hurried out.

* * *

Brooklyn was on all fours facing the Alaric who was on his feet. The vampire was determined to punish the human in every way imaginable without killing her. Her naked body glowed from the orange and yellow hues making it appear as if her body was on fire. The human's head was hanging in shame as she had been whipped then raped while the door remained open for anyone who passed to see. William had passed by a few times before Nicholas had summoned him and watched as Alaric cruelly fucked her on the bed then bit her between her legs. He had merely smiled at his friend before leaving him alone once again.

Now the human felt the strong hands of her master slipping under her arms and pulling her to her knees. Brooklyn noticed his bottom half was exposed and rock hard cock was curled up against his abdomen. Drops of pre come beaded around the head. Brooklyn looked up at the vampire's face catching the dark orbs rapidly swelling and dominating the brown irises.

"You know what I want…." He growled. Brooklyn knew if she didn't do what he wanted the vampire would see to it Dean suffered more than he already was. Alaric watched as the slave walked on her knees to him and slowly took his weeping cock in her mouth. She positioned her hands on the juts of his hips letting him rock comfortably in her hold. Alaric fisted her hair tightly in his hands and fucked her mouth hard. His eyes rolled back up in his head as his head followed suit. Brooklyn shut her eyes but her nose detected the scent of sex and musk as the vampire neared climax. She didn't know if it was because of the vampire blood she had been fed that allowed her to pick up the soft earthen odors or not, but didn't get time to debate it as the first rush of thick hot semen filled her mouth and coated her throat.

Alaric grunted and thrusted his hips harder slamming his body against her lips and chin. The hot wet cavern of her mouth took everything his body expelled until he thought he would collapse from the tide of release. Brooklyn felt him pull his soft cock out then drag her up to her feet and towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Damn it," John cursed as he and Castiel changed out the flat tire. The arrow protruded from useless wheel as it lay on the side of the road. They knew it was the work of Nicholas Saltzman or rather one of his hired goons. The pair was getting very close as they were mere miles from Saint Louis. As John started to fasten the lug nuts on the spare, he stopped and looked to the East. Castiel heard the same noise and tuned his eyes in the same direction.

"Castiel did you hear that?"

"I did," Castiel answered and raced to the trunk for weapons. John hurried and tightened the last two lug nuts and tossed the tire iron in the back.

"Castiel let's go!" The other vampire slid in the front and the Impala sped away. The passenger window rolled down and the shotgun rested on the door aimed at whatever threatened to impede their mission. Castiel knew they weren't alone on the roadway and kept a sharp eye out for any movement. He was aware of how Nicholas worked and setting up ambushes for his enemies was a signature move of the vampire's. The younger vampire wondered what was in store for them as they saw the outline of the city looming in the distance. He wouldn't have to wonder for very long.

The shot rang out taking the front left tire down. John fought for control of the wheel and battled to keep the Impala steady as the next shot took out the other front wheel.

"Cas hold on," John hollered as the Impala swerved out of control and in the ditch. Castiel went forward slamming his head on the dashboard. John smacked his forehead on the steering wheel cutting his head open in the process. Castiel groaned and slowly sat back as his head throbbed with a dull aching pain. Though it would heal, it didn't mean the vampire didn't feel pain and pain was putting it lightly. It blinded the vampire as he struggled to get through to John.

"John," he tried to stir his companion. "John, John can you hear me?"

John remained still and unresponsive. Castiel looked around and spotted three vampires hurrying their way. He spotted the shotgun and hopped from the car with the firearm in hand. The bullets were solid silver and made to do serious damage. The vampire cocked the gun and trained it at the trio. He fired off two rounds but the vampires were faster than the bullets and scattered in three directions avoiding certain death.

"Damn it," he muttered and spun around looking for the vampires. He heard silence all around him and knew then they were watching him and waiting to strike. Castiel wasn't about to leave the protection of the Impala as John was down and vulnerable.

"Come on out," he whispered though he knew the vampires could hear the soft tone. The first vampire lunged from his hiding place. Castiel spun around in time to see the fist come in contact with his jaw. The solid blow knocked the vampire back against the side of the car. The wind was knocked from his lungs as his attacker came at him again ramming his shoulder in Castiel's ribs. He was pinned between metal and cold flesh but Castiel wasn't about to give in so easily. His attacker stepped back ready to stab him in the heart with the silver blade that appeared in his hand. Castiel caught the flash of silver as the vampire charged with blade pointed at him. He was weak from the assault but Brooklyn and Dean were suffering at the Saltzman's hands and the vampire quickly regrouped. His fangs dropped down and eyes went solid black as the adrenaline pumped furiously through his veins.

The vampire was within two feet when Castiel leapt up and kicked his attacker in the ribs. He howled in pain and dropped the knife as he reeled from the pain. Castiel spotted his chance and aimed the gun. The bullet didn't miss its mark. The other two came out from their hiding places and went for Castiel at once. Castiel rammed the butt of the shotgun in the jaw of the taller one then in the stomach of the other. The vampires fought back hurling punches towards Castiel but the vampire dodged and ducked the attacks scooping up the silver knife in the process.

The fist of one caught Castiel's chin forcing him flat on his back. His hand clutched the dagger and kept it concealed from the others. The taller one stepped on Castiel's neck and leered at the smaller vampire.

"Not so tough are you? Cassandra pampered you like a damn lap dog," he snickered. Castiel started laughing back earning a dirty look from his suppressor.

"This little lap dog has teeth," Castiel made his move and slashed the heel of the vampire with the dagger. He wailed in pain and fell to the ground leaving the other one left to fight. Castiel assumed the fighting stance and the two did circles around the other. The last one standing took a swipe at the blue eyed immortal but Castiel proved to be faster and embedded the blade in the heart of the last vampire. He twisted the blade then ripped it upward making the vampire suffer a slow painful death. Castiel kicked the dying vampire to the ground then turned his attention to the other one and pumped him full of silver slugs. The sounds of the dying vampires echoed through the trees and plains.

Castiel gathered the bodies not caring if they were still alive and doused them with oil then burned the trio off the side of the road. A few screams tore through the roar of the fire but quickly were quelled. He smiled at the burning heap before walking back to the car to check on John.

**Next update soon......**


	33. Assault On Winchester Manor

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

The witch hovered over Dean with knife flashing in her hand. The other held a chalice which contained a thick black liquid. Nicholas stood in the corner with a self content smirk on his face as the spell caster dipped the silver blade in the coal elixir. Dean watched as she neared closer and waved the stained blade in his face. The vampire felt his fangs unsheathe as the witch came within inches of his throat.

"You know there are other things out there that can make a vampire weak when put in the right combination…"

"Stay the Hell away from me," Dean snarled letting his eyes explode into two threatening black pools. But the witch laughed then slashed the blade across his bare chest watching as the vampire wailed in pain. Nicholas knew the Council would want to try Dean but the Law didn't state it was illegal to torture a little but leave the accused alive. The witch slashed at Dean a few more times for added measure before he slumped to the cold floor.

* * *

"Master Sam!" Bobby was at the window watching the encroaching mob coming towards the manor. Sam raced by the slave's side and knew who was behind this. He immediately turned to the older man and placed a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Gather the other slaves but hide the women and girls."

"What are you going to do?" Sam's eyes darted towards the masses that closed in to the gates then back at Bobby.

"What are we going to do…" Sam corrected him. "We are going to stand our ground and fight. We will not be pushed around by Nicholas Saltzman or his sons."

Bobby nodded and hurried to gather the slaves and find the weapons hidden beneath the stairs. Sam stood in the main window with eyes hard and cold as the vampires for hire broke down the gate and stormed the front gardens and walkways. He could hear their ravenous screams for blood and felt the deep chill run down his ancient spine. It was then he realized these were not vampires in the civilized sense but some of the barbaric bands who wanted to keep their pagan ways. Leave it to Saltzman to hire goons to do the dirty work and keep his hands clean.

Well if those filthy bastards want a fight they were gonna get one. Sam clenched his fingers around the window sill and braced for the wall of bodies that swayed heavily against the heavy doors.

The slaves finished rigging the doors with silver coated shards of glass. John had them made in secret after Mary died. If the Saltzmans had him as a marked vampire he wasn't going to make it easy for the fuckers. Bobby nodded and ushered the slaves into the center of house and armed each one with either a shotgun or crossbow. Though John didn't think too highly of humans, he wasn't going to let them be led to slaughter like lambs either. He had precautions in place in the event a slave tried to take him out but what he didn't realize was all the slaves would fight with him instead of betray him.

"Master Sam the traps are in place," Bobby panted. Sam nodded and took a shotgun in his hands making sure he had enough bullets.

"Everyone to the study now!" Sam hollered to the humans. The slaves rushed up the stairs with Sam and Bobby on their heels. The study door closed as the doors below gave way and the screams of pain and agony filled the room. The first line of defense was holding up and taking out many of the vampires before they could make it to the staircase. The half naked bodies were adorned in the ancient markings of the original tribes of Europe and piercings were latched on any loose piece of skin.

Sam hoped the second and third lines would thin down the charging barbarians.

The barbarians who didn't get pumped full of silver shards made it up the staircase and tripped the line setting off the next trap. The pots of scalding water cascaded from their holding places and scorched the second wave. Most tripped and rolled down the stairs back to the main level as a result of the pain and confusion from this latest attack. The smell of scorched flesh wafted beneath the study door and made Sam gag. He wondered if this was the killing fields of Denver were like. Nothing could be worse than the vile stench of flesh as it bubbled and blistered then exploded in puss filled lesions that reeked of infection.

The vampire's keen hearing picked up the thud of footsteps as some made it through the first two defensive lines. He hoped their last trick would finish them off once and for all or it would be hand to hand to the bitter end.

The barbarians stopped at the study door and sniffed the air. Humans were on the other side, many humans. The leader pushed through the remaining numbers and pressed his body to the oak doors. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply picking up the scent of one vampire in the sea of fresh meat.

"We feed!!!" He shouted in their tongue. The remaining vampires hooted and cheered knowing their inhuman cries and chants would frighten the humans on the other side. Sam saw the worried faces, some with streaks from tears that ran freely down their faces. He knew he had to get them through this. The pounding on the doors made some cry out in fear but Bobby immediately shushed them. The older slave took charge and kept his shotgun aimed at the doors. His trigger finger became itchy as the barbarians on the other side continued clawing and ramming the door. The heavy locks began to give way as the battering ram continued its relentless attacks. Sam felt his body tense as the door started bowing in and splintering in the center where the locks were weakening at a rapid rate.

The barbarians sensed the end was near and gave one hard lunge at the study and broke the door open. The locks were forced apart and the horde charged in. Their numbers were greatly depleted but they were still dangerous as the blood lust was in tight control. Sam stared firing taking out five of the front line. Bobby lit a Molotov cocktail and hurled it at the center hitting three of the attackers. They screamed and flailed as their bodies burned and skin melted off exposing flesh and bone to the searing hungry flames. The leader went straight for Sam knocking him to the ground. Bobby watched as the younger vampire rolled around and held the gun across his body blocking the axe that was hurled down towards his skull. Sam repelled the blow and rammed the butt of his gun in the chest of the leader stunning him momentarily. The younger vampire kicked him off and jumped to his feet as the leader staggered up and shook off the injury.

The tribal leader charged at Sam, catching him off guard and knocking the shotgun from his hands. Sam ducked and bobbed every swing of the axe hearing it clang with solid stone. Tiny sparks flew from the spot metal collided with stone followed by a high toned wail from the axe blade. The younger vampire kept dodging and averting each attack but he was getting tired and the leader knew it. Sensing an opportunity, he lunged for Sam and pinned him against the wall. The fangs were longer and sharper than his but then again they were not like the vampires in this part of the world. Sam pushed against the massive body but his hands met total resistance from solid chiseled abs and chest. The biceps on the younger vampire bulged threatening to explode and screamed in excruciating pain. The barbarian used one arm to keep his prey in place allowing the other to retrieve the knife hidden in his belt. He wanted to feast on the heart of the vampire and force him to witness it as he fell to the ground in his own blood. Sam kept fighting and grunting to break free but it only wore him down further. The barbarian leader was poised to rip out Sam's heart when the death grip on his body released and the barbarian's eyes rolled up back in his head.

Jessica watched the leader die in front of her and she propped one foot up to pull the blade from his back. Sam couldn't believe his eyes! Jessica was standing there with a wild but dark glare in her eyes as the barbarian held the growing crimson spot and coughed up blood. With one swing the vampire's head was severed from its body. Jessica fisted the hair in her hand and held it up to show the remaining barbarians it was over.

"Anyone who dares to challenge me will share the same fate as your leader," she warned them in their language. Sam was going to have to ask how she knew their tongue. The humans and vampires that arrived with Jessica surrounded the remaining members of the attack party and killed them swiftly by blade and bullet. There would be no mercy for them.

"Jess!" Sam sputtered. Jessica turned around and smiled sweetly at him. Moments before her beautiful features were locked in darkness and vengeance but now were gently and kind once again.

"I knew my father was up to no good…." She said with disgust. "Only he would be so scheming as to hire the ones from the North. He must've paid them well if they traveled this far south. But by the looks of their tattoos I would venture a guess and say they were the muscle of the tribe."

"We need to get to Dean and Brooklyn," Sam turned around and saw the damage to the house. Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured the vampire that he and the others would get it cleaned up and fixed.

"You need to find Master John as well," Bobby said sadly. Sam nodded and feared the worst of his father.

"Well you're not going alone," Jessica stood with hands on her hips.

"No you're staying here," Sam argued but Jessica shook her head.

"Samuel Winchester you listen to me- I saved you from certain death and I'm facing the wrath of my father for this so I have nothing to lose at this point."

Sam just nodded and motioned for her to find some clothes and supplies. "We'll leave right away," he smiled at her. Jessica reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

**Sorry bout the delay....Brain lapse!!!!**


	34. My Immortal

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to find her wrists tied to the bed posts. Frantic, the human struggled but the tight cords bit deeper into her skin. She tried her feet but found they too were secured to the bed. The human kicked twisted and writhed but soon stopped as fatigue had set in.

"What the…." She gasped in horror.

"All in due time," Alaric sat on the edge of the bed. Brooklyn looked up to see him flashing a brilliant but devious grin. "I see the pain from Dean's suffering caused you to black out for a time."

"What did you do to him?" She heard her voice grow weak with every word.

"Oh he's not dead….If he dies you die and I'm not going to let you die……"

Brooklyn caught movement from the corner of her eye and saw the witch step in the room. The human couldn't but help to notice how she appeared ageless, as if she hadn't aged a day past 30. Her jet black hair was tied up away from her face revealing the defined jaw line and rich almond skin. Her eyes reflected centuries of a cold dark existence. She was dressed in a flowing robe of rich cobalt which was exotic and fit comfortably against the slender frame.

The human shot her eyes back at Alaric who merely stared down at her without any expression. Since he couldn't get what he wanted in Barbados he would have to improvise. The vampire pulled the blade from his jacket and handed it to the witch. Brooklyn screamed and fought against the restraints but Alaric pinned her body against the mattress with one hand. He heard the human's heart pounding wildly in her chest which would soon be still in her chest.

The vampire looked up at the woman as she started chanting in a language neither he nor the human could understand. Then without warning she plunged the knife into Brooklyn's chest sending the human to the brink of death. The human couldn't scream as nothing would come out of her mouth. She felt the warmth of her blood running down her sides and on the sheets below. Her vision grew blurry and eyelids became heavy as the world around her turned black and empty.

"She's dying!" Alaric hollered but the witch remained calm and recited the same incantation and pulled a vial that was hidden in the folds of her robe. The words were repeated over and over as the knife was slipped from the wound and the contents poured into the gaping hole.

* * *

Dean snarled growled and ripped at his hair as he felt the sharp jolt strike his chest. He clawed at the floor and drew blood beneath his nails. The floor ran red but the vampire didn't care. His human was hurting and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! When he got his hands on Alaric he was going to make the son of a bitch die a slow excruciatingly painful death.

Nicholas watched through the door as Dean continued writhing and fighting to break free. He noticed the eyes were solid black hues and fangs were fully exposed for all to see. The hiss of skin burning against silver reached his sensitive ears and the smell of burning flesh wafted beneath his keen nose.

"Alaric must've done it," he said to himself and casually walked away.

* * *

"How long will she be like that?" Alaric walked around the bed as Brooklyn remained still on the bed. Her ashen skin was caked in streaks of dried blood along with the expensive sheets beneath. The vampire had tasted the thick red goodness only to find it bitter and cold. The witch warned him the spell would take time to work through her body and didn't happen on the spot.

"Powerful magic takes time to work properly vampire," she warned him. "You wanted the best you got me."

"When will she awaken?" He growled at the witch.

"The spell takes time Alaric," she answered before turning to leave. Alaric knew not to mess with her as she was as old as he and far more proficient in the dark arts than his family. He would have to bide his time and wait. The vampire called for the slaves to clean the human and the bedding up. The sight of the blood was making him agitated.

* * *

As the moonlight filled the room and illuminated the body on the bed, it started to stir as the silver streaks danced across her skin and face. Brooklyn opened her eyes and slowly looked around the room. She felt strange like her arms and legs were deadweights attached to her torso. With everything she had Brooklyn lifted her hand and ran it over her face and chest freezing at the place where the witch had stabbed her close to her heart. The wound was gone, healed over like it never existed in the first place. But it had been there….She could remember the pain and the blood as it rushed from between the blade and her flesh…..What happened????

"You're awake," Alaric called out from the darkness. Brooklyn froze with terror as the vampire emerged from his seat and towards the startled human.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded. Alaric smiled coldly and snatched her wrist in his hand then slapped it against her chest.

"Do you feel it?" He taunted her. Brooklyn didn't feel anything. Her heart wasn't beating! Alaric watched the human's eyes widen with shock and terror as the cold truth hit home.

"I'm dead….." She shrieked.

"No," Alaric shook his head. "You're not dead."

"Then what am I?" She demanded. Alaric's expression darkened and the vampire was nose to nose with the human.

"Cursed," he simply stated. "You were cursed with immortality. You will never die and never grow old and never get sick."

"No," Brooklyn shook her head and felt the tear run down her face.

"Yes," he hissed. "You are now truly mine for now and forever."

The human trembled and thought of her vampire and prayed he was alright, that he was still alive.

"Oh he's very much alive as are you as the curse didn't kill you."

"I would be better off dead," she spat back. Alaric threw her to the floor hearing several bones snap as her body landed in an odd angle. Brooklyn sharply hollered out as the short but agonizing cracks ripped through her body. She couldn't move as her arm and leg were broken in several places rendering her immobile and helpless. Alaric laughed cruelly at her and jerked the human to her feet with her good arm and tossed her like a rag doll on the bed.

Brooklyn groaned but felt the pain subside and the fractures heal and mend bone together. It was strange hearing the solid pieces shift and and turn before going silent. She lifted her arm and stared at it in astonishment. Seconds before it was fractured and the human couldn't move it. Alaric watched his slave silently begin to break down. The tears were rolling uncontrollably down her face as she sat there numb and unable to move or make a sound.

The vampire lowered his body beside hers feeling no resistance from the slave. But then again the change appeared to have traumatized her as she didn't fight his advances. The cold pressure of his mouth against her throat didn't have any effect on the human as she felt her body being lowered and pinned beneath his larger one. She lay there unable to move or fight back as her heart wanted to give up despite the uncontrollable need to be with Dean. Alaric had robbed her of her humanity and very life leaving what felt like a hollow empty shell for him to fuck and abuse on a whim.

* * *

Dean had ceased fighting a long time ago when he felt the change within her. The warmth of her body was gone as her heart was no longer beating hard and strong. He would never hear it beat for him and him alone. The vampire was broken and defeated as in a sick twisted way Alaric had won.

* * *

Nicholas sat by the fire and drank in victory. His son had reclaimed what was his while the thieving vampire Dean Winchester was set to go before Council in three days and have punishment handed down to him. John Winchester had not been seen since the attack along with the vampire Castiel. His scouts continued to search out for them as their bodies had not been recovered from the site. Sam Winchester had been the victim of an unfortunate raid by invaders from the North which of course he had no knowledge of. The Saltzman family was once again in control and uncontested.

* * *

Brooklyn sobbed quietly in the pillow as Alaric slept soundly against her. She had felt the anguish which ran through her vampire's veins knowing it was because of Alaric. The red marks on her wrists, though faint, were from the silver shackles they forced upon him. They burned a little but not enough to be considered painful. They served as two ugly reminders to the human that her vampire continued to suffer away from the loving touch of his human and soulmate.

Alaric awakened to the trembling of his slave and snarled behind her back knowing she was crying for Winchester. The vampire tightened his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead into the place between her shoulders. The temperate scent radiating from her body drifted through his nose and raced through his blood. Judgment day couldn't come fast enough for him as he remained awake the rest of the night.

**Did anyone really see this one coming? :P**


	35. The Gathering

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The Council started to gather in the great hall while the Assembly took their appropriate seats. Though they could voice their opinion, the Assembly was not permitted to hand down punishments as that was what the Law stated. The Council was the only governing body allowed to make that decision. They were permitted to gather before the trial of the accused and discuss the evidence presented to them then hear testimony from the complainant(s). Some groaned inwardly as they saw who was placing the complaint.

_Great….._

_I bet he'll want to flaunt his weight around…._

_I wish his son wasn't on the Council…._

Deacon watched the worried faces of the Council but bit his tongue. His own spies had alerted him to what was happening in Saint Louis and within two days the Saltzmans would arrive along with Dean Winchester. His human servants had found John and Castiel wandering along the road outside of Saint Louis and quickly smuggled them back to the safe house. As far as they knew, John and Castiel were dead and burned to smoldering piles of ash and Deacon intended to keep it that way. But then word came down about the attack on the Winchester manor back in Michigan and immediately Deacon suspected the Saltzmans were behind it. He knew Nicholas was a master at covering his tracks and many on the Council and Assembly just assumed it was a rogue group that attacked the manor and nothing else. The Valeri were known to inhabit the Northern boundaries of the Saltzman lands and this was viewed to be but one sporadic attack.

Everyone went silent as the remaining members of the Council arrived and settled in their seats. Alaric was the only one missing but had forgone his vote and cast it for guilty. Deacon watched as some of the most powerful vampires in existence were gathered in one room and wore solemn stone faces. He knew some loathed the Saltzmans but by Law Alaric was entitled to serve his position though they all knew that wasn't how Nicholas really got Alaric there.

The oldest vampire, who also served as Elder, stood and looked over the Council and Assembly. He was called Marcus DeTaurius and lived since the time of Rome. He was one of the original vampires and founding members of the Council. The vampire was of imposing stature with piercing blue eyes and broad shoulders. He bore the scars of battle which peered across his neck and arm though many more crisscrossed his body.

"We are gathered to discuss the matter regarding the theft of a human slave belonging to Alaric Saltzman. Alaric has already cast his decision in the matter so we may proceed."

Deacon sensed some of his fellow Assemblymen and women go tense and sit rigid in their seats. He wasn't going to say one thing against Dean. The vampire knew about the soulmate theory and knew several of his brethren had as well. Deacon planned on throwing a wrench in Alaric's case.

* * *

As the Council began their debate, Dean was being transported to the great hall in the former stronghold of Dallas. The vampire was weak and exhausted from the silver draining his strength and the toll Brooklyn's pain took upon his ancient being. He didn't know that Sam had survived the barrage against their home and Jessica was helping him. He didn't know Deacon had his father and Castiel hidden in the safe house where he and Brooklyn hid and recovered from the ambush. The only thing the vampire knew was his human was hurting and he was going to face the Council. The road was bumpy and uneven which added to his agony. The driver was told to make the trek as hard as possible and Will was making sure he did right by his master.

Dean lay on his side and slowly closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to Brooklyn and of the time they shared in the safehouse. How beautiful she looked in the light of the fire, how gentle she was when tending to his injuries and how much she loved him when gave in to their feelings. The memory of her skin against his as they made love on the bed overwhelmed his senses and brought him to tears. His heart was lost to her as hers was lost to him but dark forces were keeping them apart bringing on the pain and heartache for both. The vampire willed away the grief and focused on his human hoping to reach out to her.

Brooklyn felt Dean reach out for her and opened her soul for the vampire.

_Dean…Dean…._

_I'm here….._

The human picked up the sorrow in his voice.

_What did they do to you?!_

_Witch…..poison……silver….._

Brooklyn felt her anger threaten to explode but quelled it as Alaric was close by. They were in Fort Scott at the way station before traveling the final part of the journey to Dallas. Alaric was busy with some pertinent business and left Brooklyn on the bed alone. The human took the opportunity to reach out to her human.

_He cursed me Dean……_

_Bastard!_

_I can't die or grow old but he hurts me…..Hurts me bad…. _

_How I wish to make him pay……_

_I need you….I need you so bad…I just need to feel your touch and body against me…._

_As I need you Brook……I need you more than anything…._

Brooklyn buried her face in the pillow to muffle her quiet sobs. She knew Alaric would hear her if she didn't and immediately fly into a rage. Her arm had healed from the brutal rape and beating he dealt her only a day before. But the graphic memories haunted her mind as the distinct smell of sex and semen lingered on the sheets and blanket. The slight hint of blood drifted across the human's nose making her cringe in disgust. Alaric had fed from her taking more than normal and left a pool of blood to soak in the linens after. He didn't care about the expensive bedding as they could simply be replaced with a snap of his fingers.

"We leave tomorrow," she heard him say though suspected it wasn't directed to her. Brooklyn wasn't familiar with the world of the Council as she stayed away from Dallas at all costs. It was like walking into the lion's den for any hunter and spelled either instant death or a life of enslavement. Brooklyn just listened to her vampire master as he shuffled papers around into a bag before standing up and approaching the bed.

_I love you….._She said in silence as the shift in the mattress followed by the strong cruel arms sliding around her body announced Alaric's presence. His hips ground against hers in a domineering manner as if he felt the need to assert his control over the human. They would leave before dawn as the vampire needed to secure his slave. No humans were permitted in the great hall. That was the Law and Alaric intended on playing by the rules in order to get what he wanted. Though Dean would get an instant death sentence for theft, he wanted his nemesis to suffer more and would make a plea for such. But in the meantime….

Brooklyn felt his hand slide down her side and hip caressing and teasing her body while feeling his cock grow hard against her back. She took in a sharp breath of air as he rolled her flat on her stomach and spread her legs apart. Her body had been stretched and nearly torn by his cruel erratic thrusting and couldn't feel any pain even now as he slammed his hips against hers. Alaric groaned and grunted as his body rutted violently into the human's, threatening to break her body. He heard his slave whimper below as he rode her harder until his body finally succumbed to the building tension within. The hot thick ropes spilled into her body causing her to cry as they ran over the tiny nicks and cuts making then sting and burn.

The vampire dug his nails into her sides keeping them locked together as he rode out the last remnants of orgasm then pulled away from her slick body and lowered the crushing weight of his body on hers. Alaric grabbed her by the waist keeping his arms locked around her body ensuring she wouldn't go anywhere. Tomorrow they would be in Dallas.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and looked around the musty smelly wagon. A few streaks of sunlight peered through the cracks but didn't reveal anything further. He listened as the driver stepped out and walked around the right and towards the back. Another vampire approached and threw the door open letting the sunlight flood the interior. Dean covered his eyes at the bright rush of light but welcomed the warmth of its rays.

"Take him down to the holding cells," Will told the other vampire. Dean blinked and struggled to see who the other vampire was but sun blocked his view preventing him from seeing the identity of the second one. He didn't hear the other respond but merely grunt something incoherent then latch two massive paws that passed for hands on his arms and dragged him out onto the ground. Dean landed with a loud thud and looked up to face the other. It was no one he knew and suspected it was another hired goon of Nicholas's.

The quiet one pulled Dean to his feet and dragged him away towards the holding cells. Will just watched pleased to be relieved of duty. Now it was someone else's turn to babysit the bastard.

"Easy there Tiny, don't wanna damage the goods," Dean managed to crack before being hurled in the cell. The heavy iron door slammed tight echoing through the halls. The vampire looked through the bars with heavy dark eyes. They were cold and uninviting, reflecting hatred towards Dean. Dean sat up and looked around his new surroundings. A single bed was pushed up against the corner and nothing else. Dean glanced over his shoulder to see Tiny continue to stare back at him with menacing hollow orbs for several moments more before narrowing his eyes and turning to leave. Dean was now in complete solitude.

As he sat there, he began to feel heavy and weak. The room started spinning around him and he stumbled towards the bed falling hard on the worn lumpy mattress. Dean closed his eyes but he heard the thundering in his ears and knew what it was: He had not fed in several days and his body needed nourishment. If his human were here she would've offered herself to him without a second thought. Brook! He had not felt anything from his human- no pain or anything. Dean didn't know if to take it as a good or bad sign. As he lay there thinking of his human, the vampire suddenly doubled over from the sharp cramping his body was experiencing. The lack of fresh blood was starting to take a toll on his being and if Dean didn't get some soon he would fall into a coma like state and possibly never awaken even if he was given fresh blood.

But what Dean didn't realize was help was on its way…..

**Slowly but surely things are coming together.....**


	36. Deacon's Help

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

_**A/N: **_I just wanted to say thanks for all of the support as this is the first story I have reached 100+ reviews!!!! You all kick ass!!!

* * *

The ride was smooth to the human's surprise as the caravan rolled down the highway and crossed the Red River. They were still several hours out but for Brooklyn it seemed like an eternity. Alaric kept his arms wrapped tightly around his human as his eyes watched the rugged hill country sweep by. The arrangements had been made for his slave to be locked up in a secure location until the meeting with the Council was over. Humans were forbidden to be in the Great Hall and even the slaves held by Council and Assembly members were not even allowed inside.

_Soon I will be rid of that pest Winchester….._Alaric told himself. He had cast his verdict without a second thought in absentee. It was permitted by Law and he would always take every advantage presented if it meant getting one step ahead of his enemies. The vampire relaxed a little in the seat and turned to the human noticing her stare was fixed at the back of the front passenger seat. He had her dressed in lighter clothing for the weather was warmer and humid in this part of the country and Alaric wished not to see his prized slave swelter in the heat. Heat stroke was still a real threat to humans and many had died under the hands of their masters.

Brooklyn felt his body shift then the cool touch of a lone finger. The slider digit traced along her jaw and neck then playfully ran over her full soft lips. She shuddered at his touch but Alaric wasn't in the mood for a sexual dalliance with his slave. No, he was merely reasserting his control over her in a subtle softer way. There would be time for him to show the cold side of his persona but for now was content in light sensual caresses. After the hearing they would leave for Barbados where no one would disturb him as he played out his ever wanton desire and hunger on her ageless body and spirit.

Alaric watched his slave close her eyes and hang her head in sorrow. The silky strands of copper cascaded over her shoulders and concealed the tears that streamed down her face. The vampire pushed aside the loose locks and leaned in to lick away the bitter drops.

"Soon you will no longer cry for him," he whispered with confidence ringing in his voice. "Submitting to me mind body and soul will make the pain less severe."

Brooklyn remained silent as his hand fisted the back of her collar exposing the tender skin. His eyes were trained on the throbbing artery as the thirst grew stronger with every beat. Brooklyn gasped sharply as the deadly canines punctured skin and flesh then reaped the thick sweet reward.

* * *

"HEY!" Dean hollered out. His cramping continued to increase causing the eldest Winchester brother to roll around and curse the Saltzmans for everything they did to his family and worst of all Brooklyn.

"Shut up in there!" The low voice of Tiny rang out from the other side of the door. The latch opened and the sound of creaking iron was painful to the vampire's ears. Dean groaned in agony as Tiny stepped in with a flask in hand. His orders were to keep Dean alive but it didn't mean he had to be generous with the blood.

With one boot Tiny rolled the shaking and sweat drenched vampire onto his back and pried his mouth apart. He noticed Dean's fangs were partially revealed, a sign of blood starvation. Tiny unrolled the flask and pressed the top to chapped lips. Dean couldn't swallow as his body was in the slow stages of shutting down from lack of regular feedings. His eyes had rolled back into his head as his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably. Tiny was thoroughly disgusted by the vile sight and hated how he was in charge of the pathetic captive. To him Dean Winchester wasn't worthy of being a member of his race. He was weak feeble and worst of all in love with a filthy human!

He pulled away the empty flask and walked away as the blood filled Dean's collapsed veins. Dean continued shaking and trembling as the blood slowly coursed through the constricted cells and dehydrated muscles. The gap between feedings had taken its callous toll on his body and started affecting his mind. The hallucinations were setting in when the life giving nourishment was poured into his hungry body. Dean started to see Alaric hovering over him taunting him cruelly.

_You're gonna die here…._

Then Brooklyn appeared before him with endless sorrow in her eyes.

_Why did you abandon me???? I thought you loved me….._

"I do love you…." He told the mirage. "I love you with everything I have Brook."

_He hurts me Dean…..He beats me and rapes me…It's all your fault!_

Dean swallowed hard and fought to reach out to his human only to watch as her face and body vanished before his eyes. The vampire closed his eyes and gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

The clouds gathered over the horizon as the skyline came into view. Lightning streaked across the darkening skies casting a bright flash over the black caravan. Thunder boomed overhead startling the human as she was caught off guard. Alaric chuckled as her eyes shot wide and looked out the window at the violent skies. Texas was always known for unpredictable weather and with it being the start of spring this was no exception. The vampire leaned back and reminisced about his time in Barbados and how the hurricanes would rip across the island and cast its punishing winds against plant and animal alike. Soon he would see his beloved home again and this time not alone.

William looked over his shoulder and saw the frightened human cowering in her seat. At that exact moment she reminded the vampire of a perched bird ready to fly at any moment. But this little bird had her wings clipped preventing her from taking off. Alaric raised an eyebrow at his friend but didn't say anything. William shrugged and turned around leaving the vampire and human alone.

As the vampires made their way into the outskirts of Dallas, another vehicle entered from the North. Sam and Jessica drove at a steady pace as to not draw unwanted attention to themselves. In the back of the truck sat John and Castiel who were picked up along the way. Deacon had smuggled a dispatch to the younger brother alerting him to his father being alive and hiding at the safehouse.

* * *

_Two days before…._

Castiel continued tending to John's wounds while Deacon's human servants had left before being spotted. The wounds on his head and back were deep but would heal with time. Alaric's goons had made sure they would struggle to reach Saint Louis giving their master the advantage. But they didn't expect Castiel to put up the fight he did and as a result they lost the battle and war.

The younger vampire had difficulty in dragging John as he was a dead weight in his arms. They had traveled for several miles before the horse drawn wagon had raced towards them then came to a stop alongside the road.

"Castiel," the human leapt off and bowed quickly. His skin was a rich mocha with equally intense eyes to match. He was dressed in simple khakis and button up shirt, typical of slaves from wealthier households. "I am Rufus one of Deacon's servants."

Rufus showed the tattoo embellished on his chest then covered it back up. "We are here to help."

"We?" Castiel asked and saw a woman with blonde hair and older one with reddish brown hair leap down and take John from his grasp.

"This is Ellen and Jo," the women lowered their heads and helped John onto the back of the wagon and quickly covered him up. "We will go to the safehouse where you two can recover."

Castiel headed up on the wagon then concealed his body with the blankets and hay to mask his scent. If any vampires came upon them it would be difficult to pick up his or John's scents. The humans got back on and Rufus got the horses moving. The wagon lurched forward as the wheels creaked and finally gave way as it rumbled down the road.

_In Michigan…._

Jessica helped Sam pack the truck with swords guns and silver cased items. She knew he was beside himself over Dean's suffering but her brothers and father were powerful and devious which made her wonder how she turned out the complete opposite.

"Jess you ready?" Sam asked as he walked through the door. Jessica nodded as she tied the duffel up and hoisted it over her shoulder. The younger Winchester had to admit she was very resilient for being so small. But that was one of the things he loved about her. He leaned in kissing her gently, thankful she was alive and back in his arms. Now they needed to reunite Dean and Brooklyn.

Bobby was packing them some food and of course blood when he heard the knock at the door. Ash went to answer it and found a stranger at the door.

"I must speak to Samuel Winchester," the vampire stepped in.

"I am Samuel," Sam appeared with a silver blade hidden in his pants.

"Please I mean no harm," she presented the note from Deacon. "I bring this from Deacon."

Sam took the letter and dismissed the vampire. She was one of the few the Assembly man trusted as she felt humans were more than property. She was from Des Moines, descended from the original settlers and a community leader though her identity remained concealed. The vampire hurried out leaving Sam to read the letter.

_Sam,_

_In two days your brother will be sentenced to death under Law for saving Brooklyn from Alaric. Your father and Castiel are hidden at my safehouse south of Saint Louis. I have enclosed the map to get there so you can take on the Saltzmans as a family. I know Jessica will be with you as I have been kept informed of her recovery. The trial is at the Great Hall in Dallas. Please hurry_

_Deacon_

Sam smiled as his father was still alive and Deacon had him stashed.

"Jess let's get moving."

**Next update soon.....**


	37. Ragtag Heroes

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Alaric pulled on the leather leash tethered to Brooklyn's wrists forcing his slave inside the ornate two story house. It was another property his family owned and perhaps the best place to keep his slave until after the meeting. He was anxious to get everything arranged for the passage to Barbados. Nicholas had wired the plantation to expect Alaric's impending arrival in a few days. Alaric reminded himself to thank his father for taking care of the arrangements and for making sure that the Winchesters were slowly being cut off – the lakeside manor and now the main family estate had been laid siege to.

Brooklyn felt the leash tighten but resisted initially until Alaric spun around and raised an eyebrow in warning.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. Brooklyn walked to his backside keeping two steps behind her vampire master. Alaric turned back around and strolled up to the house with the human in tow. Since the gathering wasn't until tomorrow so he had time to spend with his slave.

Alaric systematically ripped away the garments from her body letting himself taking the sight of the human as she was bound to the bedpost. Her wrists were tied behind the wooden pole and above her head forcing her to stay standing as the vampire started with the sleeves then collar and watched as her neck shoulders and breasts were freed from the constrictive clothing. His eyes were fixed on her pale but subtle skin while his hands ripped away the skirt and underlying layers until she stood bound and naked for him to take. When they arrived in Barbados clothing wouldn't be an option for the human.

Brooklyn felt the icy caress of his fingers along her neck and shoulders. He leaned in kissing and tasting the tender warm skin and fondled her body then shifted his mouth lower down the across the juts of her hips before coming to rest on the velvet skin between her legs. Brooklyn felt her legs parted wide bordering on splitting her body in two but her master's hands kept them locked in place. The human felt her body shake despite her attempts to keep steady before the vampire. But Alaric didn't notice or care for his attention was focused on the swollen mound protruding from the silken folds. His fangs slowly lowered, covered in a thin sheen of saliva as the thought of piercing the sensitive flesh ran through his mind. The vampire's cock pressed against the tan khakis aching to be surrounded by his slave's hot channel.

He leaned in closer suckling on responsive bundle of skin and flesh feeling his slave start to respond. Brooklyn battled to suppress the tiny gasps in her throat but the vampire's hearing heard every one. He smiled before embedding his fangs deep within tasting blood and the hot juices that flowed from her. The combination sent him over and Alaric bit her again and again tasting more of the liquid ecstasy that was specifically his slaves. God the way she tasted was worth what he had paid. Brooklyn heard the grunts and groans and closed her eyes with disgust. The muscles in her arms back and shoulders tensed and flexed as he continued feeding with a perverse pleasure.

Alaric pulled away and licked every wound clean before standing up to peel away his clothing. He merely ripped the shirt and pants away not caring if they would ever be worn again. The vampire licked his lips tasting the remnants of her blood and bodily fluids. Brooklyn twitched and fought against the rope but it only incited Alaric's need for the human. She watched as he approached and gathered her legs in his strong grip and roughly thrusted inside. He loved how her body resisted every time but soon surrendered. It was the power and control he held over her that charged his being. Since he was going to be away from her for an extended length of time he was going to use every second he had before leaving her. The vampire didn't intend to leave the room until it was time to prepare to join the Council.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and looked around to see the room had ceased spinning as he didn't feel disoriented anymore. He couldn't remember much of the last 24 hours other than feeling the effects of blood starvation setting in but that was it. The vampire sat on the soiled mattress and ran his hands through his hair and over his face as he desperately tried to reach his human. Dean sprawled out on the tiny bed and closed his eyes then focused on the red haired human.

Brooklyn was stretched out with Alaric behind her when the thought crept into her mind.

_Brook….._

Brooklyn relaxed slightly at the voice of her vampire.

_Dean…..You're alright_

_Yes my love I am…..They don't want me dying on them_

_Where are you?_

_Dallas….Held somewhere near the meeting hall…._

_I am close…._

_Where!?_

_Somewhere in Dallas….._

_God I miss you so much….._

Brooklyn wished her heart was still beating for it would've been thundering at his words. Her thoughts of the vampire were rudely interrupted by Alaric turning her on her back and pinning her hands above her head while settling between her legs. His eyes grew wide until two black saucers were in place where once light brown shined. He bent over and took her lips in his then bit down on her lower lips. The human winced in pain and squeezed her eyes shut unable to scream as the vampire once again claimed the slave as his.

* * *

"Okay you wanna run that by me again?" John stared at Castiel and Sam.

"John, we need to breach the Great Hall," Castiel calmly stated.

"And I thought only Dean had the crazy ideas," the older Winchester shook his head.

"Dad what other choice do we have? You know how the Council works," Sam pleaded with his father.

"Knowing my brother he'll try to get punishment handed down as swiftly as possible," Jessica added.

"Which is why we have to act Dad," Sam pleaded.

"Sam you know storming the Great Hall is like storming the Bastille? Guards will be everywhere, in front of every window and door to make sure no one gets in. I suspect this is what they will consider a high profile hearing of sorts, given the Saltzmans are involved."

Sam shook his head not wanting to back down.

"Dad, please…."

"John," Castiel turned to the patriarch, "There are other ways to get in without being spotted. Before she remained in Des Moines, Cassandra used to be an Assembly woman and learned a few secrets about the building."

Castiel pulled the folded up map from his jacket and passed it over to him. His bright blue eyes sparkled as the lines along John's dark eyes crinkled in concentration.

"This is very detailed," he looked up at the younger vampire.

"She is an accomplished artist and possesses an uncanny memory and attention for detail," he smiled.

"After we get Dean and his human back I will have to make a stop in Des Moines," the smile grew on his face as he thought of his newfound friend up north. It was a rarity for John to have such an expression after Mary died but no one was going to say a thing about it. Perhaps she was what John would need to help heal.

John shook his head and returned to the map noticing where the holding cells and meeting hall were in relation to one another.

"They will have Dean here," he pointed at the cells.

"But what about Brooklyn?" Sam asked.

"She'll be at the house," Jessica answered. "My father has a home here and that's where my brother will have her since humans cannot be in the Great Hall."

John pondered what to do next. Alaric and the rest of the Saltzmans assumed they were dead which played in their favor.

"Sam, you take Jess and get Brooklyn. Cas and I will find Dean."

Castiel looked over at John when he used the nickname. Only Cassandra had called him that but for some reason he liked hearing John call him that. It was less formal and more friendly to his ears.

John packed the bags and handed one to Castiel. They had enough dead man's blood and silver to keep an entire army at bay which was what they were up against. Jessica and Sam had their own bags and weapons and it didn't upset her one bit that she would be taking out any of her father's or brothers' goons. She had grown tired of living under their shadow for so long and tonight she was asserting herself from them! Sam took her hand and together they melted into the shadows leaving John and Castiel alone.

"Ready Cas?" Castiel nodded and they started up the truck and rolled down the road towards the looming structure of the hall.

**Next update soon.....**


	38. Hatred Reigns

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The sun would soon be rising and Alaric groaned knowing he would have to leave his slave alone. But the hearing shouldn't be lengthy as the evidence against Dean Winchester was overwhelmingly against him. He smiled to himself as he intended to invoke the right to _Penna de mortis. _Though it was rare for a vampire to invoke such a right, it was his privilege as a Council member to use it. No one would stand opposed to his wishes for if they did….

Alaric shook the notion from his mind and rolled out of the bed as the slave continued sleeping. Her body was worn and tired from the blood he had taken but the human would recover in time for his return. The arrangements had been made to take her to the river and wait for him to arrive. In the meantime the human slaves would bathe and dress her then pack what he would need for the trek to his family home. Alaric could already feel the warmth of the tropical sun kissing his skin and warming his cold skin. At last he wouldn't be alone. He leaned in to the sleeping human's ear listening to the steady breathing despite not having a heartbeat. The witch's spell was strange indeed.

"Soon this will be over," he whispered lightly in her ear. The vampire pushed away the thin silk sheet and gazed at the naked form on the bed. How he wished he had a little more time….

There would be plenty of time for that later, Alaric told himself as he covered her back up and padded towards the posh bathroom.

* * *

Dean heard the movement outside the cell door and listened as the heavy iron lock creaked then shifted as the door swung open and Tiny stepped in.

"Oh I see my babysitter has arrived," Tiny snarled at the remark and tightly fisted the front of his shirt lifting him up until his feet brushed the floor.

"That smart little mouth of yours isn't going to save you from what Alaric has planned for you," the larger vampire grinned widely like a cat that had ate the canary. Dean felt a cold dread settling in as Tiny hauled him by the collar down the hall where sunlight started streaming in through the windows and cracks. Dawn was coming and for the vampire it meant it was nearing his date with Council. He couldn't fight back as the silver shackles kept his body in a weakened state. His soul was a bit more uplifted as Brooklyn was somewhere nearby but couldn't sense her anywhere close to where he was. Still, the vampire felt something inside screaming at him not to relent to despair and hopelessness.

The sunlight blinded Dean for a few moments before his vision adjusted to the clear skies above. They were deceiving given what was about to happen today. The vampires surrounding him leered and taunted him as Tiny hurled him in the back of the wagon.

_Not so big and bad now are you…._

_I heard Alaric wants to invoke Penna de mortis…._

_I wish I could tear into him…I got a few ideas…_

_That's what he gets for stealing from the Saltzmans…_

_Sorry excuse for a vampire if you ask me…._

_Falling for a filthy human….._*spitting on the ground*

Dean ignored their cruel calls and taunts and leaned against the wall of the wagon and tilted his head back until it met solid wood. The vile stench of human body odor filled his nostrils and churned his stomach. The blood was enough to keep him sated until he was sentenced to his punishment.

_No Dean don't think that……_He told himself. His body shifted right then left as the horses started pulling in their harnesses and trudged to the front of the hall. Alaric wanted Dean to be brought in like the common thief that he was.

The vampires were gathered around outside the main entrance when the team pulled up. Tiny pulled on the reins bringing the team to a stop.

"BURN HIM NOW!!!"

"CUT HIS HEART OUT AND PUT HIS HEAD ON A STAKE!!!"

"LET HIM SUFFER FROM BLOOD STARVATION!!!"

"RIP HIM APART!!!"

"A DISGRACE TO THE VAMPIRE RACE!!!"

"DEATH TO DEAN WINCHESTER!!!"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head as the ignorant masses continued clamoring for his death. They didn't understand nor would they ever. Brooklyn was his soulmate and reason for being but those outside wouldn't care. All they saw was a vampire who had stolen the property of Alaric Saltzman and a disgrace to the vampire race.

"Fuck em all," Dean muttered as the door was jerked open and Tiny pulled him out by his legs.

"Stand back!" Tiny shouted as he hauled Dean to his feet and dragged the common thief into the hall.

Inside it was quiet and serene which betrayed the tension behind the solid tall doors ahead. Dean noticed how intricate the details were and guessed it was the history of the vampire species starting with the first vampires Judas and Lilith.

"They would be revolted by your actions," Tiny grumbled. "Betraying your kind for human scum."

"She's not scum!" Dean hollered back angered at Tiny's words. Tiny belted him across the face and slammed him against the wall.

"You remain quiet," one paw like hand clenched around his throat.

"You keep that up you're gonna owe me dinner," Dean refused to bow to Tiny and earned a well placed punch to the kidneys. He groaned in the cool limestone wall as the punch was repeated higher up his back. Tiny then knelt over and struck the insides of his knees bringing Dean to the floor.

"If it were up to me I would've killed you a long time ago," Tiny spat with venom.

"That is enough," A powerful voice boomed from the doors. Tiny looked up to see Markus standing there with hands hanging down his sides. His timeless blue eyes reflected anger at the way the prisoner was being treated.

"Markus….I….He….." Markus waved a hand silencing the taller vampire.

"I don't care what your excuse is but this is not acceptable. Unlike most of my brethren I do not believe the manner to which you handle this vampire is by any means allowable. Now take him to the main hall and secure him."

Tiny hoisted Dean up and led him down the hall under the watchful eye of the Elder. Markus wasn't fond of the Saltzmans let alone having to see Alaric sitting on the Council. The younger vampire was haughty and self centered, always demanding the Law be changed or adjusted in their favor. He wished Judas or Lilith would awaken from their self imposed slumber to see who some of their brethren behaved. The Elder tried to adhere to Law but it was difficult at best when it came to contending with some of his fellow members.

* * *

Brooklyn sat in the tub while the slaves cleaned and bathed her. Alaric would return by sundown and wouldn't want to be waiting for his slave to be presentable and ready for him. Until such time she would be held in chains in the tiny room down the hall. It was cool and comfortable and would give no room for escape.

"Come on up," the older woman lifted Brooklyn out of the tub. She had muscular arms from years of heavy labor and to pick up the smaller woman was no great feat for her at all. Brooklyn stepped out letting the others dry her down and dress her in the thin cotton dress. There would be no undergarment as they knew their master wanted her ready right then and there.

Brooklyn felt the shackles snap into place before she was led down the hall to the smaller waiting room. She didn't want to go but the larger woman didn't give her an option. The door was swung open and she was pushed inside. The woman forced Brooklyn on the bed and latched the chain on the floor to her shackles. The slave turned and slammed the door and locked it leaving the human alone. Brooklyn broke down not caring if the mascara was running or the makeup they plastered on her face was smeared. She wanted to go home- she wanted Dean. Anywhere he was would be home to her even if it was a shack in the woods. The way he touched and held her against his body after they had made love in the cabin and in the cave. So gentle and attentive unlike the rough cold hands of her vampire master. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes daring to dream of the day she would be back with her vampire once again.

* * *

Dean lifted his head as the Council and Assembly started to gather in their seats. Off to the side sat Nicholas and Maximilian Saltzman. The smug grin on the latter's face made Dean seethe. The son of a bitch had raped Brooklyn after being captured in Missouri. He was sure Alaric would be less than thrilled at that little bit of information.

"Soon all of our problems will be taken care of," Nicholas whispered to his son. Maximilian nodded and watched as the Elder was the last to arrive. Markus scanned the vast hall spotting the Saltzmans sitting content like a pack of jackals. He kept his opinions to himself as he called to order the gathering of vampires. Every principality and territory had at least one Council and Assembly member representing them but it was the Council that made the decisions and passed judgment.

"Council and Assembly we are gathered to hear the case against Dean Winchester for the crime of theft against one Alaric Saltzman."

The vampires kept quiet until they were addressed or given the floor. Dean kept his head up high when the eyes shifted to him. He wasn't about to grovel and give those bloodsucking bastards and bitches one lick of satisfaction in watching him wilt under their weighted judgmental stares.

**next update soon.....**


	39. A Vampire's Trial

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Alaric waited until he was allowed to speak. He watched as Markus finished up the opening call to order then finally allowed the older brother to speak.

"My fellow Council and Assembly members," he kept an air of neutrality knowing his arrogance could be a sway for some. "I am here because Dean Winchester stole what I rightfully purchased. He knowingly boarded my family vessel in Saint Louis and while we were in transit to New Orleans. He then stole my property, a human named Brooklyn, and fled while my family's vessel burned in the Mississippi."

He paused to gather his composure as the anger rose within his being. The memories of that night bled into his mind but Alaric averted his stare to the Council.

"For nearly a week he remained on the run with my property…"

"She's not property! She's a human with a soul and heart!" Dean shouted not caring when the cane was lashed across his back. Markus pursed his lips seeing the practice as barbaric but didn't wield the power to override the punishment.

"Dean Winchester if you speak out like that again you shall be caned harder," Markus warned him regretting every word. He hated saying as he had seen the same done to John centuries before under similar circumstances.

* * *

Brooklyn yelped in pain as the lashing crossed her vampire's back. She continued crying out but no one came to see what the commotion was about. The human slaves ignored her and carried on around the house even as she cried out for Dean. The wailing continued for several minutes until the crying subsided and silent came from the other side.

"Bastards!" She shouted indifferent to those who listened or happened to hear. Her heart was anguished and tormented and no one was going to have peace in the household.

* * *

Alaric straightened then continued.

"He then killed several of my father's finest bounty hunters and in the process brought damage to my property."

"She's not property! She doesn't belong to you!" Dean dared to defy Markus' warning and felt the cane beat across his back. At the same time his human screamed in pain. He knew she was feeling his pain and silently hoped she would forgive him for this.

"Dean Winchester I am warning you…." Markus growled.

"I don't care! I love her and she loves me! Alaric beat and raped her! She nearly died from infection because of his cruel hand!!"

Again and again the cane was struck across his back while the other vampires watched. Some admired him for being so bold and standing up to his accuser while others were downright disgusted he would defend the little gutter snape.

"Please take the accused out of the hall!" Markus commanded the sheriff. He was a tall dark skinned man with dangerous eyes and rigid posture. Victor didn't take kindly to members of his race acting in such a manner like Dean was. He took his arm in a tough tight grip and hauled him out to the holding cell across the room. Alaric grinned as his foe was dragged away like a common criminal which in his eyes was all Dean Winchester was. He waited until the doors were closed and picked up where he left off.

"Dean Winchester knowingly committed the worst offense short of murdering one of his own which is why I am asking to invoke the right of _Penna de mortis._"

A hushed whisper went through the Council and Assembly at the ancient method of punishment. The last time it was used was back in the early years of the vampire existence and wasn't used since.

"You realize what you are asking Alaric," Markus stood up and faced the Councilman.

"Markus I know exactly what I am asking of this council," he answered defiantly. "It is my right as a Councilman to invoke this as I see fit and today I see this as being a fitting punishment for a common thief."

"Why are you so intent on this?" Deacon spoke up. "We have punished other vampires with less severe means for the same crime. Perhaps the reason you wish to invoke this is because you have a personal vendetta against Dean Winchester?"

Alaric glared at Deacon and crossed the hall to face his opponent.

"Have you heard of the soulmate theory?" Alaric froze. "You have of course as we all here have."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Alaric spat.

"I suspect you are doing this because perhaps Dean Winchester is soulmates with this human? If this were another vampire you wouldn't be so keen on handing down such a cruel punishment am I correct?"

Deacon kept a cool calm face while Alaric stared hard at him. How dare this lower run vampire accuse him of such a thing?! Dean Winchester deserved to suffer the punishment he was calling for!

"Deacon please explain yourself," Markus called from across the hall. Deacon rose and continued to train his hard stare on Alaric as he started explaining his words.

"The theory of soulmates is as old as the birth of our race. There have been documented instances in which humans and other beings including vampires and werewolves have been the two halves of one soul in a manner of speaking. If Dean Winchester is indeed the soulmate to this human slave then it would make sense that Councilman Saltzman would seek such a harsh punishment. He wishes for Dean Winchester to suffer though I am in no way condoning his actions in Missouri."

The Assembly whispered amongst themselves while Alaric shot daggers at Deacon. He knew what the older vampire was trying to attempt and he wasn't going to let that old bastard get away with it.

"These are but the musings of myth! Of bedtimes stories we tell our children to get them to sleep! The Assemblyman is merely distracting us from the main issue- the theft of my slave by Dean Winchester!"

Deacon raised an eyebrow as the vampire shifted tactics and returned attention to Dean.

"So I am asking for what I want and for swift delivery of justice for the wrong doing committed against me!"

* * *

Sam and Jessica took count of the guards surrounding the house and spotted the entrance to the basement.

"This way," she and Sam hurried and darted between buildings and houses keeping out of sight of human slaves and vampires. Jessica knew her brother was still arguing his case with the Council as he was always one to put on a show. She rolled her eyes at the thought and scanned the area before leading Sam to the cellar door. They opened the doors and slipped in unseen.

The basement went on from where they stood to well under the street ahead. It was built that way to provide shelter from violent spring and summer storms.

Jessica led Sam by the hand towards the waiting stairs and listened to the heavy footfalls of vampire and human pass the door and down the hallway.

"Come on," Sam followed Jessica in the exact manner to keep the wooden boards from groaning or creaking. They stopped at the landing and Jessica shot up a hand. Sam held the sword ready to run it through anyone or anything that stood in their path. Jessica placed a hand on the knob and slowly twisted the ancient brass to the right until the lock clicked and gave way. She carefully pushed it open enough to get a view of the narrow but long corridor. Her sharp eyes watched for sudden movement as her sensitive hearing was tuned for the slightest sound or scuffle.

Several tense moments passed before the vampires moved from their locked positions and entered the hall. The statues and art works adorned the walls and pedestals a clear sign of the arrogance and prestige the Saltzmans were determined to uphold. Sam's face scrunched in disgust as they silently passed the various rooms along the way. Neither could detect the scent of the human which signaled to them both she had to be upstairs.

They rushed the stairs but the goon spotted them as they dashed across the landing.

"Intruders!" Several more appeared all armed with machetes and guns. Sam knew those were meant to kill or maim vampires and the urgency took hold. The footsteps of their pursuers thundered up the sturdy steps despite protest from the boards beneath. Sam and Jessica rounded the corner nearly running into the guard that was waiting for them.

"Well if it isn't Jessica and her lapdog Sam Winchester!" The largest of the group sneered. Jessica flashed the gun in her hand taking aim at the vampire. But he flicked his hand knocking the gun from her grip sending the gun across the floor.

"Wait till your daddy finds out what you've been up to," Sam lunged for the vampire knocking him to the ground. His eyes exploded in black as his fangs unsheathed in a primal display. The other vampires went for Jessica but her small size gave her the advantage. She leapt up kicking on in the face and the other in groin then scurried for the gun.

The vampires recovered instantly but not fast enough. Jessica fired off the gun hitting the vampires straight in their hearts. They collapsed to the ground writhing in agony as she grabbed a machete and lopped off their heads with two fluid swipes. Blood poured from the stubs where heads one stood soaking the expensive carpet and area rug. Jessica didn't care if they were costly to replace as her father wouldn't bat one eye.

Sam struggled with the vampire fighting to get from beneath the behemoth but his assailant grinned and belted the smaller vampire across the jaw and in the eye. The younger Winchester kicked and battled but was losing the war.

"Jess find Brooklyn!" Sam hollered. Jessica didn't want to leave him but his eyes begged her to go.

Jessica could only nod as she darted off. The scent of the human crossed her nose and the vampire sped up racing down the hall until she came upon the door where the scent slammed against her like an invisible tsunami. The powerful earthen tones of the human caused her fangs to slide down but she snapped out of it and ripped the door off the hinges.

Brooklyn looked up and screamed in fright until the form of Jessica appeared in the room.

"Brooklyn…" she saw the chains and the manner of dress she was in. Bound like an animal waiting for slaughter with eyes wide in terror until they relaxed.

"Jessica!" She was thrilled to see a friendly face again. Jessica hurried in dropping the bag in the process. The iron cuffs and chains proved to be easy for the vampire as they snapped like twigs under her strong grip. Brooklyn rubbed her wrists and stood up with a smile on her face. She hugged the vampire briefly before spotting the blade sticking out of the bag.

"Let's get my vampire back," she snatched it up and swung around with ease. The silver blade sung as it sliced the air and it was music to the human's ears.

**Next update soon....**


	40. How Sweet It Is

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"But it's forbidden to love a human am I wrong?" Alaric countered Deacon.

"But it doesn't prevent it from happening as we all know is documented countless times," Deacon threw his words back in Alaric's face angering the vampire.

"I am not sure what you are attempting to do Deacon but it will not work. Dean Winchester will be punished and it will be by _Penna de mortis," _Alaric challenged the Assemblyman to say something but Deacon remained quiet which made the younger vampire allow a self contented smirk form on his face. He turned around in a huff and held his head up in self asserted smugness that disgusted some.

"Now I wish to present my evidence against Dean Winchester which I can assure you is precise and to the point."

The receipt of sale from the auction was passed through the Council first followed by pictures of the tattoos on her neck and wrist showing she was legally the property of Alaric. The Council made a few comments amongst themselves as they traded evidence and shared thoughts and feelings on it.

"While this solidifies your claim on the human Alaric, we feel you need to show a bit more evidence," Markus watched him seethe on the floor but as quickly as it appeared it vanished and the vampire snapped his fingers. William walked in with the satchel slung across his shoulder. He silently slipped the papers out and laid them in front of Markus.

"I present signed statements from witnesses who saw Dean Winchester arrive in Saint Louis at the same time I was. They clearly state that he was observed around the docks before I departed for New Orleans. I also have eyewitness testimony from my crew sans the human slaves. They were able to identify Dean Winchester running towards the back of my family's schooner with my property then throwing her overboard right before the schooner sunk in the Mississippi."

_Damn it Dean….._Deacon thought to himself. He looked over at Nicholas and Maximilian who sat relaxed in their seats as Alaric sealed Dean's fate. Though the statements were from his crew and staff, Deacon knew they could easily be swayed even if they weren't telling the truth. The Council would take the testimony at face value as they viewed the theft of slaves as heinous and almost as offensive as killing one of their own when it wasn't in self defense. Deacon didn't know what else he could do to stave off Alaric as the Council continued talking in hushed tones.

* * *

John and Castiel made quick work of the first two guards. Blood splattered against the wall and on their clothing as head was severed from neck. John closed his eyes feeling the velvet warmth cover his skin. These two just fed- probably a stash of slaves nearby for their unnamed wants and pleasures. Castiel watched as the patriarch soaked in the bloody victory before regrouping and leading the way towards the looming structure.

"Wait," he held up a hand halting Castiel. "Behind the bushes now," the low rumble in his voice sent shivers through the younger vampire's body. Castiel complied and they darted behind the overgrown shrubs. Two vampire guards marched past their hiding place. They wore the emblem of the House of Saltzman as it was emblazoned on their vests.

The detail froze and picked up the scent of the vampires concealed in the underbrush. Communicating with their eyes, the detail marched on and around the corner out of the sight of John and Castiel.

"You think they know we're here?" Castiel looked over with intense cerulean depths. John felt his apprehension rising as his instinct kicked in. They weren't out of the woods.

The first blow was to the back of Castiel's head knocking him to the ground. The younger vampire felt his world turn black as the blow cracked his skull. The popping sound he heard before passing out was his skull being fractured by the hilt of a sword.

"Castiel!" John hollered but the second guard threw him to the ground and started kicking him hard in the ribs. The older Winchester coughed and curled up in a tight ball guarding his head and chest from the steel toed boots of the vampire. His attacker continued unabated even after John had long lost consciousness. Perhaps it was anger or rage that egged him on but it wasn't until William appeared and pushed his aside that reality returned to his warped mind.

"That is enough!" He pinned the vampire against the wall. His fangs were bared and eyes liquid coal. The guard nodded and William reluctantly released him before turning back around. The captain squatted beside Castiel and proceeded to examine the unresponsive vampire. The wound at the back of his head was bleeding unabated but would heal. William then looked over John by lifting up his shirt and revealing the ugly deep shades of purple and black from the steady but violent kicking from his goon.

"Take them to the holding cells," he said as the cotton slipped back down.

* * *

Sam felt the large hands grapple his throat and squeeze with the force of a vise. His eyes bulged slightly from their sockets as his face turned red from the blood being cut off. Brooklyn and Jessica spotted the distressed vampire as he was clearly on the losing end. The female vampire hissed and showed her fangs and oil colored depths before attacking the vampire. Brooklyn spotted another one coming up the steps and took him head on.

The human was small compared to the towering form of the guard but it didn't deter her. She had fought larger scarier creatures in the past.

"Oh the lowly dirty human is gonna take me on," he grinned revealing a set of deadly fangs.

"Yes, yes I am," she bent her knees and felt every muscle in her body tense in preparation for battle. Her being remembered every fluid motion, hit, punch and pivot before she was captured and sold. It was like walking to her- she never forgot how to do it.

The vampire sniffed the air picking up the sharp tang of her scent. Though she was Alaric's property one little taste wouldn't hurt.

Brooklyn steadied her hands and never let her eyes wander from her target. She waited as the vampire seemed to be sizing her up though there wasn't much to size up. He was toying with her that's what he was doing. The vampire was trying to mind fuck her but it wasn't working. She had enough games by being Alaric's sex toy and this lumbering ox…..

The vampire charged past the battle on the floor and kept his gaze trained on his prey. He could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest while she appeared calm on the outside. It fueled his primal thirst, egging him on as he closed the gap between his body and hers. Brooklyn silently timed her attack waiting until he was within a few feet. The vampire lunged for the human but underestimated his opponent greatly. With a solid swing of her arms, the sword sliced through the air singing as it sliced across the broad upper torso of the vampire. He wailed in pain and dropped to the floor as blood rushed from the deep gash. Brooklyn watched him writhe for a few moments before running her blade through his midsection and dragging it downward. His anguished screams filled the hallway while the thick cold crimson waves splattered over her face and clothing.

"You bitch!" He coughed blood between his curse but it fell upon deaf ears.

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and jerked the sword from the middle of the gaping hole and sliced the head from the neck. The head rolled away landing at the feet of the other vampire. The human shot her head up and raced to her friends' side. The vampire sensed the human racing from behind and lashed his arm hitting her in the solar plexus. Brooklyn felt the air rush from her lungs as her body was hurled against the wall. She landed with a sickening thud and felt her world go black. Black spots formed blocking out the sight of Sam and Jessica embedding the silver blade deep in the guard's heart.

* * *

Castiel woke up and found his wrists snapped in silver shackles. He looked over to see John in the same position and grunting in pain. The younger vampire's head throbbed dully as the wound continued healing. He made a mental note to kill the one who hurt him when he saw him again. Castiel wondered if Cassandra knew of their fate and if so was she going to try and help. He understood her dilemma and wouldn't be angry if she couldn't. Then again he knew what he was getting into when he left the safety of home.

The door opened and Alaric stepped in. The vampire's eyes reflected hatred towards them both.

"So this is the rescue party? Ha!" He knelt down in front of Castiel.

"You are truly pathetic Castiel," he gripped the younger vampire's chin. "For being of the Novak line you fail to live up to all of the shall we say hype?"

"Fuck off," Castiel spat with every ounce of venom he held. Alaric merely laughed and released his grip. Oh how sweet today was indeed.

**Okay faithful readers next update soon.....**


	41. The Song Remains the Same

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean winced in pain the moment Brooklyn was slammed against the wall. He thought his head would explode from the powerful blow dealt to his human. The vampire reached an unsteady hand and dabbed at the tender spot. Though it didn't bleed, it was sensitive to the touch. As much as he hated to even think it, Dean realized being cursed with immortality was probably a lifesaver for his soulmate.

While sitting there in the cold windowless cell, he listened to muffled voices of the trial across the hall.

* * *

Alaric grinned at John and Castiel as they faced the Council. Deacon felt sick as his friend and the younger vampire were huddled and bound in silver chains as their accuser paced across their line of vision. Whatever it was Alaric had planned it wasn't good.

"It seems that there is a new development Council and Assemblymen. John Winchester and Castiel of the Novak line were caught trying to free Dean Winchester even now as his trial is occurring. Now I am familiar with the Law and what they can be charged with so I will not be asking for _Penna de mortis. _However….However I will be asking for the next punishment below that as they are guilty in trying to help a known criminal escape."

Deacon continued to grow irritated with Alaric's increasing arrogance as he paraded around like some hunter displaying his prized kill. Saltzman pride or rather Saltzman conceit was legendary in the vampire world. Though no law prohibited it, it wore on the frayed nerves of numerous vampires of all social stature. Something made Deacon turn his head and spot Nicholas glaring daggers in his direction. It appeared he earned the Evil eye of the patriarch. Well he could glare and glower all he wanted but it wasn't going to make Deacon falter.

"What evidence do you have they were plotting this conspiracy?" A female Assembly member spoke up. Alaric shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the one who dared to challenge him.

"As you well know Alaric we would like to see proof of this. Your word is not good enough."

Alaric seethed and used the last bit of self-control to keep from lunging for the vampire. She had a great deal of nerves to stand up and question his accusations. His word was as good as physical evidence!

"Fellow Assembly member I can assure you I would not be bringing these two before you all and spouting such things. Perhaps you can share with us as to why you question me."

"Councilman Saltzman," she started, "I am not questioning you but rather questioning your reasons. We understand theft of a slave is punishable by death however given John Winchester is the father of Dean and Castiel is from the Novak line perhaps there may be more personal motive behind this."

Deacon was inwardly tickled that someone else in the Assembly was questioning his motives. Perhaps the Saltzmans won't get their way after all.

* * *

Sam and Jessica finished burying the burnt remains of the guards. She had instructed the slaves to clean the mess and burn anything that couldn't be cleaned or repaired.

_Let my father and brothers pay to have this fixed….._She thought with bitterness. For too long they had been brutal and callous. Now let them get a small taste of the receiving end.

The pair left the slaves under threat of death, though they had no intention of doing such, to not breathe a word of what happened within the walls of the manor. Brooklyn had been whisked away to another location for time to heal. Though she couldn't die, severe injuries can still weaken her greatly. The vampires hoped she wouldn't be found as they made their way towards the hall. The guard details were out on full alert as part of the trial procedures. Given past incidents with werewolves and shapeshifters, the Council now had guards patrol the vicinity as a precaution.

Sam and Jessica peered from around the corner of the storage shed and waited for the pair to pass by. Fate was on their side as they were upwind from the guards which cast their scent away from the detail.

"The entrance is over there," she pointed at the ornate double doors on the massive limestone building. Sam was in awe of the looming structure as he had never seen anything so large and impressive before. To Jessica it was nothing new for she had laid eyes upon the hall countless times. Nicholas used to bring her there as a child when they had meetings and the occasional trial for less dangerous offenses. She wasn't impressed with the cold sterile environment of the Council hall as it made her feel so cold and dead inside. The eyes of the members as they watched her reminded the vampire of wolves stalking their prey.

Sam caught the haunted look in her eyes and gently squeezed her hand. Jessica's eyes lightened at the touch of his hand and focused back on the mission before them. She wanted Dean and Brooklyn to be reunited and was thoroughly sickened with her brother's actions. The thoughts of what Alaric did to Brooklyn kept fanning the fire raging within soul. It was time for the Saltzmans to be on the losing end.

* * *

Dean continued to listen to the tense voices coming through the walls. It sounded as if Alaric was pissed off at something or rather someone. The vampire chuckled as he longed to be the fly on the wall for that little episode.

"Oh Alaric…If only I could see that smug content smile being wiped from your lips," he whispered to the air. The vampire still kindled the hope of being reunited with his human. And when they did they would track down the witch who cursed Brooklyn and force her to reverse what she did. Dean wasn't sure that he could sire her with the spell's tight grip on her body which was it was imperative they find the sorceress and use any means necessary.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to thoughts of his human while Alaric continued to be challenged in the large hall.

* * *

Sam and Jessica slid through a little known entrance where the guards either overlooked or had long since forgotten existed. Both suspected the latter as they crept along the web covered wall. Above them the Council and Assembly were gathered hearing out Alaric's arguments. Sam could see her roll her eyes in the dark as his huffed tone penetrated the limestone walls.

"Always the drama queen," she huffed quietly. Alaric's voice was turning angry and higher pitched as time progressed. Sam suppressed a laugh as they pressed on. Jessica spotted two doors ahead and paused to recall which one led to the cells and which one led to the chamber behind the hall. She closed her eyes and searched her ancient memory letting the visions of centuries before flood her mind and provide the guidance she so desperately sought out.

"This way," she pointed at the second door and reached for the solid iron handle. To hers and Sam's pleasant surprise the door opened silently. A cold rush of air slammed their skin and faces as they proceeded up the stairs. Centuries of neglect had taken a toll on the few scattered portraits lining the wall. Sam noticed all were dressed in similar black dress with solemn faces.

"Who are they?" He wondered aloud.

"The Elders," she answered without stopping. "They were the first vampires created by Judas and Lilith. Markus is the only one left sitting on the Council as the rest have long since melted into the shadows."

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure but that's what my father used to tell me," Jessica shook her head.

Sam kept silent as the landing came into view. The door at the top was swathed in grime and dust with scattered cobwebs. Sam was reminded of a Halloween decoration when he got a better view. Jessica placed an ear against the filth and listened for movement on the other side. They remained frozen in place as the wood was rotted and any vampire passing by could hear them on the other side. The guards were approaching talking about how disgusting it was for a vampire to harbor emotions for a human.

_I would rather have a dog for a partner than a fucking human….._

_Any vampire that even considers a human to be equal is a disgrace to our race!_

Sam bristled and dug his fingers against the wall. The urge to rip those bastards apart was hard to ignore but somehow found the inner strength to oppress the need to kill. Jessica listened harder for felt like an eternity until she twisted around and motioned for Sam to follow.

It turned out the door had been concealed behind a bookcase. Jessica cautiously scanned the immediate hall then beyond before letting Sam come out. If she were to be caught she could handle her own against the Council where Sam wouldn't stand a chance. It would only give fuel for Alaric and she didn't want to help her brother in any way. Taking Sam by the hand they crept out and closed the door behind them. The cells were to their right while the hall was down on the left.

Sam caught the hints of his brother's scent and tugged at Jessica's hand.

"Dean's down here," he pointed at the row of doors. Jessica nodded and allowed him to take the lead. The scent caught her attention finally and the urgency took hold.

* * *

Dean heard the shuffled footsteps but they weren't heavy like the guards that were babysitting him. No, these were lighter and feminine in nature.

"Brook?" He whispered.

**Next update soon.....**


	42. Not a Dream

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean tensed as the door opened and slowly pushed forward. Something told him it wasn't his human on the other side of the door and prepared for the worst. As his body remained locked in place Sam appeared in the doorway and instantly Dean relaxed.

"Sammy," Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"It's Sam," he snorted.

"Whatever Sammy," he felt the smile building as Jessica stepped in behind his brother.

"Oh my god Dean….." the sight of her friend bound in silver shackles was devastating. Dean lifted his arms and looked glumly at the restraints.

"Yeah…." He sighed. "They hurt….just a little," the hint of sarcasm edged his voice. Jessica hurried over and sized the silver manacles knowing what had to be done. Sam tried to stop her but the younger vampire had gripped the cuffs and hissed in pain as her fingers pried the burning manacles apart. She felt the skin burning as it came into contact with the cursed element. But Jessica pushed harder almost passing out from the searing pain.

"Jess!" Sam raced over and helped her twist the silver until two mangled cuffs fell to the mattress. Dean stared at the angry scalded skin where silver was forced against his body. He blinked his eyes and watched the injured flesh begin the healing process. Blistered red yielded to gentle subtle flesh tones before the last blister melted back into the vampire's wrist.

Dean flipped his wrists over and over as the air rushed around the liberated skin. It was strange feeling the cool air running around what was once burned blistered skin.

"Dean," Sam's voice snapped him back. "Dean we need to go now!"

"Where's Brooklyn?" He looked around.

"Safe," Jessica assured him. "Now come on she's waiting."

The thought of being with his human propelled Dean off the mattress and to his feet.

"Let's get out of here!" He couldn't contain the urgency bubbling in his voice.

The trio ran out the door and back through the hidden chambers to the back door. They were unaware that Castiel and John were in the hall.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and slowly sat up on the bed. Her head was spinning from the head injury sustained in the attack as the dull achy throb served as a painful reminder.

"Damn that hurts," she winced. As she lifted a hand the human noticed something was missing. The chains were gone. As she examined the red marks fade away Brooklyn remembered Jessica and Sam had found her at the manor.

"That hit to the wall must've messed up my head," the human said aloud. As she sat there on the bed something dawned on her and brought her wrists up to her eyes. She looked harder and felt a smile growing wide on her lips. If the marks were fading then it meant….

"He's alright!" She jumped up forgetting about her injury until the sharp jolt sent her crashing back to the ground. Brooklyn fell back on the bed holding her head as the pain raged worse than ever. But she couldn't help it! Her vampire was free!

* * *

The truck crawled down the dirt road towards the small house. It was hidden deep in the woods well to the South of Dallas. Dean had a hand on the handle of the passenger door ready to leap out once the truck came to a complete stop. Sam looked over at his brother with tense brown eyes.

"Dean don't even think about it…."

"Sam you don't understand," Dean argued back. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since he last saw his human and he wasn't going to listen to the chiding of his brother.

"You're right I don't but that doesn't mean you're going to act crazy and jump from this truck either."

Sam made the bitchface of doom which only caused Dean to grip the handle tighter and threaten to open the door. If this piece of junk didn't move faster he was going to jump out!

After several tense moments of rolling along leaves and gravel the outline of the house came into view and Dean couldn't stand it any longer. In the blink of an eye he was out running ahead of the truck and coming to a dead stop at the front door.

Brooklyn had the blade in her hand even though it wasn't silver. The footsteps were hurried and urgent as they thundered up the stairs and stopped at the door. The human was ready to fight off whoever stood on the other side.

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reaching out for the door. He could feel her presence radiating from within and the need to feel and taste her was overpowering his senses. His pants were suddenly very uncomfortable as his cock had grown hard at the thought of her soft supple body pinned beneath his in raw unchecked passion. His hand twisted the knob then pushed the door open.

Brooklyn prepared to attack the intruder and knelt beside the bed with blade in a neutral hold. Her grey eyes focused and hard as the door slowly pushed open. Her breathing was shallow and light. Something was off but it wasn't bad or evil. No wait! Before instinct could take over she stood up as Dean walked through the door. The knife slipped from her fingers and clattered loudly to the floor. She had almost attacked her vampire!

Their eyes locked together as the rest of the world was gradually shut out around them. Nothing else mattered at that moment as the world seemed to stop with just one look. Brooklyn's breathing quickened and deepened the longer she stood there. His eyes deepened revealing the need for her. Dean longed to hear her heart beating for him but it wouldn't come.

"Dean?" Her voice got no higher than a faint whisper. The vampire nodded.

"Yeah it's me. It's not a dream Brook- I swear."

Brooklyn didn't walk but ran across the room and crashed into his waiting arms. The human buried her face in his chest deeply inhaling the scent that was him. She rubbed her face back and forth while running her hands up his shirt hungering to touch his body. The ripples of his muscles sent charges of electricity through her fingers to the rest of her body. The human could feel her own wants and needs rising to the surface. Desires long since silenced by the cruel hand of the vampire Alaric which were being awakened by the sensations of her vampire's flesh running beneath her gentle touch.

Dean reveled in the aura and essence of the human before him. His soul and heart had ached and pained for her and now she was back where she belonged.

His human looked up with wide dark eyes that allowed him to see the depths of her soul. The spectrum emotions she harbored for the vampire swirled in the slate hues that were dotted with golden specs and hints of emerald.

"Please…." She whispered.

_Please heal me……_

The unspoken words resonated in his mind as their mouths crashed in heated fury of need and love. Brooklyn gave herself over to Dean letting the vampire have total control of her body. Dean felt her relinquish her will which only fanned the fires within him. His tongue forced past her lips and sought entrance to the deep recesses of her mouth. The vampire sighed in against her lips and gently glided his tongue along hers feeling the heat and warmth greeting him still. He wanted to go slow and become reacquainted with his beloved human's form but felt carnal lust overwhelming him.

Brooklyn felt the cool hands slide down over her breasts and hips before sliding up and in the thin cotton shirt she had changed into.

"This needs to go," he growled and ripped it apart. The tearing sounds were sweet music to his ears as his hands continued ripping away her clothing until she was standing naked in front of him. Dean pulled away hearing her whimper in protest. But he wanted to see the beautiful body his being was screaming for. He needed to see every curve and ripple of muscle all the way to the pert nipples that stood erect atop her supple breasts.

Brooklyn didn't know what he was thinking as she stood exposed for him. Dean licked his lips before scooping her up and lowering her down on the bed. He was going to heal every inch of flesh that bastard Alaric had dared to damage. His human watched as he peeled away his clothing in a slow sensual manner. His jeans slid down over his hips and thighs then gathered around his ankles. He kicked them aside before teasing the waistband of his boxers with a finger. His human couldn't take her eyes off his hands as they danced around the top of the elastic and cotton before fisting the worn material and yanking them off and to the floor.

His cock curled towards his abdomen and glistened with beads of precome along the head. He was beautiful standing over her with the rippling abs and strong broad shoulders. Brooklyn sat up on her elbows giving the vampire room to crawl up the bed and come in beside her.

"Get on your side," he whispered. The husky erotic tone sent shivers down her spine and made her gasp. Dean felt her sexual energy coursing through him as he knew she had his sexual charge pumping through her veins. His human stretched on her side as the vampire spooned in beside her. She felt the vampire's hard cock pressing against her back and bottom. He started with her neck and jaw leaving feathery kisses in random places. Brooklyn tensed and curled tighter beside him wanting him to take her.

"Patience my love," he kissed her jaw and lips.

**I just know you guys are gonna holler at me for leaving it here....But I am wanting to give them the sex scene they truly deserve ;)**


	43. Two Souls Meld Into One

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn closed her eyes as the feather touch of her vampire's fingers caressed along her jaw and cheek. She could feel his cock twitch against her back splattering tiny droplets upon her skin. The human wanted him inside taking her over and over. But Dean wouldn't relent and continued the sweet intoxicating touches and gentle pressing of his lips over her body. If her heart was still beating it would be pounding hard against her ribs in anticipation of what was looming ahead.

Dean nipped at her throat drawing pin drops of blood from the points of his fangs. The sharp gasps of pleasure and pain escaping from her lips caused him to pause for a moment before she begged him not to stop.

"Please Dean….don't stop," she panted hard.

He didn't respond as his smooth hot tongue ran along and around the tiny wounds until they were healed. Thick warm copper tickled his tongue and incited the blood lust threatening to break free from within. But the vampire kept it at bay and the ancient calling slowly subsided. He ran his hands over the front of her body as his memory flooded with images of skin and flesh glowing with hues of pink and red. God how he missed his human! Brooklyn felt the warmth of a lone tear race down her face and hit the sheet below. She didn't realize how empty her soul was without Dean by her side and knew that single drop was but the tip of the iceberg.

The vampire's hand slipped further down her body until it rested between her legs. She shuddered at the sensation of cool fingers resting atop the swollen mound. His fingers pushed the receptive folds apart then slowly ran his finger on the sweet bundle. The stimulation caused Brooklyn to snap her hips and hiss with pleasure as her vampire teased and massaged. He grinned into her back letting his human swim in the endless sea of bliss and love. Dean knew where to touch and press with the right pressure upon her body- it brought forth the tides of release. He sensed her peak nearing as the charge resonated through him. Brooklyn's moans threatened to escape the confines of the house as the first surge slammed violently into her body. Dean responded by kneading the tender flesh between his thumb and forefinger increasing the endurance of his human. She reached back and fisted his hair in her hand while her body rocked back and forth rubbing against his cock. He cringed in pain as it was turning unbearable to ignore. He would need release.

Dean turned her flat on her stomach feeling her body riding out the last wave of release. His hands were coated with the sweet stickiness of her body. It held the distinct tang of earthen tones that only his human possessed. It was a scent he loved and held dearly in his mind and soul. Brooklyn rested her head on the pillow watching him hover over her. His emerald depths sparkled with specks of grey and amber which were windows to his soul. He would only expose his being like that to her as he trusted revered and above all loved the human with every drop of energy he held.

Brooklyn submitted to her vampire letting him elevate her hips slightly off the mattress. The thoughts of Alaric's cruel hand were erased with the attentive touch of her vampire. Dean felt her relax under his grip signaling she was ready for him. With one thrust of his hips, the vampire eased into his human's body and almost came within seconds of sinking in. He threw his head back and shut his eyes letting his other senses take her in. They remained locked in an intimate embrace, frozen together until Dean gently glided along her body feeling his cock slide out until only the head remained inside. Brooklyn wiggled her hips and flashed a half crooked smile at her vampire's teasing. Dean leaned over kissing the space between her shoulders before pushing back against her. She inhaled deeply, surprised to pick up his scent with each slow intake. It had to be the hints of vampire blood, his blood, in her veins which allowed for such an exotic and exquisite aroma fill her nose.

"I love you so much…." He whispered between thrusts. "Never….never….let you go."

"No…..Always be with you…." She sighed. It was where she belonged.

Dean held her hips with his hands as his thrusts increased. Brooklyn fisted the sheets and softly cried her vampire's name. Love, devotion, pain and release filled her voice and air heralding in the second surge within her being. Dean groaned and panted feeling his cock slicken with his human's release. His own release was drawing closer with each methodic snap of his hips.

He pulled back and twisted his human over on her back and slid back inside. It was so right being with her like this- their bodies wrapped and locked within one another melting together as one. Brooklyn took his mouth hungrily within hers and lifted her hips higher for him. She wanted all of him inside her, taking her, healing her, and marking her as his.

"Oh god….Brook…." he panted harder as his body coiled tighter until it reached the breaking point.

"Do it," she begged him knowing he wanted to taste her on his lips and tongue. Dean let his fangs slide down and pierced her shoulder at the moment his body erupted and spilled his thick hot release. Brooklyn dug her nails in his skin and twisted her legs around his as he fed freely from her. The emotions swirling around broke out and soon the human was sobbing into his shoulder. They weren't sobs of pain but sobs of love and release. Dean could hear the muffled sobs and quickly kissed away the liquid diamonds streaking her beautiful features. Blood ran with tears leaving light crimson streaks. Dean lightly licked them away with the tip of his tongue, taking his time as he did so. The vampire continued tracing the invisible tracks until each one was gone then captured her mouth. The kiss they shared was intense and passionate as neither one held anything back. Their lips and tongues danced furiously with one another in the deep recesses of her mouth. Dean carded his hands through the silken copper letting each strand fall through his fingers and layer back on the pillow. He opened his eyes seeing she looked ethereal as she lay there beneath him. The light of the fire cast a soft glow across her body making his human look even more striking than ever.

They remained together on the bed refusing to move apart. Dean lightly stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers as she lay with her eyes closed and relaxed against his touch.

"My beautiful Brooklyn," he lightly whispered before deeply kissing her. Brooklyn grinned and looked at the fire before casting her eyes back at her vampire.

"Always your beautiful Brooklyn," she affirmed. The vampire looked deep within her eyes before leaning back in and stealing a kiss. As he started pulling away Brooklyn pressed her hand into his head and forced her tongue deep within his mouth. Dean was shocked at first but immediately relented control to her letting her move him on his back as she impaled her body on his hard cock. He pulled her towards him with each thrust letting his human work her aroused form against him.

She growled when he tried shifting up and Dean remained still. Brooklyn grinned and arched her back feeling his cock ram against the spot deep inside of her that caused her vision to go blurry and body to tremble with ecstasy.

"Dean….." she closed her eyes tighter and cried out his name over and over.

"It's alright Brook, I have you now," he felt his body spilling inside of her marking her once again.

Brooklyn's world went blurry and spotty as the last and most powerful climax overpowered her small frame threatening to break her right then and there. But Dean was with her and the vampire's gently loving voice preventing her from going too far and keeping her with him. She continued rocking against his softening cock before collapsing on top of him. Her hair was matted and flat against her forehead as she rested against his chest and shoulder. Dean readjusted then pulled her tired body up until their foreheads pressed together and eyes were fixed together in a silent but expressive gaze. He breathed in her scent which was now laced with sex and pheromones while his hand brushed along her face. Neither one spoke a word as there was no need for either one to do so. Their actions, bodies, and eyes did all the talking that was needed.

The human and her vampire were lulled into a deep relaxed slumber as the fire died down like their bodies were from the hardest but hottest sex ever.

**Okay I will be on the road tomorrow but will be brainstorming for the story!!! I hope I did good on this reunion of sorts!!!**


	44. Desperation Turns to Madness

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open in reaction to the streaks of light pouring through the windows. The vampire groaned and rubbed his eyes before forcing them open for good. He looked down at his human as she was still sleeping soundly against him. Her head was resting against his chest while half of her body was draped on one side of his. Her arm was splayed across his torso in an almost protective like position. Dean silently wondered if she was challenging their foes even in her sleep. She appeared so sweet and delicate like the first rose of the spring but the vampire knew deep within her soul the fiery heart of a warrior rested.

The vampire pressed a light kiss on the top of her head as his fingers carded through her hair. It was something he never tired of – not now and not ever. They felt like tiny strands of silk that flowed freely between his large ancient fingers. It was love – pure true and the kind few ever experience. It had nearly cost him his life and cost his human her mortality. Yet they found their way back to one another thanks to the help of others.

"We'll find a way to change it," he promised her. They were going to hunt down the witch that cursed his human and force her to reverse the immortality spell. It would be then he would sire her. Once she was turned Alaric lost all rights over her and she would truly be free. The Council wouldn't be able to enforce or honor the bill of sale or any claim on Brooklyn as Law forbade the enslavement of vampires by other vampires. But then it was also why it was outlawed to turn humans.

"We don't even know to begin looking," Brooklyn spoke up. She lifted her chin to look into his deep seated pools showing the deep concern that he knew resided in his being.

"I know Brook but we'll find a way," he watched her lips crack up into a trusting smile before her head rested back against his body. She wanted so desperately to find the witch and force her to reverse the curse. The human knew then the time would be right for him to turn her. Until then Alaric was still a threat to them and would stop at nothing to get her back and make Dean pay dearly.

The vampire felt the shudder through her body before going still against him once again.

* * *

Alaric screamed in anger and rage as his arm lashed across the desk sweeping the contents off the wooden top and across the rug. The lamp shattered while papers scattered and the dagger shaped letter opener clattered harmlessly against the soft fibers.

"HOW!?!?!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!"

William leaned against the opposite wall watching his friend caught in a fit of rage. It was nothing new to him to witness Alaric go into a blind rage when he was outsmarted. He had to give Dean credit for this one.

"Alaric," William gently intervened and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. The vampire ceased his fit and slumped his shoulders in disgrace.

"We will find her. They didn't go too far," he watched Alaric's eyes lighten with hope then narrowed as something stirred within his mind. Alaric raced over to the desk and tore drawers open hurling papers and books aside. He suddenly remembered something his father had kept in the house in case the occasion arose and the occasion had risen.

"It has to be here!" He growled to himself while ripping books from the shelves and nook until his eyes rested on the faded journal hidden between two well placed tomes. Alaric slipped it out from its hiding place and slowly thumbed through the worn faded pages. The rich almond orbs swept back and forth over ancient script and drawings held upon each side. Nicholas had told his sons of this book when it landed in his possession centuries before.

William watched as his friend spun around with eyes fixed on the book. The sinister grin crept up which darkened his features making him appear even more evil than before.

"Here," he finally looked up with a finger pointing at the top of an inscription. William strolled over and took the book in his hands. The vampire read the passage written in a long extinct tongue. He looked up at Alaric who stood silent and kept the smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Brooklyn didn't want to move but knew they had to stay one step ahead of Alaric. Both vampire and human suspected the alarm had been sounded which would cut their head start in half if that. Dean knew she was awake as her fingers continued to lightly rake over his side. He noticed her wound from crossing the river had healed and the stitches long since gone. Dean observed any wound or old scar that crossed her skin before the curse had been erased leaving it flawless in its wake.

"We need to leave my love," Dean whispered. Brooklyn loved it when he called her that. No one had ever given her affection in her life let alone called her their love. It touched her deeply in places no emotion had existed before but now did.

His human stretched and tossed the covers back exposing their naked forms on the bed. Neither one had slept much since they had made love throughout the night. But then again Brooklyn noticed her body wasn't the same any longer. Sleep took on more of a luxury then necessity as did the need for food and water. Perhaps this was the silver lining to the storm facing the lovers.

Dean slipped from underneath her body and scooped his human off the bed and into his waiting arms. Brooklyn would always feel secure in his embrace as Dean felt right with her in his arms. With head relaxing on his chest, Brooklyn felt his body move forward as Dean made his way down the narrow hall to the small bathroom at the end.

* * *

Alaric paced around the room as he waited. She had better arrive or he would break the centuries old truce between their families and kill her with his bare hands. The vampire despised to be kept waiting but William's calming presence prevented him from doing the unthinkable.

As the vampire turned and made the next stride across the room a knock on the door caused him to freeze mid walk. He looked up at the door to notice the human slave entered with the witch in tow. She wasn't happy with being summoned by Alaric once again as her eyes narrowed in the direction of the vampire. The human darted out before Alaric could say a word.

The witch looked over with certain coldness as she approached him.

"Why have you summoned me Alaric?" She didn't attempt to disguise her displeasure.

"Why my dear I am in need of your assistance once again," Alaric responded coolly.

"I assume this is about the missing slave?" She raised an eyebrow at the fire that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"I want her found!" Alaric snapped and shoved the book in her chest. The sorceress looked down at the passage then up at Alaric. Her mocha eyes no longer ringing with amusement but terror.

"No, what you are asking of me….."

"I'm not asking you now am I?" Alaric inched closer. "I am demanding it."

"Alaric you have gone mad! This spell is not only dangerous but there is no guarantee it will work. You may very well be signing a death warrant!"

"Who's death warrant?!"

"You haven't figure it out yet?" She slammed the book and thrusted it back in Alaric's grip.

"I want that human back and I will not let Dean Winchester win!"

"Have you not caused enough heartache for her?" The witch's tone softened slightly around the edges. Her answer earned her a violent blow across the face. Alaric didn't care if he struck the woman before him. No one dared to question his motives! He was aware of the risks in casting the spell but revenge outweighed the risks.

"That human is my property! I bought her and I can do whatever the hell I want to her! She can't die and I plan on making her suffer!"

The deadly gaze caused the witch to shudder where she stood though the room they stood in was warm from the setting sun. Alaric was determined to get his human back and didn't care about the consequences. He wasn't upset – he was mad!

* * *

Brooklyn and Dean lingered in the shower and lavished one another's bodies. There was no time to make love but just enough minutes for a little tender attention. The steady stream washed over their worn and tired bodies though both knew the battle had just begun.

** I am sooooooo sorry about this slow update!!! I am on vacation in New Mexico and my brain is fried!!! Forgiveness please!!?!?!?**


	45. A Declaration

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Brooklyn and Dean have enough to face," Sam paced the room of the safehouse. Jessica sat in the chair with hands holding her face. They were still within the Dallas vicinity upon learning John and Castiel had been captured by Alaric's guard and were held in the barracks outside of town. Brooklyn and Dean had fled the day after being reunited not saying where they were going only that the vampire and human were trying to track the witch down.

"I know Sam but my brother suspects my role in all of this and we have to be extra careful," Jessica got up and cradled Sam's face in her soft hands. Sam covered her hands with his large ones and nodded.

"Which is why we are going to come up with a way to break Dad and Castiel out from the barracks," Sam declared with certainty.

* * *

Dean watched as his human stopped every so often and strayed off the trail. She would return several minutes later with a handful of flowers or other plant then shove them in the small pouch. Brooklyn caught the confused look on her vampire's face and cracked a thin smile.

"Some of these plants have very powerful properties that can be useful later on," she hiked past him. They had made it out of Texas and into the plains of Northeast New Mexico. In the high desert region a small settlement was nestled between the mountains where a powerful tribe resided. It was there they hoped to track this witch down or at least learn of her whereabouts. They followed the old trade route that was long since abandoned which was to their advantage. Wagon ruts scarred the land and revealed the way for the renegade couple.

Dean obtained sustenance by feeding from his human when they stopped at night. They slept under the stars as the weather was cool and comfortable for them both. Dean had taken a protective stance over his human watching as she rested on a small soft patch of tall grass. Despite being immortal, Brooklyn still experienced fatigue and exhaustion from hiking across the flat desolate prairies. Coyotes bayed in the distance but Brooklyn wasn't afraid by the high wails of nature's scavengers. When she had been out with her band of hunters before being caught, nature was a constant presence. If it was the rattlesnakes in the Florida Everglades or the mountain lions stalking through the woods of Wisconsin, she knew they were always there. Sometimes they were a strange comfort for the human as they didn't hold ulterior motives or betrayed their fellow beings.

The vampire sensed her sadness and drew her closer in his arms. He knew of the village they sought out as he had heard about it from his father and from some of the books in the library at home.

Home…His own heart grew sick over being away from the place he loved. He had grown up there until he was turned at 30 and remained at the family estate. Slaves had come and gone with one or two he would always remember.

"Dean?" Brooklyn rolled around until she was facing him. The liquid silver of the moon illuminated her eyes revealing the specs of green blending with grey.

"You miss home I know," she exhaled slowly and deeply. "I wish I had a home."

Dean sat up and pulled Brooklyn with him and ran his hands along her jaw and face.

"But you do," he protested.

"How?" She asked.

"No matter where we go or what we do home for me will be anywhere with you," he lightly kissed her lips letting emotion speak for him. As he started pulling back Brooklyn shot out hand and planted it against the back of the vampire's head. Dean was caught off guard at first but quickly fell into his human's needs. He stretched out on the tender blades of tall grass and watched his human with curiosity in his eyes. His pants tightened and grew unbearable to wear as his erection raged beneath the thin denim and cotton. The human looked down then at her vampire before rubbing the heel of hand along the solid bulge in his pants.

Dean's back arched off the ground as he keened into her touch. If she kept it up he was going to lose it right then and there. Brooklyn leaned in and sucked at his lobe nipping and lapping around the edge with her small wet tongue. The heat radiated off her skin as her body was flush with arousal.

"Oh god…..Brook…." he whimpered beneath her and tried to sit up but the low warning growl rumbling in his human's throat made him sprawl back down on the ground. Dean felt his eyes close and his other senses take over. The soft feel of her hands running up and under his shirt sent shivers of pleasure up and down his body pumped his veins with desire and want. She raked her nails along the rippling lines of his abdomen then teased him along the waistband of his jeans.

Brooklyn grinned into his mouth before attacking the full swollen lips with hers. Dean reached up and slid his large hands in her copper tresses, gently curling his fingers around the fine strands. They were like thin strands of silk caught between his fingers and against his hands and the sensation flared his need to be inside her. The vampire thrusted his hips against her as each button was slowly and methodically popped open. The small space of freedom was sweet torture for the immortal and it took every ounce he had to keep from ripping his jeans away and taking her at that moment.

"Dean are you alright?" His human crawled back up as she noticed the urgent bucking of his hips.

"God please don't stop," he whispered. Brooklyn nodded and tugged the zipper down then sat on her heels and pulled the restrictive worn material away from his body. Her eyes widened and skin turned flush with desire at the sight of his thick cock pushing on the cotton boxers. She cast a look of lust and hunger then lowered her head and ran light traces with her tongue along the cord of tendons along his neck. His human paused and sucked a little on the vampire's collarbone before her hands fisted his shirt and forced it up his torso and over his head. Dean peeled it off and tossed it aside. Brooklyn bent back over to briefly taste his lips before returning her mouth to his lower body. The vampire gasped and fisted her hair tighter but it didn't seem to affect his human as her mouth had moved lower pausing only for her fingers to jerk the elastic band down and free his weeping cock. Cool air rushed over warm velvet skin making Dean hiss with pleasure. His cock jerked in response which made Brooklyn grin up then with one fluid motion took him in her mouth. The vampire cried out at the wet slide of her lips and tongue over his cock. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the throbbing vein not letting the twitches stop her from pleasuring her undead lover.

Dean bucked his hips in rhythm with her mouth fucking his cock deeper in the hot wet cavern of her mouth. God he could come right then and there but held it in. It was like trying to hold back the tide with a few handfuls of sand. Brooklyn continued her gentle bobbing and slipped a finger between his legs. In a circular motion she put pressure on his perineum increasing the sensations pulsing through his veins. Dean planted his hands on her shoulders and kept fighting the tide that threatened to ebb. The pressure on his body was turning unbearable and release had to come.

Brooklyn hummed and traced her finger lower until it toyed with the ring of muscle making it clench then relax. Dean started seeing bright spots of all sizes floating around as his climax drew closer. He wanted to make lover to his human but her sinful mouth and swift smooth fingers were just as hot as they worked in harmony and brought him unspeakable pleasure and ecstasy. The silence of the night was shattered with the sounds of the vampire calling his human's name as he surrendered to the primal need for release.

He felt the smaller hands of his human dig in his hips and take everything he had. The thick hot ropes spurted in her mouth and down her throat letting Brooklyn get the earthen and musky taste that was exclusively her vampire. Dean looked down upon his human as she lapped her tongue around the base of his soft cock. The way she hungrily and greedily swallowed him up was sending shivers through his ancient being. He never knew she had such a wild side to her but it was fucking hot!

Brooklyn looked up while licking her lips clean to see the sated content expression on her vampire's face. Dean smiled lazily at Brooklyn before pulling her up and in his arms. The light of the fire illuminated the specks of amber and silver in her eyes. Her features were exotic in appearance thanks to the arousal lingering in her pools and the soft glow of the fire playing with her skin. Though it wasn't the best surroundings to ask, Dean knew there was no better time to do it than now. Dean sat up and brought her to his level. Brooklyn tilted her head in confusion as he took each hand in his and bowed his head.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong?" Dean kept silent for a moment before lifting his eyes to her worried ones. Though he knew the answer to what he wanted to ask, it was still a big deal for any vampire when it happened.

"Brook," he started and rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands. "I know things haven't been the best for us and I can't sire you yet but I still want to and need to ask you something."

Dean shook and swallowed hard to find his voice again. He took one look at his human and into her compassionate caring eyes and found his voice.

"Brooklyn will you please be my mate?" He watched as the smile cracked her full lips.

"I thought I already was," she whispered. Dean leaned in and cupped her face with his hand. She leaned into his touch and let her eyes close.

"When a vampire chooses a mate it's for life and it can't be by force. Sure we sleep around but when we find the one we want…."

"It's kind of like a marriage," she chuckled.

"Yeah something like that," Dean nodded. "Once the intention is made no other vampire can have him or her."

"But Alaric marked me…" Dean pressed a finger to her lips.

"As a human but once you're sired any hold he has on you is gone. That is why the Law forbids human slaves from being sired. The vampire master loses any and all rights over that human."

Brooklyn nodded in understanding. Finding the witch now took on a more urgent tone.

**Sorry bout the sloooooooow update!!!!**


	46. From the Brink

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

The rain poured in blinding sheets but Dean was able to keep the trail within sight. He held Brooklyn's hand as they started through the steep narrow canyons. The settlement was still two days to the West and the rain would give them an advantage. The relentless torrents continued washing away the human's scent and tracks leaving nothing behind. Brooklyn started to shiver as the rain was a cold merciless one, drenching her clothing and hair and chilling her to the bone. Dean could feel his human's plight driving him to find a dry warm place. The area was renowned for its countless adobes and alcoves in the cliffs. The vampire kept his keen eye to the cliff walls looking for the signs of civilization. They needed a something high and large.

Brooklyn felt her fingers go numb then her arms and toes from the icy invasion. She knew it was the beginnings of hypothermia and had to warm up. Though she wouldn't die from it, it wouldn't be any better to suffer through it. The loss of speech and motor skills would begin setting in then worsen before the body's organs shut down.

"Dean…" Dean stopped at the sound of his human's distress. The vampire turned around to see her shivering uncontrollably and realized she was in trouble.

"Brook," he lifted her in his arms and wrapped the cloak he wore over her body then hurried down the trail. He had to find shelter soon or watch her suffer. Though the vampire was aware of the fact she couldn't die, Dean refused to let her endure further agony after being in the cruel hands of Alaric.

"Don't worry, I'll find shelter," He reassured her. Brooklyn only nodded and closed her eyes as exhaustion set in. It was turning difficult to keep awake as her body started succumbing to the elements. Dean felt her body start to shut down and quickened his step. His eyes continued scanning the walls of the canyon until they landed on an abandoned alcove ahead. Hope surged through his body as he weaved around the jutting rocks and past the falling rocks. The rain blended with sleet as Dean reached the bottom of the cliff. His sharp jade pools followed the solid stone wall until they landed on the massive alcove.

The vampire repositioned his human over his shoulder and bent his knees. When he reached the count of three, Dean sprang upward using all the energy coiled in his body. He latched onto the tiny ledge about a hundred feet above and balanced his body and Brooklyn's before he started to climb the last 50 feet up. As the vampire dug a hand into the worn rock, he felt his human weakly wrap her arms and legs around his chest and waist.

"Go," she said from beneath the cloak. Her voice was quiet and weak but determined. Dean nodded and continued up the cliff as the rain was pelting them both in frozen stinging pellets. The vampire quickly realized the worn grooves he was gripping were there for climbing and put in by the people who once inhabited these canyons.

Dean blocked the cold out and reached the edge of the alcove. With every muscle he had, the vampire hoisted up and over into the chasm. Brooklyn could sense they were out of the cold and rain but couldn't move as the hypothermia had taken hold of her body, locking her muscles in place and preventing her from responding.

"Brook we made it," the vampire whispered. He heard her groan and took it as her way of acknowledging him. Dean stood up and scanned the surroundings and spotted a few jars and a kiva to the right. The foundations of a long neglected pueblo were concealed in darkness. Dean was hesitant to leave his human but fire was crucial and there was no wood to be seen. Feeling the stabbing chill racing through his body, Dean hurried and started searching the old remains.

* * *

Alaric watched the witch draw the ancient symbols on the bare wooden floor. Her slender fingers traced the chalk with swift fluid motions. The instrument was made not of talc but human bone, ground into a fine dust then blended with the urine and blood of the same poor soul. The basement was the best location to conduct the ritual given it had to be carried out close to the underworld. Every sigil and line had to be aligned perfectly for even if one thing was out of balance in the very least it wouldn't work.

"There," she rose to face the vampire. "It is ready."

"Excellent," the vampire flashed a brilliant smile then shoved the pouch against the woman. "Now get moving."

He couldn't wait to have his slave back. The other slaves were poor substitutes as he fucked and fed from them. Their blood wasn't pure and intoxicating like hers. Their blood was more like cheap watered down whiskey. The slaves who were the unlucky souls to receive the wrath of the vampire broke instantly or their bodies were of poor stature and ripped upon the first strike. Alaric pulled away from his thoughts to turn his attention to the witch who was now standing in the center of the circle. The candles were spaced exactly six feet from each other and made of the fat of a dead man. The air hung heavy with the odor of burning flesh but it was necessary for what was about to transpire.

"I call upon thee daughter of Anu," she recited in the long deceased tongue. "I call upon you….Rise and help your servant! I seek the human slave named Brooklyn! Mother Lamashtu I call upon thee to help your faithful servant."

Alaric noticed nothing was occurring and looked around the room. The candle flames danced violently before going out on their own though no wind or air infiltrated the room. The basement was plunged into the darkness with the only sound being the witch's steady quiet tone which deepened and turned darker and sinister. The vampire stayed frozen in place and detected a new scent creeping up from the circle. He scrunched his face, feeling his stomach churn at the pungent hues of brimstone, sulfur and blood. An inhuman sound filtered from the other side of the room as hot sulfuric breath puffed against his throat. Something was rising, something not of this world.

* * *

Dean found dried wheat and corn in the center adobe and rushed back to his human. Brooklyn was still beneath the cloak upon his arrival and initial attempt at getting a fire started. The vampire gathered the precious tinder in a neat circle surrounded by rock then searched Brooklyn's bag and found a small pack of matches. She did think of everything.

"Brook I love you," he whispered and lit the match. He moved precariously towards the pile and held the tiny flame at the base. Dean watched the fire catch and start to rush up as soon the dark forgotten home was illuminated in light once again. The fire would need more fuel as the corn and wheat was minute. Wood would be the only thing to keep the flames burning. But Dean refused to leave his human as she was shivering uncontrollably at this point.

"I got the fire Brook," he told his human. Brooklyn couldn't respond as all motor skills were shut down.

"I know baby I know…" he said sadly. "But soon you'll be alright again. You have to fight for me just like when you fought to be with me in Texas."

The vampire pulled away the heavy soaked cloak then stripped her body down and braced it against him as he shielded her from the elements. The blazing heat of the fire rolled over Brooklyn's skin and hair, warming the icy flesh. He noticed her lips were bluish purple as her skin was ashen and pale. Dean ran his large hands over her body in the hopes she would be revived by his loving touch. As he ran his hands over and across her child skin, Brooklyn slowly began to come around.

"Dean…." She groaned through partially closed lips. Dean paused and waited until he heard her speak again.

"Dean…." The vampire smiled and obliged his human by picking up where he had left off of. The fire's warmth and continuous caressing of her lover's hands over her body pushed Brooklyn faster towards recovery. She leaned back as far as her body would allow, eager to feel the sold form of her vampire pressed tightly against hers.

**I know....Ain't I a stinker?? I am sorry about the sloooow update though!!**


	47. Anything Your Heart Desires

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned everyone else…*sighs*

* * *

Dean continued running his hands over his human's shivering body- a sure sign she was getting better.

"Keep fighting it Brook," the vampire encouraged her. "You're so strong I know you can do this."

His words of encouragement were getting through to her as Dean could sense the tiny movements around his waist. His human was forcing her arms around him, her way of showing she could hear him and was fighting to come back. The vampire slid their bodies closer towards the fire, which continued burning bright. The warm soft hues of yellow and orange danced across her skin while the penetrating heat broke past the icy barrier of her body.

Dean shielded her body from the unforgiving elements as his human continued warming up. Her skin was no longer icy to the touch but gradually warming up the longer she remained by the life giving flames. The vampire allowed his thoughts to drift towards the day the last bonds holding her to the Saltzmans was snapped and they could truly be together as it was meant to be.

* * *

Alaric could feel the inhuman presence still in the room and kept still. The thick sulfuric air started to choke the vampire as the witch recited the last and most important part of the ritual.

"Creature of night I offer you this, a lock of red hair of the slave known as Brooklyn," her fingers uncurled revealing the small lock of copper and auburn for the entity to have. She was calm and reserved as the hot acidic fingers snatched the precious strands. Its thick sharp nails scraped lightly across her hand leaving no mark behind.

"Now go," she commanded. The air rushed around them as the deep wheezing drowned all other sounds. The entity raced by the vampire and up the stone steps vanishing before it reached the door at the top. Though his family was skilled in the dark arts, their talents were no match of those belonging to her. She was over 2,000 years old and well honed in her trade. It also helped that she was a descendent of Enlil. She lit a white candle to purify the space around them as a precaution. It couldn't return once she had cleansed the premises and would have to bring the human to wherever the witch chose.

"It is done," the tiny light of the flame made the rich chocolate pools appear menacing and cold. Alaric grinned and nodded in silence for all he could do now was wait until the red haired slave was back with him.

* * *

Dean rested his forehead between his human's shoulder blades as she was not sleeping soundly. Her being was exhausted from fighting off cold and possible illness which affected her rest.

"It's like the fates are determined to rip us apart," he sadly whispered in her ear. Brooklyn moaned as if she was agreeing with her vampire.

"But I'm not going to let that happen. I know I said that before and we were ripped apart twice but we will persevere."

Brooklyn opened her eyes as the icy grip began to ebb and the penetrating warmth bled into her being. She knew it was the curse reviving her body, pulling it back from the brink. Dean felt the change in his human and loosened his arms around her body as she started to twist around on the cloak. The vampire draped his arm over her waist and drew her closer, hungering to feel the hot breath of his lover and mate disperse across his chest. Such a simple action was taken for granted by many but now the simple action of feeling her breathe upon him held a greater significance for them both.

* * *

Nicholas reviewed the files spread out before him. The Saltzman patriarch was seething just below the surface as once again his family had been humiliated by lower class vampires. The one consolation he had was knowing in the bowels of his manor was John Winchester and Castiel. The two vampires had been tortured and broken in every way imaginable but still remained silent. Even under threat of death they kept defiant in the face of their captor refusing to let them lay a hand upon Dean or his human.

There was a light knock on the door as Alaric stepped in.

"You look rather calm Alaric in spite of recent events," he addressed his son without looking up.

"I realize that I had other resources at my disposal to get what I want back," the vampire grinned. Nicholas froze then slowly lifted his head upward to catch the confidence in his son's eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked flatly.

"I had our spell casting friend conjure up a shadow demon," the causal tone made Nicholas tilt his head and narrow his eyes at Alaric.

"You did what!? Alaric do you realize what you did!?" Nicholas hissed.

"Relax Father," he assured the elder vampire. "It has the scent of my slave and will track her and only her. But if anyone dares to get in its way….."

Alaric's eyes turned black and cold as Nicholas knew he was counting on Dean to be in the way when the unholy hunter found the slave. The patriarch rounded the desk and flashed a sinister smile towards his older son. Nicholas slid his hands on the vampire's face as he said with pride:

"You truly are a Saltzman."

* * *

The icy barrage let up but the chill hung in the air as the vampire and his human resided comfortably in the alcove. The heat of the flames filled the ancient adobe with a thick warmth that held the bitter cold at bay. Dean stroked her arm and kissed her temple as she relaxed against him.

"Tomorrow we will be there," Brooklyn smiled at the tiny notion of hope that welled in her soul. The human hoped someone could help them or she felt all of their efforts would be in vain. Dean felt her hope and doubt as he too harbored his own concerns. The vampire curled his arm tighter around her body and lightly kissed her neck and shoulder. The quiet mewls couldn't escape his sensitive ears and encouraged the vampire to go further. Dean shifted his body until his mate was on her back and the welcome weight of his form pressed comfortably on top of her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered with gentle concern. His human's eyes lit up as she lifted her head and captured his lips with a fervent kiss. The vampire felt the need within his human course through his soul feeding the desire between them. Dean was careful with his lover as she was still weak from hypothermia and feared she may relapse.

"Dean I'll be alright," she broke the heated connection between them. Brooklyn ran her fingers along the side of her vampire's face before drawing him back in to her waiting embrace. She positioned her body and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed inside. Her body embraced the thick intrusion and rested around him with tight wet heat. Dean paused for a moment as he greatly missed feeling the warmth of her skin against his as they lay locked together.

The vampire gently rolled his hips against his human's and gauged her reaction. She elevated her lower body slightly off the ground wanting her lover to go deeper within. Dean watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, a sign that she was surrendering herself over to him. The vampire lightly kissed her neck and jaw as he desired to take his time with her. Brooklyn ran her hands down his back, lightly raking the skin with her nails. Dean softly gasped at the tiny burning sensations and felt his body thrusting a little harder against her. The beginnings of climax had started to pool in his human's body, sending the tiny charges through his own. He felt her snap her hips as the tightening rapidly grew, ready to break free at any second.

"Dean…." She whimpered with tears welling in her eyes. "God…."

The vampire felt the tip of his cock ram against the receptive swollen mound and send his human over the edge. Brooklyn closed her eyes tighter and latched her nails into his waist as the dam burst within. The vampire whispered words of love and devotion as she cried softly in his shoulder and coated his cock and thighs with her body's release. Dean continued rocking against her body knowing his gentle thrusts prolonged the waves of orgasm which remained in tight control over his human. He loved how she spilled over him and called out his name in relief and love. He loved how she willingly gave him her heart body and soul over without a second guess knowing Dean would never break any of them.

Dean's steady thrusts quickened as he felt the walls in his own body slowly start to weaken. Brooklyn opened her eyes to see his beautiful face twisted together as he drew near. She shot out her hands and held his face within the warm sweaty palms and forced him to look downward in her eyes.

"Just let it go…." She whispered. Dean felt the tightening grow unbearable and felt the call for release taking over his being and fighting the vampire's attempts to keep it at bay. The vampire buried his head in his human's shoulder and hollered out her name over and over as the first crest spilled in her body. Brooklyn locked her legs around his waist keeping him deep inside as he continued spilling into his lover's body. She felt the thick heat penetrating and heard a small gasp escape her lips. The human couldn't find the words to describe what she felt but knew it was something only soulmates shared in times of passion.

Dean felt the last bit of release waning from his body and slowly the vampire looked up at her. Brooklyn caressed his face and carded her fingers through his hair as they shared several small sweet kisses. She unlocked her legs from around his body but he remained pressed against her refusing to sever the contact between them. Her vampire decided to tell her more about what he read in his father's library.

"Brook," he rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "When I sire you the transformation will be painful but I will remain with you through the whole ordeal. I will have to drain you to the point of death then feed you my blood."

"How long will it take?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"It varies," he kissed her lightly. "When I was turned it took four days before I was fully changed. When a human is turned, they will crave human blood the first day which my father will have on hand. Don't worry Brook, I won't let anything happen to you," he kissed her but this time a little harder.

"Once you're turned you will no longer have to hide in fear and we can go wherever we wish."

Brooklyn pondered his words then looked hopefully as she asked, "Can we go see the ocean?"

Dean grinned and kissed her again and again before pulling back. "Anything your heart desires."

**Yeah I'm finally back on track!!!! **


	48. You Can Never Hurt Me

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

The rain let up the next morning allowing the warmth of the sun's rays to chase away the ice and cold. Dean was the first to awaken for the chirping birds outside the alcove echoed in his sensitive hearing. The vampire refused to move away from his human, instead curling in closer against her body. He let his mind wander, daring to dream of what awaited them. Once she was turned and out of the merciless grip of the Saltzmans, the first place Dean decided to do was take Brooklyn to the coast- maybe the sun kissed beaches of Baja California or the lush paradise of Aruba.

The thought of lying naked on a blanket on the beach with her brought a lazy smile to the vampire's face. He lightly stroked her arm and kissed her shoulder, letting his tongue slip between his lips picking up the powerful earthen taste that was distinctly her. Dean could feel the need slowly beginning to surface the more he kissed and caressed his human lover. The throbbing between his legs continued to grow the longer his body remained pressed against hers knowing she could feel it as well.

Brooklyn opened her eyes to the soft pressure of her vampire's mouth against her neck and felt her body slowly begin to respond. Ripples of pleasure reverberated through her being as her soul melded with his feeling the energy of her vampire lover growing stronger and more passionate as his hands rotated her body until she was facing him.

Her breathing quickened as the soft smoky hues swirled and morphed to two green jewels capturing his swirling pools of jade and smoke in their mesmerizing spell. The vampire shifted their bodies upward lowering his human on his lap. Brooklyn hissed and tossed her head back at the thick intrusion gripping Dean's hips until he was balls deep within her. She shifted her hips around until their bodies were comfortably locked together in a tender intimate embrace. Dean brought his knees against her back keeping his human from going back towards the ground. He wrapped his strong warm arms around her waist, drawing their bodies closer together. Brooklyn slid her hands up along the taut smooth ripples of his abs and chest letting the tips of her fingers glide over warm skin until they came to rest against his cheeks.

Vampire and human sat locked together staring deep within one another's eyes letting their souls bleed into one another as their mouths came together in a gentle fury of need and passion.

They knew time was against them but they had been kept apart for so long and allowed their souls and hearts to reconnect at every chance they had. The craving for one another's touches caresses and kisses took a tight hold over them blocking out any and all voices of reason.

Dean reached around his human's waist and firmly held her ass in his large hands as she rolled her hips against his. Where had this beautiful creature been his entire life?! Such a pure deep loving soul who never knew what true love was. A soul tormented and beaten by a cruel hand which almost succeeded in destroying the radiant light within.

The vampire broke away from his human's full pouty lips and hungrily tasted the skin along her neck and shoulders before taking one of her breasts and gently rolling his tongue along and around the tiny erect bud. Brooklyn gasped and rode harder against her vampire lover as tiny but powerful charges coursed through her body sending her soul through a sea of emotions – devotion, loyalty, passion and above all love- pure untainted love.

"Dean….." She whispered in a shaky voice. The vampire withdrew his lips from her supple breast and gently kissed her lips.

"Just let it go Brook…." She nodded and bit down hard on her lip at the first hints of tightening in her body. Dean sensed the changes in her body as they in tune with what was happening within his own. With hands firmly on her hips, Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes as his human let out a soft cry. The quiet expression of release was sweet music to the vampire's ears and soul. The pressure built within his body threatening to burst through in wanton release. The need to pump his human with thick ropes of release slowly took hold, growing louder and louder with the burning fire inside.

Brooklyn trembled all over as the pounding waves of release swept over her body. Tears of love streamed down her face and shined against the flames. Dean sweetly kissed each one away tasting hints of salt upon his tongue and lips. The short pants escaping his lover's lips sent the vampire over the edge as he exploded deep inside his lover's body. Brooklyn snapped her hips harder only to meet the resistance of the vampire's hands planted on her sides preventing her from sliding another inch.

"No…." he whispered in a husky tone. "Just stay still."

Brooklyn swallowed hard and suppressed the urge to grind her hips hard against his. She watched as his eyes turned black and fangs slide through partially open lips. Dean carefully held her by the back of the neck as his fangs pierced the delicate skin along her shoulder. Brooklyn tensed but only for a fleeting moment then leaned into him as the feeling of euphoria swept over them both. Words couldn't describe what each felt but no label was needed for what heart already knew.

Dean bit harder then quickly pulled back in fear of hurting his beloved.

"No…Don't…..Stop…." Brooklyn pleaded with her vampire. "You can never hurt me….."

_I trust you with my heart body and soul….._

Despite her words Dean still harbored the fear and for the vampire hurting his human was something he vowed never to do. Brooklyn tilted her head further and closed her eyes while her vampire tenderly fed.

* * *

It slipped from shadow to shadow preferring the darkness over the light. Shadow demons could exist in the sun though it was annoying and bothersome to its demonic presence. Still it continued following the scent of the human slave as its inhuman senses allowed for it to see what others couldn't.

For centuries it was trapped in the Pit waiting to be called forth and its patience paid off. The daughter of Enlil summoned it forth bounding it to servitude. The demon lived to serve those who practiced the dark arts as the last time it walked the Earth humans had been the dominant race and the vampires living in the shadows.

_My how the world above changed since I was last here……_

Since it was walking free once again perhaps a little more appropriate appearance was in order.

**I know this is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to post something before I head out of town tomorrow and Friday. I will work on the next update though ;)**


	49. An Uncertain Fate

_I**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The sun loomed high over the sky chasing away the ice and cold of the last two days. Brooklyn smiled and closed her eyes as the gentle rays kissed her skin. Dean looked on with a hint of amusement in his smile. But the vampire also felt sorrow as his human had not experienced such simple pleasures- pleasures he long so took advantage of.

"I never knew the mountains here were so beautiful," she opened her eyes and looked over at her vampire. Brooklyn had seen the Appalachian Mountains which were gorgeous in their own right. But the spacious peaks of the Rocky Mountains were sharp jagged and new with snow capping the highest of the wild terrain.

Dean took her hand in his and drew her in his body. He lightly pressed his lips against hers then placed a quick one on her forehead.

"And if you want we can come back here as well."

"I would love that," his human's eyes slowly welled up. If her heart were still beating it would be pounding with excitement over the idea. Dean took a moment and rested his forehead against hers as his fingers sifted through her hair. He inhaled the intoxicating scent only he could detect. The vampire had started thinking of the infinite places to take his beloved.

The vampire and human stood in silence and reveled in one another's presence before continuing on.

The shadow demon growled and cringed as its body took the form of a human. It hated being in the skin of one of those smelly primitive beings but was necessary for the mission at hand. The brimstone skin slowly faded away into a perfect coat of mocha. Its golden amber eyes were masked behind two perfect orbs of dark chocolate. Thick curly strands of ebony sprouted from atop its head covering the delicate scalp beneath.

She looked her appearance, pleased at how she would blend in with human and vampire alike. Not even the most powerful vampire would detect her scent as she possessed powers granted from the bowels of the Pit.

"Now to clothe this new body," she said aloud before heading into the closest town.

The trail climbed up through the steep pass which served as the entrance to the mountains. Off in the distance a dark mound loomed over the horizon.

"What's that?" Brooklyn pointed towards the black mountain.

"Extinct volcano," Dean answered. "They call it Capulin."

"I've never been to one, let alone a live volcano. I read about them in faraway places like Hawaii and Iceland."

Dean smiled to himself as she just kept feeding him ideas. He had been to Capulin but it was centuries ago. He and Sam had gone there for their father and retrieved a rare artifact as a favor to Deacon. The vampire recalled the sizzling heat of that summer as they trudged through the scrub brush and avoided the rattlesnakes. One of their slaves, Gordon, had saved Sam from a rogue vampire that ambushed caravans and stole slaves. Turned out it was Sam who had needed the saving.

Brooklyn heard the small chuckle slip from between her vampire's lips and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What's so funny?"

"There was this time when we came through here on a mission so to speak and one of our slaves at the time, Gordon, had saved Sam when it was Gordon who was the one in danger."

"Really?" She laughed. "Sam need saving? Oh perish the thought!"

The human's gentle laughter made Dean grin wider as seeing his human genuinely happy right then and there made his heart beat in his chest. Heart beat in his chest!?!? That was impossible!!!

"Dean?" Brooklyn caught the panicked expression on her vampire's face. His eyes filled with terror but the second it emerged it was being swept away by confusion and excitement. Without answering his human, the vampire shot out, grabbed her hand and placed it firmly over his chest. Dean watched as Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock as she felt his long dead heart beating steadily in his chest.

"How is that possible?" She whispered. Though her vampire's heart seemed to have sprung back to life, Brooklyn found her lips forming into a smile. Dean watched in silent awe as Brooklyn pushed harder against his chest as if to be certain it wasn't her imagination running wild. Her hand lingered against his chest for a little while longer allowing the constant thump to connect with her hand. It was but one more way for vampire and human to tighten the bond between them.

"I don't understand…." Brooklyn shook her head slightly and looked deep into Dean's sparkling pools. He took her hand and covered it with his. It was warm against her skin daring the human to imagine when her vampire was human. She wondered why he was turned but immediately shoved the thoughts aside as he would tell her everything when the time was right.

"We need to go," Dean gently tugged her hand and together they started up the winding trail leaving the short grass prairie behind. Brooklyn shifted the bag across her other shoulder and closed the space between them as they faced an uncertain fate.

* * *

The village lay in ruin as the shadow demon wandered freely from smoldering pile to smoldering pile. The ground turned red as blood flowed unabated through the streets filling the air with a rich copper scent. The demon smiled and picked up a hand that was once attacked to a child and examined the orphaned appendage. She brought it closer to her nose inhaling the tin and copper aromas before wrapping her lips securely around the exposed flesh and slowly started to savor the tender tissue. The demon bit harder cracking bone along the way. Crimson droplets trickled over her chin and raced down her neck while inhuman sounds rumbled deep inside the demon's chest and throat. That was one thing about demons in general: Human flesh was a treat all its own. Flesh of the young was highly desired for it was untouched by the ravages of puberty and growing old. It carried a tender delicate taste with a hint of sweetness at the end.

With head tilted back the demon took the last bite letting the tender morsel rest on her tongue before savoring it as the mess of skin, nail, bone and muscle slid down her throat leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

"Mmmmmm," she purred in victory. "That was exquisite."

Turning her back on the carnage, the demon stood towards the West and tilted her head back to catch the swift breeze. The human's scent was faint at best but the demon possessed far sharper senses than any powerful vampire- including Judas and Lilith. Her kind had been around long before the first of the vampire race walked this planet. They had been cast down to the underworld thanks to the angels but they were a patient race.

Her release would be but the first.

**I think this is a good place to leave this chap......Sorry bout the slow delay.....**


	50. Spies Like Us

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The trail climbed higher and more gradual as Dean and Brooklyn hiked further in the mountains. The day had continued to warm up melting what snow covered the ground and causing the human to begin feeling warm under the thick layers. She unbuttoned the first top buttons of the cloak allowing the cool crisp air to rush forth and provide comfort to her flesh.

"Dean tell me about this settlement," Brooklyn asked turning to her vampire. Dean caught the inquisitive look hanging in her bright grey eyes and nodded with a smile.

"When this land was being explored and settled by Spaniards they hiked along this very trail and declared the area Santa Fe de Nuevo Mexico. The explorer, Onate, had declared himself governor and attempted to enslave the native peoples which ended disastrously for them. The tribes unified as one and massacred the newcomers succeeding in keeping foreigners out until about 12 years later when a Spaniard called Vargas reclaimed the area in a bloodless conquest."

"So why there? I mean what's so special about the place?"

"Because of what the Spaniards brought with them," Dean drawled out slowly. "When they returned they didn't come alone. The party had acquired slaves but not any slaves – witches. But these witches weren't just run of the mill love level witches- they were descended from a Sumerian god and possessed powers many could only dream of."

Brooklyn realized now why they were headed there as it was where the witch who cursed her came from.

"What happened to them the witches I mean?"

"That I don't know Brook," Dean answered. "But what I do know for sure is some still remain there."

Brooklyn nodded in silence and tightly gripped his hand seeking the touch of his skin against hers. Dean pulled her hand, which was tiny in his, and pressed his warm lips against it then kissed her temple before moving on. They still had a day to two days left before reaching the old settlement.

* * *

Back in Dallas, Deacon poured over his receipts and statements in the small but comfortable room. Since he was an Assemblyman, the vampire was not privy to the spacious suites members of the Council stayed in while in Dallas. The courier had delivered the worn satchel with his business papers but only hours before which was what led up to Deacon studying the numbers and dates so intently he didn't hear the light rapping on his door.

The old wooden frame pushed open with the hinges groaning the entire way. The Assemblyman paused from his work and turned his head up to see the identity of his unannounced visitor.

"Hello Father," William smiled in greeting.

"William," Deacon leapt up knocking the chair down in his effort to cross the room. The elder vampire wrapped his arms around the smaller frame of his son and embraced him tightly. William returned the gesture with an equally strong hug as it had been killing him not to speak to Deacon despite being in the same room.

"I've missed you so much," the older vampire pulled back taking his son's face between his ancient hands.

"I know," William smiled through the rapidly forming tears. "I hate what I've done."

"What do you mean?" Deacon was confused over his son's sudden change in tone. Dejection washed over William's face as he started explaining his actions.

"But son, you know what you were getting into when you decided to infiltrate the Saltzmans. I don't think any less of you as a vampire."

"Father you didn't see what he did to her," William stuttered.

"I saw the marks upon her flesh William," Deacon admitted sadly. "Alaric placed a cruel hand upon Brooklyn while in his house. But now she is with Dean where she truly belongs."

"I have heard that Alaric summoned a shadow demon to find her," William interjected.

"NO!" Deacon hollered.

"I am afraid so," William shook his head wishing it wasn't true. "Alaric is determined to get her back and make the human suffer even further. Father, she was cursed with immortality."

Deacon's face drained of blood as he felt the world around him come to a screeching halt. William caught his father and guided him to the narrow bed situated against the wall. Deacon ran his hand over his face several times as he knew this was a devastating blow towards the Winchesters.

"Fucking Saltzmans," he growled with venom. William knew what he had to tell him next would make the blood in the patriarch's veins boil in rage.

"There's more Father," William placed a comforting hand upon the trembling vampire's shoulder. "Nicholas has requested Castiel and Jonathan Winchester fight in the Games."

* * *

"You realize the Council has to approve of this?" Alaric stood at the window watching the vampires and their slaves go about their business below.

"I am well aware of what the Law states Alaric," Nicholas calmly replied but with irritation edging his voice.

"What makes you so sure that the Council will approve? We do have enemies in the Assembly who can use their power of veto."

"In that case we can override it," Nicholas took a drink of whiskey. "You really should brush up on the legal workings of our grand system my son."

"Oh you mean the volumes of ancient tomes gathering dust in the halls of Grand Hall?"

"Yes those," Nicholas set his glass down and crossed the room to where his son was standing. He looked sideways at the younger vampire noticing how much he reminded him of Sarah. "We will get her back…..I promise."

Alaric didn't respond, instead keeping his eyes trained on the town below. His body craved the warm soft touch of his human slave. It yearned to inhaled the deep rich earthen tone of her scent and hungered to pin her beneath him while fucking her over and over until she screamed his name.

* * *

Vampire and human noticed the sun was now starting to stare them straight in the face as the day continued to grow late. Shadows stretched as the sun began to lower in the West. Dean realized they would need to seek shelter as this region was renowned for bandits which pounced on unsuspecting travelers stealing anything of value including humans. The vampire scanned the land ahead as they were reaching a vast pass that he knew held a fort which had been long since abandoned. He dare not wander into an active post as they surely were on the lookout for him and his human.

Brooklyn picked up on her vampire's apprehension and squeezed his hand. Being a hunter she was well educated in what the night brought and trained her eyes ahead as mountains gave way to a tall grass valley nestled comfortably between the jagged peaks. Brooklyn spotted several buildings in the distance and pointed at them.

"Dean look," the vampire nodded as they crumbling structures were what he sought. Dean remembered seeing them when he passed through here before and heard the legends of how it was reportedly haunted and even the bandits wouldn't dare set foot in the dilapidated structures.

The fire roared in the old barracks providing warmth and shelter from the cool night. Brooklyn sat cross legged with canteen held firmly in her grip. She stared into the orange and yellow streaks as they twisted and writhed in a strange yet entrancing dance. Dean came up beside her with arms wrapped firmly around her waist. The human closed her eyes and snuggled against his body sensing the rough stubble covered cheek rub along hers.

Dean sighed quietly as she traced her fingertips along his defined jaw and neck reveling in every touch they shared. He used to think humans were nothing more than cattle- put on this Earth for the servitude and needs of the vampires. But he was wrong and thankful he had been proven as such because his soulmate was a human.

"I know," she whispered holding his hand to her heart. Dean imagined it was still alive and beating vibrantly for him. A thin smile danced upon his ancient lips as memories flooded his mind and soul.

Brooklyn yawned as it had grown late and felt her body move with Dean's as he lowered them both upon the cloak. She had grown accustomed to the thick but comfortable material being her bed but with her vampire pressed tightly behind her it felt as if she were on a bed of roses.

Dean didn't sleep but remained alert for any signs of bandits or slave hunters. He couldn't let his guard down just yet for slave hunters roamed every corner of the land searching for renegade humans. Dirty bastards were what they were! Many were known to beat and rape captured slaves before returning them to their vampire masters.

The vampire scanned the darkened skies and ground catching several rabbits and cougars roaming through the cool mountain night. The animals knew better than to come near them as they can sense vampires before they are spotted. In the distance a wolf bayed at the moon and was joined by several members of its pack. Dean loved the animals as they were beautiful and intelligent and fiercely protective of their packs.

_Kind of like us….._

Dean thought of Sam and Jess along with his father as he listened to the soft breathing of his human. He felt his heart beat again as they rested by the fire.

**Soooooo sorry about the long delayed update!!!!!**


	51. Drastic Measures

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The first rays of dawn struck Brooklyn in the face pulling her from the deep sated slumber. She lifted a hand to her eyes shielding them from the sun's brutal rays. The fire had long since died down to a smoldering pile of ash with a thin trail of smoke wavering in the gentle breeze. The human glanced over her shoulder to find Dean looked up with inquisitive emerald pools. A smile was cracking his soft lips as she couldn't but help to smile back.

"Sleep well?" The vampire sat up slipping his arms over her waist. Brooklyn shrugged as she had heard wolves and cougars during the night keeping her awake at times. Dean sensed his human was still tired but didn't say anything. Brooklyn took a quick drink of water and ate a small breakfast of hardening bread and strawberries that were bordering on spoilage. It wasn't t the best meal she had eaten but then again she had eaten worse.

The shadow demon took her time in tracking the human as the scent was beginning to grow stronger as she crossed the grasslands putting the ruined village behind her. She knew where the vampire and human were going which made her laugh out loud.

The trail widened as vampire and human climbed upward through the mountains. Evidence of the trail's importance was evident in the deep smooth ruts and intricate carvings left on the walls around them. Even now it served as an important route for those wishing to travel incognito or by simpler means.

Brooklyn continued to be awestruck by the beauty which surrounded them. She never ventured this far south when she used to hunt and could only dream of seeing what was outside of Louisiana and the Deep South.

Dean kept his hearing and sight trained on the canyon knowing bandits could be lurking nearby. Brooklyn picked up on his apprehension and felt the smooth comfort of the sword resting against her back. The outlands were the most dangerous part of the journey for the trail would soon turn south and curve west through Glorietta Pass before coming to an end. But this was where various sentries patrolled as well, looking for wayward vampires and runaway slaves. Slavery was practiced in the old settlement as it was in the rest of the world and open markets shamelessly auctioned off humans captured during raids. The vampire knew his human would have to become a slave once again but only in name to throw suspicion off their backs. But Dean also knew the Saltzmans were looking for Brooklyn as well and word travels fast where unimaginable wealth was concerned

"Brook," Brooklyn froze as Dean turned around. She saw the concern in his eyes and felt it rattle his soul.

"Dean what is it?"

"Alaric may have spies within the city and will know what you look like as they will recognize me."

The human swallowed hard then nodded shortly as she knew what he was hinting at. She looked around before pulling the small dagger from her pants and handing over to her vampire.

"Do it," she whispered and pulled the hood back. Her beautiful red hair glistened in the sun as he gathered it up with one hand. The gentle pressure tugged at her head as Dean crudely cut through the copper strands. He winced at the sight of the long luscious locks as they fell through his fingers. The vampire was going to miss running his fingers those soft tresses. As the last tug was made Brooklyn felt the comforting weight of her hair vanishing from her shoulders and neck. She reached back feeling the ends sitting parallel to her ears. But the vampire knew he had to go further and continued cutting away the last of the free flowing strands until her hair was now cropped close to her head. Brooklyn ran a shaky hand over her newly shorn locks, shocked at how short her hair now was. It was shorter than Sam's! A few tears rolled down her face as she pulled a few lingering locks that refused to go. Her heart sank as she knew her vampire had hated carrying out the dreadful task but had no other option. Dean spotted a fresh corpse of a deer nearby and stuffed the shredded cavity with the auburn tufts. The smell would mask the scent of her hair as the overwhelming stench of death was by far very powerful.

Brooklyn spotted several plants she knew would cover her natural color and hastily fisted several handfuls. She rubbed them between her hands until the thick dark liquid pooled in her palms and ran them through her short hair. Dean watched as the last traces of fiery red vanished beneath coal black rendering his human almost unrecognizable. He knew she hated looking this way but it would grow back and the black would eventually wash out with time. The vampire knelt down before his human and felt her fingers work expertly through his short blonde spikes until the sun kissed streaks were gone as well. She didn't have to worry about her skin as the constant exposure had darkened it enough to give it a rich almond hue.

"I feel strange," she muttered while staring at the ground. The human didn't admit it but deep down she felt ugly. Dean didn't respond but wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Appearances weren't everything to the vampire as at the end of the day she was still Brooklyn- his human and soulmate.

"It's temporary my love," he whispered. "You're still beautiful to me no matter what."

* * *

The Games or as what some called it for what it is, the Bloodbath, has been a part of vampire society since they became the dominant race. Taken from the ancient Roman festivals and games, it was about gold, glory and respect. But for others it was a punishment, a death sentence as no vampire sent to partake in the games survived to see the end of the day. It was for this reason Nicholas demanded Castiel and John Winchester be a part of these events. Death would still be dealt for helping a human escape but in a more colorful and entertaining manner.

"If I ever get out of this…" John growled.

"I don't think that's going to happen if Nicholas gets his way and he will," Castiel said in a dejected tone.

"No, Sam's still out there," John shook his head at the younger vampire. "He knows the Saltzmans have us and he won't stop until he gets us out."

"You speak so highly of him," Castiel smiled.

"He's my son," John nodded. "Sure he has made mistakes but Sam has always been there for me and has the heart of a warrior. He values all life even if it is a human's."

"You have faith in him."

"Don't you have faith in your mistress?"

"I do not doubt Cassandra knows by now of my fate but I also understand her predicament. She wishes to live with humans as equals but knows Nicholas Saltzman will find any reason to attack Des Moines. It is her home and she loves all who reside there vampire or human."

"I suspect Cassandra holds you in a higher position Castiel. I saw the respect and devotion she carries for you."

"Yes well my sister was always one to put others before herself John."

The door creaked open and Alaric waltzed in with a rock on his shoulder. The vampire smirked at the two vampires as they sat huddled on the piles of hay.

"Well in three weeks the Games officially begin," he said with a sickening pleasure. "Though I wish it was sooner."

John narrowed his eyes at the Councilman refusing to speak. Castiel merely looked away refusing to bestow any kind of acknowledgement. Their resentful actions only enraged Alaric. The vampire rushed in slamming Castiel against the wall hard enough to hear the back of his skull crack along with several vertebrae in his back. The sickening popping and cracking reverberated off the stone walls and causing even the thick panes of glass to shake.

"How dare you not show me any respect!?"

Castiel kept quiet and rode out the pain inflicted upon his body. The sharp jolts raced through every nerve and fiber as the vampire felt his body was engulfed in flames.

"Because you don't deserve one fucking ounce of it!" John snapped. "You destroyed my family you son of a bitch!"

Alaric dropped Castiel and turned his rage on John.

"You want someone to pick on asshole!? Then bring it," John dared the Councilman. "You always did prey on the weak!"

Alaric bared his fangs as he lifted John up then hurled him across the room. John crashed against the wall landing hard on his side. He grimaced and rolled over to his stomach, coughing blood in the process. The Councilman knelt down and fisted the injured vampire's dark locks as tight as he could. John growled and hissed in pain as his head was forced upward.

"ALARIC!!"

Nicholas stood in the doorway with hands clenched into two tight fists. His ancient eyes brimmed with anger as he stepped in the cell.

"Alaric release him now!"

Alaric snarled at John before jerking his head once more then relenting his grip on the vampire. The Councilman stood wiping his pants off as he turned to face his father.

"Father….."

"Don't even say it," Nicholas said coldly. "Your actions will cost us dearly Alaric. Your arrogance has not gone unnoticed. Several Council members are rethinking my demands."

"NO!"

"Oh yes," the patriarch nodded. "Your flaunting of the Law has worn some of the members' patience thin as they are growing wearing of your childish behavior."

Alaric huffed and stormed past his father and down the hall knowing Nicholas was right but didn't admit it outright.

**I didn't forget John or Cas!!! Next update soon!!!**


	52. Santa Fe de Nuevo Mexico

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn pulled the hood over her head covering the shorn black locks. Dean looked over seeing her face darkened by the shadows cast across from the thick heavy wool. The vampire stopped and turned towards his human with a gentle smile across his face. He sensed her despair but it wasn't from her radical new appearance but rather something else.

"What if we don't find her?"

Dean saw a tear slowly trace down her cheek as she kept silent beneath the cloak. He too had thought what if she wasn't there or they were met with hostility? No, they couldn't think like that! They had to keep looking even if meant taking months or years to find her.

Brooklyn felt the warmth of Dean's hands slip beneath her face and pull it up until her sad eyes were locked with his. The rich emeralds radiated with a tender affection which went straight to the human's very being.

"We can't give up Brook. You're my life and soul now," Brooklyn nodded and sniffled.

"We have only a half a day left until we reach the old settlement. But before we enter you'll have to be…." Dean hesitated knowing she was going to hate what he had to say next.

"I'll have to what Dean?" Brooklyn felt his apprehension knowing it was something bad.

"You'll have to wear a collar and be tethered to me. The settlement has strict laws about slaves…." Dean stopped at the sight of the fear in gathering in his human's eyes.

"No…." she shook her head remembering how cruel Alaric was with a collar.

"Brook…."

"Dean….He hurt me and used it as means to control me…."

Dean knew she would resist and the vampire tried to reason with her.

"Brook please….I know you're afraid…"

The human turned away suppressing the horrid visions in desperation as the paralyzing fear gripped her body tight.

_Remember who you truly belong too….._

"SHUT UP!" She covered her ears screaming at the top of her lungs. Dean reacted with lightning speed and wrapped his body over hers. He didn't realize how deep the psychological scars ran within his human but he was getting an up close look at the damage. His heart ached as she was reliving the nightmare at Alaric's hand.

"Brook," Dean held her face in his hands. "Brook listen to my voice….Focus on the sound of my voice."

Brooklyn fought to gather her composure but the violent images continued to plague her. Alaric had succeeded in breaking her spirit and even now as she was in the presence of her vampire, Brooklyn felt his vile touch across her face and neck.

_Cold_ _cruel fingers sweeping over her in the possessive manner she feared time and time again._

"Dean….Make it stop…..please….." she pleaded with a tiny scared voice. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she gripped his biceps tightly. The vampire knew of one thing that could help and pressed his palm firmly against her forehead.

_Rest….._

In a matter of seconds her grip slackened as her body slumped into his waiting body. Dean hoisted his human over his shoulder and carried her the rest of the way along the trail.

The sun was setting when he spotted the first few outlines of the settlement. It was nestled neatly in a small valley to which a narrow but healthy river meandered beside it. Adobe buildings sat along and upon either side of the river while several bridges spanned the narrow gap. The center of town life was the old plaza which served as the end or beginning of the journey depending on which direction one was going.

Dean stopped at the top of the small hill which overlooked the buildings and homes below and gently woke his human up.

_Brook….._

Brooklyn slowly opened then rubbed her eyes from the deep dreamless slumber. Her eyes blinked and focused on the comforting shape of her vampire then towards the colonial settlement below.

"Is that…"

"Yes," Dean answered. "Yes that is Santa Fe de Nuevo Mexico."

The vampire cringed for what he was about to do but it was the only way they could enter without suspicion. With a heavy heart Dean fished out the makeshift collar and leash staring hard at it for a few moments. He loathed what the items stood for and clenched his fist across them.

"Brook," Brooklyn turned around and saw the leather straps hanging in his hand. Her first instinct was to run, run away from the tethers of enslavement but her feet kept planted in place. Dean dropped his hand and with the other reached out for her.

"I know….I don't wanna do this to you."

His human looked down at the hand holding the offensive items and lifted it with her shaky ones. Dean tilted his head and looked upon her with concern in those deep emerald pools.

"Here," she tugged the hood away from her head and held her chin up high. "I trust you."

Dean nodded and carefully slipped the shorter strand around her neck, attentive to the tightness. He left enough slack to make it comfortable and keep it from chaffing against her skin.

"Is that alright?" Brooklyn nodded and sighed sadly. Dean latched the leash through the loop in the front but didn't tug on it. Instead the vampire let it fall and go slack in his hand.

"Okay Brook," Dean kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled the hood back over her head before turning and starting down the hill. His human stayed two steps behind as she once again assumed the role of subservient human. Her head hung down in sorrow as they reached the outskirts of the town.

* * *

The blonde vampire sat upon a rocky outcrop watching the sun dip behind the mountains. It was her favorite time of the day and had done this for centuries wherever she went. For the last five hundred years she remained here amongst the Spaniards and natives watching the town remain the same. She had come to love this place as it was her favorite of all her travels. As she sat upon the outcrop, her ancient senses picked up two distinct new scents.

"It's her," she whispered. "He must know."

* * *

The innkeeper looked up as the weary traveler approached. Dean nodded tightly and slammed down a handful of gold coins.

"I need a room," the keeper counted the coins then passed a key across the worn wooden counter.

"Room 4 is the furthest one on the right," the keeper responded in a gruff tone. Dean took note of the vampire's rough outward appearance- Disheveled dirty blonde hair with stubble covering his face. His clothes were wrinkled and had a distinct blend of sex blood and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"You need something else?" Dean quickly shook his head and gently tugged on the leash. Brooklyn felt the innkeeper's eyes follow her and and the vampire as they hurried out the door. The human kept quiet and watched the ground beneath her feet as Dean led the way. She felt the presence of other vampires who were close by and could feel them stare down at her. The human shrunk inside her cloak as Dean came to a stop. The sound of the key slipping in the lock and twisting was music to her ears.

_I know….._

The vampire stepped in followed by his human. Brooklyn stood to the side of the door and watched the heavy slab shut tight. She waited for Dean as he closed all the curtains and locked every window which no one would question for it was common to see a vampire desire privacy with his or her slave. Dean double checked every latch before turning to his human. She looked so small standing there in that large cloak. The leash dangled from her neck, a horrid reminder of how the world perceived her and every other human. The vampire hurried over and slipped the collar away from her neck and tossed it on the dresser. He pushed the hood away and smiled as the light splashed across her features brightening her face and eyes.

"It's alright now," he whispered and slipped the cloak from her shoulders. It pooled around her ankles and felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her body and soul. The gentle smile that was upon the vampire's lips was contagious as Brooklyn felt a smile forming on her own. His eyes sparkled like two pieces of jade in the sunlight. The warmth bubbled within their beings as human and vampire let their guard down and allowed the passion to ignite.

**I'm so mean for leaving it there....But next chap hot times!**


	53. Midnight Visit

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

The room was small and sparsely furnished but interior decorations were the last thing on Dean and Brooklyn's minds.

The vampire leaned in but paused as he caught the fear in her eyes.

"Brook what is it?" He cupped her small face within his large ones.

"I felt their eyes on me…..The way they stared at me…."

"They won't hurt you," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let them."

Dean brushed his cheek alongside hers in a gentle gesture of affection and assurance. Brooklyn relaxed and closed her eyes concentrating on the warmth of her vampire's skin against hers. All it took was the feel of his body and any fears were chased away leaving only trust and conviction in its wake. The vampire watched as the tension lifted from her eyes and mouth lightening his human's features casting a soft glow across her face. His lips swept over hers at first, sending shivers up and down his lover's spine.

The vampire felt the steady beating of his heart knowing it was because of her. The gentle pressure of her hand upon his chest caused the vampire to sigh inside her mouth. God how he wished to sire her but sadly knew he couldn't just yet. But having the human in his embrace was enough until that day would arrive.

Bit by bit the heavy cumbersome clothing slipped away from her slender frame, teasing the vampire with more and more of the human's skin- skin he revered and worshipped. Brooklyn reached up unfastening the overcoat and slowly pushing it over the broad strong shoulders then down and over her vampire's biceps and forearms until it dropped with a heavy thud. The button up shirt went next, fluttering in silence and coming to rest on the heavy coat. Dean watched her eyes scan up and down with a hungry glint in her eyes. She didn't speak but looked up into those rich green eyes before running her mouth over his chest and abs. The vampire's chest rumbled at the touch of Brooklyn's soft lips going over and across his body as he was drunk on the sweet intoxicating scent that explicitly hers.

Brooklyn picked up on her vampire's excitement and took things further by dropping to her knees while tugging away the soft worn pants. Dean looked down through half lidded eyes watching his human swallow his cock entirely in her mouth. Her lips were swollen and tender as they slid back and forth coating the hot shaft with a thin sheen. The vampire spotted the smile upon her mouth as she continued showering pleasure on her vampire.

Dean's head rolled back as he carded his hands through her short dark hair but imagined the full red luscious locks running through his fingers.

"Brook…." He groaned. Brooklyn continued with the sweet sucking feeling her cheeks hollow out as she slid back along the thick shaft. The human sighed deeply as she fed off the sexual charge from her vampire letting it bleed into her soul.

The vampire gently held her face within his hands and pulled her back away from his cock. Her lips released the twitching member with a soft plop then felt the warmth of her tongue run over the silken surfaces as though the vampire's essence would be missed.

Vampire and human stood pressed tightly together and shaking all over as exchanged several soft kisses. Dean tugged at the shirt that cloaked his human's form and tossed it in the corner. Her naked upper torso glowed in the candle light beckoning him. Her eyes flashed with hints of need which was all the vampire had to see.

With one fluid motion the shirt which hung on his shoulders gathered at his feet along with the heavy pants and shoes. Dean's hands shot out and jerked away the last garment which separated their bodies from unbridled passion and wanton release.

He cradled her in his arms as he padded across the room and lowered her on the modest sized bed. Their mouths remained locked together as their hungry bodies melded together and rocked in a gentle rhythm only they knew. Dean felt the slender legs of his human lock around his hips and push him further inside. The vampire groaned at his human's insistence but thrusted harder knowing she wanted it and needed it.

* * *

"Are you sure it is her?" The blonde vampire nodded with confidence.

"I am sure Judas for I never forgot her scent. It's as strong as the day she was born."

Judas felt the excitement rising in his soul as he had searched far and wide for her and now she was here! His hand slipped down to the chain hidden inside his shirt and pulled out the ring that had belonged to his beloved Rachel then looked over towards the other vampire.

"Lilith," he started to speak in a shaky voice, "You must make sure they don't find her."

Lilith smiled and held up a pendant in her hand.

"I am already two steps ahead of you."

Judas laughed shortly and nodded his head as his old friend seemed to be able to read his mind.

"You forget I know how long you've waited for this moment and no one and I mean no one will stop you."

* * *

Dean grinned as he watched his human bucked and ground her body on top of his. He always found her riding him hot and one of the largest turn ons ever. She wasn't holding anything back and asserted control over her undead lover by pinning his wrists into the mattress and greedily too his mouth.

"Mine…." She growled with eyes flashing bright emerald. The vampire arched his back pressing their bodies tighter still sensing Brooklyn's body drawing close. The air was hanging heavy with sex and the sweet earthen tone that was his human's. The intoxicating scents didn't go ignored by Dean's primal side as the sharp dangerous fangs slid downward into the cool night air. Rich liquid coal filled his eyes leaving not a trace of the soulful jade in its wake. But Brooklyn wasn't afraid and embraced her undead lover as he sunk his fangs deep within her shoulder letting the thick warm ambrosia seep into his veins.

She didn't cry or scream as to Brooklyn it was another way for them to connect, to reaffirm their deep love for one another.

"Dean…." She breathed in his shoulder relenting control of her body. The vampire wrapped an arm around her waist feeling her body close in around him like a tight wet vise. Soft gentle sobs pushed past her lips as the fire raged through her body and soul. Dean tasted the emotions upon his tongue savoring every tiny bit. He was lost in her, drunk on the addictive blend of blood, soul, sex, and love.

The vampire pulled back still swimming through the deep sexual borealis when his body jerked forward spilling thick hot ropes of release deep within his human coating her walls, marking her as his. Brooklyn pulled back wanting to look down upon her vampire's face and most importantly see those deep emerald hues she adored so much.

* * *

The candlelight cast an angelic glow over her body highlighting streaks of sweat which trickled across her skin. Dean reached out to her watching as a slender hand caught his large one and place it on her face. Brooklyn closed her eyes and leaned against it before kissing the sweaty palm. It was a touching scene between human and vampire, a tender moment which spoken words couldn't begin to describe the emotions exchanged between them.

Brooklyn was snuggled against her vampire as the candle had long since gone out. Dean was wide awake, listening and watching. His keen eye caught movement along the window to the left while his hearing detected footsteps approaching the door. He quickly dressed and darted towards the door daring whoever was on the other side to even try and step inside. His fangs were fully unsheathed as his eyes flooded over. But just as quickly they retreated- the scent was old and powerful but it wasn't Saltzman or any of his henchmen. Dean had quickly learned their scents committing them to memory. No, this was different…..

"Hello Dean," came the voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. A light chuckle filled the room as the intruder blocked the door allowing the silvery streams to illuminate his ageless but handsome features. The rich mocha hues were bathed in a gentle expression.

"Many would call me a wanted vampire but you may know me better as Judas Iscariot."

**I have been toying with this part for a while as I intend to start up the next installment soon!**


	54. Origins

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Dean dropped to one knee as he was in the presence of the creator of their race!

"Please forgive me Sire," Dean felt his body trembling. Judas merely chuckled and dropped to the younger vampire's level. He tilted Dean's head upward seeing the fear in his eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid," Judas spoke quietly. "I am not what the stories and legends claim me to be. But there is much we need to talk about. Come let us take a walk."

"But…Brooklyn…" Judas shot up a hand.

"She will be alright here. Lilith will remain behind to ensure she is not disturbed in your absence."

"Mother Lilith is here?" Dean looked around and spotted the blonde haired vampire standing beside the bed. Her gaze was fixed on the sleeping human as a soft smile curled up upon her lips. Dean caught hints of recognition in Lilith's soulful pools and wondered just what was going on.

"You do not have to call me Mother Lilith. The title makes me feel…..old," she flashed a playful smile in Dean's direction. "Besides there are vampires I wish not to claim of my blood for they have shamed the vampire race."

The lighthearted tone dropped to dark and bitter in an instant as Lilith thought of the others and how they ruled over humans and other beings with such arrogance and sense of entitlement. Sure she felt vampires were superior over humans but most justified the enslavement of the former with twisted means.

"Dean we must go now as I have much to explain to you," Judas looked over casting a look of sorrow and elation at Brooklyn. "My daughter's life depends on it."

"Brooklyn's your daughter?" Judas nodded solemnly as they strolled around the old Plaza.

"Yes she is Dean though no one but myself Lilith and now you know her true identity. You see Dean, her mother was a human- Rachel and she was my match in every way."

Dean kept silent as he listened to Judas continue on with his story.

* * *

_30 years earlier…._

Judas had watched the fiery haired human as she did battle against the werewolf. Her movements were fluid and perfect as she dodged and arched her body in avoidance. The steel grey eyes were trained and hardened as the werewolf stood on its back legs and swiped a massive paw downward. The human tucked and rolled seconds before the space she occupied was slashed with five razor sharp claws.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest threatening to burst free at any moment. The vampire gasped at the close call but smiled as she fisted the stake of silver and crouched low to the ground anticipating the creature's next move. Judas grinned as dodged the next swipe and embedded the stake deep within the creature's chest. It howled in unveiled pain and agony as the human leapt up and kicked the stake deeper still ensuring the beast would suffer further.

"That's for Caleb you bitch," she muttered.

The werewolf howled in one last gasp of air before going cold upon the ground. Judas stepped out from his hiding place startling the human by his unnatural presence. She stood straight, unafraid of the vampire who stood a few feet from her. They didn't speak to one another as they had learned to use their eyes and bodies to communicate. It was more intimate and personal but also there were those who wished to destroy what Judas had with her.

"Judas…." She smiled widely before taking him in her arms.

"Rachel," he inhaled the deep rich scent that was her. He detected vanilla and cinnamon through her soft silken strands making it distinctly his human's.

"Judas," Rachel pulled away, "There's something you need to know."

Judas cupped her face in his hands concerned over her news. "What is it my beloved?"

Rachel didn't speak and instead placed a hand over her smooth toned stomach. A weak smile etched up upon her lips as tears welled in her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me…." Rachel nodded and covered his hand with hers.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

Dean stood stunned as Judas paused. Her mother was human but her father was the creator of the vampire race.

"Where is her mother?" Dean was hesitant to ask but he had to know.

"I wish not to speak of it," Judas said with a heavy heart.

* * *

Rachel breathed out through gritted teeth as the next contraction tore through her body. Lilith stood by her friend's side letting the human grip her hand tight as the contractions started getting closer and shorter.

"It's alright Rachel I'm here," Lilith assured her. "Just breathe for me."

The human cried out as sweat plastered her hair to her damp forehead. Beads of sweat poured from her body coating the rest of her body in a slick layer of perspiration. Rachel couldn't hold back and the need to push overpowered her will.

"The baby's coming," she panted through sobs and shrieks of pain. "Where is he Lilith!"

"I don't know Rachel," Lilith had grown worried that Judas was in trouble. He had been attentive and protective of his beloved human and the child growing within for almost the past eight months. The Original One knew if any vampires learned of their child they would surely kill her.

"AHHHHH!" Rachel screamed as her lower body burned like it was on fire. Her legs were spread out as wide as they could but even then if didn't feel like it was enough. Lilith released her hand and rounded to the front as the tiny head started to appear between Rachel's legs. The vampire held a worn blanket up and encouraged Rachel to push.

"Rachel push with everything you have! I can see the head," Lilith had watched enough humans give birth over the centuries and learned a thing or two in the process. She cradled a hand under the neck as the head was clear of the birth canal. Her friend's cries were never ending as the pain was beyond unbearable. Blood was soaking the pad beneath her body weakening the human as she pushed her body harder beyond its limits. Lilith grew worried as her skin was pale and sickly from the substantial loss of blood. The vampire felt the pressure of the baby's back against her other hand and quickly focused on the new life arriving in the world.

"Rachel it's a girl!" She said excitedly. Rachel smiled and sobbed uncontrollably as her daughter screamed and cried taking in her first breaths of air.

"Lemme hold her," Rachel reached out for her daughter eager to hold her. Lilith wrapped the blanket around the tiny wiggling form then placed her in the waiting arms of her mother. Rachel continued sobbing as she held her newborn daughter close to her.

"Have you thought of a name?" Lilith slid up by her friend.

"Yes….Yes I have….Brooklyn…" Rachel smiled downward seeing she had her eyes and hair but held the strong features of her father.

"Rachel!" Judas stood at the doorway picking up the scent of his child.

"Judas…" Rachel weakly called out. Her head was beginning to spin as her body started to grow feeble and sap what little strength remained. Judas rushed to her side anxious to hold his beloved and child in his arms. The vampire peered down at the crying newborn seeing Rachel in the small scrunched face.

"She has your eyes," Rachel sighed. Judas noticed the rich grey hues swirling with obsidian as his daughter opened her tiny eyes and seeing her father for the first time. He reached out and held a small hand within his larger one. Her aura was powerful and it was then Judas realized he had to do everything in his power to keep them safe.

"Did you give our daughter a name?"

"Brooklyn," Rachel placed Brooklyn in Judas' arms watching him bond with his daughter. The little hands extended outward towards the Original One who was more than obliged to give in to her.

"I love you," he whispered to Rachel while holding Brooklyn against him. Judas felt blessed – he had found his soulmate and was given a beautiful healthy baby girl.

* * *

"But Judas how did no other vampire know of Brooklyn's existence?"

Judas stopped along the worn path and turned towards Dean. He noticed the younger vampire's curiosity brimming in his emerald depths as he patiently waited for him to speak.

"Lilith placed a powerful cloaking spell upon Brooklyn so no other vampire would know who she was. You see Dean as I said before there are those who wish to see me dead."

"But why? You're the father of our race!"

"I suspect some have struck a blood pact with Lucifer for power and dominance as I refused to join. Lilith and myself are the only two who can stand up to Lucifer and for some I am a threat – one that must be destroyed."

* * *

The demon slithered among the shadows as she paused at the old fort. Her unearthly sense of smell picked up the human and vampire's essences for they had passed through not too long ago. The demon's eyes glowed a hellish red as she darted from the abandoned building and along the trail.

* * *

"Why hasn't the demon returned!" Alaric paced furiously up and down the hallway.

"Patience my son," Nicholas sat calmly by the fire with a tumbler of bourbon. "Winchester had a head start on our little bounty hunter."

The younger Saltzman stopped his agitated motions and stared down at his father.

"None of the others have been sufficient for me! I must have my human back!"

Maximilian smirked and shook his head as his younger brother continued to grow furious over the growing length of time he was apart from his prized slave. It had become an obsession for Alaric to retrieve his property back and watching the drama unfold was nothing more than entertainment to the older brother.

"My son when you reach my age you will learn all things do come to those who wait," Nicholas rose and clasped a hand on his son's shoulder. "The demon knows what she's doing."

Alaric could only nod tightly before storming off in a huff. Maximilian shook his head and pushed off from the wall to which he had been leaning against.

"Such an impatient one," he rolled his eyes. Nicholas took a drink of his bourbon and examined the empty tumbler against the glowing flames.

"We have a month before the Games," Nicholas abruptly changed the subject. "I want John Winchester and Castiel prepared for battle. I want them to lose."

**I am soooooo sorry about the super looooong delay but I was a bit brain fried on this one...I hope I do not disappoint**


	55. Don't Push Me Out

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes searching out the body of her vampire. Her arm stretched out expecting to collapse around his solid waist but was greeted with an empty cold space.

"Dean?" The human flailed her arm around while quietly calling out his name.

"He's not here," Lilith answered from the shadows. Brooklyn froze in place at the intruder's voice. She wrapped her naked body within the sheet while scooting back against the headboard. They had found her! She was being taken back to Alaric! Back to the life of being his slave and whore, of the constant rapes and lashings and frequent feedings!

"I won't go back!" Brooklyn snarled as tears stung her eyes and face. "I won't go back to him!"

Lilith sensed the human's distress and hurried to her side. Brooklyn cowered in a corner of the bed as Lilith scooted closer toward her.

"Don't be afraid Brooklyn," the vampire pleaded with her. "I'm here to help."

"I don't believe you!" Brooklyn spat. Lilith sighed and leaned back on the bed beside Brooklyn looking the human dead in the eye.

"You have his eyes," she smiled through the darkness.

"Who's eyes?" Brooklyn squeaked.

"Your father's," Lilith whispered.

"How do you know my father! Was it you who ordered his and my mother's deaths?"

"Brooklyn…." Lilith cautiously started, "There's something you need to know about your parents. You see…." The door opened as Dean swept in seeing his human awake and frightened.

"Dean!" The vampire rushed across the room and swept Brooklyn in his hungry arms. Her scent rushed through his nose and coursed throughout his veins. Hints of fear laced his human's essence to which he only tightened his embrace.

"It's alright Brook I'm here now," he carded a calloused hand through her shortened locks feeling her begin to relax.

"Dean what's going on?" Brooklyn stared at her vampire feeling the weight of his stare locked with hers. Dean picked up the apprehension radiating from her soul and cradled her face between his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"My daughter?" Judas stood in the frame of the door laying eyes upon Brooklyn for the first time since she was born. Brooklyn peered over Dean's shoulder at the Original One.

"My daughter it's been so long…." Judas crossed the room and carefully sat down upon the bed. His hands trembled as he was afraid to reach out to her. Brooklyn didn't move and kept her body enveloped against Dean.

"Who are you!" She whispered harshly. "I'm not your daughter! Stay away from me!"

"You are Brooklyn," Judas gently countered. "Deep down you know it's true. Please just listen to what your soul is telling you."

Brooklyn shook her head but felt the draw toward Judas. Judas saw the hardness in the human's eyes start to waver and nodded his head.

"You were raised by Markus DeTaurius," Judas continued.

"How did you know that!" Brooklyn bristled.

"Because it was I who brought you to him my daughter," Judas hung his head down, "It was one of the worst days of my life."

Dean tilted her chin upward knowing she would see the truth within his own eyes. Brooklyn felt the tug inside as she peered deep within his jade pools. Her vampire wouldn't and couldn't deceive her for soulmates could conceal nothing.

"No…." she shook her head. "It can't be…."

"It is my love," Dean caressed her cheek affectionately. "Judas is your father."

"Then I'm…." she started to say it.

"Half vampire," Judas finished. "Please my daughter, don't fight it. I understand your anger and pain but please don't close me out."

Dean secured his arms around his human as the storm of conflict raged within her troubled soul. She had believed her parents were dead her entire life only to learn she was the daughter of the creator of their race. It was a great deal for her to digest.

"How? Where?" She sputtered in uncertainty. Judas swooped in and lowered his body beside hers. The Original One was hesitant at first but slowly and cautiously reached out to her. Brooklyn sat still unsure if she wanted to make the connection with the one who called her daughter. Part of screamed from the top of her lungs to accept him into her heart while the other half spat and hollered in anguish over what she saw was abandonment.

"Why didn't you come for me? If you're my father why didn't you find me?"

The tears streamed freely down her face breaking Judas' heart. Her accusatory tone was like a silver knife being run through his heart.

"I have been searching for you ever since you left Markus' estate. I never gave up the hope I would find you….Never…." his voice trailed off into a choked whisper. Lilith crouched down before Brooklyn taking the human's hands firmly in hers.

"Brooklyn I was there when you were born. Your mother loved you so much! She cried for days on end after you were taken away. But there are those who will kill you or worse if they learn of your identity. She did it to protect you Brooklyn."

Dean watched as his human quietly broke down. The vampire swooped in capturing her trembling body in the safety and shelter of his arms.

"It's alright Brook," he whispered, "Don't hold anything back. Just let it go."

The room filled with the tormented cries of the only human present. The tears of anger rushed over and down her flushed cheeks distorting her beautiful features.

"Brook I know it hurts so much but please let him in," Dean softly begged his human. "Please my love, don't shut him out."

Brooklyn continued sobbing as years of repressed emotions were purged through the steadily falling tears. Judas sat in silence hoping she wouldn't turn away, that she would give him a chance to explain everything to her- about her mother, their love, and her mother's fate.

"I don't know what to do Dean," she hiccupped. Dean kissed her forehead then her lips making a point to keep her eyes locked with his.

"Give him a chance," the vampire made one last push, "For me?"

Brooklyn sniffled and wiped her eyes before twisting around to face Judas. The Original One didn't move or make a sound as he wanted Brooklyn to come to him on her terms. He watched as she carefully studied his features especially his eyes.

"Your eyes…."

"They are like yours," Judas smiled. "But you have your mother's will and strength."

"Is my mother alive? Please if she is…." Judas looked away and hung his head.

"She's dead isn't she?" Despair flooded Brooklyn's voice but Judas shot his head up and vigorously shook it.

"No my daughter she isn't," he countered.

"Where is she?" Brooklyn heard herself begging the vampire.

"She is….safe," Judas succeeded in sputtering out the words. "No other vampire can harm her I assure you. I would rather die first then let anyone dare lay a hand on your mother."

Brooklyn nodded and leaned against her vampire still weary of Judas despite what her soul was screaming. She trusted Dean and took a deep breath gently pushing away from the safety of his body and slowly made her way towards Judas. The Original One could sense her apprehension slowly ebb away and opened his arms until the heat of her body was pressed with his.

"I've missed you so much my daughter," he couldn't fight back the tears any longer. Brooklyn buried her face in his shoulder as the truth had finally hit home. "You don't know how long I have searched for you…."

Dean was overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through his human's soul and felt his own tears trickle down his face. Lilith sat down smiled at Dean then looked at her friend.

"He never gave up," she whispered.

* * *

The shadow demon finished ripping the flesh away from bone savoring the taste as blood flowed down her lips and neck. The band of vampire bandits didn't know what had hit them and it was the shock then horror that washed over the faces of her victims that pushed the rush through her ancient veins. The dominance over the weaker beings was so enthralling for her kind though the spell that bound her ensured the human would be found.

The scent of the runaway slave grew stronger as the demon raced through the shadows and along the canyons until she came to the edge of the cliffs and spied the city below. The rich brown burned bright into two fluid orbs of fire. The human was down there.

**I am sooo sorry about the rather late delay...I hope that I don't disappoint**


	56. Cold Evil Shadow

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here! You're really here!" Judas nodded and brushed aside the loose black strands from his daughter's face.

"I promised your mother I would never stop looking for you," the Original One whispered in sadness. Brooklyn frowned at his sorrow but realized if he was still alive then her mother was too.

"Can I see her? Please I have so much to say, so much to ask," Brooklyn pleaded with her father.

"She is not here my daughter," he held her face in his hands. "She is safe though as I said."

"Where?"

"Here is not the place to speak of it," Judas suddenly turned serious and perked his head up. Lilith sensed it too and unsheathed the dagger from her belt.

"What is it?" Brooklyn was alarmed by her father's sudden shift in behavior.

"Something's coming Judas," her eyes turned black and body tensed as the stench of rotted flesh filled the air. Dean grabbed his bag as Brooklyn dressed and clutched her own blade tightly in her hands. Judas noted how comfortable Brooklyn was with the weapon in her grip and slid in front of her as Dean stood by her side. Whatever it was coming wasn't going to rip his human away from him- no, he would fight it to the bitter death first!

Brooklyn was physically ill all over from the overwhelming stench choked her throat and nose, cutting off her breathing as she battled to stay standing. The door to the room was blasted from its hinges as a powerful force barraged the grounds. Lilith stood before her friends ready to battle the unholy being for she held centuries of wisdom and experience with demons and other monsters- after all she was a descendent of Alleyah, one of the most powerful priestesses ever to walk the Earth.

The shadow spread through the archway preceding the demon. Lilith crouched to the ground with dagger poised to strike. Judas kept a protective stance in front of Brooklyn and Dean with blade in hand. He may be the father of the vampire race, but it didn't mean he wasn't impervious to injury or worse.

All eyes were trained where the door once stood and caught the dark shadowy figure of the demon step inside.

"Demon," Lilith growled as the demon merely cackled coldly. The sinister laugh made Brooklyn shudder as she knew it was there for her.

"Well if it isn't the daughter of Alleyah," the dark eyes glowed red as they spotted the human. Brooklyn skirted behind Dean but flashed her blade at the unholy being. The demon merely laughed at her feeble gesture and with a quick flick of the wrist hurled Lilith Judas and Dean against the walls.

"Dean!" Brooklyn raced to her vampire's side but the demon cut her off.

"You," she clenched a hand around the human's throat and lifted her off the ground, "lowly filthy human. Alaric's waiting for you."

"NO!" She kicked and scratched at the icy grip which made the demon laugh at her futile fight.

"Too bad he wants you," the demon inhaled Brooklyn's essence, "Your flesh and blood…."

Lilith growled and gripped the side of her head reeling from the pain. She had landed headfirst against the adobe wall and heard the sickening crack of her skull. Her vision was blurry at first but focused fast than a human's as the sharp jolts started to subside. The vampire heard Brooklyn's cries and grunts knowing she had to do something.

Brooklyn continued clawing at the demon's hands feeling her own fingers burn as the creature's blood ran down and over her hands then wrists. The adrenaline pumped hard through her veins numbing the pain for now. She couldn't hear the rapidly approaching steps that belonged to Lilith and her father only the sounds of the demon's inhuman growling followed by the violent rush of air that wrapped around her body as the darkness enveloped her and consciousness slipped away.

"Brook!" Dean shouted and charged the demon with eyes as black as coal and fangs fully extended.

"Vampires," the demon rolled its eyes and snapped a wrist launching the attackers back against the wall. Lilith was no match for her as she had the ability to call upon forces that were older and more powerful than the vampire could ever dream of.

With the human now in her grasp, the demon's eyes rolled back up inside its head as the unfamiliar tongue reverberated through the tiny room. Dean looked up as his human was once again ripped apart from him.

"NO!" He rose and raced towards the door but he was too late- she was gone. "NO!" He howled in pain as his fists clenched tightly together and punched the adobe walls.

"Dean," Judas caught the younger vampire's fists mid punch. "Dean, hitting this wall will not bring my daughter back. We have to take the fight to them."

Dean said nothing but let the tears that rolled furiously down his face speak for him. His heart ached at the loss of his human and knew who was responsible for this.

"Saltzman is dead!" his eyes morphed into two burning ebony orbs. Lilith stood before him with hands planted firmly on his shoulders.

"Dean," she barked, "Dean you need to focus. Now tell me about this witch you saw."

Dean felt the darkness letting go of his soul as Lilith forced her will upon him. It was one of the rare abilities she possessed that no other vampire did- and it had been of good use on many occasions. Judas sat silently on the bed unable to speak or even move. His daughter, the one he had tirelessly searched for, was once again ripped from his life.

"Judas," Lilith stood before the vampire, "We will get her back. We know where to begin. Dean told me of the sorceress who cursed Brooklyn and tormented him. It's Samirah."

* * *

Brooklyn was on the bed when Alaric entered his chambers. The vampire hissed at the sight of his slave- her long red locks were shorn and masked in black. Her clothing was those of a common beggar! No, this had to change! What disgusted him the most was the scent of Winchester and two others- two scents he wasn't familiar with.

"Bring me Samirah," he snapped at the slave that stood behind him. He bowed and raced off knowing the vampire hated to be kept waiting.

"You will be punished for your disobedience," he growled in her ear. "But I haven't forgotten about Winchester either."

Samirah stepped in the room and peered at the dirty human on the bed.

"Fix her," he pointed angrily at Brooklyn. Samirah said nothing as she brushed past Alaric and rounded the bed. She got a good look at what Brooklyn did to her appearance and flashed a brief smile before ghosting a hand over the human.

_Child's play…_

Alaric stood with arms folded over his chest and watched the short locks grow longer and lose the black that masked the rich copper. He turned his head to the right and nodded to the waiting slave. She quickly stripped the filthy garments from Brooklyn's body then carried her with ease to the adjacent bathroom. Alaric jerked his head towards the fireplace and the second slave set up the instruments he would need.

A cruel smile crept up the corners of his lips at the all the sweet painful punishments he would deliver.

Brooklyn slowly awakened to her wrists fastened in cuffs above her head. The heavy pants and tunic were gone, replaced by a thin silken dress with nothing beneath. But it was the weight on her head that stood out. Her hair had grown back!

"You disobeyed me," the cold chilling voice rang in her ears. It turned her blood to ice as she knew where the demon had brought her. Alaric circled around his slave then paused in front of her. Brooklyn cringed from his touch which only enraged the vampire.

Alaric snarled and belted her across the face. Brooklyn felt her head snap hard to the right then left as he delivered another hard blow then fisted her hair and pulled back until she her eyes were fixed with his.

"You will suffer terribly for running away from me," he whispered in her ear. "But first…."

Brooklyn cried out as the thin layer was ripped from her body exposing her bare flesh to him. Alaric uncuffed her wrists and dragged her across the floor, dropping her on the bed. She battled against him, kicking and throwing her but the futile efforts only served to excite Alaric. He was truly going to enjoy every second of what he had in store for her.

"You dared to lay with that filthy vampire," Alaric hissed with hatred in his voice. "He will suffer for that as well."

Brooklyn's wails filled the manor as Alaric brutalized her. She felt her lower body burning with pain as the vampire fucked her hard and fast. Alaric inhaled the hints of sex, sweat and fear driving his bloodlust further until it teetered on the breaking point. It had been too long since he tasted the sweet rich elixir and he wasn't about to be denied again.

Her body reacted and shuddered in an excruciating release causing the human to wail in agony but was music to his ears. Alaric grinned and flashed his fangs in dominance before ripping apart skin and muscle liberating the thick coppery essence. He greedily lapped at the wound feeling as if he couldn't get enough of it! His body had craved, no demanded his slave's blood and now his veins were teeming with it.

His hips snapped violently against hers as his body exploded in her unwilling one marking her as his.

**We're getting near the end but fear not as this sets up the next installment of the vampire verse! We still have to get John and Cas back as Sam and Jess will also return!**


	57. Unexpected Visitor

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest…*sighs*

* * *

Dean snarled in frustration and slammed the vampire against the wall over and over. The smooth stone bricks ran red with the vampire's blood and served to drive Dean wild with anger and rage. The olive skinned vampire laughed maniacally oblivious to the pain and blood loss at Dean's hand.

"Where is she?" His eyes were two hollow pits brimming with hatred towards his foe. The tendons on his neck threatened to burst from beneath his skin, a sign that Dean was battling with everything he had to keep himself from ripping the other apart. The other continued to taunt the vampire and flashed a sinister grin.

"You'll never get her back…." Crimson stained his teeth and fangs then dribbled down his chin and neck.

Dean didn't answer and prepared to rip the vampire to shreds.

"Dean," Judas placed a hand on his companion's shoulder and stepped in. "Perhaps I can convince our friend to talk."

Dean backed away and allowed Judas to take his place. The vampire's smug expression didn't falter even in the presence of the Original One.

"You think you scare me? I know who you are Judas!"

Judas flashed his coal hues as he gripped the sides of the vampire's head tightly between his hands. The crazed laughter stopped as the piercing cries filled the air. But still the vampire refused to budge and divulge anything he knew. Judas pushed harder causing the vampire to suffer unimaginable agony as a result.

"Where is my daughter!"

"Rot….In….Hell…Iscariot!"

Judas closed his eyes and tilted his head back but keeping his hands planted firmly in place. Letting the vampire scream some more. The sounds continued to resonate from the stone walls though it offered little solace for either vampire. Dean stood by watching with bated breath wondering what his next move was. He wouldn't have to wait long. Judas moved with inhuman speed and pummeled a fist straight into the creature's chest creating a perfect circle in its wake. Dean's eyes widened at the blood that rushed in torrents down the front and sides of the vampire's chest as Judas pulled back his arm with the heart clutched in his blood soaked hand. But Judas wasn't through yet.

Dean watched as the dark haired vampire dropped the still mass before he twisted his wrists and snapped the vampire's head cleanly from the neck. The cracking of bone from cartilage tendons and muscle made the younger vampire cringe and look away as Judas had twisted the head around then cleanly snapped it apart. The Original One cranked his neck to the right and sensed they were not alone.

"Judas was is it?"

"We're not the only ones here Dean," Judas circled around the younger vampire as two more appeared from the shadows. They spied the remains of their deceased companion then glared at the pair responsible. One was taller with an athletic build and kept his hair closely cropped. The other was a female with shoulder length sandy blonde hair. Both were clad in the attire of the Saltzman guard.

"Judas," the taller one snarled. "I should've known you were the one behind this. Your stench chokes the air."

"Where is she?"

"You have no power over us Iscariot," the female hissed with a smirk, "We know what really happened to you and how you were overthrown."

Judas bristled but Dean leapt before him. His eyes were black and fangs unsheathed ready to fight them both. It was because of their fucking master he would scream in pain in the dead of night as his beloved human suffered at the hands of Alaric. Judas had noted the scars on his back which fueled his anger against the Saltzmans.

"Well isn't that cute," the male snickered. "Winchester thinks he can run with the big boys."

Dean growled and crouched down in anticipation but the vampires fled, leaving their dead comrade to the scavengers of the night.

"Damn it!" He punched the nearest wall putting a deep crack in it. "Cowards!"

Judas caught his wrist before Dean put another crack in the already unstable structure.

"Dean that's enough," he flashed a warning look, "Punching a wall will not bring my daughter back. Come, we must see if Lilith has had better success."

* * *

Brooklyn struggled against the cuffs that bit into her wrist as Alaric circled her like a vulture. His eyes were sizing her up as one hand held the crop.

"You still hold onto the tiny speck of hope that Winchester will find you," he growled. "But where we are now, he won't."

Brooklyn couldn't respond as the cloth was biting between her lips preventing nothing more than a stifled cry. It had been three weeks since she was recaptured and brought back to Alaric- three weeks of the torture rapes and beatings. But yet she held out the hope Dean would find her. She had pondered suicide but it would only serve to deliver pain to both her and Dean. The curse still pulsed through her veins- serving as a reminder she could never find the welcoming arms of Death. She knew if she died Dean would too but even then they would be free of Alaric and finally be together.

The human didn't know they were at the Saltzman property located in the center of the island of Manahata. The island was a jumping off point for vessels and served as a center of trade for humans and other commodities. Nicholas possessed a considerable amount of land and the seclusion of the manor would give Alaric all he needed in breaking his slave once and for all.

The scars on her back had slowly healed to thin angry red lines. She couldn't feel them but the throbbing that lingered assured Brooklyn they were still there. The human cringed as the feather light touches of his fingers caressed her face and neck. Alaric watched her struggle and sob through the gag while tears rolled down her face. His footfalls were quiet as he walked around her taking in what his hands had done. The wounds had closed and started scabbing over where moments before open blood welts had been present. The vampire knew he hadn't won yet – not as long as the smallest ounce of hope still burned within her being. Alaric kicked his plan up a notch and looked to psychological means of cracking his slave.

"He won't come for you," the vampire hissed in her ear, "It's been three weeks since that night and still you remain here. Dean won't find you."

Brooklyn struggled harder but earned a hard smack in return. Her head snapped to the left with a thin veil of red covering the ugly handprint growing on her face.

"You should accept your fate as my slave," he continued, "As I will never let you go back to him- I will kill you first. You're mine and as such will do to do you what I please."

Alaric let his hand slip around her waist before pulling it away and leaving her bound and naked in the dark room. Brooklyn felt the icy whisps upon her skin where his fingers had rested. A few rays of light slipped between the cracks offering some insight to her prison. Her eyes could make out the taller shape of Alaric before he swung the door open and spoke to someone standing out in the hall.

_"No one is to enter this room. She is to be left as is until I return."_

_"As you wish Master Alaric."_

The vampire turned to look upon her once more as the door slowly closed behind him. If she wouldn't give in to him then she would be left without food or water as he saw fit. Perhaps a little deprivation was in order.

* * *

The stranger approached the gate and waved aside the guards. The sentinels merely bowed and waved him on allowing him to continue up the lengthy drive to the front steps of the house. The rain had pelted his cloak and boots but the cold dampness had no effect upon his body. In fact, he had come to love such elements and spent countless hours and days in it. The sun reminded him too much of times long past, of before he was exiled from the only place he had ever known. The bitterness crept through his blood as he recalled the bitter betrayal and those responsible. But he had in a way obtained vengeance as vampires now dominated humans.

The man paused and rapped on the door for but a few seconds before a slave answered the door.

"I am here to see your master," he spoke in a quiet but raspy voice.

"Yes please do enter," the slave stood aside to let him in from the rain. The human quickly removed the heavy soaked cloak and handed it to another who rushed away to get it dry. He then removed the heavy boots allowing them to dry by the fire that roared in the entrance way. The stranger grinned at how the humans scurried like cockroaches. They were more than eager to please anyone or fear the wrath of their master's hand.

"Please follow me," the human treaded up the stairs with the man on his heels.

Nicholas was in his study reviewing the plans for the upcoming Games. John Winchester and Castiel were to be the main event which he was promising would be bloody and violent – two things vampires loved the most. Alaric wanted his slave to witness the deaths of Dean's father and companion knowing it would destroy her.

As he started with the first competition, a rapping was heard and the door was pushed open.

"Master Nicholas," the slave bowed then stood, "This gentleman is here to see you."

Nicholas looked up, shocked to see the man standing in his study.

"You may go now Scott," he dismissed the slave. Nicholas waited until the door was closed before dropping to his knees and acknowledging the man.

"Lord Lucifer," he said in a shaky tone. "I was not expecting your presence."

Lucifer chuckled and knelt down to Nicholas, "That's the point."

Nicholas slowly rose to his feet as he shook all over. Lucifer started to cross the room but Nicholas raced across and reached the glass and tumbler before he could.

"Please my lord, have a drink," Nicholas was silently relieved he didn't spill a drop and passed the glass over to Lucifer's waiting hands.

"Your hospitality is gracious," the fallen angel smiled and took a drink, "The things humans create- so simple yet marvelous at the same time."

"How can I be of service?" Nicholas watched as Lucifer placed the empty glass down and looked him straight in the eyes. His bright blue ones narrowed in concentration as he was lost in some unknown thought. Nicholas dared not read his mind for fear of what Lucifer was capable of.

"I received word of a slave your son Alaric recently acquired. I would like to see her."

"Absolutely my lord," Nicholas opened the door and gestured for the fallen angel to step out first.

Alaric reached the main entrance when Lucifer and Nicholas reached the bottom step. The vampire immediately bowed in respect until both had passed by. He wondered what the fallen angel was there for and watched from the corner of his eye as his father and Lucifer rounded the corner toward the stairs leading to the rooms below. Alaric would decide to wait until he could get his father alone then question the fallen angel's motives.

Brooklyn heard the muffled voices as the key turned the lock and the door creaked open. She recognized Nicholas but the not the other. He was a man of taller statue with blonde hair that was kept short while his face had hints of stubble. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue- one that could cut a knife straight through her very soul.

"Leave us Nicholas," Nicholas bowed in acquiescence.

"Yes my lord," he closed the door leaving the human alone with the fallen angel. Lucifer approached the human noticing she was naked and bound. He admitted to himself her body was toned with curves accentuating her hips and waist. Her flowing red hair created a fiery halo that adorned her face giving her an angelic appearance.

"You look so much like her," he whispered and reached out for her. Brooklyn jerked back and struggled against the chains.

"I think you aren't going anywhere," Lucifer snickered, "Now if I remove this restrictive thing will you scream? Because if you do I will have to silence you."

The chill in his voice made Brooklyn go cold inside and quickly she nodded.

"Good," he smiled and gently pulled the cloth from her mouth. It was such a liberating feeling with the gag removed. The pressure against her lips was letting up as the blood rushed back.

"Who are you?" She asked with trepidation.

"That is not important right now," Lucifer answered, "But what's important is that I found you. I've known about you since the day you were conceived Brooklyn despite what your parents thought."

The human stood there, frightened at how this stranger knew so much about her and her parents. The sinister but telling smile revealed he held more knowledge about her but withheld the rest. He leaned in closer and carded his fingers through her hair.

"I knew your mother very well," he said with fondness in his voice. "But then again I know your father on a rather personal level as well. Yes, I know about Judas being your real father…."

Lucifer grinned from ear to ear as tears rolled down the human's face seeing how pathetic she appeared. But she was half human after all and emotion was something humans were notorious for displaying. Judas would come for her that much he knew and when the time was right, Lucifer would have Judas and Lilith right where he wanted them.

**Okay 1-2 more chaps left then I will start work on The Gathering Storm which will be the sequel to Forbidden Hunger**


	58. Where No One Can Hurt Us

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

For two days Dean refused to feed as he had slipped into a state of depression. Judas had grown concerned over the younger vampire's state of mind as he would soon slip into a blood coma and never regain consciousness.

"Dean you must feed," Judas sat in front of him with hands gripped tightly on his shoulders.

"I want her back!" Dean leapt to his feet and stormed around the abandoned building. They had been reduced to hiding in old homesteads and forts as the towns were no doubt on high alert and keeping an eye out for them all.

"And you will get her back Dean! But if you don't feed you will go into a blood coma! My daughter is out there being subjected to unspeakable torment and yet you continue to wallow in a self created hell!"

Dean growled and lunged for Judas who was anticipating the attack. The first stage was aggression and rage – the dark side of a vampire's true nature. The older vampire brought him down with ease and pinned him to the dirty wooden floor with one hand clamped around his throat.

"I will not let you do this to yourself!" Judas sliced his wrist and forced against Dean's mouth. Dean struggled at first but slowly quit resisting and relaxed under Judas' hold. The blood of their creator pulsed through his veins filling the collapsed vessels with the life nourishing elixir. Judas watched the young vampire's eyes roll back in his head as he was cast into a deep state of slumber. He knew Dean truly loved his daughter but his reckless behavior would only spell his death or worse.

"Judas," Lilith appeared in the doorway with a large book in hand. "I may have a way to reverse the curse Samirah put on Brooklyn."

Judas turned away from Dean who was resting on the bed and looked with hope in his timeless depths.

"How?" He asked.

"This book," she patted it affectionately, "contains many of the same spells that Samirah uses. If you recall we both descended from the Sisters."

"Yes, you're a daughter of Alleyah," Lilith smiled.

"But if you also remember Samirah inherited darker powers from Mahala and her abilities are way beyond mine."

"But still Lilith," Judas tilted her chin upward, "we have to try. If we can restore Brooklyn then Dean can…."

"You know I have realized this Judas," she smiled.

"What must we do?"

"Aside from getting Brooklyn back, we need the blood of Samirah as she is the one who cast the original spell along with molten silver which she would have to consume. Then it would have to be done when the moon is as blue as the ocean."

"But what about the silver? Will it stay in her blood?"

"No," Lilith shot up a hand and gently shook her head, "Since silver is a pure element it would absorb the curse and neutralize I suppose you could say. Remember curses are rather strange things."

"I know," he sighed heavily and looked to where Dean still rested. His face scrunched his face as the dream surrounded his mind and soul.

_He tore through the woods, following the scent of his human. His instincts had taken over long ago as it was the calling that was in firm control- guiding him towards the one his heart ached for. _

_Her scent continued to grow stronger and stronger as he crashed through bushes, snapped twigs and stomped through creeks and streams. His heart had begun to beat as the distance between him and his human grew narrower and narrower. Nothing dared to challenge the vampire for the creatures of the night feared his kind and hid in the shadows until he passed. _

_Dean charged harder through the woods watching the moonlight reveal the clearing ahead. His sharp eyes caught the outline of a figure perched on a rock at the edge of a tranquil pool. _

_Brooklyn sat and closed her eyes, feeling the presence of her vampire growing closer towards her. This was the only way she could be with him- without fear of Alaric or the others. The gentle breeze rushed through her hair brushing behind her and into the night. _

_Dean saw his human clad in a thin silken dress with her hair flowing behind her. The moonlight danced upon her copper tresses creating light silvery streaks through her hair. His body responded to the sight before him as his jeans grew unbearably tight – the need to have her raged through his being. Brooklyn smiled sweetly as he charged across the shallow pond not caring his clothing was drenched- they wouldn't be on for much longer. _

_She stood with arms open as he reached the other side and swept her off the ground. The warmth of her body pressed through the soaked shirt and denim serving to fuel his needs even further. Their bodies landed against a soft patch of grass with Dean on his back looking up into those bright grey eyes. Neither one spoke for there were no words to be expressed. The swift gentle touches swept over the vampire's cool skin sending powerful jolts through his ancient body. _

_Dean reached up along her leg, slowly sliding his hand up and in the smooth flowing material letting his fingers caress and stroke the soft flawless skin. His human crawled further up his body yearning to feel her lover's touch, to wipe away the vile mark of Alaric – even if in their dreams. _

_The vampire carefully rolled her on the ground while continuing to explore her body, remembering every small curve with sharp precision. Brooklyn gasped at the tender pressure of his fingers as they slipped between the heated folds to the delicious heat of her body. She grabbed the button of his jeans, ripping them apart to gain access to the solid hard weeping cock beneath. _

_Dean groaned and thrusted his hips at the dry warmth of his human's hand as it slowly started pumping him. His eyes slowly dropped until they were half lidded but still open enough to see the pleasure washing through him. _

_"Brook…." He groaned and curled his fingers upward and around eager to please his human lover. His eyes focused on her features as they revealed the undeniable passion flowing through her and knew she was ready. _

_His hand slipped from between her and gathered the thin garment along with the other and with one fluid motion ripped it from her body. The moonlight bathed her naked body in a soft silver glow as his human lay sprawled upon the tall grass. Dean tugged at his own clothing feeling it give way and liberate his own hungering flesh. _

_"No one will ever take this away from us," he whispered. _

_"Never," she sighed before Dean climbed up her body and slowly parted her legs with his arms while taking her in one thrust. God it felt so right being under the stars making love to his human, his soulmate. She belonged with him and only him- their souls had mated as one but their bodies were ripped away from one another by those determined to destroy them. _

_Dean took her gently, knowing this wouldn't last forever. Brooklyn saw the sadness welling in his eyes and cupped his face in her hands and drew him into her waiting arms. She felt his sorrow seep into her being and felt the first tears roll down her face. It was bittersweet for the lovers as they held onto one another in their tender embrace. _

_The vampire's hips rocked back and forth pushing his thick full cock deeper into his human's body until he was balls deep within her. Brooklyn hooked her legs around his tight waist and arched her back letting Dean do whatever he wished with her. She trusted him with her life and soul. _

_The grass brushed along their naked bodies as they continued caressing, kissing and thrusting refusing to let any part of their bodies break away from the other. Brooklyn panted harder and buried her face into Dean's strong shoulder and cried out his name through the relentless crashing waves of orgasm. She felt his arms fit tighter around her back and waist followed by his soft lips pressing gentle kisses over her neck and face. _

_"I've got you…." His mouth didn't move but his voice resonated in her mind. _

_"I know…" She smiled up towards him. _

_Her legs lessened their hold around his waist but remained locked together like her life depended on it which only made Dean draw her closer in his arms. His body had began to coil in the familiar tightening that heralded his own release and the vampire felt his body move faster against hers. The ancient calling ringing loudly in his ears pushing him onward though Dean wanted to keep such from happening. He grunted then moaned as instinct won out over will and spilled into his lover's body. _

_She felt his disheartenment and tilted his chin up until the watery emerald pools were fixed with hers. _

_"Dean…." She whispered, "It's alright."_

_"No…." he shook his head, "I wanted this….I wanted this to last…."_

_"Shhhh," Brooklyn pressed a finger against his lips and felt him kiss the slender digit. "Alaric doesn't know about this….About here. We will be together again…..I promise…."_

_Her eyes welled with tears as they lay together in the grass along the water's edge. Dean kissed her palm and placed it along the side of his face picking up the powerful trails of sex and her. He silently vowed to destroy Alaric and the entire Saltzman clan for their brutality. _

_Brooklyn sadly smiled at her vampire as it was killing her as well- this separation. _

_"I know we have to leave soon….." she started to speak, "But I want you to deliver a message to my father."_

_Dean turned his head as she leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Tell him I forgive him. I understand now why he did what he did. He only wanted to protect me because he loves me."_

_He nodded in silence and felt the warmth of her body begin to grow cold. Dean sat up, alarmed to see her begin to fade away into the moonlight. The sorrow in her eyes went straight to his soul and the vampire reached out only to feel the cool air cut through his fingers. The pain cut through his heart like a dull silver knife as he sat there alone but heard her voice upon the wind. _

_"We'll be together soon….I love you…."_

_"I love you too," he said with a heavy heart as he felt his spirit lifting up towards consciousness. _

Judas sat on the edge of bed when Dean came around. The younger vampire was groggy and dazed initially but snapped to reality once he saw Judas and Lilith.

"Dean are you alright?" Lilith offered him a cup that held fresh blood. He nodded and carefully accepted the offering for his hands were shaky from his dream.

"Judas," he said after taking a drink, "Brooklyn wanted me to deliver a message to you."

"What did my daughter say?" Judas was on edge as Dean took another drink.

"She said she understands what you did to her and she forgives you Judas."

Dean then added, "She knows you love her and though she didn't say it, Brooklyn loves you too."

"Thank you," the Original One wiped his eyes dry. "I didn't know if she would ever forgive me for separating her from Rachel and I."

"She does," Dean assured him, "Brooklyn was angry and hurt that's all. She thought you didn't want her anymore- that maybe…."

"NO!" Judas shouted. "I would never harbor such thoughts about her. Brooklyn doesn't know how much it killed us to give her up. It's part of the reason of what happened to Rachel."

"Brooklyn's mother," Judas nodded and looked away.

"She is still alive as I said Dean…but as a vampire."

"You turned her?"

"Yes I did….She dying as a result of childbirth and I couldn't lose her! So I turned her after I returned."

"But you said that was only part of the reason," Dean added.

"Yes….You see Lucifer knows about my daughter."

"No…." Dean shook his head as the sickening realization spread over him.

"Lucifer wanted to destroy me and sent his demons after us. Rachel fought them hard but one came up behind her and stabbed her with a blade dipped in a powerful silver poison. Lilith could not find a cure so I had her cast Rachel into a deep state of sleep until one could be found."

"Which is how you're still kicking," Dean noted.

"I made a promise to her before Lilith put her under that I would find our daughter and bring Rachel back."

"And we will get Brooklyn," Lilith assured them both. "But Judas I learned something about the poison used on Rachel- it was Samirah who devised it. She wanted to make certain that you wouldn't find a way to bring Rachel back. But her pride and arrogance will be her downfall."

**Wow that was difficult to write with dry eyes...one chap left then I will be working on The Gathering Storm**


	59. Epilogue The Beginning of the End

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn battled the shackles that bit through her wrists as Alaric circled her naked body. The human had been subjected to four hours of various torment at the vampire's hand. Lucifer leaned against the door studying the slave as she continued fighting her restraints.

"She is a defiant one," the fallen angel chuckled.

"My lord she has been nothing but trouble since the day I bought her. But that's what pulls me to her- the fire that burns in her soul. She is my chosen companion."

"Really?" Lucifer's ears perked at this statement.

"I wish to take her to my family's estate in Barbados where no vampire or human can disturb me."

"And what a rather excellent selection," Lucifer pushed off the wall and strolled towards the human, watching her eyes turn wide in fright. The fallen angel chuckled at the display of fear within the daughter of Judas. Alaric watched as his fingers stretched out and treaded through hers soft hair.

_So much like Rachel…..Her hair and face….._

Brooklyn jerked back in a show of resistance but Alaric was swift with his hand. The sharp smack resonated around the room but her cry was muffled from the gag still secure in her mouth. The vampire roughly fisted her hair and snapped her head back until he could look straight into her eyes. Alaric noted she looked like a caged animal – scared with nowhere to go.

"You will not embarrass me in front of our creator like that again!" His cold threatening tone hinted at further pain and punishment. Lucifer said nothing and continued to observe with a keen eye. He knew the Saltzmans were renowned for their cruelty and attitude towards the human race- it was why he was there.

"I must speak with your father," Lucifer excused himself as Alaric bowed and briefly took the fallen angel's hand in his as a show of respect. The vampire waited until his visitor had left to take his anger out upon the human. Alaric gripped her wrists with one hand while the other ripped the shackles from her body. Angry red marks had buried deep into her skin but they would vanish and leave no trace behind. Brooklyn struggled and fought her tormentor but Alaric proved to be more powerful and pinned her body on the bed.

"You," *_smack*_, "Will," *_smack*,_ "Never," *_smack*_, "Do," *_smack*_, "That," *_smack*_, "Again!"

The vampire was blinded with rage over the slave's actions. It made him look like he couldn't control one fucking human! And in front of their creator of all people! Well this wasn't going to by unpunished!

Brooklyn saw the deep hatred and anger that controlled the vampire and prepared her body for what was to come.

* * *

Dean sat alongside the creek watching the clear cool water as it trickled through the rocks and along the grass. It made him think of Brooklyn and the time they had made love in the stream. Her eyes had flashed a beautiful jade as she rode his cock and cried his name in release. Her hair was swept back exposing more of the strong beautiful features to his ancient depths. But now his heart was still, empty without her in his arms. They could only be together in their dreams- but even then it wasn't enough to fill the void in both their souls.

The water reflected the haunted expression that stole his handsome face- his eyes did nothing to mask the pain that stabbed his soul, his brow furrowed in grief as the search for Brooklyn rolled into another day. As he stared at the fish and crawdads that scurried along the bottom, the first strike hit his body. Dean screamed and grabbed his back feeling his body rolling towards the water's edge.

"Dean!" Judas heard the sharp anguished pain. Dean thrashed and wailed as the invisible hand lashed against him repeatedly invoking unspeakable pain over his entire body.

"Dean," Judas slid in the grass and gathered the vampire in his arms. "Dean speak to me!"

"Brook…." He cried with tears raining furiously down his face. Judas closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, letting the violent vision fill his mind.

_His daughter was held by two humans as Alaric whipped her mercilessly. The tender skin was ripped open freeing the thick crimson wealth from its prison. She cried through the gag with hot tears streaming down her face as her face turned red and blotched. Brooklyn could feel the blood rushing to the surface of her face as the violent force of Alaric's blows bolted her body forward then back. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before her world turned dark and cold. Her thoughts raced to Dean and of her father- wondering if she would ever see them again. _

_"I...will….break….you!" Alaric shouted between beatings. The human slaves watched with stone expressions as the red haired slave cried and pleaded with him to stop but her begging went upon deaf ears. The force in Alaric's blows reflected the fury he harbored towards his wayward slave. His wrist continued snapping with short hard movements against her bare body. _

_"Please…" she whimpered and hung her head._

_Alaric froze mid strike and stepped around the slave then knelt before her. He titled her chin upward seeing the surrender begin to form in her eyes. His lips curled up into a thin victorious smile. _

_"Say it," he pinched her chin tight demanding the words come from her lips and pulled the gag aside. _

_"I will fight you no more," she sniffled._

_"Say it louder!"_

_"I will fight you no more," she nearly shouted the words at the top of her lungs. Alaric leaned in to kiss the trembling lips as he felt he had finally won. _

_"GO!" He barked at the slaves who scurried away towards the door. Alaric leaned in until his lips brushed along her ear and whispered, "If you fight me even once Brooklyn you will suffer dearly."_

_"I promise," she said through the pain and tears, "not to be disobedient."_

_The vampire flashed a sinister grin and carried his slave across the room to his bed, eager to savor the victory he had so long battled for._

Judas' hand jerked back as the vision exploded into a bright blinding light. He stumbled backwards reeling in pain until his back collided with the rough surface of a nearby tree. His body slid down the coarse hard bark until Judas was seated on the ground.

"Judas!" Lilith raced to their sides. "Dean!"

The Original One pressed his open palms against his forehead and rested them against his knees. His daughter had surrendered! Her body and soul had finally given in to the cruel callous hand of the Saltzman clan- something he knew would break Dean's heart. He felt the gentle grip of Lilith's hand upon his shoulder and battled to will the pain away.

"I will be alright," he waved his friend aside, "Please tend to Dean."

Lilith nodded but was hesitant to leave her friend's side.

"Lilith please," he implored his friend until she rose and hurried to the younger vampire's aid.

"Dean," she picked his solid frame with ease and brought him over to drier ground. "Dean can you hear me?"

"He's….hurting…..her…." his teeth ground together.

"That's the downfall to finding your soulmate Dean- you feel her pain as if it were your own."

"Son of a bitch….will…..pay!"

"Dean," Lilith tilted his chin up and away from his chest, "Anger will not bring us closer to her. I have been attempting every tracking spell I know but I fear Samirah has masked Brooklyn's location to where not even my most powerful incantation can penetrate."

"Then we take out everyone close to Saltzman."

Judas stood overhead hearing Lilith's words. Dean perked up at the idea of revenge, though be it in a subtle but much more effective way.

"But how?"

"The Games will be coming soon," he explained, "Now that the Council as they call themselves have dominated everything they brought back them back."

"Where are they?"

"If I know the Council, they are traditionalists and shall hold them where they originated – Rome."

"The Eternal City? But I thought it was just a myth," Dean hugged his knees and rested his chin on top eager to hear more about Rome.

"No Rome is very much real," Judas shook his head, "It was where….It was where I was reborn a vampire after my brush with Death."

He paused and looked down at the younger vampire whose eyes were wide and intrigued.

"You see Dean after I had betrayed my dear friend I realized my mistake and looked to Death as a means of release. The burden I carried upon my soul crushed me like a boulder and I couldn't live another day knowing the pain I caused. So I found the strongest tree I could and wrapped the noose tight around my throat."

Judas' hands twisted and turned as he recalled his final moments as a human.

"I took what I thought was my last breath before I let the rope tighten and kill me. But I was wrong. The rope did kill me yes but it wasn't for long."

"Judas what happened?"

"Lucifer," he said with one short breath.

* * *

Nicholas lay naked with the female slave as the rain pounded against his window. She was his favorite- A beauty of 20 with long brunette locks that framed a strong chin and set of ice blue eyes. Long lashes adorned her eyes, bringing out the beauty of his slave even further. She knew how to please her master and ensure he was never disappointed with her.

His sharp ears picked up the rapping on the door and rose to dress in a huff.

"This better be good," he muttered and flung open the door. To his shock and embarrassment, Lucifer was standing on the other side.

"Lord Lucifer," he quickly bowed, "My apologies please."

"I must speak with you," he eyed the sleeping slave on the bed then back at the vampire, "Alone."

"Of course," Nicholas motioned for the fallen angel to follow him to his private study.

"I find this suitable for our conversation," he offered a glass of brandy to which Lucifer took with a cat like grace.

"The Games are fast approaching," Lucifer got straight to the point.

"Yes they will be held in Rome in three weeks."

"Ah such sentiment…" Lucifer chuckled, "Where the vampire race originated."

"It would only be appropriate my lord."

"I understand you have John Winchester and Castiel correct?"

"Yes they are to fight in the Games but they will not survive," the sly smile crossed his lips.

"Excellent," Lucifer nodded, "But I want you to be sure Judas shows up for I have a surprise planned especially for him."

Nicholas felt his hand freeze halfway to his lips. Judas Iscariot…That was a name he had not heard in centuries.

"Of course," he agreed, "But if I may ask…."

"No you may not," Lucifer quipped, "It is of a personal matter."

"My apologies," the vampire winced.

"Oh and be sure your son is present with the slave girl as well Nicholas. If I have heard correctly you son Alaric has had a problem with a vampire called Dean Winchester – son to John."

"Both of my sons intend to be present. They would never miss the Games."

"Ah excellent," Lucifer set down the glass and turned to leave but not before he looked back to utter one more thing.

"Remember if you fail to get Judas in Rome I will be sure the Council and Assembly learn of some of the discretions of you and your sons which will of course lead to Alaric being disbarred and exiled along with his brother….or worse. Until we meet again Nicholas or should I call you Pontius?"

Nicholas remained frigid as he recalled how Lucifer had placed his son on the Council with a little persuasion to the other members along with the land and stature he now held. Lucifer knew the vampire wouldn't let him down and bade him farewell.

* * *

Alaric caressed and stroked the sweat dampened skin of his slave as they lay intertwined on the bed. The smell of sex mixed with her essence, which began exciting the vampire again. The diamond studded choker was snug around Brooklyn's throat but she ignored the discomfort of the expensive necklace and focused on something else.

"Tomorrow we leave for Barbados," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Master," she sighed with a heavy heart.

Alaric smiled and kept running his hand over and along her body, reveling in the moment. The slaves were preparing what they would need for the three week trip before they were to arrive in Rome for the Games. Though she had submitted to him physically, Alaric knew she wasn't fully his but seeing John Winchester and Castiel die a violent death would finally be the straw that broke the human's back.

He pivoted the human on her stomach before pulling her to his hands and knees. His cock briefly rested at her entrance before he slammed it into her body. This was the fifth time he took the copper haired human since she relented under his hand.

"God…" he grunted, "So fucking tight….And mine…."

The human cried in pain at the tight grip he held in her hair while pumping fast and furious inside. Alaric growled as the animalistic hunger took over and felt the deadly fangs slid from his gums. This is how it should be! The human slave that rightfully belonged to him, his for the taking whenever he pleased without fear of having her stolen.

The vampire snapped his head down and felt the soft warm flesh give way to the needle sharp canines allowing the sweet warmth of her blood coat his lips and tongue. Brooklyn panted and fisted the sheet as her body violently spasm around him. Alaric hummed in gratification as she came all over his cock and thighs. He felt his body arch into hers as his hips ground against hers and the bittersweet explosion filled her body.

"Mine…." He growled in a possessive tone. His lips were stained dark crimson to which he licked the sticky but tangy layer feeling his body react. Alaric fisted her hair and forced his lips hard against hers as he basked in the sickening afterglow. Brooklyn couldn't cry or even make a sound for her voice was lost and her heart still.

Her eyes caught the setting sun through the window across the room and caught the moon as it started to rise high over the darkening sky. Alaric saw the change in the sky and grinned at the darkness for tomorrow would be the beginning of the end of Dean Winchester.

**Okay this wraps up the first installment of the Vampire Verse! I am hoping to get the first chapter of The Gathering Storm up within the next two weeks! Until then tide yourselves over with anyother story of mine! Thank you so much to the readers who faithfully followed this wild story and I hope to not disappoint with The Gathering Storm. Any suggestions or requests are welcomed!**


End file.
